Plaisirs Sauvages
by MicroFish
Summary: Fic - "Crowley tient le meilleur pub de la région, principalement connu pour ces petites faveurs. Dean est l'un des joyaux de son commerce et l'apparition d'un nouveau membre risque bien de tout remettre en cause." [Destiel]
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

J'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction purement par hasard, principalement dû au fait que, ça y est, ma fiction Zombieland a été complétée... Je sais, j'ai encore du mal à m'en remettre. Mais bref, en voici une autre. Je publie le prologue aujourd'hui, principalement pour savoir si l'histoire vous branche ou non. J'attends d'écrire quelques chapitres avant de publier le premier chap'.

 **History :** "Crowley tient le meilleur pub de la région, principalement connu pour ces petites faveurs. Dean est l'un des joyaux de son commerce et l'apparition d'un nouveau membre risque bien de tout remettre en cause."

 _Comme d'habitude, c'est un Destiel en ligne de mire et, pour une fois, je pense alterner entre le point de vue de Dean et de Castiel. (Ouais, je sais, je me lance)._

 **En bref, je prévois Romance, Drame sans aucun doute, mais surtout l'environnement se concentre sur de la prostitution, torture et viol (je pense) alors, je vous en prie, les âmes sensibles, ne me détestez pas.**

Par contre, j'envisage de finir cette fiction sur un happy ending. (Iouf, c'était chaud pour ça ;))

Bref, bonne lecture et j'attends vos opinions,

* * *

 ***-* Plaisirs sauvages *-***

 _ **Prologue**_

Crowley tient le meilleur pub de toute la région et, cela, bien grâce à ses petits joyaux qui peuplent son territoire. La plupart de sa clientèle vient décompresser chez lui, pour oublier les guerres incessantes dans le monde des affaires, les querelles d'argents, d'amours et bien d'autres choses. Grâce au "roi de l'enfer" _-comme il aime s'appeler-_ qui propose des "faveurs" bien agréables pour satisfaire ses clients fidèles.

" _Non, Mowgli, ce soir, tu t'occupes du service. Charlie, toi, tu mets l'ambiance sur scène et la. discussion. est. close."_

Il est le grand patron de ce lieu depuis plus de dix ans et son business n'a jamais aussi bien marché depuis que Mowgli fait parti de l'équipe. D'accord, il est un peu casse-bonbon, un brin colérique et insatiable mais c'était aussi le plus beau, le plus aguicheur et le plus sensuel homme de son troupeau. Il en était fier. Peut-être était il sa plus grande fierté d'ailleurs.

" _Okey, patron. Benny s'occupe du bar ?"_

" _Non."_

Crowley s'éloigne vers la salle principale, laissant les deux jeunes personnes s'installer confortablement devant leur miroir. Le susnommé Mowgli _-de son vrai nom Dean-_ gronde en s'étalant de la crème hydratante sur le visage, insatisfait de son reflet.

" _J'ai une tête de mort vivant aujourd'hui."_

" _Ça a été, hier, avec le maire ?"_ demande la jeune rousse du nom de Charlie alors qu'elle se retourne vers son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier soupire en se frottant le visage, ses souvenirs remontant à la veille. Si ça a été ? Non, comme toujours. Le maire était quelqu'un de violent et cruel, il semblait même qu'au fil du temps, il devenait de plus en plus irritable. Qui est ce qui prenait dans ces moments là ? Dean, bien sûr, parce que Dean était le petit favori de ce monstre. Pour répondre à sa question, il soulève le haut de son tee-shirt moulant noir.

" _Ah merde, Dean… C'est pire que la dernière fois !"_

" _Garth a essayé de camoufler au mieux mais.. Putain, j'vais devoir me coltiner un haut à cause de cette merde"_

Et pour Mowgli c'était sans doute ça le pire. Être cloîtré dans un environnement fermé où sueur et chaleur ne font qu'un, sans oublier la montée des hormones quand la soirée va dégénérer vers la "hotstyle" _-l'événement tant attendu chaque soir par les clients-_ puisque le sexe devient l'atout majeur à ce moment de la nuit. Bon, Dean n'allait pas aller jusque là mais les hormones seront à vifs bien avant le début de la soirée. Soit, se retrouver entièrement habillé était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver.

" _Crowley t'a interdit la hotstyle ?"_ interroge Charlie en ouvrant grand la bouche comme étonnée.

Dean cache ses cernes grâce à toute une panoplie de maquillages avant de se retourner vers sa collègue. _"Bien sûr que oui, j'suis un produit abîmé."_

" _Mais.. mais.. Tes clients vont hurler ce soir !_ "

Dean secoue ses épaules, se lève et s'active à trouver une tenue adéquate pour être le plus sexy possible. Il était indispensable d'être élégant et sensuel même quand le produit était défectueux, c'était une question de vie ou de mort, ici. Le mot clé : Beau. Et il se devait de l'être. _"Ils payeront plus cher pour m'avoir auprès d'eux la prochaine fois."_

" _Mouais… Si le maire ne revient pas avant eux..."_

" _Nope, chérie ! Il ne revient que dans quelques mois, voilà pourquoi il a voulu me "marquer"..."_ grogne Dean en sortant un ensemble en cuir moulant qu'il pose sur lui avant de se tourner vers Charlie.

Cette dernière acquiesce tout en se maquillant, sifflotant une chanson populaire, bien décidée à changer de discussion. La torture, ils peuvent en parler un peu, mais ça devient rapidement lassant.

Tandis que Dean s'habille, un homme bien bâti au regard de braise entre dans leur suite et se dirige vers le dressing mit à disposition. Il en sort un pantalon en cuir avant de se tourner vers Dean qui vient à peine de finir de se préparer. _"Tu déconnes, bébé ? Pourquoi t'es aussi habillé ?"_

" _Ta gueule, Benny !"_

L'interpellé montre ses dents, légèrement énervé. _"Montre moi ton dos."_ Ils se fusillent du regard quelques secondes. _"Enlève ton putain de haut."_

Dean s'exécute et lui montre les dégâts en se mordant la lèvre. Voilà que la douleur commençait à vouloir reprendre ses droits, Dean allait encore devoir avaler des gélules.

" _J'te jure qu'un jour où l'autre, je vais lui défoncer la gueule à ce type !"_ dit Benny en beuglant alors qu'il trace de l'index les contusions.

" _Mais bien sûr, Benny le sauveur."_ ricane Dean avant de boire une longue gorgée d'eau pour faire passer le médicament dans sa tranchée.

" _T'en as parlé à Gaby ? J'suppose que tu seras pas dispo pour la hotstyle ?_ " dévie monsieur muscle en dégrafant son jean.

Dean le regarde enlever son pantalon, puis son boxer, avant de le voir enfiler à même sa peau, le plus moulant pantalon en cuir. _"Non. Crowley veut que je m'occupe du service et que je disparaisse ensuite."_ Il s'approche de Benny et ses mains terminent de boucler sa tenue en frôlant le sexe imposant. _"Et non, j'ai rien dit à Gab', il a assez à gérer que mes problèmes physiques."_

Benny pose sa paume sur son poignet, l'obligeant à cesser ses mouvements. _"Si tu le fais pas, c'est moi qui m'en charge, bébé."_

" _J'ai pas besoin de toi, Drac'. Garth est là pour ça."_ crache Dean en se repoussant de son étreinte. Puis, il s'éclipse vers le couloir, fait quelques pas et tapote fermement contre une porte. Il n'attend pas vraiment de réponses et ouvre la porte pour s'y engouffrer.

" _T'es là, Sammy ?"_

" _Ouais, ouais, entre !"_

Dean ferme la porte et se dirige vers la voix. Le-dit Sam est positionné près d'un miroir gigantesque qui habille tout un pan de mur, il sourit en le voyant se contorsionner pour atteindre la fermeture éclair derrière son dos. _"Tu vois qu'être une girafe, c'est pas un cadeau !"_

" _Au lieu de te marrer, viens me secourir."_ lâche Sam de sa voix chantonnante.

Dean obéit, remonte la fermeture et frappe gentiment l'épaule de l'homme dans un sifflement approbateur. _"Tu nous fais quoi ce soir ? Un ballet démoniaque ?_ "

Sam soupire de frustration en se tournant vers Dean. " _Gaby a eu l'idée de m'intégrer dans l'équipe comme mi-démon… C'est absurde, je te l'accorde.. Mais pour lui, je suis tellement sexy que je dois arrêter de servir des bouteilles d'alcool !_ "

Dean passe ses mains dans ses cheveux en ricanant. _"Et tu as répété hier, c'est ça ? Merde, Gaby et ses idées loufoques !"_

" _Ouais… Bon, et toi, hier avec le maire ?"_

" _Horrible comme d'hab' ! J'suis privé de hotstyle ce soir."_

" _Tant mieux, tu vas pouvoir décompresser comme ça."_ dit Sam en se déplaçant pour se vêtir d'une petite veste rouge vive.

Dean le suit en s'emparant d'une cigarette qui traînait sur le coin d'une table et il l'allume en brisant une allumette. _"Ouais. J'ai eu ma part de sexe hier, j'suis lessivé."_

" _J'ai eu vent d'une nouvelle admission dans quelques jours, t'es au courant ?"_

" _Hé ! J'baise le barman, moi, pas le gestionnaire ! Gab t'a appris quoi ?"_

Sam s'installe sur son petit fauteuil et commence à se maquiller. _"Pas grand chose, c'est un mec qui viendrait de la haute société."_

" _Ah ouais ? Et qu'est ce qu'il vient faire chez nous ?"_ dit Dean en soufflant de la fumée en direction de la girafe.

" _Vendu par son beau-père à ce que j'ai compris. Bref, l'un de nous va devoir se le coltiner."_

" _Fais chier ! C'est pas mon tour, j'me suis payé Lisa et Cassie la dernière fois, j'ai eu ma dose."_ Dean aspire à nouveau la blonde, laissant la substance entrer dans ses poumons. _"Il t'a dit à quoi il ressemblait ?"_

Sam secoue la tête de gauche à droite en s'étalant du fard à paupières noir. _"Non, Gab' m'a juste dit qu'il avait des yeux bleus à en faire damner un saint."_

" _Mmmm.. Crowley va le foutre dans le spectacle, tu crois ?"_

Nouveau haussement d'épaules de Sam qui repose ses ustensiles sur la coiffeuse. _"Aucune idée, en tout cas, je crois que Crowley veut en faire cadeau à un des clients, il est vierge à ce que j'ai compris."_

Dean crispe sa mâchoire avant de lâcher un juron. _"Bon, c'est pour ma gueule, c'est ça ? Il a intérêt de connaître les bases parce que j'en ai marre des puceaux !"_

" _Benny va peut-être s'en charger…"_

" _Bien sûr que non, Crowley a pas confiance en lui et c'est une brute, ce mec."_ hurle Dean en écrasant violemment sa clope dans un cendrier. Il en avait ras le bol d'être celui qui devait apprendre aux autres à être de parfaits amants. Dean avait un don, ouais, pour satisfaire à la perfection ses clients mais, merde, il en avait marre de jouer au prof. Il a pas signé pour ça. Il avait pas signé du tout, à vrai dire, mais le lieu était quand même plus agréable que la rue. Jouer les prostitués était l'un des inconvénients du boulot mais Crowley avait le don pour trouver de très bon clients.. en oubliant le maire, bien sûr, lui, c'était un client indispensable malgré sa brusquerie. Crowley ne pouvait l'envoyer en cage.

" _Une brute, une brute, tu te le tape bien, toi."_

" _C'est pas pareil, avec moi, il est différent."_ dit Dean dans un murmure. Benny saute les clients qui désirent jouer les soumis, qui souhaitent se faire baiser violemment et Dracula _-de son nom de scène-_ était celui qui tenait ce rôle à la perfection. Sa posture, sa carrure et son visage expriment à eux seuls le caractère purement viril et macho de l'homme. Pourtant, quand Benny est avec Dean, son côté sauvage disparaît rapidement pour faire place à la tendresse. Le sexe avec lui est bon mais Dean n'a jamais eu l'étincelle au pieu, non plus. Il n'a jamais connu une personne qui le complète parfaitement et c'était son plus grand regret.

" _J'en conviens. Je crois qu'il t'aime, Dean."_

Dean rit jaune en se positionnant plus confortablement contre le siège. _"Si c'était le cas, il accepterait pas que je me fasse défoncer par quelqu'un, Sammy. Puis, je l'aime pas, moi."_

L'interpellé se tourne vers Dean en levant un sourcil. _"Tu crois qu'il aime te voir te prostituer ? Je l'entends toujours grogner quand tu te trouves dans une des chambres, il fait les cent pas et s'énerve sur tout le monde. Et puis, il va souvent te rejoindre la nuit, non ? Moi, j'crois qu'il est amoureux."_

Dean grimace. En tout cas, de son point de vue, Benny est juste celui qui le baise avec tendresse, n'hésitant pas à échanger les rôles donnant à Dean l'occasion d'être celui qui mène la danse. Et, il n'y a que lui qui lui donne la possibilité d'être top au pieu, avec les clients, Dean reste bottom parce que c'est son job. Écarter les pattes et subir les coups. Cela ne le dérange pas vraiment, il gagne des sous qu'il dépense dans la boisson, ça lui permet de se vider la tête.

" _Ouais, si tu.."_ La porte s'ouvre rapidement et un homme blond à l'allure déjantée entre dans la pièce coupant la chique à Dean.

" _T'es prêt mon Sammy-chou ? Salut, Dean-o ! Benny m'a dit pour tes coups, et, pas de problème, je t'avais pas compté dans la hotstyle t'façon !"_

" _Qu-QUOI ?"_ Dean se lève précipitamment. _"Pourquoi ça ? Tous les clients n'attendent que de me voir ! Tu vas en faire rager plus d'un, Gab' !"_

" _C'est mon problème, pas le tien. Tu te reposes ce soir."_ dit Gabriel en portant toute son attention sur la girafe, ses yeux révélant une tendresse infinie et une pointe de fierté. _"Tu es terrible en démon ! J'vais devoir en retenir des clients ce soir !"_

" _Tu-tu trouves ?"_ rougit Sam en se levant pour tournoyer devant Gabriel.

Dean grimace en observant l'allure totalement adolescente de Sam. _"J'vais jouer le serveur."_ déclare t'il pour disparaître de la pièce.

" _Ouais, quelques clients sont arrivés donc tu gères avec Benny."_ Le gestionnaire ne prit même pas la peine de poser son regard sur Dean. _"Toi, ma sucette préférée, je te veux en selle !"_

Dean ferme la porte en levant les yeux au ciel. Son taré de meilleur pote était accro à un mec totalement débile. Il se dirige vers le pub, ajuste sa tenue devant un miroir, vérifie son maquillage léger _-il a une peau parfaite, pas besoin d'en faire trop-_ et recoiffe ses cheveux d'une main. Bon, son visage exprime un peu de fatigue mais ses yeux pétillants émeraudes seront suffisants pour éviter que les clients s'arrêtent sur ce genre de détails. Il souffle, inspire et ouvre la porte battante.

L'air est déjà suffocante alors que le pub a ouvert ses portes il y a seulement dix minutes. Les clients réguliers sont déjà, pour la plupart, installés à des tables, impatient de voir le spectacle. Dean se dirige vers le comptoir où Benny est déjà affairé au service.

" _Il t'en a fallu du temps pour venir bosser, t'étais où ?"_ demande ce dernier en remplissant un plateau de diverses bouteilles.

" _Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, je suis là, maintenant, non ?"_ réplique Dean en agrippant un plateau vide avant de se diriger vers ses tables.

Depuis que Sam lui a dévoilé ses ressentis sur sa relation avec Benny, Dean a la sensation que son ami a raison. Tous les gestes de son _sexfriend,_ depuis le début, semblent clairement avouer qu'ils sont en couple et il n'aime pas ça, du tout.

" _Un cocktail orange blues pour moi."_ commande un client que Dean n'a jamais vu jusqu'ici.

" _Une levrette pimentée or pour moi."_ commande l'autre personne en posant un regard lubrique dans sa direction. Ouais, ce client, Dean le connaît mais il ne se rappelle plus de son prénom.

Il hoche la tête et part à une autre table, prenant les commandes, les servant avec fluidité. Il est un bon serveur mais ce boulot n'égale pas sa performance au pieu.

La scène du pub s'ouvre et le spectacle commence sous les regards envieux de la clientèle. Les jeunes femmes ont des courbes bien mises en valeur tandis que les hommes sont pratiquement nus sauf Sam. Sam est celui qui a le plus de couches possibles, cachant ses beaux atouts de mâles mais personne ne dit rien, après tout, il est l'amant du second patron. Les clients savent qu'il est intouchable.

Dean sert, se laisse toucher, embrasse parfois, discute avec certains et le spectacle cesse, enfin. La soirée s'entame sur l'événement _-la hotstyle-_ alors Dean s'éclipse rapidement, retrouvant ses quartiers. C'est bien dommage, il adorait l'ambiance à ce stade de la nuit, il était fait pour coucher et se sentir exclu ne lui remontait pas le moral. Pas grave, il se rattrapera demain. Ses blessures auront bien cicatrisés. Il s'installe sur le petit comptoir qui lui sert de cuisine et se sert une bière fraîche. Il l'entame quand un petit coup léger frappe à sa porte. Elle s'ouvre un peu et Garth avance sa tête.

" _Ah ! Tu n'es pas couché ! Tant mieux !"_ Il entre dans la pièce et referme la porte. _"J'ai trouvé de la pommade pour tes blessures ! Kévin Tran m'a assuré que tu n'auras plus rien avec ça dès demain à ton réveil !"_

Kévin le magicien, bien sûr.

" _Tu veux que je m'allonge ?"_

" _Enlève ton haut, ça va suffire."_ Garth pose sa valise sur le comptoir et en sort un tube alors que Dean enlève son habit. _"Penche toi un peu, Kévin m'a dit que ça allait un peu brûler."_ Il étale la crème sur ses doigts et la dépose sur les omoplates devant lui. _"J'en reviens pas de ce que le maire peut se permettre de te faire ! Tsss, j'ai hâte qu'il soit vite remplacé par son successeur. En admettant qu'il soit mieux celui-là, bien sûr."_

Dean grimace en sentant la substance entrer dans sa chair mais il s'oblige à se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement.

" _Es tu au courant qu'un p'tit nouveau sera là dans deux jours ? Gabriel m'a dit qu'il était plutôt beau gosse aux yeux océans. J'ai hâte de le rencontrer, et toi ? Baisse un peu ta combi, Mowgl'."_

Dean obéit silencieusement, faisant apparaître le haut de ses fesses bien fermes.

" _Au fait, tu m'as dit que le maire avait utilisé un couteau pour les plaies de tes omoplates mais au niveau de tes hanches, il a pris quoi ?"_

" _Un fouet."_

" _Quel connard ce mec ! Crowley est furax, tu le sais ? Gabriel a dû le retenir de ne pas aller lui défoncer le crâne et j'te parle même pas de Benny tout à l'heure. Une vraie furie, ce mec."_ avoue t'il en rangeant ses affaires avant de se diriger vers l'évier disponible pour se laver les mains. _"Je te conseille d'aller te coucher, illico, Mowgl'. Avale un somni parce que j'suis pas sûr que tu trouves le sommeil rapidement avec la dose que je viens de te mettre."_ Il s'essuie les mains avec un torchon. _"Je reviens te voir demain matin pour m'assurer de ton bien-être, okey ? Pense à me faire du café, je déteste bosser sans ma dose de caféine."_ Il prend sa valise et s'avance vers la porte. _"J'apporterais des pains au chocolat, tiens. J'adore ça. Tu aimes aussi ? Bref, à demain ma poule !"_ La porte claque laissant Dean souffler.

Garth est le meilleur médecin de la région et de l'équipe mais, bon dieu, qu'est ce qu'il était pipelette !

Dean avale un somnifère et part se coucher, délaissant ses habits pour s'allonger sous les couettes vêtu d'un simple caleçon.

Bon, l'événement spécial des prochains jours est l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre et Dean prie simplement pour ne pas jouer les professeurs. Il soupire, laissant Morphée apaiser ses souffrances.


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Voici le chapitre premier de cette nouvelle fiction, du point de vue de Castiel (hé, oui, comme promis).

 _Petite note : J'alterne bien chaque chapitre selon deux points de vues, Cas et Dean. Ne soyez surtout pas surpris._

 **Autre chose, je n'ai pas précisé dans le prologue mais le "sexe" est la partie la plus importante dans cette fic mais, vous vous en doutez, n'est ce pas ?**

Bref, bonne lecture,

* * *

 *** Chapitre un ***

 _ **Jour J ;**_

Castiel est sur le point de sortir les griffes, littéralement. Depuis quand son beau-père se permet de choisir la vie qu'il souhaite mener ? Et puis, depuis quand est ce que son beau père envisageait de le _vendre_ ? C'était encore possible, ça ?

" _Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas me vendre !"_ dit il rapidement, sur le point d'hausser la voix.

" _Bien sûr que je le peux, tu es mon fils à présent. Si je veux te vendre, je te vends."_ déclare son bourreau dans un sourire machiavélique.

Il ne peut pas être sérieux, impossible. C'était forcément une blague, une étrange blague qui ne fait rire que lui mais une blague quand même. _"Tu n'es pas sérieux… Tu me fais marcher, c'est ça ?"_ essaye t'il en imitant un sourire chaleureux.

" _Bien sûr que non. Tu sais que je déteste l'humour."_

Castiel est sur le point d'ouvrir la poignée de la portière et de sauter sur la route, quitte à mourir. Ce n'est pas envisageable de devenir un larbin pour une maison. D'ailleurs, en admettant qu'il soit d'accord, il le vend à qui ?

" _Je peux savoir à qui tu m'as vendu ?"_

" _A un pub."_ Étrangement, son bourreau augmente sa vitesse de conduite comme s'il était impatient de se débarrasser de lui.

A un pub ? Quelle genre de pub ? Nom d'un écureuil, Castiel ne connaissait pas le moindre pub. Il ne sait même pas à quoi ça peut ressembler. Pub ? Ils y servent de l'alcool et de la musique, c'est ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il peut aller foutre dans ce genre d'endroit ? Instinctivement, il se met à crier. Il ne pouvait pas être vendu. Il n'était pas un objet.

" _Arrête tes jérémiades !"_

" _C'est interdit, Zachary ! Je vais porter plainte !"_ hurle t'il en essayant d'ouvrir la porte qui semble verrouillée.

" _Figures toi que j'ai pensé à tout. Dans ce club, il est interdit de sortir dans la rue. Tu restes cloîtré H/24 entre quatre murs alors non, tu ne pourras pas porter plainte, Cassie !"_

Castiel essaye d'atteindre le volant, prêt à subir un accident de la route s'il le faut, mais Zachary est plus rapide et lui balance un coup de coude sur le front. Il grimace et réitère son geste mais cette fois-ci le coup qui part est trop violent et Castiel tombe dans les pommes.

* * *

Quand il reprend conscience, il ouvre automatiquement les yeux, espérant qu'il se réveille d'un cauchemar totalement grotesque. Pourtant, quand il s'aperçoit qu'il ne connaît pas la chambre dans laquelle il est installé, il sent que sa vente n'est en rien un rêve. C'était impossible. Comment était il arrivé à subir ce genre d'épreuve ? Il se redresse rapidement en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui. Chambre luxueuse, remplie de babioles étranges que Castiel n'a jamais vu de sa vie, les draps de son lit sont doux et semblent être de la soie. L'homme qui tenait ce pub devait être plein aux as.

Il arrête de penser et de jeter un œil autour de lui puisque la porte vient d'être ouverte, dévoilant un homme petit et bourru et d'un autre, fin, aux cheveux blonds.

" _Bienvenue au "Plaisirs Sauvages", Angel !"_ s'enthousiasme le blond dans un sourire amical.

" _Ton nouveau nom dans ce pub sera Angel parce que tu as une tête aussi innocente qu'un ado pubère."_ dit le petit bourru d'un air détaché.

Ado pubère ? Devait il se sentir flatté ? Cela ne sonnait pas du tout comme un compliment. Castiel fronce les sourcils avant de croiser ses mains sur son torse. Bien si il est considéré comme un ado pubère, jouer les ado hargneux et colériques semblent être la meilleure chose à faire, non ?

" _Je veux rentrer._ "

Bien sûr, comme si ses acheteurs allaient accéder à sa requête sans tergiverser… Le plus important pour Castiel était d'avoir des réponses. Personne ne vend ou n'achète quelqu'un sans raison.

" _Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Qu'est ce que mon beau-père vous a dit ? Vous savez que je suis majeur et que je n'ai pas ma place ici ? Combien ma petite tête d'ado pubère vous a coûté ? J'estime avoir le droit à des réponses et rapidement si vous ne voulez pas que je fasses une crise d'ado mal luné !"_

Le visage du blond se met à s'illuminer et Castiel lui envoie un regard noir en penchant un peu la tête vers sa gauche. _"Mais c'est qu'il mordrait presque notre petit Angelo !"_

" _Tu es ici parce que nous t'avons acheté. Tu nous appartiens à présent, Angel. La raison de ta présence dans ces locaux ne nous concerne pas. Tu y es, tu y restes. La discussion est close."_ dit le petit bourru en posant sa paume sur la poignée de la porte.

Quoi c'est tout ? Castiel n'a pas le droit d'en savoir plus ? _"Excusez moi ! Mon corps m'appartient alors répondez à mes questions ! Je ne suis pas un rat de laboratoire !"_

Le petit bourru grogne en direction du blond et il disparaît sous le regard outré de la victime. Dans quoi est il fourré ? C'était quoi ce manège là ?

Le blond referme la porte et s'installe sur un petit fauteuil en cuir qui comporte des lanières et.. des menottes ? Qu'est ce qu'un fauteuil de ce genre pouvait bien faire dans une chambre aussi luxueuse ?

" _Bon, Cassie, ta situation est peut-être étrange.. Bon, okey, carrément étrange, mais tu es là à présent et tu vas devoir vivre ici que ça te plaise ou non. Tes querelles familiales ne nous intéressent pas du tout, ici, tu bosses, tu plais et rien ne t'arriveras si tu obéis."_ Le blond frappe dans ses mains, excité. _"Nous sommes tellement heureux d'avoir une nouvelle tête ! J'ai pleins d'idées qui me viennent à l'esprit !"_ Il ouvre la bouche en se claquant la joue. _"Merde, excuse, je suis Gabriel ! L'un des gérant de la boîte ! Le petit bonhomme de tout à l'heure, c'est Crowley, l'autre gérant. Il est pas facile mais si tu veux entrer dans ses faveurs, je te conseille d'être vraiment au top !"_

Castiel hésite sur sa façon de se comporter, il était sur le point de sortir un "enchanté Gabriel" quand celui-ci s'est présenté parce que son éducation l'oblige mais il avait réussi à se contenir. Il vient d'être kidnappé, vendu, alors, Castiel emmerde sa bonne éducation. Pourtant, ce gérant semble être plutôt amusant et gentil.. Non mais qu'est ce qui lui passe par la tête ? C'est un acheteur d'être humain ! Il ne peut pas être gentil !

" _J'ai besoin d'une petite confirmation, Angelo.. Ton beau père a peut-être exagéré sur quelques détails alors j'aimerais sincèrement que tu me répondes, d'accord ?"_

Castiel lui lance un nouveau regard noir. Il n'est pas un toutou, nom d'une méduse, il a le droit d'être furax une semaine complète là alors ses questions, il peut les mettre où il pense !

" _Es tu vierge ?"_

Castiel rougit à la seconde près. Son bourreau est taré, il allait abuser de lui ! Bien sûr, forcément ! Voilà pourquoi ils l'ont acheté ! Parce qu'ils ont besoin d'un sac de viande pour se vider les bourses. Castiel crie automatiquement et involontairement. Il est hors de question qu'il se fasse violer !

" _Hé, Cassie, non, je ne te veux aucun mal. Calme toi, voyons ! C'est une question plutôt basique dans ce milieu, tu sais ? C'est pour pouvoir te protéger dans les premiers temps, c'est tout !"_

Le protéger ? Le protéger de quoi ? Castiel se mord la lèvre. Gabriel semble vraiment sincère dans ses propos, non ? _"Je…"_ Il déglutit en posant son regard sur le mur adjacent. _"Peut-être."_

" _Des expériences quand même ?"_ demande son bourreau avec un sérieux à faire peur.

" _Pas.. vraiment._ " Il déglutit encore, frissonnant. Il allait mourir dans un pub, violé, torturé parce qu'il est encore vierge.. Pourquoi avait il refusé les avances de Még quand il était encore au lycée ? Il ne serait pas dans cette situation si il avait accepté de coucher avec elle, nom d'un écureuil !

" _Bien, d'accord. Viens avec moi, Cassie, je vais te présenter à un de nos joyaux."_ Gabriel se lève lentement en attendant sa victime.

L'un de ses joyaux ? Était ce un surnom pour nommer leur violeur attitré ? Non, non, non, Castiel ne veut pas servir de donneur à un de ses tarés. Une lumière s'allume dans son cerveau. "Plaisirs Sauvages".. C'est une secte sexuelle, c'est ça ? Pour pervertir les âmes pures ? Il allait tuer de ses propres mains son beau-père ! S'il arrivait à sortir vivant, bien sûr…

" _Mowgli ne mord pas, je peux te l'assurer !"_ rit Gabriel en sentant le désespoir traverser les pores de l'ange.

Quel violeur acceptait de se faire appeler Mowgli ? Un sauvage, c'est un sauvage qui se nourrie de bananes, un malade qu'ils ont sorti d'un hôpital psychiatrique. Castiel allait mourir après s'être fait violemment baisé par un singe.

" _Ne me force pas à te traîner jusqu'à lui, s'il te plaît…"_

" _Je-Je veux pas.. mourir.."_ bégaye Castiel en sentant des larmes obscurcir sa vue.

" _Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Tu crois que nous allons jeter en pâtures nos quarante mille dollars pour te voir mort ?"_

Quarante mille dollars ? Castiel a été vendu pour cette somme ? Oh nom d'un chien, c'était un cauchemar…

" _Bon, tu comptes rester ici pour le restant de ta vie où tu préfères que je t'emmènes voir ton professeur ?"_

" _Mon professeur ?"_ arrive à articuler Castiel en se levant très lentement du lit.

" _Bien, suis moi, il répondra à toutes tes questions… S'il est d'humeur, bien sûr.."_ dit il en levant les yeux au ciel, lassé.

Castiel se pétrifie sur place et, pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, il suit gentiment le gérant dans le long couloir du pub. Ses deux mains se posent sur ses bras, un moyen pour lui de se protéger. L'endroit est chaleureux mais Castiel ne cesse de frissonner, se demandant à quoi pouvait bien ressembler un professeur du nom de Mowgli.

Gabriel s'arrête devant une porte, tapote dessus et entre sans attendre de réponses. Castiel inspire, expire, essayant de canaliser sa peur avant de pénétrer à la suite de son bourreau. Il se retrouve dans un petit studio meublé, plutôt neutre, à la décoration douteuse.

" _Ah putain, non, Gab' ! J't'ai dit que je voulais pas jouer les nourrices !"_

Castiel se fige en entendant la voix hurlante, un peu rauque, d'un homme. Bon, la voix semble plutôt viril et sensuel mais, à cet instant, elle semble vraiment énervée et fatiguée de lassitude.

" _C'est toi le gérant maintenant ? Un ordre est un ordre, Dean-o, et tu ne discutes pas les ordres !"_

Castiel entend un grognement et il reste bien cloîtré derrière le dos de Gabriel. Il n'est pas vraiment prêt à affronter le regard de son professeur. Il ne le sera jamais à vrai dire.

" _J'peux savoir pourquoi la princesse se cache derrière tes jupons Gaby ? Tu lui as dit quoi sur moi ? Que j'mords ?"_

Gabriel soupire et s'avance dans la pièce, montrant Castiel à la nouvelle personne. La victime _-oui, il se considère toujours comme telle-_ baisse les yeux à la seconde près, admirant le magnifique parquet à ses pieds, rougissant, mal à l'aise. Il est persuadé que ce Mowgli est entrain de le reluquer de haut en bas avec un dégoût prononcé et il ne veut pas subir ça.

" _Mmmh, plutôt beau mec, je l'accorde. C'est quoi ton nom ?"_

Castiel ferme les yeux en sentant une présence tourner autour de lui telle un vautour. Il avale sa salive difficilement. _"Ca-Castiel, Monsieur."_

Monsieur ? Castiel ! Réveille toi ! Ne te laisse pas marcher par un abruti de professeur ! Il entend un ricanement derrière sa nuque et il se crispe davantage.

" _Monsieur ? Tu m'as pris pour ton père ou quoi ?"_ il ricane encore en passant à la gauche de Castiel. _"J'peux savoir où vous l'avez déniché ?"_

" _Tu connais ton devoir, je te laisse avec lui."_ Castiel ferme ses poings, pas rassuré le moins du monde. _"Ah ouais, Dean-o, il loge dans ton studio le temps qu'on termine les travaux de sa chambre."_

" _QUOI ? Hors de question !"_ hurle Dean rendant Castiel encore plus tendu si c'était possible, il l'était au maximum.

" _Ne discute pas sinon j'envoie Crowley t'expliquer les règles ! Bon, allez, j'vous laisse faire connaissance."_ Castiel entend la porte s'ouvrir et des sueurs froides s'insèrent dans ses pores. _"Bye, Angelo !"_

Castiel a envie de courir derrière Gabriel, il ne veut pas rester avec ce monstre de Mowgli. Au vu de sa voix hargneuse, ce doit être un homme d'une quarantaine d'années avec des yeux de vipères, un visage détestable et un corps fin dégueulasse. Castiel ne veut surtout pas rester avec lui ! Il entend un soupir devant lui, des mouvements aussi et il lui semble que son professeur vient de s'asseoir confortablement dans un fauteuil.

" _Bon, Castiel, d'abord, j'aimerais bien que tu me regardes ! J't'assure que je suis pas un monstre, hein !"_ un grognement sort de ses lèvres. _"Franchement, mec, tu fais pitié, là, à regarder le sol !"_

Castiel frissonne mais il essaye de reprendre contenance, levant la tête lentement, prêt à affronter la vue immonde devant lui, il allait peut-être même vomir, dégob… Castiel lève ses deux sourcils, sa bouche s'entrouvrant toute seule. Il avait dit dégueulasse ? Sérieusement ? Comment avait il pu penser ça ? L'homme est juste tout bonnement.. sexy. Yeux émeraudes, visage carré, cheveux courts châtains en piques, carrure musclée et un sourire totalement aguicheur et.. terriblement sensuel. Castiel rougit. Depuis quand se permet il de saliver sur quelqu'un ?

" _T'as des sacrés yeux, mon pote !"_ dit Mowgli en se penchant vers l'avant. _"Et ouais, t'es plutôt sexy, dis donc, tu vas en faire baver des clients.."_ un sourire amusé se dessine sur ses lèvres. _"T'es perturbé par tant de beauté, c'est ça ? Rassure toi, j'suis aussi agréablement surpris de mon côté."_ il se mord la lèvre et Castiel se lèche la sienne instinctivement. _"Oh, branché mec alors ? J'te fais de l'effet ?"_

C'est plutôt étrange mais Castiel ne réagit pas, il est juste.. hypnotisé.

" _Tu devrais..vraiment arrêter de me regarder comme ça, mec ! T'as des yeux à m'en donner la trique.."_ Castiel voit son professeur se trémousser sur le fauteuil, ses doigts descendant le jean moulant qu'il porte. _"Et surtout, si tu veux pas que je te remplisse la bouche de ma queue, change ton regard vers une autre direction."_

Castiel s'exécute à contre cœur, il pourrait rester des heures, lui semble t'il, à observer l'homme devant lui mais il était hors de question qu'il se retrouve à faire une fellation à un parfait inconnu, merci bien.

" _Bien."_ Il entend Mowgli se racler la gorge. _"Premier conseil : Ne me regarde plus jamais comme tu viens de le faire."_ Il entend l'homme échapper un gémissement de frustration et Castiel pose son regard sur lui deux secondes avant de les poser à nouveau vers le mur. _"Pour les jours à venir, tu n'as absolument rien à craindre, je serais toujours à tes côtés. Je vais être ton mentor jusqu'à ce que tu connaisses parfaitement ton rôle."_ Mowgli se lève et se dirige vers une petite pièce qui sert de cuisine. _"Si t'as des questions, c'est vers moi que tu te tournes, okey ? Personne d'autre."_ Il ouvre le frigo et en sort deux bières. _"Il n'y a pas beaucoup de règles mais, si tu désobéis, je t'assure que tu vas réellement souffrir. Crowley a un don pour la torture."_ Il tend la bouteille vers Castiel qui la prend par automatisme. _"Règle numéro 1 : Tu dois être beau et présentable à n'importe quel moment."_ La capsule de la bouteille du professeur vient d'être jeté dans une poubelle. _"Règle numéro 2 : Tu obéis aux doigts et à l'œil et tu respectes l'équipe et les clients. Trois : Tu n'es pas autorisé à sortir de l'enceinte."_

Castiel observe la bière entre ses mains, tournant le monologue du professeur dans sa tête. Obéir, d'accord, mais obéir à quoi au juste ? Si c'est pour servir à boire aux clients, pas de problème, ce ne devait pas être compliqué. Respect, d'accord, de toute façon, il a été éduqué pour ça. Beau et présentable ? Bon, il suppose que travailler dans un pub oblige les salariés à être élégants pour attirer la clientèle. D'accord. Interdiction de sortir ? C'était inconcevable par contre !

" _Pour-Pourquoi ?"_

" _Pourquoi quoi ?"_ demande Mowgli en buvant une gorgée de sa bière.

" _Pourquoi ne puis je pas sortir de l'enceinte ?"_ dit il, les yeux plus ouverts que d'habitude.

" _Parce que c'est comme ça, point barre. Les règles sont les règles, tu désobéis, tu prends. Le fonctionnement du pub ne va pas changer pour tes beaux yeux, Cas !"_

L'interpellé penche la tête, fronçant un peu ses sourcils, surpris. _"Cas ?"_

" _Sympa, hein ?"_ il boit une nouvelle gorgée en posant ses coudes sur le petit comptoir. _"Bon, comme t'as pu l'entendre avec Gaby, c'est ta maison ici le temps que ton studio soit prêt.."_ L'homme se frotte les cheveux. _"J'suppose que je devrais te laisser mon lit et dormir sur un matelas à côté de toi…"_

" _Non, Mowgli, ne te donne pas cette peine, le matelas m'ira très bien."_

Castiel baisse les yeux en voyant le regard amusé de son professeur dans sa direction. _"Appelle moi, Dean, Cas. Mowgli, c'est mon nom de scène."_

Castiel hoche la tête et un silence reposant s'installe entre eux avant que Dean reprenne la parole. _"Tu bois pas ta bière ?"_

Castiel rougit, mal à l'aise. _"Je.. n'en ai jamais bu et je ne sais pas.. l'ouvrir."_

Il entend Dean avaler de travers et il lève le regard dans sa direction, rougissant d'autant plus. _"Angelo, hein ? Aussi innocent qu'un bébé ? Donne."_ Il décapsule la bière et lui redonne. _"Goûte et si t'aime pas, laisse, j'vais la boire."_

Castiel sourit, pose ses lèvres sur le goulot et laisse le liquide intégrer ses papilles. Puis, il avale et grimace un peu, pas habitué à boire de l'alcool mais il apprécie le goût quand même et tente une nouvelle gorgée. _"C'est pas mauvais."_

Dean lui lance un sourire attendrie et Castiel lui sourit en retour de la même façon. Finalement, sa vente aurait pu être pire, n'est ce pas ?

* * *

Alors, ce premier chapitre ?

On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite du point de vue de Dean ;)


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour,

Me revoici pour la publication du chapitre deux du POV Dean (Miam).

Je crois que je suis réellement une adepte du coup de foudre parce que, encore une fois, je crains que je parte à nouveau dans ce genre de sentiments...

Bref, je vous laisse découvrir,

* * *

 *** Chapitre deux ***

 ** _Jour J+1 ;_**

Quand Dean se réveille le lendemain, il aperçoit une tête toute mignonne à sa droite, un corps enseveli sous la couette et le rythme calme de sa respiration lui apprend que son invité est vraiment à l'aise. Plutôt étrange, il lui avait fallu plus de trois semaines à Dean pour qu'il se sente en sécurité dans ces locaux. A priori, Castiel avait besoin de rattraper du sommeil. Dean sourit en se positionnant sur sa droite, se donnant le loisir de dévisager l'homme à terre. Il aurait dû se sentir un peu jaloux, après tout, l'homme était vraiment beau et pas de doute qu'il allait satisfaire pratiquement tous les clients du pub, et pourtant, Dean ne ressentait rien de tout ça. Pas de jalousie, pas de colère, rien. Il n'était même pas déçu de ne pas dormir avec Benny, trouvant même cela reposant. Son bras s'installe sous sa tête et son index se masse la lèvre. Non, vraiment, le fameux Castiel était à croquer. Ses cheveux en pagaille bruns, ses yeux bleus ensorceleurs, son corps svelte et son visage d'ange étaient tout bonnement sexy. Finalement, il était plutôt heureux de l'avoir comme élève. Il soupire en se mordant le doigt. Bon, il allait devoir en savoir plus sur ce nouveau membre, réfléchir à la meilleure manière pour l'éduquer à la perfection. Il espérait sincèrement que Castiel avait des bases solides concernant le sexe parce qu'autrement, Dean allait rager. Il s'enlève de la couette et pose ses pieds sur le sol, assis sur le lit. Il s'étire, baille, se frotte le torse et les yeux avant de fixer à nouveau son regard sur le petit corps délicieux à ses pieds. Deux yeux bleus le foudroient sur place. Vraiment sexy.

" _Hey, Cas."_

" _Salut, Dean."_

La voix grave de l'ange, rendu rauque par le sommeil, rend Dean totalement attendrie par autant de sex appeal. Il est même persuadé que Castiel ne s'en rend même pas compte. Ils se scrutent un moment, se noyant l'un et l'autre, pendant de longues secondes, puis chacun se met à sourire.

" _Ce soir, tu es privé de hotstyle puisque tu viens d'arriver et, de toute façon, tu ne risques pas d'en subir avant d'être passé à la casserole."_

" _Hein ?"_ Castiel se redresse un peu. _"Je ne suis pas sûre de te suivre."_

Dean lève un sourcil dans sa direction. Il sait quand même où est ce qu'il est, non ? _"Tu connais l'endroit, hein ?"_

Le regard perdu de Castiel le blase très vite. _Bordel_ , tout le monde connaissait l'enceinte et ses "cadeaux" mais non, non, Castiel, lui, n'en savait rien. Innocent ? C'était même pire que ça, là.

" _Okey, Cas, tu risques de tomber de très très haut, là…"_ il se masse la nuque. _"J'sais même pas comment t'annoncer ça, pfff…_ " il pose ses deux paumes sur sa nuque. _"La maison fournit des faveurs à la clientèle pour les fidéliser, tu piges ? Et elle possède des événements très.. chauds."_ Il grogne en voyant le regard encore plus perdu de son élève. _"Putain, Cas, tu n'as jamais entendu parler de l'endroit, sérieux ?"_

Castiel se redresse entièrement et penche le visage vers son épaule droite. _"Non, est ce si grave que ça ?"_

" _Bordel, oui !"_ il voit l'ange sursauter alors il essaye de se canaliser. Comment annonçait que la plupart des "salariés" se prostituent dans les locaux ? _"On vend notre corps."_ Voilà, au moins, c'était clair et limpide, non ?

" _On vend notre… TU TE PROSTITUE ?_ "

Dean écarquille les yeux alors que Castiel se lève subitement en faisant les cent pas, murmurant des mots que Dean n'arrive pas à entendre. Il soupire. Évidemment que Castiel allait réagir plus ou moins de cette manière, il est puceau et il vient d'apprendre qu'il allait se faire sans aucun doute défoncer par bons nombres de clients.

" _Écoute, Cas, je suis là pour te rendre la vie un peu plus supportable, okey ? Je ne te laisserais pas subir…_

" _Tu te fous de moi, Dean ? Je… Je ne veux pas me faire violer !_ "

Qui parle de violer ? Dean avait appris à apprécier, plus ou moins. Avec le maire, non, bien sûr, mais les autres clients étaient plutôt respectueux.

" _Mon boulot consiste à te rendre parfait au lit et à te donner du plaisir. Je t'assure que tu vas apprécier !"_

" _Comment veux tu que j'apprécie de me faire prendre par diverses personnes ? Mon corps m'appartient et c'est à moi de choisir mes partenaires !_ "

Dean ricane plus par habitude que par désinvolture mais cela lui suffit pour obtenir un regard foudroyant de Castiel.

" _C'est une question d'habitude, Cas. T'as déjà fait des trucs ? Avec une femme ou un homme ?_ " Ça y est, Dean allait commencer par en savoir plus sur ce nouvel arrivant. Il pourra, par la suite, réfléchir à des moyens pour le perfectionner au maximum.

Dean lève la tête qu'il avait baissé en posant sa question quand il se rend compte qu'aucune réponse ne franchit les lèvres de son élève. Il plisse les yeux en voyant l'homme rougir entièrement. " _Cas ?_ "

" _J'ai jamais eu d'occasion pour… expérimenter la chose.._ " Castiel se mord les lèvres. _"Une fois mais j'ai refusé net_.."

En clair, le mec n'avait pas été touché ni, lui-même, touché quelqu'un.. Fantastique ! Dean allait devoir tout reprendre du début et ça risquait d'être long, très long. Il soupire en posant sa tête dans ses paumes. _"Rassure moi au moins sur le fait que tu te connais ?"_

" _Que je me connais ?..."_

" _Tu sais ce que tu aimes ou non ? Quand tu te masturbes, te touche, ce genre de choses."_ Dean était vraiment sur le point de s'énerver propre là.

" _Je.. Ne.. J'ai jamais eu le courage d'apprendre à satisfaire mon corps.."_ Dean ouvre ses yeux de stupeur. _"C'est plus simple de penser à une truc immonde et de passer à autre chose !"_ finit par crier Castiel.

" _Tu te fous de ma gueule, là ? Tout le monde se branle, mon pote !"_

" _Pas moi."_

Dean se laisse tomber sur son matelas, collant son dos contre la matière. C'était une vraie catastrophe.. _"Donc, je suppose que tu n'as jamais maté de porno ?!"_ Ce n'était même pas une question, en fait, forcément que son élève n'avait jamais visionné ce genre de films et le long silence le lui confirme. _"Oh putain de merde, fais chier !"_

" _De toute façon, je ne veux pas me prostituer.."_

" _Parce que tu crois que tu as le choix ? Ouvre les yeux, Cas ! Tu es dans une putain de maison close ! Si tu baises pas, tu meurs ou tu souffres ! T'es pas le premier à vouloir te rebeller et tu seras pas le dernier à en crever ! Tous les mois, y'a un con dans l'équipe qui merde !"_ Dean se lève en s'approchant plus près de Castiel qui se recule au fur et à mesure. _"Si t'écartes pas les pattes, t'inquiètes pas que les clients vont le faire pour toi ! T'as plus le choix maintenant !"_ Dean est à quelques centimètres du nez de Castiel, le mur l'empêchant de s'enfuir. _"Tu veux continuer à faire ta tête de mule ? Okey, d'accord, je vais prévenir Crowley que tu préfères mourir, il va t'enfermer dans une geôle et viendra te fouetter tous les jours voire pire jusqu'à ce que tu craques !"_ Dean voit bien que son élève est pétrifié et qu'une multitude de larmes dévale ses joues mais il devait lui faire comprendre que sa vie actuelle allait devenir un vrai enfer si il décidait de ne pas suivre le mouvement.

" _J'veux juste te faire comprendre que.. si tu veux que ce soit plus ou moins agréable, tu dois donner du tien… Nous le faisons tous, ce n'est pas si terrible."_

" _Com..Comment en es tu arrivé là, Dean ? Comment as tu pu accepter de vivre ce genre d'épreuves ?"_

Dean lui envoie un regard noir. Il ne connaissait pas sa vie, il ne le connaissait pas tout court alors il n'avait aucune raison de vouloir creuser de ce côté là. La souffrance, Dean l'a eu bien avant tout ce cirque ! Il trouvait même que ce pub était une sorte de délivrance.

" _J'aime ce que je suis devenu, Angelo."_ Il se recule, le regard toujours aussi noir. _"Je te laisse la matinée pour digérer tout ça et de faire ton choix, je reviens pour le déjeuner."_

Et sur ces mots, Dean s'éloigne, quittant son studio.

* * *

Dean avait hésité dans le couloir. Sammy ou Benny ? Finalement, son meilleur pote l'avait emporté haut la main et il se retrouve à présent allongé sur son lit, les mains derrière son crâne alors que Sam se réveille tout juste.

" _Et donc, tu as choisi de lui hurler dessus ?"_

Dean grogne en contemplant le plafond. " _J'avais pas vraiment le choix, fallait qu'il comprenne que la seule solution était qu'il accepte sa situation."_

Il sent Sam se contorsionner sous la couette. " _T'es con, Dean, il faut que tu apprennes à être patient. Castiel change radicalement de vie, c'est à toi de faire l'effort de le comprendre._ "

Dean soupire en baissant son regard sur son corps. Il n'était qu'en calbute, il n'avait même pas pris le temps de s'habiller en sortant de son studio. L'idiot. Voilà qu'il commençait à avoir un peu froid. " _J'en reviens pas qu'un mec aussi bien foutu que lui n'est pratiquement aucune expérience. Tu t'rends compte qu'il ne s'est jamais touché ? Putain, qui n'a jamais voulu découvrir son corps ?"_

" _Lui."_

Dean grogne un "Mmmfff" pas vraiment compréhensible alors qu'il se tortille pour se lover sous la couverture. _"J'fais quoi, moi ? Je l'installe devant un porno en espérant qu'il arrive à se prendre en main tout seul ?"_ demande Dean en levant son visage vers son meilleur ami.

" _J'sais pas, c'est une solution. Sinon, tu le regardes avec lui et tu lui expliques comment se faire du bien en te le faisant toi même."_

Dean rougit bien malgré lui. C'est hors de question qu'il se masturbe devant un mec de sa tempe. Il n'était absolument pas certain de pouvoir rester sur son propre membre tout le long de la séance d'apprentissage... _"C'est pas possible, ça, Sammy.. Si je me retrouve à bander à côté de ce mec, soit certain que je le dépucèle en moins de deux…"_

Sam rigole a gorges déployées, sans doute s'imaginait il la scène dans sa tête. _"Il est aussi beau que ça pour te perturber autant ?"_

" _T'imagines même pas, il a des yeux bleus à faire rougir l'enfer, mec. J't'assure qu'il est vachement sexy en mode vierge."_

" _Tu comptes faire comment en admettant qu'il accepte sa situation ? Le menotter à une chaise devant un film X ?"_

Dean rage en soupirant fortement. Voilà la question existentielle ! Comment allait il faire pour rendre l'ange totalement dévergondé ? Jusqu'ici, il avait pu mettre au point une technique en usant lui-même de son don mais, là, il savait que si il le faisait, si il donnait de son corps, il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir de s'enfoncer dans le joli petit cul de Castiel… Et si il le faisait, Crowley le tuerait de ses propres mains. Un puceau, qu'il soit homme ou femme, était précieux et certains clients payaient très cher pour avoir la chance de passer en premier...

" _Tu veux pas m'aider, Sammy ? Si tu assistes à mes démonstrations, tu pourras m'arrêter si je dépasse les limites…"_

Sam le dévisage longuement avant de rétorquer. _"Tu te fous de moi, là ? J'veux pas te voir entrain de te masturber, merci bien !"_

" _Allez ! Juste pour cette fois !"_

" _Ca va pas, non ! Tu sauras te retenir ! Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon, si tu ne veux pas être au trou pendant trois semaines !"_ Sam se lève, jetant la couverture sur Dean et s'habille d'un jean rapidement.

" _Ouais, bah super l'amitié !"_ crache Dean en se levant à son tour. _"J'te demande jamais rien, mon pote ! Tu pourrais faire un effort !"_

" _Un effort ? Tu t'rends compte de ce que tu me demandes là ? Va te faire voir !"_ Sam lui balance un jean dans la figure tant pour lui montrer qu'il est vraiment énervé que pour l'obliger à porter autre chose qu'un caleçon.

" _J'vais demander à Benny alors…"_

" _DEAN !"_ L'interpellé sursaute en remarquant que Sam vient d'hurler à s'en casser les cordes vocales. _"Le mec est amoureux de toi et tu veux lui demander qu'il t'aide à te contenir alors que tu veux défoncer le nouveau mec ? T'es malade ! C'est certain que Benny explose la tête de ton protégé, là !"_

" _Tu-Tu crois ?"_ demande Dean incertain. Benny serait jaloux qu'il est envie de quelqu'un d'autre que lui ? Merde, il avait jamais pensé comme ça.

" _Evidemment ! J'me demande des fois si tu as autre chose qu'une queue dans ton cerveau !"_ Sam sort de la chambre suivit de près par Dean.

Ce dernier ne pense qu'à sa mission et, pour la première fois, il a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. _Bordel_ , c'était le meilleur de l'équipe et, à cause d'un brun aux yeux trop bleus, il allait se dégonfler ? Hors de question ! Il pouvait réussir à se retenir, il n'avait qu'à penser à une vieille dame toute fripée ! Oui, voilà, il allait dévergonder le petit angelo.

" _T'as raison, je suis le meilleur, je vais le rendre accro au sexe et il sera le deuxième meilleur membre de l'équipe !"_

Dean ouvre la porte du studio, revigoré au maximum et se décide de faire un topo au boss. Il se dirige vers son bureau et l'ouvre sans préambule.

" _Patron, je suis au taquet pour nous faire le petit Angelo !"_ il s'installe sur le fauteuil devant Crowley qui semble mécontent de l'arrivée en fanfare de son "salarié" mais, pourtant, ce dernier ne dit rien et délaisse ses documents éparpillés autour de lui pour accorder toute son attention à l'homme.

" _Parfait, Mowgli. J'ai déjà trouver son premier client, il sera là mardi prochain, ça te laisse une bonne semaine pour nous le mettre en condition, c'est dans tes cordes ?"_

" _Absolument, ouais !"_ confirme Dean, motivé.

" _Bien, tu connais les règles. Pas de…"_

" _Pas de pénétration, je sais. Je peux me servir de ma bouche et de mes doigts, de tous les oeuvres et accessoires disponibles et je ne dois pas l'envoyer vers quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais. J'peux commencer ?"_

Crowley lui sourit, avec une fierté non dissimulée, avant de lui montrer la porte. Dean se lève et se dirige vers cette dernière. _"N'oublie pas, je ne veux pas de rébellion. A la moindre contrariété de sa part, tu me l'envoies, je vais lui apprendre les bonnes manières."_

Dean hoche la tête, pas de doute, il savait précisément les talents de son patron de ce côté là et il se promet de ne jamais lui donner ce plaisir. Il allait protéger Castiel coûte que coûte, il n'allait pas le laisser se faire torturer sauf par lui, bien sûr, mais sa torture allait être délicieuse. Promis.

Il sort de la pièce, inspire calmement, il se sent sur le point de stresser et Dean ne pouvait l'être, jamais. Il expire bien par le nez, joint ses doigts entre eux, les craquent, se masse la nuque, trottine sur place, il est absolument entrain de se préparer à combattre. Oui, il allait combattre son désir, il allait le délaisser totalement, il n'allait pas succomber à la chair, non, non, non !

Il regarde sa montre, deux heures avant le repas. Bien, il allait s'occuper de Castiel, le rendrait parfait. Une semaine, c'était totalement faisable.

Il ouvre la porte, incertain, et il espère grandement que Castiel accepte sa condition. Il ferme la porte en fronçant les sourcils, le studio est trop calme. _"Cas ?"_

" _Dans ta chambre, Dean."_ entend t'il dire de l'autre côté de la cloison.

Dean s'y approche à petits pas, il peut toujours faire demi-tour et avouer à Crowley qu'il ne peut pas parce que ce mec lui a retourné le cerveau, parce qu'il est trop beau pour que Dean accepte de ne pas se mouiller. Littéralement. Bon sang, allez quoi ! Il suffit de lui bander les yeux si c'est ce détail qui le chagrine.. Malheureusement, pour Dean, ce serait tout son physique qu'il lui faudrait cacher et, ça, c'était techniquement pas possible.

Il entre dans la pièce et aperçoit l'ange assis sur son lit en tailleur, les bras croisés sur son torse. Dean est sur le point de lui demander ce qu'il fait ainsi mais Castiel débite son monologue sans préambule.

" _Bon, Dean, j'ai réfléchis. Beaucoup. Énormément même. J'ai compris. D'accord, il me faut vendre mon âme et mon corps dans ta secte. Soit. Tu dois m'apprendre, bien, j'apprendrais. Tu dois me dompter, bien, je te laisserais faire. Je ne peux pas sortir, d'accord, je reste enfermé. Je deviendrais un fantôme, c'est certain, mais je serais obéissant."_ il inspire comme pour reprendre le fil de ses pensées. _"Cependant, je veux que l'argent que je récupère pour moi, soit mis dans une boîte, je veux pouvoir payer ma liberté. Je veux pouvoir être libre. Je veux rembourser les quarante mille dollars que ton patron a dépensé pour moi, est ce bien clair ?"_

Castiel lui lance un regard ambitieux, rempli d'espoir et il semble à Dean que rien de ce qu'il dira ne sera pris en compte.

" _Ca ne marche pas ainsi, Cas."_ finit il par dire tout de même.

" _Peut-être pas jusqu'ici mais, avec moi, c'est ainsi que cela fonctionnera."_ Et c'était sans appel comprit Dean. _"Vous voulez que je sois votre chienne personnelle ? Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je serais un ange. Jusqu'à ce que je paie ma libération et, personne, je dis bien personne, ne pourra me retenir de partir."_

Dean ricane en posant son dos contre le mur, son pied posé sur ce dernier et ses bras trouvent la même position que ceux de Castiel. _"C'est pas avec moi que tu arriveras à négocier Cas, si tu as des faveurs à faire, c'est auprès de Crowley."_ il ricane encore, par automatisme. Personne n'avait envisagé de rembourser sa dette, c'était plutôt intéressant comme point de vue. _"Admettons que Crowley accepte, tu te rends compte qu'il va te falloir plus de trois ans pour empocher l'argent ? Le total de ta somme ?"_

" _J'en ai conscience."_

Si il en était conscient, d'accord, okey, après tout, Dean s'en fiche. Son boulot était de rendre ses compétences de mentions nulles à mentions parfaites. Après ça, Cas faisait ce qu'il lui plaisait. _"Tu gères avec le boss alors. Par contre, te fais pas d'illusions, Crowley est attaché à ses poulains, je ne pense pas qu'il te donne son accord."_

" _Il ne va pas avoir le choix."_ Castiel se lève, les yeux envoyant des éclairs. _"J'y vais. Emmène-moi tout de suite à lui."_

Dean sourit, la détermination qu'il voit dans son regard est absolument sensuelle, le rendant encore plus majestueux. Vraiment, ce mec était à tomber.

* * *

 **Mmmh, peut-être que Cas à trouvé une solution pour sortir de cet enfer, qu'en pensez-vous ?**


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour,

Et voilà que je balance le chapitre trois !

 _Dorénavant, je vais peut-être annoncer le point de vue parce que j'ai peur que ça vous perde autrement... (J'vous prends pas pour des idiots, hein) mais, en fait, j'crois que c'est moi qui me perds x)._

Bref, merci pour les reviews (et les fidèles qui me suivent à nouveau dans cette aventure) et j'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes... M'enfin, j'essaye de répondre à chacun en MP, et cela me touche profondément de vous avoir à nouveau à mes côtés.

Malheureusement pour moi, mon copain a eu l'idée d'acheter la PS4 et... en tant que geekeuse, j'arrive pas à me décrocher de cette foutue manette pour écrire... Promis, je vais faire des efforts mais ne soyez pas étonné que je publie qu'une fois par semaine...

Bref, assez de blabla, place au spectacle,

* * *

 *** Chapitre trois ***

 **POV Cas**

 _ **Jour J+1 ;**_

Castiel ne se laisse pas démonter, surtout face au regard noir et lassé de son "patron". Ce n'est que la deuxième fois qu'il se trouve en sa compagnie et il en est déjà lassé ? Fantastique, vraiment.

" _Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te trouves dans mon bureau ?"_ Blasé, Crowley est blasé, voilà le bon terme. Castiel cherche ses mots, au vu du personnage, il allait devoir être fin dans ses propos mais, ça, il pouvait le faire.

" _Il a une demande à te faire, patron._ " intervient Dean alors que Castiel était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche.

Ce dernier se retourne un peu pour lancer un regard haineux vers l'interlocuteur. Castiel n'a pas besoin d'aide, il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul.

" _Et quelle est-elle ?"_ soupire le boss en s'asseyant bruyamment dans son fauteuil couleur noire corbeau.

Castiel reprend ses esprits et reporte son attention vers Crowley. _"J'accepte de devenir votre… objet. J'atteste solennellement que j'y mettrais tout mon cœur dans l'ouvrage."_ Castiel entend un ricanement derrière lui mais il décide de ne pas s'en formaliser. Il est vrai que les mots employés ne convenaient sans doute pas dans ce milieu mais il était comme ça et il ne changerait pas. Certainement pas. Vendre son corps et son âme sont deux choses différentes. Il compte garder son âme au frais jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à sortir de cet enfer.

" _Et tu es venu pour m'annoncer ça ?"_ rétorque le patron en grimaçant d'ennui.

" _Pas...vraiment."_ Castiel inspire, reprenant tout son courage. _"Je serais à vous jusqu'à ce que je vous rembourse les quarante mille dollars que vous avez dépensé pour moi. Après quoi, je serais libre de partir et vous ne m'en empêcherez pas. Si vous refusez, alors torturez moi ou tuez moi si cela vous chante mais…"_ il plisse les yeux. _"..Ce sont mes conditions ! Si vous tenez à mes fesses alors vous ne…"_

" _Tais toi, Angel !"_ rage Crowley et Castiel s'arrête de parler. _"Putain, mais tu es barbant, tu le sais ça ?.."_ Castiel le voit lever les yeux au ciel tout en se calmant. _"Bien, d'accord, tu seras libre une fois que tu auras empoché le pognon ! Cela te convient ?"_

Castiel écarquille les yeux, il rêve, n'est ce pas ? Il n'a même pas eu besoin d'argumenter alors que, mince, il avait fait une liste bien détaillée et, en plus, il avait trouvé deux chantages à fournir au cas où l'éventualité d'un refus propre et dure venait à apparaître. Et là, _là_ , il n'avait que commencé son discours, son premier paragraphe… _"Pardon ?"_

" _En plus d'être barbant, t'es sourd ? J'm'en doutais que tu étais un achat empoisonné ! Ferme ton clapet, Dean. J'veux pas t'entendre."_ Le boss reporte son attention sur Castiel qui était encore légèrement perturbé par.. l'acceptation. _"Je t'accorde le droit de rembourser ta dette de quarante mille dollars. Une fois fait, j'accepte de te rendre ta liberté."_ Castiel sourit mais les lèvres mesquines qui se dessinent sur le visage de son tortionnaire le lui enlève. _"Mais.."_ Bien sûr, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. _"Le contrat devient caduc au moindre écart de ta part. Si tu merdes, ne serait ce qu'une seule fois, tu deviens ma chose pour l'éternité, est-ce. bien. clair ?"_

Castiel hoche la tête, trop heureux pour vraiment y réfléchir. Il avait une échappatoire, un moyen pour quitter ce cauchemar et il se promet de ne rien faire d'autre que d'obéir.

" _Mowgli.. Tu seras son ombre jusqu'à ce qu'il rembourse sa dot, tu seras mes yeux. Je veux un rapport tous les mois sur le déroulement des journées de l'emplumé, tes ressentis sur son comportement."_ Crowley ignore totalement l'ange à présent et semble n'avoir d'yeux que pour l'homme derrière lui. _"S'il ose ne serait ce que se rebeller sur l'un de tes ordres alors son contrat n'existe plus. Tu me suis, Dean ?"_

" _Boss, je.. Je ne comprends pas."_

Au tour de Castiel de ricaner silencieusement. Oui, il avait réussi. Il avait réussi à trouver une solution et Castiel se doute que Dean est jaloux ou dégoûté. Il s'attend à voir Crowley beugler dans la pièce, devenir furax, mais non, rien de tout ça n'arrive. Le patron le regarde tendrement, avec un sourire en coin qui n'est pas de l'ironie mais de la compréhension et Castiel se tourne vers Dean.

" _J'accepte de voir partir Castiel mais n'espère pas avoir le droit de me faire la même demande, Dean. Tu es à moi et tu le resteras."_ Castiel voit les yeux de Dean s'humidifier un peu. _"Tu es ici depuis trop longtemps pour que j'accepte de te voir partir, c'est toi le principal joyau du club, tu comprends à présent ?"_

Castiel voit Dean hocher la tête lentement avant d'ouvrir la bouche. _"Sam.. Est ce que Sam.. ?"_

" _Gabriel n'acceptera jamais, Mowgli.."_ Qui est Sam ? Pas de doute, il est quelqu'un d'important aux yeux de Dean. _"Dégagez de ma vue, maintenant."_

Castiel sursaute devant la froideur de Crowley et il se dépêche de suivre Dean qui a déjà disparu de la pièce. Aucun mot n'est échangé durant leur retour jusqu'au studio, principalement à cause du fait que Castiel est obligé de pratiquement courir derrière le bel homme devant lui. Ne pouvait il pas baisser le rythme ? Il ferme la porte une fois qu'ils sont entrés dans le studio, un peu essoufflé. Il n'est pas sportif et ne l'a jamais été.

" _Comment… Je n'en reviens pas !"_ Castiel lève la tête en voyant Dean ouvrir le frigo pour en sortir une bière. _"D'accord, Cas, compte sur moi pour te sauver de ce pub !"_

Pardon ? L'interpellé ouvre les yeux. Venait il d'entendre ce qu'il vient justement d'entendre ? Dean allait le sauver ? _"Tu vas me sauver ?"_ Il voit l'homme boire une longue gorgée de sa bière avant de poser son regard sur lui.

" _Des moments de rébellion, tu en auras, c'est certain, nous sommes tous passés par là, mais, compte sur moi pour te protéger au maximum. Je ne veux pas voir ton contrat disparaître."_

Castiel est sur le point de tomber au sol. Pourquoi ferait il une chose pareille ? Dean est son mentor, son professeur et que gagnera t'il à le secourir ? Si ce n'est se foutre lui-même dans la galère ? _"Pourquoi ferais tu ça, Dean ? Je ne comprends pas."_

" _Parce que tu es le premier à pouvoir t'enfuir de cet enfer, Cas.. Peux tu me promettre que tu me feras toujours confiance ?"_ il pose un regard terriblement sincère sur Castiel. _"Parce que, si je me mouilles pour toi, les conséquences seront vraiment désastreuses.. pour toi comme pour moi."_

L'ange ouvre la bouche, la referme. Que peut t'il dire ? Bien sûr que non, Castiel ne lui fait pas confiance, il vient de le rencontrer. Peut-être que Dean lui dit ça pour mieux l'entuber, c'est une possibilité. Mais si Mowgli lui fait confiance et l'aide à rester dans les bonnes mœurs alors Castiel peut lui faire confiance, les yeux fermés. _"Tu ne me connais pas, Dean. Pourquoi voudrais tu m'aider à sortir de là ?"_

" _J't'aime bien, et puis, si tu arrives à sortir de là, tous les prochains membres auront la possibilité d'être libre un jour ou l'autre et.. Sammy pourrait.. Peut-être qu'il saura le prochain.."_ Castiel vit Dean plonger dans ses pensées alors il s'approche de lui et pose sa main sur son bras.

" _D'accord, Dean, tu peux me faire confiance."_ il laisse quelques secondes s'écouler, noyant son regard dans celui de son mentor, avant de reprendre. _"Merci, Dean, pour ce que tu comptes faire. Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant."_

" _Pas trop vite, Cas, tu m'en devras une quand tu seras libre, ok ?"_

Castiel sourit. Il avait de la chance, non, pour être tombé sur ce genre de personnes, n'est ce pas ? Il aurait pu tomber sur quelqu'un qui allait tout faire pour lui gâcher la vie. Il se promet de tout faire pour être l'élève modèle, il lui devait bien ça, n'est ce pas ? _"En quoi consiste mon apprentissage ?"_ demande t'il en enlevant sa main du bras de Dean, rougissant un peu.

Il allait apprendre le plaisir charnel avec le plus bel homme du monde qui, en plus de ça, allait le protéger pour sortir de là. C'était assez perturbant. Il baisse les yeux face au sourire charmeur de l'homme devant lui. Il stresse à présent, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre.

" _Ton premier client arrive mardi prochain, ça nous laisse une petite semaine pour te perfectionner au maximum."_

" _Le client est comment ?"_ Castiel a une certaine appréhension en s'imaginant coucher pour sa première fois avec un inconnu, il déglutit difficilement.

" _Ne t'inquiètes pas, Cas, Crowley trouve toujours de très bons clients pour la première fois, et, la plupart du temps aussi. Tu veux une bière ?"_ Castiel hoche la tête, avalant sa salive. _"Tu vas gagner un gros paquet de pognons pour celui-là, les clients sont toujours généreux quand ils dépucellent quelqu'un."_ Dean lui tend une bière qu'il prend et ouvre rapidement. _"Ce que je veux t'apprendre, c'est être à l'aise avec le sexe, que ce soit avec un homme ou une femme, mais surtout, il faut que tu te connaisses, que tu saches où se situent tes points sensibles, tes répugnances etc.._ "

Castiel boit une longue rasade, entièrement rouge. Il a beaucoup à apprendre et une semaine lui semble tellement peu suffisant.

" _Cas, hé. Je suis là, okey ? Je ne te laisserais pas dans l'ignorance, d'accord ?"_

" _Tu-Tu vas me faire l'amour ?"_ Castiel rougit encore plus, si c'est possible.

" _Non, tu ne fais pas l'amour ici, tu baises, saisis la nuance. Il n'y a pas la place pour l'amour dans ce milieu. Je vais avoir des règles à te dicter qu'il va falloir que tu apprennes presque par cœur, comme une hymne, okey ?"_

L'ange hoche la tête, vraiment nerveux.

" _Bah, et si tu faisais une pause aujourd'hui ? Ça te dit de rencontrer l'équipe ? Gab et Crowley t'ont fait visiter le tour des locaux ?"_ essaye Dean pour faire redescendre toute la tension.

Castiel secoue la tête lentement. _"Non, je.. je ne veux pas sortir de là.."_

" _T'es bien sorti tout à l'heure, non ?"_ dit Dean, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

" _Je t'en prie, ne.. je ne veux pas.."_ Castiel sent des larmes obscurcir sa vue et il lui semble qu'il est sur le point de faire une crise de panique.

" _Cas, oh, te mets pas dans cet état ! D'accord, on mange un morceau ici et je vais demander à Crowley de nous laisser les deux soirs prochains de libre, ok ?"_

L'interpellé hoche la tête, s'acharnant à enlever toutes traces de larmes sur son visage. Il n'aime pas paraître fragile mais, en même temps, qui aimerait se faire prendre pour une prostituée, hein ? Et puis, il n'est pas prêt pour subir le regard des autres. Il n'est pas prêt pour affronter ce monde.. Pour le moment, il est dans cette bulle protectrice qu'est Dean et il compte bien y rester le plus longtemps possible.

* * *

" _Bon, j'ai dû marchander un maximum mais.."_ Castiel lève la tête et aperçoit Dean refermer la porte de l'entrée. _"Crowley accepte de nous laisser les trois jours qui arrivent, ça te va ?"_ demande son professeur en s'asseyant à son tour sur le canapé.

" _Personne ne va t'en vouloir de rester là ? S'ils ont besoin, je peux rester seul, tu sais ?"_ dit Castiel sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pense pas un traître mot de sa phrase. Il a besoin de lui, dans son cocon. C'est étrange, n'est ce pas ? De ne voir que par lui alors qu'il est l'homme qui va le changer à jamais.

" _Quand tu dis "ils ont besoin", tu penses à qui ? Mes clients vont hurler, encore, mais Gabriel a un don pour les amadouer."_ Un petit silence s'installe où Dean soupire. _"Le plus dur va être de le faire comprendre à Benny.."_

" _Qui est Benny ?"_ demande Castiel curieusement. Il meurt d'envie de savoir qui est Sam aussi mais chaque chose en son temps. Ils avaient trois jours devant eux pour apprendre à se connaître. Castiel rougit à ses pensées. Nom d'un écureuil, oui, ils allaient tout savoir sur l'autre, surtout physiquement.

" _Un sorte de sexfriend, un truc de ce genre."_ balance Dean avec nonchalance.

" _Parce que tu n'en as pas assez des clients ? Faut que tu couches avec d'autres personnes ?"_ s'intéresse Castiel sérieusement. Son mentor était nymphomane ou quoi ?

" _Tu vas vite comprendre que le sexe avec des clients n'a rien à voir avec le plaisir de le faire avec quelqu'un de ton choix."_ lui apprend t'il en laissant sa tête tomber contre le dossier du canapé. _"Tu veux qu'on commence demain ? Ton apprentissage ?"_

Étrangement, à cet instant, il est impatient de découvrir le corps de l'homme à ses côtés mais il se l'interdit parce qu'il semble complètement fatigué. Il hoche la tête parce qu'il est certain que sa voix va le dénoncer.

" _Comme tu veux. Tu veux que je t'annonce la couleur pour les jours à venir ?"_

Comment arrive t'il à annoncer ça de but en blanc sans la moindre gêne ? Castiel a le cœur qui bat vite, lui, et son sang semble se battre frénétiquement au niveau de sa tempe dès qu'il parle de leurs futurs.. ébats. Il hoche la tête à nouveau beaucoup plus lentement, incertain, et rougit d'autant plus.

" _J'envisage de te faire visionner un bon porno, ou de l'érotisme si tu préfères, on verra demain. Si ton corps réagit devant, tu me le dis, ok ? Je vais te montrer les bases en.."_

" _Comment ça tu vas me montrer les bases ?"_ arrive à articuler Castiel en déchiffrant sa phrase et, étonnement, il voit les joues de Dean rosir un peu.

" _Bah, tu sais, je vais me prendre en main devant toi et tu copieras mes mouvements sur toi…"_ Dean est rouge pivoine maintenant et Castiel trouve ça vraiment charmant. Du moins, un temps, parce qu'il devient aussi coloré quand il comprend le sens des mots.

" _Tu vas te.. euh.. devant moi."_

" _Ou-Ouais.."_

L'un comme l'autre se trémousse sur le canapé, trouvant le cuir un peu collant sur leur tissu, et Castiel voit Dean baisser légèrement son jean. Il pose son regard, instinctivement, vers le bas ventre de ce dernier et sa gêne n'en devient que plus importante. Une bosse plutôt impressionnante déforme le tissu. Il pose son regard dans une toute autre direction, se rendant compte que son membre réagit également.

" _D'a-D'accord. Bien."_ arrive t'il à prononcer d'une voix un peu rauque, évitant consciencieusement de regarder l'homme installé à côté de lui.

" _Mmmh...Ouais.."_ il entend un soupir sortir des lèvres de Dean mais Castiel se concentre sur le mur en face de lui. _"Ensuite, je.. je pensais mettre mes connaissances à profit pour ton désir.. personnel."_ Raclement de gorge. _"Pour que tu puisses ressentir des émotions par une main différente que la tienne, tu-tu vois ?"_ Castiel hoche la tête, avalant sa salive avec difficulté. _"Et-Et une fois que tu te sentiras à l'aise avec tes.. émotions, je te propose de t'a-t'apprendre à les procurer à quelqu'un..euh.. d'autre."_

Castiel est sur le point de se retourner pour prendre avidement la bouche à côté de lui. Il remarque même qu'il est complètement pendu à ses lèvres, expirant difficilement, impatient d'entendre la suite.

" _Pour finir, avant ta première fois, je.. Il serait intéressant que tu.."_ Il entend Dean déglutir à côté de lui et cela le rend totalement fébrile. _"Que tu assistes en première loge à ce genre d'activité."_ Un bruit terriblement sensuel sort de la bouche de l'ange et il se mord la lèvre pour se retenir de le faire à nouveau. _"T'en-t'en penses quoi ?"_

Maintenant. Voilà ce que pense Castiel réellement et il sait que son cerveau a totalement disparu de sa tête. Comment peut il être aussi excité alors que Dean a seulement annoncé les faits ? D'une façon terriblement sensuelle et prenante, mais quand même !

" _C'est.. un bon programme."_ Et il fallait rapidement que Castiel change de sujet parce qu'autrement il n'était pas sûr de tenir sa promesse. Demain paraissait véritablement trop loin. _"En attendant, tu veux faire quoi ?"_

Il crut apercevoir une délivrance se fondre dans les pupilles de Dean. A priori, lui aussi était heureux de changer de sujet.

" _On peut parler de toi, si tu veux."_ Le sourire charmeur du personnage est de retour. _"J'ai entendu dire que tu es né dans une bonne famille."_

En effet, la tension purement lubrique vient de quitter définitivement Castiel. Une bonne famille ? Plutôt oui. _"Je suis né au Wisconsin dans une famille assez aisée. Mon père était un écrivain de renom, il adorait le western et les cow-boys, il était un peu dérangé mais j'ai de très bons souvenirs avec lui."_

" _Tu parles de lui au passé parce qu'il est mort ?"_ demande Dean en installant son pied droit sous son fessier.

" _Quand j'avais dix ans, oui. D'une tumeur au cerveau."_ dit il dans un sourire malheureux. _"Ma mère s'est battu pour nous, augmentant ses heures de travail sans broncher pour amener suffisamment d'argent dans notre foyer et puis, elle a rencontré Zachary, mon beau-père."_ Une lueur de haine s'accroche à sa pupille en prononçant ce prénom. _"Tout allait bien au début, ils se sont mariés, nous étions plus ou moins heureux mais.. je ne m'entendais pas vraiment avec lui, ma mère jouait souvent les arbitres entre nous."_ Castiel pose son épaule sur le dossier et fixe les prunelles de Dean. _"Pendant plus de sept ans, tout allait bien, aussi bien que cela pouvait l'être et ma mère est tombée malade à son tour."_ Il soupire en baissant le regard. _"Elle est morte il y a un peu plus de cinq mois et Zach s'est retrouvé avec la garde de trois enfants à sa charge."_

" _C'est pour cette raison qu'il t'a vendu ?"_

" _Nous ne nous entendions pas et, puis, il devait probablement avoir besoin de sous. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce à quoi il a pensé en m'amenant ici."_ Il sent une main douce caresser son genou et cela suffit presque pour que son membre se gorge de sang.

" _Tu as combien de frères et sœurs ?"_

" _Un frère et une sœur : Raph' est le premier, je suis le deuxième et Anna est la dernière."_ Castiel ne s'était jamais confié autant de toute sa vie, il en est le premier choqué.

" _Je suis désolé, Cas, pour tout ça."_

" _Ce n'est pas ta faute, Dean, je me vengerais auprès de mon beau-père quand je sortirais d'ici."_ Castiel en était intimement persuadé, il allait remuer ciel et terre pour retrouver Zachary et le détruire comme il venait de le faire. Une main se faufile sous son menton et l'oblige à redresser la tête.

" _Promets moi de lui faire mordre la poussière !"_

" _Oui, Dean, je te le promet."_ sourit il en posant sa paume sur la main contre lui.

Un silence reposant s'installe où Castiel et Dean s'observent longuement, un sourire dessinant leurs traits.

" _On devrait aller se reposer, demain sera intense."_ dit Dean calmement avant d'écarquiller les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il vient de dire et Castiel réagit de la même façon.

Oui, demain, Castiel sera un homme.

* * *

 **... Vous vous doutez du chapitre suivant, n'est ce pas ? ;)**

 **Les choses sérieuses commencent, héhé !**


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Voici le chapitre 4 du point de vue de Dean : premier rapport également (soft), j'avertis les personnes qui n'aiment pas le "sexe" que vous devriez fermer l'onglet car à partir de ce chapitre, les moments hot s'échauffent...

N'hésitez pas à commenter sur celui-ci, vos avis m'intéressent vraiment parce que, mine de rien, ce contexte est nouveau pour moi et les lemons seront de plus en plus présents donc... j'veux juste que ce soit parfait à la lecture (Ouh, j'vise vachement haut là).

Bref, je me tais et je vous invite à la suite,

* * *

 *** Chapitre quatre ***

 **POV Dean**

 _ **Jour J+2 ;**_

Dean n'a pas réussi à dormir plus de cinq heures cette nuit parce que son esprit s'était imaginé des tas de scénarios possibles pour la journée d'aujourd'hui. Il ne devait pas être aussi enthousiaste, _bordel_ , ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il allait dévergonder un mec. Faux. C'était la première fois qu'il allait dévergonder un mec aussi beau et aussi bien foutu que lui et ça lui donnait chaud. Partout. Il enfile un jean et un haut simple blanc en soupirant. Il avait décidé de prendre une bonne douche froide pour se remettre les idées en place et cela n'avait pas fonctionné le moins du monde. Il était impatient. Véritablement impatient comme un gosse qui attendait la venue du père noël. Il se haïssait presque pour ressentir ça.

" _Tu as bientôt fini, Dean ? J'aimerais bien prendre une douche moi aussi avant..euh.."_

Dean agrippe le bord de l'évier, son cœur battant à vive allure et son sexe.. son sexe est déjà tendu à bloc. Il inspire, ferme les yeux, expire et étire son haut avant d'ouvrir la porte du genre totalement décontracté.

" _Elle est à toi."_

Dean voit Castiel se ruer dans la salle d'eau et refermer rapidement la porte. A priori, il n'est pas le seul à être tendu. Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas le seul, le mec va apprendre à se servir de sa queue avec un autre mec, de quoi angoisser n'importe qui ! Il grogne pour lui-même et s'enfile une bouteille de bière aussi vite que possible. Juste un porno, une masturbation et c'est plié. Pas de quoi en faire un fromage. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il assiste à ce genre d'événements. Il s'enfile une deuxième bière et la pose sur le comptoir en entendant l'eau se couper. Déjà ? Nom d'un chien, il n'est pas prêt. Pas prêt ? Depuis quand Dean Winchester n'est pas prêt pour une partie de plaisir charnel ? Il se dépêche d'allumer le lecteur DVD et la télé avant de sortir deux films de son stock lorsqu'il entend la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir doucement.

" _Hey, Cas. J'te propose un porno pur souche "le livreur de pizza et la baby-sitter" ou de l'érotisme "Emmanuelle", tu veux tenter quoi ?"_ demande Dean avec une voix ne trahissant aucunement son mal être. Son mal être ? Son impatience plutôt.

" _Je.. Ce que tu penses être le mieux, Dean."_

Pas de voix rauque, Cas.. Dean ouvre le premier DVD, observant longuement le disque entre ses doigts. Un porno ? Sans histoire ni rien, que du sexe ? Oh et puis, merde, autant y aller franco, non ? Il insère le CD dans l'ouverture, prend la télécommande et se retourne calmement. Il voit Castiel se balancer sur ses pieds, mal à l'aise, ses joues rouge tomate. Du sex appeal vraiment bavant.

" _Mets-toi..Mets-toi à l'aise, Cas."_ Dean le voit s'asseoir dans le canapé, le dos droit, les jambes serrées contre elles et ses mains posées sur ses genoux. _"Tu devrais enlever ton jean, garde que ton boxer et… et c'est tout."_

Dean inspire en enlevant le sien sous le regard incrédule de son élève, puis, il retire son haut se retrouvant simplement vêtu de son caleçon où, déjà, son sexe commence à se tendre douloureusement. Il n'allait pas survivre au film. Il s'installe à son tour sur le canapé, à bonne distance de Castiel, se relève finalement pour prendre un pack de bières, se réinstalle, pose un pied sur la table basse devant lui et prend la télécommande entre ses doigts.

" _Tu veux rester habillé ?"_

" _Je..Non..Pardon."_

Dean boit plusieurs gorgées de sa bière en observant Castiel se déshabiller. Il aperçoit une fine musculature, une peau pâle immaculée presque blanche transparente, des épaules chétifs mais, surtout, ses yeux remarquent une forme loin d'être facilement dissimulable. Ce mec était incroyablement bien foutu, il allait lui conseiller tout de même un peu de sport pour embellir ses pectoraux mais, autrement, il était époustouflant. Il le voit s'asseoir à la même place que précédemment et pose à son tour un pied sur la table basse, copiant plus ou moins les mêmes gestes de Dean.

" _Je peux avoir une bière ?"_

Dean le lui tend en tremblant vaguement et Castiel semble la prendre avec le même tic. Ils inspirent tous les deux au même moment, sachant qu'en lui même, le film n'allait pas les exciter puisqu'ils le sont, déjà, tous les deux.

" _Tu te souviens ? Tu copies mes gestes, okey ?"_

Castiel hoche la tête en avalant une rasade d'alcool avant de se plonger dans la télévision. Dean appuie sur le bouton de lecture et l'oeuvre pornographique enchaîne.

Au bout de vingt minutes, le professeur s'évertue à se mordre les lèvres pour freiner ses pulsions et il entend Castiel essayer de faire de même. Il entend par moment son élève haleter et il le voit serrer ses cuisses entre elles.

Au bout de plus de trente minutes de passages purement sexuelles, Dean laisse ses yeux divaguer vers Castiel, à la recherche d'un désir nettement plus évident. Il le voit se mordre le poing de toutes ses forces en repoussant ses gémissements qui essayent de sortir de cette magnifique bouche.

" _T'es prêt, Cas ?"_ arrive t'il à dire, son corps demandant à être satisfait.

L'interpellé cesse de visionner l'échange entre le livreur et la baby-sitter pour poser un regard ardent dans sa direction et cela suffit à Dean pour poser sa paume sur son membre encore caché sous le tissu. De son pouce, il caresse la peau fine qui semble vouloir s'extirper du caleçon mais ses yeux ne sont pas posés sur ses mouvements. Il balance sa tête vers le sexe tendu de Castiel pour l'intimer dans faire autant.

" _Pose..Ouais..Humm..Ton pouce..Tu dois poser ton pouce sur la..surface tendre qui..Ouais..sort du tissu, c'est..ça."_ Il observe Castiel s'intéresser réellement aux mouvements qu'il s'effectue lui-même et il se sent sur le point d'être achevé. _Bordel_ , il doit tenir, merci bien. Il n'allait quand même se déverser avant un puceau.

" _Enlève ton boxer.."_ Dean le fait en soulevant ses hanches, un soupir de satisfaction sortant de ses lèvres en sentant son membre à l'air libre. _"Vas-y.."_

Il voit Castiel en faire autant avec beaucoup plus d'envie que lui alors qu'il lui semble être au bord du précipice. Dean commence à manier son poignet sur sa hampe en de long va et vient subtile, accélérant son désir sans l'évacuer. _"Cas..Moins vite.."_ Il entend son élève gémir de frustration mais il le voit diminuer sa cadence. _"Tu sens..comme c'est bon..Cas.."_ Il gémit, se mordant les lèvres tout en observant Castiel se procurer du bien sur son membre.

" _Dean..je.."_ Nom de dieu, Dean a l'impression que c'est lui qui s'attelle à la tâche, procurant du plaisir à son élève avec sa main.

" _Accélère Cas.."_ Dean en fait de même, sentant son sang battre contre sa tempe. Il n'arrive pas à décrocher ses yeux de la scène devant lui. Castiel est tellement beau dans son plus simple appareil, ses iris saphirs dilatés au maximum, son souffle haché, ses gémissements torrides qui emplissent l'air et les soubresauts qu'il s'évertue de contrôler.. Castiel est tout bonnement sexy.

" _Dean..je..vais..Haaannn.."_ L'interpellé voit Castiel se tordre et sa semence s'écouler en de magnifiques jets _-oui, oui-_ sur son torse dévêtu. Il ne faut pas plus de quelques secondes pour que Dean vienne à son tour en hurlant d'extase. Pas de doute, cette scène sera à mémoriser pour le restant de ses jours.

De longues minutes s'écoulent où Dean reprend son souffle et coupe le son de la télévision. Finalement, ils auraient pu juste se satisfaire en se regardant mutuellement. Il se permet de jeter un coup d'œil à côté de lui et il surprend Castiel en sorte de transe, dégustant la sensation pour la première fois, un sourire radieux sur le visage.

" _J'suppose que t'as pris ton pied ?"_ Castiel secoue les épaules et Dean fronce les sourcils. _"Cas ?"_ Il le voit rougir en ouvrant les yeux et un sourire timide se dessine sur son visage.

" _Je crois.. Je crois que j'aurais préféré que ce soit ta main.. sur moi."_

Dean ouvre la bouche, hébété. Il aurait tout donné pour être celui qui le satisfait et c'est absolument plaisant de savoir que Castiel est sur la même longueur d'onde. _"La prochaine fois ?"_ tente t'il dans un murmure.

Les yeux de l'ange s'illuminent et Dean se sent devenir à nouveau gorgé de sang. Mais qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Voilà qu'un puceau débarque et il se retrouve comme une chatte en chaleur !

" _Alors..euh..dis moi ce que tu..as ressenti ?"_ Dean se mord la lèvre, il recommence à avoir son souffle qui s'accélère..

" _C'était agréable, Dean. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai attendu aussi longtemps…"_

Au contraire, Dean comprend parfaitement pourquoi. Castiel est innocent et il l'avait attendu, lui. Ce dernier, par contre, ne comprend pas comment il a réussi à garder ses mains pour lui-même, surtout que le mec à côté de lui est juste trop bandant.

" _Tu crois que je ressentirais ça à chaque fois ?_ " s'interroge Castiel en reprenant le fil des scènes qui se déroulent encore sur la télévision.

" _Ce sera encore mieux au fil du temps, Cas, ça, j'peux te l'assurer._ " Et Dean a juste hâte de passer à la vitesse supérieure, hâte de sentir cette queue dans sa gorge, hâte de goûter à sa semence, hâte de le faire jouir rien qu'avec ses mains. Ouais, il était devenu dépendant de ce mec, du moins, de l'envie de le prendre de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables.

" _Tu veux déjeuner ? Grignoter un truc ?_ " dit Dean en reportant son attention sur sa bière à moitié vide.

" _Il est vrai que j'ai une faim de loup maintenant que tu en parles."_

Le professeur se lève, se vêtit de son jean, laissant ses pectoraux à la vue de Castiel. Si l'envie lui prenait de se masturber sur les beaux muscles halés de Dean, ce dernier en serait ravi. Il se dirige vers le comptoir, ouvre le frigo pour en sortir une pizza entamée.

" _J'ai une pizza froide, ça te botte ?"_

Il entend un faible oui sortir de la bouche de son élève et il s'active pour mettre la nourriture dans une assiette avant de la déposer dans le micro-onde. Le temps que celle-ci chauffe, il se tourne, se pose sur l'îlot et admire l'homme devant lui qui se vêtit de son pantalon.

" _Je vais quand même te conseiller de te mettre un peu à la muscu, tes pectoraux sont fins et les clients aiment quand il y a de la matière à toucher."_

Castiel hoche la tête avant de s'installer en face de Dean, utilisant un tabouret de bar, avant de poser ses coudes sur le comptoir.

" _Dis, Dean, qu'est ce que la hotstyle ? Tu m'en as parlé hier et je me demandais à quoi cela faisait référence…"_

" _La hotstyle est l'événement le plus florissant dans le club, il commence vers minuit à peu près."_ il se retourne pour observer la pizza tournoyer. _"C'est un partage de chair, tu vois ? On peut appeler ça une sorte de partouze partie si tu préfères."_

Dean reporte son attention sur Castiel et il le voit grimacer d'horreur. Oui, Dean avait eu la même réaction la première fois. En même temps, partager son corps à plusieurs personnes n'était pas vraiment facile à vivre, rendant leur action encore plus sale et immorale mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Ils étaient réellement considérés comme des objets sexuels. Dean avait eu besoin de plus de six mois pour ne plus se sentir répugnant, et encore, même aujourd'hui, à certains moments, il se sentait minable.

" _C'est horrible…"_ dit Castiel en posant sa main sur sa bouche.

Dean comprend vite que Castiel a envie de vomir, la couleur de sa peau est passée de pâle à verte maladive. Il le voit se lever rapidement et se jeter en direction de la salle d'eau. Il soupire en ouvrant le micro-onde et pose l'assiette sur le comptoir, piochant avec paresse un morceau de pizza. Il l'entend vomir à travers le cloison et il n'a plus faim du tout. Il soupire à nouveau et se dirige vers la salle de bains.

" _Cas ?"_ demande Dean en ouvrant la porte.

" _Juste… Laisse moi reprendre mes esprits…"_

Il le voit se pencher à nouveau vers la cuvette et il l'entend cracher à l'intérieur. Dean agrippe une serviette et la lui tend, Castiel la prend et s'essuie la bouche.

" _Tu ne subiras la hotstyle qu'après mardi prochain, Cas.. Tu as encore le temps d'y réfléchir."_

" _C'est tout réfléchi, Dean. Je n'arriverais jamais à le supporter.."_

" _Je disais la même chose, avant."_

Castiel le dévisage avec dégoût et Dean pose son regard sur le mur adjacent, passant ses mains dans les poches de son jean. Il n'aime pas voir de la répugnance dans les yeux de son élève mais il se doute que ce dernier allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de temps pour s'y faire. C'est plutôt étonnant, non ? Dean a de la sympathie pour ce mec alors qu'il vient que de le rencontrer. A priori, partager des moments intimes les rendait plus proches.. Pourtant, ses élèves d'antan n'avaient jamais compté autant pour Dean, pas comme l'Angelo.

" _N'y pense pas, Cas.. Viens manger un morceau."_

" _Je n'ai pas faim. Je vais me coucher."_

Dean le voit se lever et il fronce les sourcils. _"Déjà ?"_ Castiel hoche la tête et s'éclipse vers la chambre, laissant Dean le suivre du regard.

Il allait avoir énormément de boulot, une semaine ne semble pas suffisante mais il n'allait pas se laisser décourager, Crowley ne le lui permettrait pas.

* * *

Dean a décidé de se visionner un film d'action pour oublier le regard choqué de Castiel d'à peine quelques heures. Il entame sa troisième bière quand un bruit plutôt sec survient sur la porte d'entrée. Il baisse le son de la télévision en posant son regard sur cette dernière.

" _C'est qui ?"_

" _C'est Benny, Dean. Tu peux m'ouvrir ?"_

Dean soupire et se dirige vers la porte sans pour autant poser sa paume sur la poignée. Il avait promis à Cas de ne pas ouvrir, même si celui-ci dormait, il n'était pas près de le contredire et il n'avait pas non plus envie de voir Benny dans son appartement alors que l'ange pouvait se montrer à tout moment.

" _J'peux pas t'ouvrir, Benny. Qu'est ce que t'as ?"_

Il pose sa main sur la porte comme si ce geste allait lui permettre de mieux entendre l'homme derrière.

" _Oh allez, Dean ! Ça fait deux jours que je t'ai pas vu !"_

" _J'ai dis non, Dracula !"_ Il entend un grognement et voit la clenche se mouvoir dans le vide. Il lève les yeux au ciel. _"C'est barré, à moins de défoncer la porte, ce que Crowley n'accepterait pas, tu vas pas pouvoir entrer."_

" _Putain, Dean, tu t'fous de moi, là ? Tu me manques, connard !"_ Il entend un soupir de frustration. " _J'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi…"_ Un silence s'ensuit mais Dean sait que Benny est toujours derrière la porte. _"Il est comment le nouveau alors ?"_

" _Pas mal du tout."_ Il entend un grognement.

" _Il est à ton goût, c'est ça que tu veux m'dire ? Pas mal comment ? Crowley m'a dit que tu allais rester enfermé deux jours avec ? Pourquoi ?"_

Dean pose son front contre la porte en soupirant. _"J'ai pas à te donner d'explications, Benny… Ce sont les ordres."_

Il l'entend ricaner d'un rire mauvais alors il se retourne et pose son dos contre la porte. Il voit Castiel sur le pas de la chambre, écoutant la conversation silencieusement. Il lui sourit et Castiel lui répond de la même manière.

" _T'en as rien à foutre habituellement des ordres… J'aime pas te savoir enchaîné à un nouveau membre, Dean, tu peux l'comprendre, non ?"_

" _Pas vraiment."_ Castiel s'approche de lui, ses bras croisés sur son torse.

" _Comment se passe l'apprentissage ? Tu dois être frustré, bébé, à pas pénétrer son petit cul, hein ? Le mien t'attend, tu sais ? Il sera mieux que celui du puceau…_ "

Dean lève à nouveau les yeux au ciel, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être cru dans ses paroles celui-là. _"Figures toi que j'prends mon pied à me branler devant lui, mon pote.."_ Il savait que Benny allait être vexé par son attitude et il n'en avait rien à faire, ils n'étaient pas ensemble, Benny le savait très bien. _"Puis, tu sais, il est vachement bandant et plutôt bien rempli, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire."_

Dean voit Castiel rougir tout en se massant la nuque. Ouais, bandant était vraiment le bon mot. La porte vibre et Dean sait que Benny vient de projeter son pied contre.

" _Ta gueule, Dean. J'ai pas besoin d'entendre ça. J'venais juste te dire que tu me manques et que tu manques à tout le monde dans la hotstyle."_ Benny semble se racler la gorge. _"Bref, salut et bonne soirée avec ton puceau."_ Il entend les pas de Benny s'éloigner et il s'écarte de la porte pour s'approcher de Castiel.

" _Tu as bien dormi ?"_ demande t'il calmement comme si la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir ne le touchait pas.

" _Oui… Dean.. Tu peux le retrouver si tu veux."_ dit il en balançant son menton vers la porte.

" _Non… Je suis avec toi, je reste avec toi, point barre."_ Il voit Castiel se frotter un bras en se mordant la lèvre. _"Sauf si tu veux que je me barres, bien sûr."_

Le regard écarquillé de Castiel le soulage. _"Non, Dean, bien sûr que non ! C'était juste.. Je.. Je ne veux pas t'empêcher de.. euh.. coucher avec une personne de ton choix.."_

" _La seule personne avec qui je veux baiser est juste devant moi."_ Castiel rougit franchement en ouvrant la bouche, ses yeux se dilatèrent avec envie et Dean sourit, fier de donner envie à son élève. _"Bon, c'est pas possible, hein, mais l'espoir fait vivre, non ?"_

Castiel déglutit difficilement en hochant la tête lentement, puis, il le voit secouer ses épaules et tournoyer son regard un peu partout avant de le poser sur Dean. " _On peut toujours reprendre l'apprentissage.. Je crois que.._ " Il le voit baisser ses yeux vers son entrejambe et Dean suit le même mouvement. _"J'aurais bien besoin d'aide.."_

Dean comprend parfaitement sa demande et il compte bien l'aider, foi du Winchester.


	6. Chapter 5

Ouh, hello everybody !

Voilà, la continuité de cette fiction du POV Cas (et j'ai adoré l'écrire celui-ci..encore plus que les autres et tout le monde sait que je suis pas une pro du côté de notre ange).

Bon, cette fois-ci, je ne blablate pas et je vous laisse directement poursuivre,

* * *

 *** Chapitre cinq ***

 **POV Cas**

 _ **Jour J+2 ;**_

Castiel se pense réellement le plus chanceux du monde alors qu'il sait pertinemment qu'il ne devrait pas l'être. Il venait d'être acheté et il venait quand même d'apprendre que les clients abuserait de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à sortir d'ici. Pourtant, il s'estime chanceux parce qu'il a nettement eu un coup de cœur pour son professeur. Cet homme était magnifique, drôle, charmant et il avait des yeux émeraudes que Castiel se surprenait à admirer à toutes heures de la journée. Et puis, bon sang, son apprentissage était vraiment agréable, surtout quand il apercevait Dean se faire du bien devant lui. Ce dernier était incroyablement sensuel dans ses gestes et rien ne paraissait être plus beau aux yeux de Castiel. Voilà un peu plus de dix heures qu'il était devenu un "homme", goûtant aux plaisirs de la chair, de la sienne en tout cas, et ils avaient continué de se faire du bien au moins quatre fois dans la journée l'un devant l'autre sans oser, encore pour le moment, se toucher entre eux. Castiel espère, pourtant, passer ce cap rapidement et il rougit à cette pensée. Devenait il nymphomane à son tour ? Il est vrai que depuis qu'il avait goûté au bonheur de la masturbation, il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Cela le rendait t'il pervers ? Deux jours enfermés dans cet appartement et il commençait à apprécier sa vente, il devenait fou, non ?

" _Tu penses à quoi, Cas ?"_

Castiel sursaute et renverse la brique de jus d'orange qu'il tenait à la main. Ses pensées n'étaient en rien catholiques et il se promit intérieurement de cesser d'imaginer Dean et lui en plein.. Stop, ça suffit !

" _Rien-Rien, Dean."_

Il voit Dean sourire malicieusement alors qu'il nettoie ses dégâts. _"Ah ouais ? Pourtant, ton rougissement me dit que tes pensées sont juste pervers."_

Castiel se mord la lèvre et pose judicieusement et lentement l'éponge qu'il tient en main dans l'évier. _"Pas-Pas du tout, Dean.."_ Il se racle la gorge avant de poser ses iris dans ceux de son mentor. _"Tu as fini de prendre ta douche, je peux y aller ?"_

Dean hoche la tête en ne cessant pas de sourire et c'est à ce moment là que Cas se rend compte qu'il ne porte rien d'autre qu'un caleçon. Il rougit d'autant plus, ébahi par ce torse si musclé et ses jambes… Son professeur avait dû être un pro de marathon au vu des muscles bien dessinés de ses mollets. Non mais, _oh_ , il ne fantasme quand même pas sur des jambes ?

" _Tu peux y aller, Cas, sauf si tu comptes me lorgner encore quelques minutes."_

" _Je.. Non.."_ L'élève entre rapidement dans la salle d'eau, son cœur battant à vive allure. Il s'installe dans la douche, se déshabillant rapidement, et commence à se savonner.

Comment pouvait il être accro à un mec qui avait eu pour mission de le rendre sexuellement parfait ? Surtout qu'en y réfléchissant bien, Castiel commençait à ressentir des sentiments pour cet homme et ce ne devait pas être réciproque. Combien d'hommes et de femmes Mowgli avait il dévergondé ? Il n'était qu'un nom supplémentaire dans son tableau de chasse… Castiel ne devait pas succomber. Comment allait il faire ? Dean était le premier et, le premier marquait à jamais, n'est ce pas ? Il soupire, se frotte les cheveux pour en extraire tout le savon et referme le robinet. Dans tous les cas, il allait devoir être obéissant si il veut sortir d'ici et, _ça_ , ça c'était réel. Obéir pour survivre. Dean n'était qu'un petit obstacle facilement surmontable si Castiel arrivait à bannir ses sentiments naissants. Il pouvait réussir.

* * *

 _ **Jour J+3 ;**_

Cette nuit, Castiel n'a pas réussi à avoir plus de deux heures de repos sans avoir l'image de Dean dans sa tête. Soit il lui paraissait dans ses songes comme un être qui allait le trahir, l'envoyant tout droit en enfer, soit Castiel se voyait le sauver à son tour en sortant de " _Plaisirs Sauvages_ " ou soit, c'était pour revivre sans cesse la journée d'hier.. et ses délicieuses particularités.

Il se retourne dans son lit et se concentre sur les bruits autour de lui. Il entend au loin la ville en mouvement et il est persuadé que les locaux sont en plein centre ville. Ensuite, il entend du mouvement dans une pièce adjacente et, à en croire les étranges bruits, Castiel se doute que des personnes sont en pleins ébats. Enfin, il se concentre davantage pour entendre la douce respiration de l'homme sur le lit. Une respiration calme et reposée, agréable. Castiel sourit automatiquement. Qu'est ce qu'il aimerait se lover dans les bras de cet homme.. enlacer et sentir la peau chaude contre lui..

Il ouvre les yeux doucement, comme si ce geste pouvait réveiller la moitié de la ville, et il arrête de respirer en voyant Dean bouger sur le matelas. Il attend quelques secondes avant de bouger à son tour pour admirer confortablement le visage devant lui, en reprenant sa respiration silencieuse.

Dean avait un physique vraiment ravageur. Ses tâches de rousseur, sa belle bouche pincée, ses cheveux en batailles… Castiel s'extasie avec bonheur. Rien ne l'empêchait d'observer cet homme à loisir.

Aujourd'hui, Dean voulait lui apprendre à apprécier les gestes donnés par quelqu'un d'autre sur sa personne mais Castiel savait déjà qu'il allait forcément aimer que ce soit Dean qui le touche. Il en fantasmait même depuis hier.

A vrai dire, il ne pensait pas à mardi, pas encore, ce moment lui semblait loin, intouchable, irréalisable. Pour le moment, il ne pensait qu'à Dean, ne voyait que Dean, ne voulait que Dean.

Il s'humidifie les lèvres en se redressant d'un coude. Il voulait le rejoindre sous la couette, il voulait se blottir dans ses bras, goûter une étreinte chaude et douce parce que son professeur avait forcément la peau douce. Pourtant, il se lève et s'éclipse de la pièce. Il devait reprendre ses esprits, il ne devait pas envisager des _choses_ avec cet homme. Ce dernier était intouchable, inviolable, c'est lui même qui lui a dit " _il n'y a pas la place pour l'amour_ " alors Cas devait se reprendre, et maintenant.

Il déjeune, se lave, s'habille de nouveaux vêtements que son professeur lui avait apporté et s'installe sur le canapé devant la télévision pour observer un vieux film en noir et blanc. Il n'avait plus qu'à patienter jusqu'à ce que Mowgli se réveille à son tour.

Un coup à la porte se prononce et Castiel sursaute, peureux. Il ne voulait voir personne, pas encore, pas maintenant.

" _Dean ?"_

Castiel fronce les sourcils. Encore lui, Benny ? Le soit disant _Sexfriend_ un peu trop collant ? Castiel se mord les lèvres, se promettant de ne pas répondre, de faire le mort en attendant qu'il s'en aille mais il s'approche tout de même à petit pas jusqu'à la porte, le plus silencieusement possible.

" _Bébé ? Tu dors encore ?"_

Castiel entend Benny rire doucement en prononçant _"Bien sûr que tu dors encore…"_ alors qu'il entend une paume s'abattre sur la porte, le faisant de nouveau sursauter, un léger son sortant de ses lèvres qu'il s'empresse de boucler avec ses mains.

" _Dean ?"_

Castiel jure intérieurement devant sa sottise, son cœur battant un peu plus frénétiquement.

" _Ou le puceau ? Ouais, c'est surement toi qui m'écoute…"_ Castiel se recule d'un pas comme si ce mouvement allait le rendre invisible. " _J't'assure qu'une fois que Dean aura terminé de te dévergonder, tu n'auras plus aucune possibilité pour le revoir, t'entends ? Ce mec est à moi !"_

L'ange ramène ses bras contre lui, Benny avait une voix autoritaire et dure et Castiel n'appréciait pas le moins du monde. Dean n'était pas un objet, n'était pas sa chose. Il fronce les sourcils, se mord les lèvres à nouveau, il n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant, ouvrir cette foutue porte pour lui dire ces quatre vérités.

" _Tu sais que Dean s'attache à personne ici ? N'espère pas le rendre dingue de toi, hein ? T'es juste le nouveau mec sexy de la bande, une fois qu'il aura tout vu avec toi, t'inquiète pas que tu vas juste figurer sur son tableau de chasse ! Les mecs puceaux, c'est pas sa tasse de thé !"_

Castiel fait un pas, prêt à affronter l'homme derrière ces murs, mais un bras l'encercle et il sent son dos percuter un corps chaud et dur. Il se retourne, surpris, et il voit Dean poser un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'intimant de se taire. Castiel hoche la tête et reporte son attention sur la porte où un nouveau coup bruyant vient de se répercuter.

" _T'es qu'une merde, Angel ! Un bébé d'emplumé qui va se faire défoncer par tous les clients diaboliques de ce patelin ! Et Mowgli assistera à la hotstyle où tu te feras prendre par tous ses fils de pute et il sera là à se marrer ! T'entends ? Il prendra plaisir à te voir te faire violer !"_

Castiel tressaute à ses paroles. La hotstyle… Comment a t'il pu l'oublier ? L'orgie… Deux bras encerclent sa taille et il sent le visage de Dean sur ses cheveux. Il ferme les yeux, se concentrant sur le souffle régulier en direction de sa nuque.

" _Benny ? Pourquoi t'hurles comme ça ?"_ Castiel entend une voix calme et posée d'homme dans le couloir. _"Si Dean ne répond pas, c'est qu'il dort, non ? Alors arrête tes jérémiades et laisse les tranquille ! Tu réveilles tout le monde, là !"_ L'ange sent Dean sourire derrière lui, serait ce le fameux Sam derrière cette porte ?

" _J't'emmerde, Sam ! J'veux voir Mowgl', c'est tout… Et comme tu es là, aide moi à le voir !"_ Castiel entend un soupir d'énervement à travers la cloison. " _Putain, Sam, j'te demande jamais rien alors fais moi ce plaisir ! Frappe cette putain de porte ! Dean va t'ouvrir si c'est toi !"_

L'ange se pétrifie sur place. Si le fameux Sam se décidait à accepter la requête de Benny, pas de doute que Dean allait ouvrir vu la façon dont il a réagi à sa voix et à sa réaction le lendemain de son arrivée dans le bureau de Crowley…

" _Si Dean ne veut pas ouvrir, je ne vois pas pourquoi il le ferait avec moi."_

" _Arrête tes conneries, Sam, bien sûr que ça change tout si c'est toi ! Allez ! Toute façon, même si t'acceptes pas de le faire, sache que je vais rester cloîtré devant cette porte, à hurler à la mort jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre."_

Castiel avale sa salive difficilement. Ils allaient bien devoir l'ouvrir… et ça ne l'enchantait guère, surtout pour voir le _Sexfriend_ de Dean. Il se retourne un peu pour observer les traits de son professeur. Ce dernier soupire en fermant les yeux, se concentrant nettement pour rester calme tout en avançant vers la porte.

" _Tu fais chier, Benny !"_ hurle Dean en frappant sa paume contre le battant à une vitesse fulgurante. Castiel sursaute à nouveau avant de se fustiger intérieurement d'être aussi à cran. A priori, il ne doit pas être le seul puisqu'un court silence apparaît.

" _Bébé ?"_ L'ange grimace en entendant la voix mielleuse de Benny. _"Tu veux bien m'ouvrir ? J'ai juste…"_

" _J'ai dit non, Benny ! Je serais là demain donc tu me lâches jusque là, okey ?"_ soupire Dean en posant son front contre la porte. Castiel sourit malgré lui. Dean n'allait pas lui ouvrir et il se sentait réellement soulagé de ne pas affronter le regard haineux de ce personnage.

Un grognement bestial surgit et le mur semble vibrer. Castiel écarquille les yeux, l'homme devait être sacrément musclé… il se promet de ne jamais se trouver dans le même lieu que lui parce que Castiel sait pertinemment que sa musculature n'allait pas être d'une grande aide si celui-ci se décidait à se défouler sur lui. Il déglutit. Venait il de froisser le plus baraqué des hommes à cause du fait qu'il soit l'élève de Dean ? Assurément. Castiel avait un don pour attirer les ennuis.

" _Dégage Drac' ! Si t'as des plaintes à faire, va voir Crowley !"_ Dean frappe à nouveau sa paume contre le battant sous l'œil médusé de l'élève. _"Maintenant, laisse moi travailler en paix, connard !"_

Vraiment charmante leur communication. Cas se mord la lèvre en entendant le mot travailler sortir des lèvres de son professeur. Il ne doit pas se laisser avoir par ses sentiments, Dean le lui confirmait à présent.

Quelques minutes passent avant que Castiel ne se rende compte que plus personne ne semble positionné derrière la porte. Il voit Dean se diriger vers lui avec détermination et Castiel fronce les sourcils.

" _Dean ? Qu'est…"_

La belle bouche délicieuse de Dean se jette sur la sienne avec ardeur, Castiel se surprend à y répondre avec la même force. Il pouvait sentir l'envie, la détresse et le soulagement de Dean à travers ses lèvres et cela le rendait fébrile. Les deux mains du professeur atteignent sa nuque, l'empêchant de repousser l'étreinte, en admettant qu'il en avait envie, et Dean approfondit le baiser avec sa langue.

Le cœur de Castiel semble sur le point de sortir de sa cage thoracique alors que ses mains s'accrochent avec désespoir au col du bel homme devant lui, comme si ce ne pouvait être réel, que Dean n'était que le fruit de son imagination.

Leurs langues se chevauchent, se goûtent, s'imprègnent de l'odeur de l'autre. Castiel en veut encore, plus, veut autre chose, se perd, se noie, s'aveugle. Il n'arrive même plus à décrypter tous ses sentiments, tout explose en lui. Son premier baiser.. Son premier vrai baiser.. Magique.

Il sent les lèvres de Dean s'éloigner et il avance son bassin pour se coller à l'homme, cherchant à nouveau le contact, ce contact déchirant et lumineux. Il en voulait encore. Il ouvre les yeux, peureux à l'idée que Dean le rejette, regrette, mais il surprend un regard pétillant et empli de désir dans les pupilles du professeur et, comme d'un commun accord, leurs lèvres se retrouvent à nouveau pour entamer un nouveau ballet fiévreux.

Castiel n'arrive plus à réfléchir, se concentrant simplement sur les sensations que lui procure ce baiser et les mains baladeuses sous son tee-shirt, envoyant des piques de bien-être dans le bas de son ventre.

Son premier baiser était à marquer au fer rouge, tout comme les lèvres de Dean, Castiel n'avait jamais connu ça et il était persuadé ne jamais pouvoir le revivre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Leur échange monte crescendo, amenant la température de leur corps à atteindre le point de non retour. Castiel sent l'érection de son professeur sur la sienne et il perd tout contrôle, désireux de satisfaire son propre corps.

Il halète, divague, gémit entre deux baisers, son corps, tel un brasier, prêt à se consumer. Il sent les paumes de Dean se placer sur son fessier et d'une pression, Castiel se retrouve dans les airs, enroulant ses jambes autour du bassin de Dean sans abandonner les douces lèvres de son partenaire.

Son dos percute un mur mais rien ne peut le détourner de ce bonheur. Ne venait il pas de dire qu'il devait se méfier de ses sentiments envers Dean ? Pour l'instant, il n'en a strictement rien à faire, il veut juste profiter de cet échange qui lui paraît tellement irréel. La manière dont Dean l'embrasse le rend tellement heureux qu'il n'envisage pas le moins du monde de s'en défaire.

Il entend le cliquetis de sa ceinture battre dans l'air et il sait que son partenaire met en pratique son deuxième apprentissage : prendre plaisir sous les mains expertes de quelqu'un d'autre. Sauf que Castiel sait qu'il va être satisfait et comblé sous celle de Dean.. Malheureusement, s'il devait être satisfait par quelqu'un d'autre, Castiel n'est pas persuadé qu'il prendra vraiment plaisir.. Peu importe, pour le moment, il est avec Dean.

La douce paume de son professeur encercle son membre tendu et Castiel gémit fortement. Cela n'a strictement rien à voir quand il se l'ai fait lui-même, ses mains ne sont pas aussi douces et chaudes ni aussi douées que celles de Mowgli. Il… C'est juste...incroyable.

" _Cas… Regarde.. Regarde moi.."_ articule difficilement Dean.

Castiel entrouvre les yeux lentement, la bouche à demi ouverte alors que son cerveau enregistre les mouvements de va et vient sur son membre. Ses pupilles se posent sur le visage devant lui et il se jette sur ses lèvres quand il aperçoit Dean les mordre. Ses mains caressent la chevelure châtaigne amenant, par la même occasion, Dean à approfondir leur baiser.

" _Putain, Cas.. Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de m'enfoncer dans ton petit cul d'vierge, là.._ " dit Dean entre deux baisers enflammés. Castiel ne dit rien mais ses dents agrippent la lèvre inférieure de son mentor faisant gémir davantage son partenaire. _"Cas… Putain.. Cas.."_

L'interpellé sourit et il sent la main de Dean accélérer son mouvement sur sa verge tendue, prête à déverser sa semence sur leurs tissus. _"Dean..Hààn.. J'vais.. Mmmhh.."_

" _Viens, bébé.."_ Dean l'embrasse avec la même ferveur que précédemment et cela suffit à achever Castiel qui hurle son désir évident et se déverse sur son haut ainsi que celui de Dean.

L'halètement des deux commence à s'assoupir au fil des secondes et Dean pose son front sur celui de Cas tant pour reprendre leur esprit que pour profiter de ce moment. Castiel ferme les yeux, serein et reposé, son cœur battant encore frénétiquement.

Il venait de rêver n'est ce pas ? Comment ce simple échange pouvait le rendre aussi heureux ? Que lui arrivait il franchement ? Il vient de se faire kidnapper et il trouve quand même un moment de bonheur là dedans ? Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il tombe sur ce genre d'hommes ? N'aurait il pas pu le rencontrer ailleurs, dans d'autres circonstances à la place de ce lieu mal famé ? Aurait ce été différent si Castiel l'avait rencontré au lycée, à la fac ? Aurait il ressenti la même alchimie que maintenant ? Peut-être juste que c'est parce que cet homme est beau, tout simplement. A vrai dire, il ne le connaissait absolument pas, peut-être qu'au fil du temps, il finirait par le haïr… Peut-être.

" _Alors ? Ma main est elle aussi performante que la tienne ?"_ sourit Dean à son encontre.

" _A des années lumières, Dean…"_ soupire Castiel en reposant ses pieds au sol, décidé à s'éloigner au maximum de la tentation qu'est Dean. Ce dernier fronce les sourcils en le voyant mettre le plus de distance entre eux et Castiel soupire d'autant plus. Il n'est que l'élève, non ? Pas de place pour l'amour.. mais son petit cœur innocent ne cesse de battre frénétiquement aux souvenirs de ces dernières vingt quatre heures. Son corps était entrain de le trahir et cela lui faisait peur. Terriblement.

* * *

 **Oh non, non, non... Castiel qui semble se noyer dans l'afflux de ses sentiments naissants...**

 **Pas besoin de vous faire un schéma sur ce que représente l'amour dans ce genre de milieu, hein !;)**

 **Bref, la suite au prochain épisode !**


	7. Chapter 6

Bonsoir,

Me voici pour la continuité de cette fiction, et les problèmes !

 _Warning : La fin de ce chapitre peut être considéré comme.. "hardcore" (je vous en dis pas plus mais... j'ai morflé à l'écrire, surtout la suite...)._

Je me tais, et vous laisse à la découverte,

* * *

 *** Chapitre six ***

 **POV Dean**

 _ **J+4 ;**_

Castiel était décidément aussi doué que lui.. Encore un peu maladroit peut-être et incertain au début de chaque rapport mais quand il était définitivement dans l'action, Castiel était intraitable, n'oubliant aucun détail à la plus grande joie de Dean qui en faisait actuellement les frais. Cette bouche autrefois pure et innocente était, aujourd'hui, un vrai appel à la luxure et cette langue.. Dean se mord la lèvre, met tout son poids sur ses coudes, sentant ses jambes se ramollir inévitablement, et ses mains serrent les bords de l'îlot amenant ses jointures aussi blanches que l'ange devant lui.

" _Tu vas m'achever, Cas…"_ arrive t'il à dire avec une voix rauque, emplie de désir et cela se confirme d'autant plus quand il se sent entièrement avalé dans la bouche divine. Il baisse son regard, fiévreux de voir l'image de l'homme accroupi, et ce qu'il voit augmente sa libido d'un degré au dessus..comme si c'était possible. Les joues légèrement rouges de Cas, ses yeux pétillants de malices et de désirs à demi ouverts, ses mains douces baladeuses, ses cheveux en pagaille, tout en cet homme n'était que bandant et, ça, Dean l'avait bien remarqué. _"Si tu t'enlèves pas illico, t'avales sec, bébé…"_

Ah oui, bébé.. Un surnom que Dean adorait susurrer pendant leurs parties de jambes en l'air et en dehors et il avait découvert que Castiel aimait particulièrement qu'il l'utilise à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Que ce soit au réveil, devant un film ou simplement devant une part de pizza, Dean voyait Castiel rougir timidement avant que ses yeux n'envoient des étoiles. Et comme Dean aimait particulièrement voir ces expressions sur le visage de son élève, il en abusait le plus souvent possible, de trop peut-être mais, _merde_ , c'était tellement beau à voir. Bon, il réagissait comme une midinette mais, _hé_ , et alors ? Personne n'assiste à l'échange, il pouvait bien se laisser aller.

Un dernier mouvement sur sa hampe, avalée avidement, et son sexe effectue des soubresauts avant de déverser sa semence dans la gorge de Castiel. C'était décidément le meilleur élève qu'il n'avait jamais eu et il se promet qu'il le protégerait dans n'importe quelle situation. Castiel était son poulain et personne n'avait le droit de porter ne serait ce qu'une seule main sur lui.. Enfin, les putes de "Plaisirs Sauvages".. _merde_ , il avait complètement oublié les clients..

Il se mord la lèvre à nouveau, observant Castiel se vêtir lentement, un sourire heureux sur le visage et il en fait de même. L'ange allait se faire dépuceler dans moins de deux jours et Dean se surprit à vouloir reculer le temps ou le stopper.. Il savait que son élève était prêt, plus ou moins, à passer à l'acte alors que Dean.. C'était Dean qui n'était pas prêt à le voir prendre son "indépendance" dans ce milieu. _Putain_ , c'est ça, il ne veut pas que quelqu'un d'autre passe après lui ou avant lui, il veut être le premier pour Cas, pour n'importe quoi. Cas était à lui, seulement à lui.

" _Dean ?.. Tu n'as pas aimé ? J'ai fais.."_

" _Quoi ? Bien sûr que si, pourquoi tu dis ça ?"_ Il est vrai que ses pensées ne sont pas roses et pas de doute qu'il devait avoir un visage très refermé.

" _Je sais pas, tu.. n'es pas expressif.."_

Pour toute réponse, Dean écarte les bras et étreinte l'homme avec douceur, humant l'odeur qu'il dégage, un vrai bonheur. Ce dernier y répond de la même façon et plusieurs minutes passent avant que Dean décide de briser l'échange. Il devait se reprendre et _rapidos_ , sa mission était largement remplie, il devrait arrêter de suite de ressentir de l'affection pour cet homme.

" _Bien."_ Il se passe la main sur le visage pour se reprendre, prenant un visage impassible. _"Pour moi, tu es devenu talentueux dans ce domaine, il ne reste plus que la dernière étape à franchir avant.. ton soir."_ Il se racle la gorge et s'approche du frigo qu'il ouvre dans une allure décontractée alors qu'il ne l'était absolument pas. La dernière étape constituait à coucher avec quelqu'un devant Castiel et ça.. ça, c'était déstabilisant et.. il ne voulait pas de ça. Il avait l'impression de le trahir et.. Bon sang, non, Cas n'est pas son mec ni rien, il ne pouvait et ne devait pas penser de cette façon ! Qu'est c'qui merdait chez lui ?

" _Qui..Qui sera ton partenaire ?"_ murmure l'ange dans son dos.

Dean n'a pas du tout entendu de la tristesse dans la voix.. Non, non ! Castiel est heureux de participer à ça, content d'apprendre de la nouveauté. Oui, voilà, Dean s'en persuade.

" _J'sais pas encore. Ton client est un mec donc je suppose que je devrais le faire avec un homme pour.. enfin bref."_ Il pioche avec nonchalance deux bières dont une qu'il tend à son élève. _"J'ai pensé à Benny mais… j'crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée."_

" _Pourquoi ?"_

Avait-il vraiment besoin de poser cette question ? Dean ouvre la bouteille tout en fronçant les sourcils. _"Ça ne te dérangerait pas que je baise mon plan cul qui t'a clairement insulté et menacé ? Devant toi ?"_

Castiel baisse les yeux sur sa bière et ses épaules s'affaissent. _"Si tu estimes que vous êtes les plus aptes à m'apprendre alors non, je m'en contrefiches."_ dit il sans relever les yeux.

Est ce que Dean se voit coucher avec Benny devant Castiel ? Absolument pas. Cependant, il est vrai que Benny serait le plus enclin à approfondir son apprentissage, surtout qu'il allait être frustré de ne coucher qu'avec Dean maintenant.. au bout de quatre jours de restriction. Les clients pouvaient être sauvages et il fallait que chaque "poulain" soit préparé à subir cette sauvagerie à n'importe quel moment. Ouais, Cas apprendrait mieux en voyant la brusquerie de Benny à son encontre. Il se pince l'arrête du nez du bout des doigts.

Dean aime coucher avec Benny, peut-être qu'en montrant son affection pour cet homme, il montrerait à Cas qu'il n'est pas libre et qu'il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que Dean soit à lui jusqu'à son départ… D'une certaine manière, cela permettrait également à Dean de reprendre ses esprits sur son environnement. Il ne devait pas craquer pour un puceau. Il ne devait pas posséder des sentiments pour une prostituée, les règles étaient claires.

" _Bon.. Ok.. Benny fera l'affaire."_ dit il dans un souffle et il voit Castiel se contracter à ses mots.

Décidément, leur relation avait pris de graves ampleurs pour que son élève soit tendu.. _"Je vais chercher Charlie et prévenir Benny, okey ?"_

Charlie allait réussir à le détendre, le temps que Dean annonce à Benny la suite du programme.

" _Oui.."_

Dean se masse la nuque et se mord la lèvre laissant sa bière sur le plan de travail, la voix brisée de Castiel ne l'aide pas le moins du monde. Il laisse ses sentiments de côté et s'éloigne de l'homme rapidement.

Il pose sa paume sur la poignée de la porte et se retourne légèrement vers son élève qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, ses yeux fixés au sol. _"Charlie est géniale, bé..Cas, elle saura te mettre à l'aise jusqu'à ce que je revienne avec Benny, okey ?"_ Il voit l'ange hocher la tête alors il ouvre la porte et s'éclipse.

Que s'était il réellement passé durant ces quatre derniers jours ? Tout avait pourtant bien commencé ! Mais, non, il avait fallu que Dean devienne un peu plus accro à son poulain qu'habituellement. Il s'est promis de l'aider à lui rendre sa liberté et il ne trahissait jamais ses promesses mais… bon sang, cela risquait d'être encore plus compliqué si il passait son temps avec lui. Il soupire, se masse le front avant d'ouvrir une porte menant droit au studio de Charlie.

" _Char' ?"_

" _Ouaip"_. Il entend une porte se refermer. _"C'est toi, Dean chéri ?"_

" _Le seul et l'unique ! J'ai un service à te demander."_ Charlie fait son apparition vêtu d'une simple nuisette noire à froufrou et Dean n'arrive pas à enlever son stupide sourire de son visage devant la scène.

" _Arrête de me mater, pervers, et dis moi tout !"_ Elle sautille sur un canapé en cuir et frappe sa paume pour inviter Dean à s'asseoir. _"Et j'veux connaître tous les détails de ces deux derniers jours ! Comment il est le nouveau ?"_

Dean s'installe et Charlie s'avachit sur lui alors qu'elle tripote son visage de ses doigts fins. Il sent ses ongles sur lui et cela ne le fait que sourire davantage.

" _Vachement bandant et maintenant si tu savais ce qu'il sait faire avec sa bouche et sa langue… Il est le paradis sur terre !"_

Elle fronce les sourcils et se mouve avec grâce pour finir à califourchon sur Dean qui décide de poser ses mains sur les cuisses fermes de la femme. _"Viens je d'entendre de l'affection dans ta voix ? Et physiquement, il est comment ?"_

" _Brun, cheveux en pagaille, des yeux bleus magnifiques, un corps fin et.. il a des airs de sainte nitouche absolument craquants !"_

Charlie passe ses mains dans les cheveux de Dean. _"Tu connais les règles, hein ?"_ Elle laisse un silence envahir l'espace. _"T'as besoin de moi pour quoi ? T'envoyer au septième ciel ?"_

Dean rit en se penchant un peu pour mordiller la fine peau de son cou, il y passe la langue avant d'attraper du bout des dents le lobe de son oreille. _"Non, que tu ailles le détendre avec des mots. La dernière étape est qu'il assiste à de la baise. Moi et Benny et.."_ Il cesse tout mouvement avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière. _"J'aime pas ce que je ressens envers lui, Char.. Ça me fait chier de baiser quelqu'un d'autre.."_

Dean sent une petite frappe sur sa joue et il relève la tête. _"Déjà que je trouvais ta relation craignos avec Benny mais alors là ! Pas de sentiments, Mowgli, c'est toi même qui nous l'a appris !"_ Dean grogne simplement et Charlie agrippe sa lèvre avec ses dents. _"Mais ok, je m'occupe de ton poulain ! J'vais lui raconter tous les livres d'Harry Potter, ça va forcément le détendre, ça !"_

" _T'es dingue, tu le sais ça !"_

Charlie lui fait un clin d'œil et se relève. Dean fait de même et se retrouve pousser jusqu'à l'entrée. _"Va voir Benny et je te conseille de faire attention à ton p'tit cul, je l'ai jamais vu aussi remonté. Il a promis de défoncer la gueule de l'Angelo dès qu'il le croise alors ta demande, essaye d'y mettre les formes, hein !"_

Dean voit Charlie fermer la porte et il fronce les sourcils en la voyant dans le couloir. _"Tu compte quand même t'habiller pour aller voir Cas ?"_

" _Non ! Il va falloir l'habituer. Allez ! Barre toi !"_ et elle s'éloigne à ses mots sous le regard incrédule de Dean dans sa direction.

Charlie est comme sa petite sœur qu'il n'a jamais eu, bon, bien sûr, il lui arrivait de coucher avec sa petite sœur et.. dit comme ça, c'était répugnant. Il fait quelques pas et frappe doucement à une des portes. Il n'a pas eu à attendre plus de trois secondes avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre entièrement.

" _Dean ? Tu as revenu d'entre les morts, ça y est ?"_ L'interpellé soupire et entre sans y être invité. _"T'en as marre de son cul inviolable ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?"_ Il pose son regard dans la pièce avant de l'arrêter sur Benny qui, celui-ci, lui lance des tonnes d'éclairs. _"Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de te foutre une bonne raclée pour ta putain d'insolence !"_ Dean voit Benny s'approcher dangereusement. _"Je suis à deux doigts de te violer sur cette moquette, bébé, alors dit un truc !"_

" _J'ai justement besoin de ta queue."_ finit il par dire en évitant de sourire.

Benny passe du regard haineux à satisfait. _"Ah ouais ? J'peux en savoir la raison ?"_

Mowgli se mord la lèvre prêt à rétorquer que cela est nécessaire pour approfondir les connaissances de Cas mais il se doute que Benny ne soit pas enclin à l'entendre. _"J'aurais bien besoin de te sentir en moi et j'me disais que tu prendrais ton pied à me l'enfoncer devant mon poulain."_

" _Tu veux que je te baise devant le petit angelo ? Tu sais que si je le fais, je te marque comme mon territoire, hein ?"_

Dean s'essaye à un sourire et il semble avoir réussi devant le regard plus qu'intéressé de son partenaire.

" _J'ferais absolument tout pour toi, bébé."_ Dean sent les lèvres de Benny se poser sur les siennes et il répond au baiser en y mettant le plus d'envie possible alors que.. _merde_ , ses lèvres sont froides. Puis, il ne ressent rien, absolument rien, _bordel_. _"Amène moi à lui que je lui montre à qui tu appartiens !"_

" _Montre lui que c'est toi le patron."_ crache Dean en n'oubliant pas de se retenir de grimacer. Comment allait il faire pour bander alors que tout ce qu'il ressent n'est que dégoût envers ce mec ? Nom d'un chien, depuis quand ne désire t'il plus se faire prendre par lui ?

* * *

Personne n'avait parlé, attendant simplement que Charlie disparaisse. Dean essaye de ne pas se focaliser sur l'expression de Castiel, il doit se reprendre, et éviter d'énerver Benny plus qu'il ne faut. Si ce dernier voyait ne serait ce qu'un regard attendri de Dean envers Castiel, il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de son poulain.

" _Alors, Angel, t'es prêt à assister à une intense scène de sexe en gros plan, mon pote ?"_ ricane Benny en toisant l'interpellé de haut. _"Tu vas vite comprendre que Dean n'a besoin que de moi."_ Ce dernier se retient de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

" _Installe toi sur le fauteuil, Cas.."_

" _Et admire, ouais."_ crache à nouveau Benny en enlevant son haut qu'il finit par balancer au pied de Castiel.

Alors que Benny s'approche de Dean, lui enlève son haut et commence par embrasser ses omoplates, Dean pose son regard sur Castiel comme pour excuser son acte, se sentant tout d'un coup totalement stupide de subir ça. Subir ? Oui, Dean a l'impression qu'il est sur le point de se faire violer.

Le regard qu'il lance à Castiel doit transmettre toutes ses pensées car il arrive à percevoir de la tristesse et de la frustration dans ses yeux ainsi qu'une pointe de haine focalisée sur les gestes de Benny. Mais, Dean voit Castiel s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, le voit inspirer longuement avant de poser un regard dur et froid vers eux.

A cet instant, Dean souffre. Il s'en veut de faire assister son poulain à ça. Il s'en veut d'être obligé d'en arriver là. Mais, à son tour, il respire calmement. Il devait le faire. Ce n'était même plus qu'une question d'apprentissage, c'était avant tout pour lui remettre du plomb dans sa caboche. Il devait arrêter de ne voir que Cas, c'était une question de vie ou de mort dans ce milieu. S'il persiste à n'avoir de yeux qu'envers son élève, il risquait de se faire mal, très mal.

Lorsqu'il reprend ses esprits sur son environnement, il sent l'érection de Benny sur l'arrière de son fessier droit. A son tour d'avoir une érection, autrement.. Dracula allait faire un scandale.

" _Tu m'as tellement manqué, bébé."_ susurre Benny à son oreille, collant son torse à son dos.

Dean avale difficilement sa salive. _"Toi aussi, Drac'."_ Il jette un coup d'œil vers Castiel qui s'est contracté méchamment contre le dossier de sa chaise et qui ne cesse de visualiser d'un regard dur l'homme derrière lui.

Oui, il est vraiment tant que Dean passe à la vitesse supérieure. Il coupe l'interrupteur de sa conscience, se promettant de n'apprécier que les caresses de Benny durant le laps de temps de leur partie de jambes en l'air, et de guetter chaque réaction de Castiel. Il avait tout de même le droit de prendre son pied à se savoir observer.

Il se retourne rapidement, bascule Benny sur le lit qui lui jette un regard lubrique, et embrasse les lèvres froides et charnues de l'homme en question, à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Sa langue s'insère dans l'antre et rejoint sa partenaire pour un ballet fiévreux. Il sent les mains rêches de Benny frotter son fessier et d'une pression, il se retrouve dos contre le matelas, le poids de l'homme au dessus de lui. Ce dernier accentue le baiser et le sexe de Dean commence à se tendre. Ce n'est pas du tout à cause du fait que son cerveau imagine Cas au dessus de lui. Absolument pas.

Des mains habiles le déshabillent entièrement avant de reprendre leurs caresses sur son torse. Tout à coup, il sent des doigts se refermer sur sa nuque et sa mâchoire et un balancement de bassin sur son érection le fait gémir. _"Tu prends ton pied, Angel ? Regarde le visage demandeur de ton prof."_ La main l'oblige à tourner son visage vers la gauche et il voit Castiel l'observer avec désir. Son sexe se dresse automatiquement. _"Tu sais qu'il adore quand on lui pénètre son petit cul de chienne, Cassie ?"_ Dean sent un doigt entrer entièrement dans son étau et il se contracte involontairement sous la douleur. _"Qui sait, t'auras peut-être ce privilège un jour.. A moins que ce soit moi qui m'enfonce en toi…"_ Dean avait été sur le point de répliquer à ces mots mais l'insertion d'un deuxième doigt l'oblige à serrer les dents. _"Ça s'pourrait, tu sais, que ma queue s'insère dans ton cul, tu pourrais y prendre ton pied."_ Un troisième doigt entre à son tour et Dean hurle de douleur sous le regard choqué de Cas et celui satisfait de Benny. _"Bouge pas, Angel ! Si j'lui fais mal, c'est pour qu'il se souvienne de ce qu'il m'a fait endurer durant ces derniers jours. Hein, bébé ?"_ Une larme s'écoule du coin de son œil mais il parvient à émettre un "oui" plus ou moins compréhensif. _"Regarde le, bébé, regarde ton poulain."_ Dean laisse une deuxième larme dévaler sa joue avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour observer Castiel. Ce dernier le regarde incrédule, les yeux humides également, les jointures de ses mains encerclent les accoudoirs avec une force impressionnante. _"Dis lui que tu aimes, ça.."_ Un quatrième doigt s'infiltre en lui et Dean à l'impression que ses parois se déchirent.

Il devrait avoir l'habitude de ressentir ce genre de douleur mais à chaque fois, elle semble différente et Benny a juste la haine d'avoir manqué d'attention depuis l'arrivée de Cas.. Il le lui fait payer. Ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça. A la base, Castiel devait juste assister à une relation sexuelle normale alors que là.. Il était entrain de comprendre ce qu'il subira la plupart du temps avec ses clients et Dean en avait honte. Véritablement honte.

" _Laisse le, Benny !"_

Dean ouvre à nouveau les yeux en entendant la voix cassée de Castiel dans l'air. Non, non, il ne devait pas s'immiscer là-dedans, Benny allait le massacrer.

" _Ferme là, Cas !"_ Il est surpris du timbre de sa voix, indiscutable et bestial, et Castiel semble aussi surpris alors il s'assoit à nouveau en tremblant un peu. Merde, merde, merde, rien ne se déroulait comme prévu.

" _C'est bien, Cassie, reste à ta place et observe."_ Et là, Dean sut qu'il n'allait pas prendre son pied une seule seconde avec Benny, pas alors que ce dernier le regardait avec un regard que Dean ne lui connaissait pas. Le genre de regard a vous glacer le sang. Il allait devoir se soumettre gentiment le temps que tout ce cirque s'arrête.

Benny se relève pour enlever chaque tissu le recouvrant et Dean en profite pour observer Castiel, pétrifié à sa vue. Il essaye de lui transmettre un message par ses yeux, lui demandant de se taire, de rester en retrait le temps que tout prenne fin et l'ange finit par hocher la tête, des larmes s'écoulant sur ses joues alors Dean lui sourit tendrement comme pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien se passer. Il savait que non mais Castiel devait le croire.


	8. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous,

Je suis désolée pour ce début "trash", vraiment... mais, hé, le contexte n'est pas tout rose non plus, hein !

 _Autrement, je réponds à une review anonyme de Ju : "Fais toi un compte, nénette, c'est bien pratique et en plus, c'est gratos !;). Sinon, j'essaye de publier tous les trois-quatre jours parce que j'estime qu'en tant que lecteur, c'est agréable d'avoir une suite rapidement, ça évite d'oublier les points importants du chapitre précédent et de ne pas obligatoirement devoir le relire !.. J'espère avoir bien répondu ;)."_

Bref, je me tais et j'vous laisse à la lecture,

* * *

 *** Chapitre sept ***

 **POV Cas**

 ** _J+4 ;_**

Castiel assiste à la pire scène de sa vie. Même sa vente ou les coups de Zachary à son égard semblaient n'être que des détails insignifiants devant la scène qui se déroule, actuellement, sous ses yeux. Surtout en sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.. Il pouvait, oui, mais son corps était pétrifié sur place, il n'arrivait pas à bouger ne serait ce que son pouce.

Il voyait son amant se faire violer sous ses yeux et il ne pouvait pas le défendre… Pourquoi avait il dit oui ? Pourquoi avait il insisté ? Dean n'avait pas voulu de lui comme partenaire mais Cas.. Castiel avait tout fait pour que ce soit Benny ce soir.. C'était de sa faute, entièrement de sa faute. Pourquoi Dean ne se rebelle t'il pas ?

Benny vient de finir de se déshabiller et il se penche à nouveau sur Dean. Ce dernier garde ses yeux rivés dans ceux de Castiel et, celui-ci, n'arrive pas à contenir ses larmes. Témoin pétrifié.

La main de Benny se repositionne sur la mâchoire de son amant et il l'oblige à tourner son visage vers lui. _"Si je vois l'emplumé bouger ne serait ce qu'un petit doigt, sache que c'est toi qui va prendre."_

Et Castiel sent que Benny ne plaisante pas. _"Fais ce que tu as à faire, connard, mais sache que tu viens de tout perdre."_ Dean vient d'annoncer ça avec une telle maîtrise que Castiel lâche un hoquet surpris.

Comment Dean fait il pour rester aussi calme ? Castiel connaissait, sans aucun doute, la réponse mais il ne veut pas y penser. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai.

" _Tu crois ça, bébé ? Je vais te rendre la vie tellement horrible que tu viendras me supplier de te prendre matin, midi et soir."_ Castiel écarquille les yeux en voyant les quatre doigts servis précédemment se faufiler dans la bouche de Dean. _"Suces toi, bébé."_ La bouche de Dean s'évertue à satisfaire son bourreau et Castiel sent son petit cœur arrêter de battre. _"Mets toi sur le ventre, maintenant."_ Dean obéit en évitant de poser son regard sur Castiel. Ce dernier voit Benny descendre du lit pour agripper une ceinture qu'il tournoie autour de ses mains. Puis, il claque une fesse avec sa paume et Dean a l'air de comprendre ce que cela signifie puisqu'il se dresse sur ses genoux et ses coudes. Castiel se concentre difficilement sur le visage impassible de Dean, ses yeux étant obscurcis par ses pleurs silencieux. Il voit Dean se mordre la lèvre violemment en fermant les yeux avec toute la concentration possible. Castiel fronce les sourcils, qu'est ce que Dean peut bien.. Il sursaute en entendant la ceinture claquer dans l'air pour s'amortir sur les fesses de son professeur. Non. Non, non, non.

" _Dean !"_ Castiel se lève involontairement et l'interpellé hurle.

" _Bouge pas !"_

" _Qu'est ce que j'ai dit juste avant ?"_ ricane Benny, un sourire mauvais se dessinant sur ses lèvres. _"Qu'est ce que j'ai dit, Angel ?"_

" _Excuse moi, je…"_

" _QU'EST CE QUE J'AI DIT ?"_ hurle Benny en claquant la ceinture dans le dos de Dean qui lâche un hurlement terrifiant tout en contractant ses muscles.

" _Que-Que je ne devais pas bouger.."_ articule Castiel en tremblant de tous ses membres alors que ses fesses retrouvent le chemin du fauteuil.

" _Oh ! Bien ! Regarde ce que tu m'as obligé à faire, hein ? Dean a une vieille coupure dans le dos maintenant… C'est une ceinture en nylon, c'est beau, n'est ce pas ?"_ Castiel voit Benny se pencher sur le dos battu et sa langue lèche la peau blessée et légèrement saignante. _"J'ai toujours détesté de savoir que le maire se permettait de te le faire à chaque fois mais, finalement… C'est assez bandant."_

Le maire ? Dean.. Dean subissait ce genre de violence ? Combien.. ? Non.. Alors, Dean est aussi calme parce que ce n'est pas nouveau.. ? Castiel pleure à nouveau, n'arrêtant pas d'imaginer Dean se faire frapper.

" _J'savais que tu étais qu'une merde, Benny… J'aurais jamais cru avoir confirmation aussi vite."_

" _Ta gueule, Dean. Ta gueule."_ Castiel voit Benny s'enfoncer en lui jusqu'à la garde et Dean se retient de lâcher ne serait ce qu'un seul bruit, étonnant Castiel qui vient de fermer les yeux pour ne plus assister à tout ça. _"Oh non, Angel, regarde ce qu'il se passe sous tes yeux sinon, je t'assure que ça va vraiment partir en couille."_

Castiel les ouvre aussitôt, ne voulant pas faire plus de mal à Dean par sa faute. Alors, il se retient d'hurler toute sa tristesse et observe la scène devant lui, déconnecté. Il entend les claquements du bassin de Benny sur les fesses de Dean, il entend les gémissements de Benny, il voit les traits tirés de Dean, de fines larmes goutter sur le lit. Il entend le bourreau jurer, insulter sa victime et il le voit se contracter avant de laisser échapper un grognement bestial dans la pièce. Puis, Benny s'enlève rapidement, tenant les hanches de Dean, avant d'envoyer un coup de pied faisant basculer Mowgli dos contre le matelas. Castiel est sur le point de se lever mais il se retient de justesse en voyant Benny prendre Dean par le cou.

" _Tu vois, bébé, ce que je viens de te faire, c'est rien, absolument rien. Les prochaines fois seront bien différentes, je peux te le jurer ! Je t'aimais, Dean. Je t'aimais vraiment, mais tu as préféré un connard d'ange… Je te hais à présent. T'imagines pas à quel point !"_

Et sur ces mots, Benny s'habille sans poser une seule fois son regard vers Dean ou Castiel et lorsque celui-ci disparaît de la pièce, Castiel se lève précipitamment pour rejoindre l'homme sur le lit, roulé en boule.

" _De-Dean.."_ L'ange caresse du bout des doigts la chevelure devant lui doucement et tendrement. Qu'est ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse après tout ça ? " _Je.. Je suis tellement désolé, Dean.."_ Il voit le corps de son professeur parcouru de tremblements alors il encercle ses bras autour de son visage et fredonne quelques paroles d'une chanson que sa mère lui chantonnait étant jeune, cela l'apaisera peut-être.

Quelques minutes passent où rien ne se produit. Dean reste en position fœtal, Cas est accroupi tout en apaisant ses tourments.

Castiel stoppe tous ses gestes quand il entend la faible voix de Dean dans la couverture. " _C'est moi qui suis désolé Cas… Tu n'aurais jamais dû être témoin de cette scène…"_

" _Dean, non, je…"_

L'interpellé se relève soudainement faisant basculer Castiel sur le lit, il se rattrape difficilement au bois pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'est à cause de lui si Dean a subi ce viol.

" _C'est toi la victime, Dean, pas moi ! J'aurais dû refuser ta proposition avec Benny, j'aurais dû te suivre quand tu m'as dit qu'il n'était pas la solution ! J'aurais dû…"_

" _Arrête ! Tais toi ! J'ai l'habitude de tout ça, je m'en fiche d'être un punching-ball, Cas. Ce que je ne supporte pas, c'est que tu ais été témoin ! Tu aurais du prendre ton pied ! Tu aurais du être jaloux qu'un mec me prenne, putain !"_ Castiel écarquille les yeux et il voit Dean en faire autant. " _Non, enfin..j'veux dire que..euh.."_

" _Je suis jaloux, Dean. Je déteste savoir que tu couches avec X personnes, que je ne suis pas le seul à partager ce plaisir avec toi. J'aimerai que tu ne sois qu'à moi, Dean !"_

Castiel est sérieux et déterminé. Vivre depuis quelques jours vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre avec Mowgli lui avait fait prendre conscience de ses sentiments pour cet homme. D'accord, ce n'était pas encore ce que Castiel pouvait interpréter de sentiments amoureux mais il avait de l'affection et du désir pour lui, ça, il ne pouvait pas en douter. Alors oui, il aimerait que Dean ne soit qu'à lui, que Castiel ne découvre tout que par lui. Il n'avait jamais souhaité se retrouver dans ce milieu, jamais, mais si il y a bien une chose qu'il ne regrette pas, c'est d'avoir rencontré son professeur. Il était sa lumière dans la nuit.

" _Cas…"_

" _Je sais ce que tu vas dire, Dean, qu'il n'y a pas la place pour les sentiments mais je suis persuadé qu'au contraire, nous serions plus forts tous les deux pour affronter cette vie."_

S'ils ne pouvaient pas s'aimer, au moins pouvaient ils s'entraider. Et puis, Castiel se voyait bien rester près de Dean tous les jours, satisfaire ses pulsions au gré de ses envies.

Dean se passe une main sur le visage tout en soupirant et Castiel s'affaisse. Peut-être que tout ça n'est qu'une mascarade pour lui, qu'il joue un personnage, peut-être que Dean ne ressent pas la même chose que lui. N'empêche que Castiel était persuadé qu'être là l'un pour l'autre ne serait que bénéfique. Tant pis si ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, il arriverait à y faire face.

" _On devrait aller se coucher. Demain, tu assistes au spectacle et après demain tu…"_ Castiel voit Dean se crisper et la suite ne vient pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire, l'ange savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait.

Castiel se lève pour s'allonger sur le matelas après s'être déshabillé et il voit Mowgli s'allonger sous la couette. Il aurait aimé en savoir plus sur ses anciennes relations sexuelles parce que, d'après les dires de Benny, Dean avait pour habitude de subir ce que.. Il le détestait officiellement ce type. Benny n'était qu'un monstre, un yéti sorti d'un horrible conte pour enfants et des envies de meurtres commençaient à envahir son esprit. Un jour ou l'autre, il se vengerait. Benny n'avait pas le droit de s'en sortir après ça.

* * *

 ** _J+5 ;_**

La première pensée de Castiel à son réveil est pour Dean. A t'il bien dormi avec l'épreuve subie hier soir ? A t'il seulement réussi à fermer l'œil ? D'accord, Dean avait l'habitude de ce genre de violence mais acceptait t'il aisément d'être confronté à ses cauchemars ? Il devait en faire, forcément. Castiel se sent stupide, il aurait dû s'allonger à ses côtés, lui faire comprendre par ce geste qu'il était présent, que ses intentions étaient sincères et qu'il ne désirait que son bonheur. Il était un piètre élève finalement… Bien sûr que non, son apprentissage ne comportait pas ses aléas, cela ne faisait pas parti des compétences demandées. Il soupire, tourne son visage vers le lit et, alors qu'il s'attend à voir Dean endormi ou simplement éveillé en l'attendant, il est surpris de ne voir qu'un oreiller plat et une couverture froissée. Il se redresse rapidement par automatisme, inquiet à l'idée que Dean est décidé de s'enfuir, loin de lui.

C'était stupide parce que, dans tous les cas, il n'irait pas bien loin mais Castiel avait peur de l'avoir fait fuir avec ses paroles, hier. Il n'avait absolument rien dit devant sa confession et, peut-être, que cette nuit, il avait choisi de s'éloigner. Après tout, Dean lui avait affirmé que son apprentissage était terminé alors à quoi bon continuer à jouer la comédie ?

Il se lève, enfile un jogging rapidement tout en se déplaçant vers la salle principale. Il a le cœur qui bat à vive allure et, s'il s'aperçoit que ses inquiétudes sont fondées, il ne serait pas surpris de se voir pleurer à chaudes larmes sur le sol.

Quel n'est pas son enthousiasme quand il voit Dean installé dans le canapé, un bol dans les mains, une grosse couverture en laine sur ses épaules ! Il aurait hurlé de joie dans la seconde s'il n'avait pas vu le regard perdu de Dean vers la télévision.

Il se déplace silencieusement jusqu'à lui, ne voulant pas le froisser, et il s'installe confortablement à ses côtés, sans sortir un seul mot. Castiel n'est pas quelqu'un de loquace et il sait que, si quelqu'un veut entamer une discussion, ce n'est certainement pas lui. C'est à Dean que revient le choix de la communication, c'est lui qui semble avoir énormément de souffrances en son intérieur et s'il voulait en parler, Castiel serait là pour l'écouter.

" _Cas…"_

L'interpellé pose son regard sur l'émetteur calmement et il hoche la tête, espérant qu'il continue.

" _Je veux.. Je veux que tu saches que, peu importe ce que je vis, tu ne le subiras peut-être pas."_

" _Peut-être que si.. Un jour ou l'autre, j'assisterais à quelque chose de similaire, Dean, tu ne seras pas toujours là pour me protéger."_

Pourquoi Dean s'évertue à toujours tout ramener à Castiel ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas exprimer ses hontes ou ses peines ? A croire qu'il ne ressent plus rien quand cela le touche personnellement !

" _Depuis quand es tu ici ?"_ Castiel doit savoir, parce qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas ses réactions.

" _Suffisamment pour arrêter d'en souffrir."_ Dean boit une gorgée dans son bol en ne lâchant pas son regard sur la scène qui se déroule sur la télévision. _"Ce que je veux dire, c'est que, je ferais tout pour te protéger. Je suis là, Cas. Tu as raison, à deux, nous serons plus forts."_

Castiel laisse un hoquet s'échapper de ses lèvres. Qu'est ce qu'il sous-entend ? Est il d'accord pour que l'un et l'autre combattent ensemble ? Est ce une façon d'amener leur relation vers une direction plus… sentimentale ? Dean est il prêt à le laisser entrer dans son cœur ?

" _Je ne comprends pas, Dean."_

" _Moi aussi, j'ai peur. J'ai peur de demain, j'ai peur que tu souffres, j'ai peur que tu restes enfermés ici à jamais. Moi aussi, j'aimerais que tu ne sois qu'à moi, Cas."_

Il.. Castiel pouvait se laisser aller vers lui, il n'avait plus à avoir peur de ce qu'il commençait à ressentir pour cet homme. Il se savait soulagé à cet instant. Dean venait d'ouvrir une brèche et Castiel compte bien en profiter. Il se déplace plus près, collant son épaule contre celle de son professeur.

" _Tu veux dire que…"_ ne peut-il pas s'empêcher de demander, peur d'avoir mal interprété les choses.

" _Quand Benny a… Je me suis dit que personne ne méritait de vivre cet expérience. Pas même moi. Benny était mon mec, ici, ce n'était pas officiel ni rien mais ça ressemblait à une relation et, je crois que les non-dits l'ont bousillé… Je ne veux pas que la nôtre prenne cette direction."_ Castiel le voit se mordre la lèvre. _"On prend nos marques, notre rythme, on se protège l'un et l'autre mais je veux qu'on communique comme tu l'as fait hier."_ Dean pose son bol doucement, tremblant un peu. _"J'suis pas prêt à m'ouvrir comme tu voudrais que je le fasse, ici, c'est dangereux, Cas, mais je suis d'accord pour en prendre plus ou moins la direction, tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?"_

Castiel est un peu perdu, il n'allait pas mentir. Il ne voit pas vraiment où Dean veut en venir mais il est d'accord, peu importe ce qu'il prévoyait, Castiel allait le suivre parce que maintenant, ils sont tous les deux contre le reste du monde.

" _Pas vraiment mais peu importe tes choix, Dean, je te suis."_

Après tout, Dean est son repère, ici, s'il décide d'y mettre fin alors Cas n'aurait plus rien à quoi se retenir.

" _Alors, on survit, ensemble, le temps qu'il faudra pour te sortir de là, okey ?"_

" _Tu sortiras aussi, Dean."_

Un rire jaune sort de ses lèvres et Castiel penche la tête dans sa direction. _"Et si je n'ai pas envie ?"_ Comment peut-on ne pas vouloir échapper à cet enfer ? Décidément, Dean est beaucoup trop complexe à déchiffrer. _"Qui te dit que l'enfer ne continuera pas dehors ? J'ai jamais eu de chance à l'extérieur alors ici ou ailleurs, quelle importance ?"_

" _D'accord, je suis ignorant concernant ton passé et ce que tu as pu vivre mais, ce que je peux t'affirmer, c'est que, maintenant, tu n'es plus seul et je serais toujours présent, y compris à l'extérieur."_

Castiel est surpris de cette conversation matinale, comment le sujet avait il dérivé aussi rapidement ? Déjà qu'il est perdu face à la relation qu'il entretient avec Mowgli mais, en plus, il vient d'apprendre que Dean ne veut pas abandonner ces locaux, il y avait de quoi enrager. Il voit Dean sourire et il est encore plus perdu.

" _Pourquoi ris tu ?"_

" _J'sais pas, la conversation peut-être, j'me suis jamais dévoilé autant à quelqu'un depuis Sammy.. Ça me fait rire autant que ça me soulage."_

" _Parle moi d'hier."_ Castiel se tend, se rendant compte de ce qu'il vient de demander. Il abuse sans aucun doute de la situation, là.

" _Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'te dises ? C'est pas nouveau, ce sera pas le dernier. J'ai un client, le maire, qui est cent fois pire que c'que tu as pu voir hier alors…"_

Le maire ? Benny en avait parlé. Cent fois pire ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait être pire que de se faire prendre sans son consentement à coup de ceinture ? Castiel est innocent dans tout ce qui concerne ce domaine mais, tout de même, il ne voit absolument ce qui peut être encore plus horrible.

" _De..De quel genre ?"_

" _Je veux pas en parler."_ Dean se lève subitement et Castiel le voit serrer son poing. _"J'vais à la douche, en attendant, mange un truc, tu dois mourir de faim."_

" _Tu m'as coupé l'appétit, Dean."_

L'interpellé hausse un sourcil et, finalement, Castiel voit un sourire se fendre sur son visage.

" _Bien alors tu es dispo pour prendre une douche avec moi…"_ Dean lui prend le bras et Castiel sourit à son tour.

La conversation est terminée et Castiel compte bien profiter de cette douche pour mettre en pratique ses compétences et il en profitera pour supprimer les images immondes d'hier soir. Son défi ? Parvenir à fermer à double tour les sensations de dégoûts que Dean a bien pu ressentir pendant l'acte précédent.


	9. Chapter 8

Mmmh... Chapitre huit du côté de Dean après son... son viol !

J'vous laisse à la lecture,

* * *

 *** Chapitre huit ***

 **POV Dean**

 _ **J+5 ;**_

Dean ne cesse d'embrasser ce torse immaculé, blanc comme de l'aspirine et, bon sang, il trouve ça terriblement magnifique. Castiel semble être un ange descendu du ciel rien que pour lui. Il descend un peu, lèche la peau fine sous le nombril et, en quelques mouvements, sa bouche s'agglutine autour du gland dressé devant lui. Il suce, lèche, aspire, prend ce qui lui revient de droit. Il avale la hampe entièrement, avide, accélérant sous les soupirs qu'il entend de sa victime. Une main dans ses cheveux l'entraîne à le prendre plus loin, plus vite.

" _Dean..Mmmh.. Dean.."_

L'interpellé continue, absolument fier que ce soit lui qui l'emmène dans les affres du bonheur. Puis, quelques soubresauts et un liquide s'écoule le long de sa gorge. _"Deaaaan...Hààn.."_ Il avale rapidement, suce encore, léchant la moindre goutte âcre de son partenaire avant de se redresser et d'embrasser passionnément l'homme devant lui, collant son torse contre le sien. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il s'enfoncerait en Castiel pour prendre à son tour son pied. Il avait hâte d'amener leur relation sexuelle vers cette voie mais il devait encore patienter.. Demain, un client y sera et Dean grogne en y pensant.

" _J'ai envie d'être en toi, Cas…"_

" _Alors viens, Dean…"_

L'interpellé s'écarte, une lueur sauvage passe dans son regard. _"Me le dis pas deux fois, Cas.."_

" _Vi.."_ Dean pose sa main sur sa bouche, un demi sourire sur son visage. Il ne suffit plus de grand chose pour que Dean perde tout contrôle.. Mais, oh, il pouvait se retenir quand même ! S'il le faisait, pas de doute que le client remarquerait que quelqu'un y était passé, rien qu'en voyant les traits sur le visage de l'ange. Ici, c'était étrange mais tout se voyait, tout se percevait. Puis, même, Dean est persuadé que Crowley a mis en place des caméras dans chaque recoin de ce bordel.

" _Pas encore, bébé.. Sois patient."_ Il enlève sa main et pousse sur ses genoux pour reprendre appui au sol. Il rit en voyant la mine déconfite devant lui et il se dirige vers le frigo pour en sortir une bière. Il voit Castiel se revêtir et il en profite pour boire une gorgée. _"Dès demain, je t'emmène à la salle de muscu, okey ?"_

" _Oui."_

Son élève n'était pas vraiment du genre à parler pour ne rien dire et ce trait de caractère plaisait encore plus à Dean. Il ne parlait que pour dire quelque chose d'utile et c'était plutôt agréable. _"Gabriel risque de passer dans les heures à venir, il va t'indiquer ce que tu vas faire, ce soir."_

" _Et toi ?"_ demande t'il en s'installant sur l'un des tabourets après s'être servi un verre de jus de raisin.

" _J'm'occupe souvent du service donc j'suppose que je vais devoir m'y atteler encore."_ Dean voit les traits de Castiel devenir plus sérieux et quelque peu dérangés.

" _Tu assistes à la hotstyle ?"_

Dean laisse un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il avait été suspendu de cette séquence et il sait qu'il ne pouvait pas y éviter encore, ce soir, c'était sa reprise et cela ne l'enchantait guère. Dire qu'avant, il était le premier à être plus ou moins excité d'en être et aujourd'hui.. Cela le répugnait. _"Evidemment, Cas, j'suis déjà assez chanceux de l'avoir évité toute la semaine.."_

" _J'aime pas ça."_

Dean voit Castiel boire une longue gorgée, plus tendu que tout à l'heure, et un sourire se fend sur son visage. C'était agréable de se sentir soutenu. _"Moi non plus mais..c'est comme ça, j'y peux rien."_ Castiel grimace et Dean sourit. Il tend sa main vers la joue devant lui et il oblige Castiel a river ses yeux aux siens. _"Tu vois c'que j'veux dire à présent quand j'dis qu'il n'y a pas la place pour l'amour, ici ? Toi, comme moi, allons être pris et dans tous les sens du terme, c'est dégueu mais c'est comme ça."_

" _Peut-être mais, moi, je te ferais l'amour, ce ne sera pas qu'un acte primaire.."_

Le cœur de Dean s'emballe en s'imaginant se faire prendre tendrement par l'homme devant lui. Et, à part Benny, et encore, cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. Il se penche pour prendre les lèvres de son partenaire dans les siennes doucement, le baiser est doux et chaste mais cela suffit à rendre son sexe à nouveau gorgé de sang.

" _Cas.. Tais toi si tu veux pas que je te prenne à nouveau de ma bouche.."_ L'interpellé sourit lentement avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent, pétillants, sous le regard incrédule de Dean.

" _Dean, si toi, tu ne peux pas me..euh..prendre, moi, je peux peut-être.."_

Le susnommé lève un sourcil, un demi sourire moqueur sur son visage. _"Tu veux t'enfoncer dans mon cul, Cas ? Toi, le parfait petit ange innocent ?"_ Il le voit rougir subitement et Dean fait le tour du comptoir pour coller son corps contre le sien. _"Hein, bébé ? Tu serais prêt te servir de ta queue pour me satisfaire ?"_

Castiel penche la tête et son front se plissent. _"C'est avant tout pour mon plaisir personnel, je ne pense pas que tu prennes réellement plaisir à me sentir en toi…"_

" _C'est ce que tu penses ?"_ fait Dean dans un léger ricanement.

" _Et bien, vu la façon à laquelle tu as réagis avec Benny, je ne crois pas que tu ais été satisfait et puis, moi-même, je ne pense pas être… comblé en me faisant..euh... sodomiser ? alors.."_

Dean pose sa bouche sur le menton de son ange en le mordillant avant de prendre la parole. _"Saches que tu te trompes royalement, Cas, okey, avec Benny, c'était une catastrophe parce que ce mec n'a rien fait pour que je prennes plaisir mais si c'est bien travaillé, j't'assure que c'est l'extase.."_ Il laisse quelques secondes s'écouler avant de continuer. _"Finalement, j'aurais dû penser à ça au lieu de l'envisager avec Benny… Mais… Ton innocence, ta..pureté fait aussi parti du fait que tu n'as jamais placé ton engin dans un trou et le client achète ça aussi."_ Dean s'éloigne à regret en reprenant sa bière. _"Que ce soit toi ou moi, ça revient au même, tu ne dois pas vivre ça avant ton premier client."_

" _C'est injuste !"_ hurle Castiel en se repositionnant plus confortablement sur le siège, plaçant ses coudes sur le comptoir.

" _Je sais, Cas, mais on…"_

" _Bonjour tout le monde !"_ La voix fait sursauter les deux hommes dans la pièce et Gabriel fait son apparition avec Sam, la porte finissant de claquer sur le mur bétonné. Dean sourit vers ce dernier en se dirigeant vers lui pour l'étreindre entre ses paluches. _"On dérange, non ? Angel, Angel, Angel, pour quelle raison vois je un regard aussi tristounet, hein ?"_ Gabriel se retourne vers Dean et le fusille du regard. _"Qu'as tu encore fait, hein ? Tu es vraiment désespérant !"_

" _Hé, j'y suis pour rien si notre Angelo est devenu aussi pervers ! Il est déçu de pas pouvoir visiter mon trou !_ " balance Dean en secouant les épaules et il voit Castiel rougir ostensiblement en lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

Ce regard assassin rend Dean plutôt heureux et il balance un clin d'œil dans sa direction.

" _L'ange perverti ! Hé, ça m'donne des idées de ouf là pour le prochain spectacle ! Imaginez ! L'ange apparaît sur…"_

" _La ferme, Gaby !"_ ricane Sam en levant les yeux au ciel avant de poser son regard vers Castiel. Dean sourit, heureux de voir son meilleur ami dans la pièce.

" _Alors, Sammy, tu fais encore parti du show ce soir ?"_

L'interpellé est sur le point de répondre lorsque Gabriel se met à gigoter dans tous les sens. _"Bien sûr qu'il fait parti du show mon sucre d'orge ! C'est le meilleur danseman de tous les temps ! D'ailleurs…"_ Le patron se retourne vers Castiel et lui fait un sourire carnassier que Dean n'apprécie pas. _"Je veux te faire un petit entraînement, Cassie ! Je suis sûr que tu as des talents en danse !"_

Dean voit Castiel écarquiller les yeux, mal à l'aise, et Dean se décide d'intervenir. _"Je ne pense pas qu'il soit talentueux dans ce domaine, j'pensais que ce soir, il pourrait rester près de moi pour que je lui apprennes les bases en tant que serveur."_

Un regard plein de reconnaissance se pose sur Dean et ce dernier se félicite de sauver la mise de son partenaire.

" _Mouais, j'm'en doutais ! Pourquoi personne n'aime bouger sur la scène, hein ? Faut toujours que j'argumente de A à Z… N'empêche que tu n'échapperas pas à un entraînement la semaine prochaine, Angel !"_

Castiel hoche la tête et Gabriel s'éclipse en maugréant, laissant les trois hommes dans le studio.

Si Dean jusqu'ici avait été toujours à l'aise de sa proximité avec son meilleur ami, Sam, aujourd'hui, il ne l'était plus vraiment, pas quand le regard de Castiel s'arrêtait trop longuement sur leurs bras emmitouflés entre eux. Dean se décide donc à s'éloigner un peu plus alors que Sam se contente de dévisager le nouveau venu.

" _Alors, c'est toi, Castiel…"_

" _Qui veux tu que ce soit d'autre, jerk !"_ entame Dean dans un ricanement au vu du foutu réalisme de ses propos. _"Benny t'a pas fait un récap sur hier soir ?"_

" _Hier soir ?"_ Le grand dadet qui lui sert de meilleur ami lève un sourcil, devenu bien curieux. _"Que s'est il passé avec ? Parce que, j'veux pas paraître lourd mais il ne te porte pas dans son cœur, Castiel."_

Dean beugle dans sa barbe au souvenir de la nuit dernière et son dos le lui rappelle également. Il serait judicieux qu'il aille voir Garth, au moins pour avoir confirmation que sa plaie n'est pas si catastrophique que ça, il ne l'avait pas encore aperçu, ne s'était pas arrêté devant le miroir pour en admirer les dégâts. Ce n'est qu'une cicatrice de plus après tout et ses clients trouvaient ça plutôt excitant. Comme si Mowgli avait effectivement vécu dans une jungle et qu'il s'était bagarré avec toutes les bestioles horribles qui le peuple. Cliché et surréaliste surtout en sachant que Dean n'avait pas voyagé plus loin que le Minnesota, mais bon, cela jouait en sa faveur et sa côte de popularité dans ce milieu avait nettement grimpé depuis ses blessures de "guerre" avec le maire.

" _Il a battu le dos de Dean."_ dit Castiel en serrant les mâchoires.

L'interpellé grogne encore en levant les yeux. Il n'avait strictement rien à foutre de la compassion des autres, ce n'était qu'une blessure superficielle, il allait s'en remettre.

" _Comment ça ? Dean !"_ Sam se positionne à une vitesse fulgurante derrière le professeur et lui soulève le haut en grimaçant d'horreur. _"Putain, Dean ! Quand c'est pas le maire, voilà que c'est un de la maison ! Quand auras tu la force de te rebeller, hein ?"_ Sam prend Dean par les épaules et l'oblige à se retourner vers lui. _"Tu sais que je vais aller voir Crowley et lui balancer tout ce que Benny t'a fait endurer depuis l'arrivée de Castiel ? Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive d'autres trucs de ce genre, t'entends ? Je ne peux plus laisser passer tout...ça !"_

" _Calme toi, Sammy, c'est rien, juste une égratignure. Allons plutôt nous préparer pour ce soir, okey ?"_ Dean voit Sam ouvrir la bouche pour rétorquer mais il lui envoie un regard tellement noir qu'à priori, son Sammy ne désire pas continuer sur cette voie. Il hoche simplement la tête avec son regard de chien battu et sourit tristement vers Castiel qui n'a pratiquement pas dit un seul mot.

D'accord, Dean commençait à connaître le spécimen mais le voir aussi froid et détaché lui faisait un peu peur. Pensait il à tout à l'heure ? Pensait il à hier ? Il donnerait cher pour avoir accès à sa caboche à l'heure actuelle. Pensait il à Sam ? Il serait peut-être judicieux que Dean parle de son "frère de cœur" à son petit protégé, juste histoire de le rassurer, qu'il ne s'imagine rien les concernant.. Ils avaient encore beaucoup à apprendre l'un et l'autre mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Dean était prêt à ouvrir son cœur et le laisser y pénétrer.

* * *

" _Ne t'inquiètes pas, Cas, je suis là, tu restes près de moi au moins pour la première partie, okey ? Surtout, quand tu remarques un changement d'ambiance, tu déguerpies rapidos !"_

Parce qu'il était hors de question que Castiel se confronte à la hotstyle. Pas encore, il n'était absolument pas prêt et Dean ne souhaitait en aucun cas que son protégé le voit en sandwich entre deux clients. Merci bien.

" _Je sais, Dean. Pourquoi suis je obligé de porter un truc aussi...moulant ?"_ demande t'il en se dandinant pour observer son fessier pratiquement visible à travers le tissu.

" _C'est comme ça, ça fait parti du..show. Tu souris, tu te laisses tripoter, tu embrasses si un mec le veut et, surtout, tu restes poli. Toujours, okey ?"_

C'était la cinquième fois que Dean s'évertue à lui expliquer les règles pour la soirée. Oui, c'était principalement pour que Castiel ne soit pas rejeté et ne devienne désobéissant mais aussi parce que la popularité de Dean était en jeu. L'ange était son poulain et, au moindre faux pas, cela pouvait retomber sur lui et les conséquences pourraient être.. désastreuses. Et puis, merde, il s'était promis de le sauver de cet enfer.

" _Oui, Dean, tu me l'as déjà énoncé une bonne vingtaine de fois."_

L'interpellé grogne en ajustant la cravate de son élève, son seul accessoire sur son torse. _"Je sais, Cas, mais ta liberté est en jeu ce soir et je suis persuadé que Benny va t'en faire baver !"_ Les doigts de Dean se pose sous son menton et il le scrute de haut en bas, ne voulant oublier aucun détail qui pourrait lui être fatal. _"Bon, tu m'as l'air parfait. Souris, hein ! Et restes près de moi !"_

Dean voit Castiel lever les yeux au ciel et cela suffit pour que le professeur lui donne une tape sur les fesses pour le faire avancer. _"Hé !"_

" _Avance, bébé, je suis derrière toi."_ Castiel ouvre les portes battantes et la chaleur de la salle se propage dans leur corps.

Castiel avance à petits pas et les regards des clients se posent sur eux. Dean, lui, est plutôt confiant, un regard déterminé et sensuel dans ses pupilles, mais il voit Castiel se tendre involontairement. Alors il pose sa paume sur une de ses hanches et ce contact semble redonner confiance à Castiel puisque son allure devient plus.. fluide.

Dean prend un plateau, le donne à Castiel et il longe les tables des clients en lui demandant de le suivre. Il était temps d'apprendre autre chose que coucher à son élève.

* * *

Castiel était attendrissant, il souriait à tout va et à n'importe qui et les clients semblaient succomber à son charme naturel. Dean n'était pas étonné puisque, lui aussi, avait craqué pour ce visage attachant.

Certains clients, les habitués principalement, avaient compris que Dean s'occupait de son "éducation" et certains lui avaient demandé l'autorisation pour pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser, voire même le réserver pour les prochains jours. Dean acquiesçait parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix mais une colère sourde commençait à naître en lui.

Alors il voyait Castiel emballer les clients avec beaucoup trop de passion à son goût ou encore il le voyait s'installer à califourchon sur des cuisses en gesticulant sensuellement.

D'accord, Dean avait, à priori, été un excellent professeur mais.. Bon sang, il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi bon maintenant ! A l'allure à laquelle son élève chauffe les clients, dans deux jours, ces mêmes clients demanderont à ce qu'il assiste à la hotstyle ! Et Dean, lui, ne désirait qu'il y assiste que dans une semaine.. et encore.

Il ne disait rien mais n'en pensait pas moins et il se promettait de remettre les points sur les i dès qu'ils se retrouveraient tous les deux.

Plus de trois heures à faire comme si tout était normal, à observer Castiel se frotter aux chattes en chaleur et aux mecs en rut, à serrer les dents et à paraître totalement comblé à gesticuler entre les tables. Étrangement, Dean était moins demandé, ou lorsqu'il l'était, c'était pour donner son consentement envers Castiel. Okey, la nouveauté intriguait mais quand même ! Il n'était pas mort, hein !

Bref, il avait servi principalement de serveur jusqu'à maintenant et cela l'éreintait vraiment, se sentant comme invisible aux yeux de tous, même de Castiel qui, à présent, n'avait plus besoin de lui à ses côtés.

Il soupire en se retournant vers son élève qui servait à boire à un des clients, vraiment pressé que ce dernier s'éclipse pour éviter la hotstyle. L'ambiance commençait à s'échauffer et il allait être temps pour Castiel de partir.

Il pose son plateau, bien décidé à sortir par la peau des fesses son protégé, lorsqu'il le voit se débattre gentiment des bras d'un mec d'une trentaine d'années, plutôt charismatique. Il n'en faut pas plus à Dean pour s'approcher, prêt à exploser le nez de cet abruti s'il le fallait.

" _Allez… Angel… Je suis sur que ton patron ne sera pas contre de te voir me faire une petite pipe, promis, ton cul, je le laisse de côté pour ce soir !"_ rétorque le client en lançant un clin d'œil vers Castiel qui semblait sur le point de faire une crise de panique.

" _Il n'est pas disponible pour le moment alors, à moins que tu veuilles être banni de la maison, je te conseille d'enlever tes sales pattes de mon ange."_ dit Dean en se plaçant entre le client encore assis et son élève.

Un sourire carnassier se dessine sur le visage du dite client. _"Mowgli… Et toi, t'es dispo ? Ça fait un moment qu'on te voit plus, j'ai cru que tu avais fini par crever au pieu…"_

" _Et comme tu peux le voir, je suis là. Lâche le, maintenant."_ Dean ne lâche pas du regard le trentenaire et ce dernier finit par poser ses deux mains sur la petite table alors qu'il se tourne vers un de ses amis avant de reporter son attention sur lui.

" _Tu serais pas contre, hein, Mowgl' de me tailler une pipe pendant que mon ami, ici présent, te ramone le derrière ?"_

Dean se crispe une seconde, espérant que son attitude n'est pas été perçu avant de déclarer d'une voix qu'il espère sensuelle. _"J'en serais même ravi, les mecs."_

Il se penche un peu, dans l'optique d'embrasser le client, mais il sent une main se refermer sur son biceps gauche et il contracte sa mâchoire en se retournant vers Castiel. Ce dernier le regarde avec peine et semble lui demander de faire demi-tour alors Dean se penche vers lui, son souffle proche de son oreille. _"Pars d'ici, maintenant !"_

Il entend une plainte sortir des lèvres de son élève mais il ne s'en préoccupe pas davantage, reportant son attention vers ses deux clients qui attendent patiemment, une lueur bestiale dans leur regard. La hotstyle commence et Dean a hâte que tout se termine.


	10. Chapter 9

Bonjour citoyens,

Je publie ce chapitre neuf du côté de Cas, comme promis.

 _WARNING : Le début est encore plus trash que le viol de Dean.. et la victime est encore ce même homme toujours devant la vision de Castiel... Le pauvre va finir par partir en dépression à force de voir des choses aussi horribles..._

Toutefois, je crois que la fin de ce chapitre va vous donner un peu d'espoir (et je crois bien que Castiel a une bonne étoile quand même).

Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir,

* * *

 *** Chapitre neuf ***

 **POV Cas**

 _ **J+5 ;**_

Castiel s'éloigne en observant Mowgli embrasser avec effervescence le jeune client qui n'hésite pas à tortiller ses doigts autour de sa nuque. C'est étrange mais, alors que lui l'avait fait toute la soirée, mais il n'appréciait pas de voir son professeur mettre en pratique ses connaissances dans la matière sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

De son point de vue, les embrassades, les câlins, les danses sensuelles donnaient à ses clients ce soir n'avait été qu'un job, rien ne l'avait excité contrairement à ces derniers jours dans le studio de Dean. Après tout, ce soir, ça avait été son premier test d'obéissance pour que Crowley tienne sa part du contrat. Il avait été parfait, il le savait, au vu des regards satisfaits des clients alors sa liberté n'avait pas été mis en péril.

Mais de voir son professeur ainsi exposé à la lueur sauvage de ces bêtes lui donnait froid dans le dos et il ne voulait en aucun cas être de nouveau témoin d'un massacre sur cette personne.

Alors, il se retourne et se dirige à grands pas vers les portes battantes qui le sauverait de cette vision. Du moins, il le croit un moment mais, alors qu'il empoigne la poignée, une force le retient de justesse et l'oblige à se reculer.

" _Où crois tu aller, Angel ?"_ Castiel se retourne pour poser son regard sur, comment Dean l'appelle déjà ?, le roi de l'enfer ? Ce dernier l'observe de bas en haut avant qu'un rictus ne se dessine sur ses traits. _"Evidemment que tu ne seras pas l'acteur principal de ce qu'il va se dérouler maintenant mais, mon cher Castiel, je n'accepterais pas non plus que tu n'en sois pas spectateur !"_ Une poigne ferme se serre sur ses biceps et Castiel se voit obligé de s'installer sur une banquette à côté du patron. _"Tu observes, tu prends note car dans moins de trois jours, tu feras parti du show à ton tour !"_

Crowley voulait qu'il regarde la perversion de ce soir ? Il voulait qu'il assiste à nouveau au viol de son professeur ? Non, non, Castiel ne le voulait pas, ne le voulait plus. Il ne supporterait pas de voir la maltraitance sur son.. coup de cœur à nouveau.

" _J'ai.. J'ai donné mon maximum ce soir et je ne pense pas que ce soit judicieux que j'ob.."_

" _Ferme là, c'est moi le patron et quand je donne un ordre, tu l'exécutes ! Tu veux voir ton contrat disparaître ? Tu te plais ici, finalement ?"_

La paume du roi se referme sur sa mâchoire et il l'oblige à tourner son visage vers Mowgli qui est, à présent, accroupi entre les cuisses du client et qui embrasse son torse. Sait il que Castiel le regarde ? Ce dernier savait bien que non, que Dean le pensait loin, emmitouflé dans leur couette à l'attendre, et la faible luminosité de la salle vers eux n'allait pas l'aider à se faire démasquer.

" _Je.. D'a-D'accord."_ Avait il vraiment le choix ? Non alors il se mord la lèvre et ses petits yeux, qui étaient encore innocents de tout ça, observent les alentours et essayent de se concentrer sur Benny qui vient de se faire pénétrer par un client à l'autre bout de la salle.

" _Bien… Non, non, mon petit emplumé, toi, tu observes ton mentor !"_ La main de Crowley se resserre et lui redresse le visage vers la droite.

Si Castiel avait eu le cœur fragile, il aurait fait une crise cardiaque sur cette banquette mais, au lieu de ça, son organe se met à faire des embardées paniquées. Il n'avait même pas eu 24h pour se remettre du viol de Dean qu'il allait devoir le revivre ? C'était un cauchemar.

Il essaye de se débattre un peu mais la poigne de son bourreau est tellement forte qu'il n'a pas d'autres choix que de visionner la scène devant lui.. encore.

Le client trentenaire blond vient d'agripper les cheveux soyeux de son professeur d'une main alors qu'il ouvre son pantalon de l'autre. Le visage de Dean est impassible et, lorsque le membre fin sort du cocon en toile, Castiel voit Dean ouvrir la bouche pour l'accueillir. Quand Dean le lui faisait, c'était beau, magique et cela rendait l'acte vraiment sensuel alors que là.. ce n'était que de la baise pour de la baise et c'était immonde. Dean faisait des va et vient sur le membre qui se gonflait au fur et à mesure et Castiel pensait qu'il en avait déjà bien assez vu. Sauf quand il voit ce client faire un signe de tête vers son partenaire de table, un brun plutôt grassouillet, qui enlève son tee-shirt. Castiel voit un ventre rond pendouillant et il se doute qu'il devait servir de stockage pour un bon nombre de bières mais sa vision cauchemardesque ne s'arrête pas là puisqu'il le voit abaisser sa braguette pour en sortir son sexe.

Castiel soupire en fermant les yeux mais un grognement à ses côtés l'oblige à les rouvrir rapidement et.. il est sur le point de vomir.

Le gros client vient de se mettre à genoux et s'active à enlever chaque tissu recouvrant les fesses et jambes de Dean… ouvrant son intimité à ce porc. La hotstyle était répugnante, vraiment. Comment Dean pouvait accepter de vivre dans ces conditions ?

Une larme s'infiltre au coin de son œil quand il voit le porc entrer dans l'antre de son mentor d'un puissant coup de rein, sans aucune préparation, et que le visage de Dean se crispe alors qu'il avale toujours le membre de sa bouche. Le pire, si c'est possible parce qu'à l'instant Castiel se dit que tout n'était que souffrance, c'est le tchek que se font les deux clients comme si tout cela n'était qu'un jeu.

Le corps de Dean bouge au rythme des coups de reins de l'immonde gars et ses reins se font agresser violemment par ce même homme qui ne laisse pas une seule seconde de répit à la victime. L'autre client assis, aussi répugnant, accroît ses gestes pour que Dean le prenne plus loin et plus vite. Mowgli ne devait même pas avoir le temps de respirer convenablement, il n'était qu'un objet, une poupée et Castiel se met à verser un torrent de larmes.

" _Tu pleures pour Mowgli ou tu pleures parce que tu sais que dans quelques heures, tu vivras la même chose ?"_ entend t'il sortir de la bouche de son patron qui a resserré sa paume sur lui.

Castiel ne l'entend pas vraiment, pas alors que le porc vient de se vider en Dean, qu'il s'enlève sans scrupule et autorise un autre client, d'une cinquantaine d'année aux cheveux blancs courts et au visage dur, de le prendre à son tour. Pas alors que ce dernier entre en Dean avec force, que le client assis éjacule dans sa bouche, le repousse de lui avec hargne comme un mec qui le répugne, et que le vieux lui empoigne les cheveux pour que Dean se retrouve en une pression le dos contre le torse de son violeur. Pas alors que les coups de butoir se font plus violentes et qu'une cliente refaite de partout de quarante ans se met à genoux devant son professeur. Pas alors que cette dernière pose sa bouche sur celle de Dean, caresse le torse de ce dernier qui ne cesse de se faire pilonner par l'homme derrière lui, et qui encercle de ses doigts manucurés le sexe en repos de Mowgli.

Qu'espérait elle ? Qu'il bande alors que rien ne peut l'exciter ce soir ? Est elle débile ? Comme si Dean allait gonfler son sexe alors qu'il se fait violer !

" _C'est là que ça devient intéressant mon cher Angel parce que, vois tu, les clients sont rois ici et s'ils veulent que leur proie soit en pleine érection, c'est à mes joyaux de faire en sorte de répondre à la clientèle… Tu devras t'entraîner toi aussi à bander même quand les conditions ne sont pas favorables…"_

Dean ne peut pas… ? Pourtant si, Castiel voit le membre de Dean se redresser au fur et à mesure et cette vision l'achève d'autant plus. Comment peut il trouver un peu d'excitation dans sa condition ? La cliente jette un coup d'œil derrière elle et fait un signe du menton vers un homme que Castiel n'avait jamais vu jusqu'ici mais qui devait faire parti du show. Ce dernier, aussi bien bâti que tous les joyaux de ce club, se met en position derrière elle et, alors qu'elle lèche la hampe de Dean, le sexe proéminent de l'homme entre en elle.

Ils sont quatre à se faire l'amour… Et Dean, qui vient de se faire prendre par un nouveau client, cette fois moins répugnant physiquement que les deux autres, pose ses mains sur les cheveux blonds de la femme pour l'amener à son rythme et fixe le bel homme qui prend sauvagement la femme devant lui.

Comment.. ? Pourquoi Castiel voit de la luxure dans ses prunelles ? Pourquoi Dean paraissait prendre son pied à l'acte ? Comment faisait il pour en apprécier la valeur ? Il le voit se mordre la lèvre, se contracter aux coups de langues de la cliente et d'éjaculer dans sa bouche en ouvrant la bouche comme… d'extase ?

" _Je-Je crois que j'en ai assez vu, Crowley…"_ parvient il à dire entre deux hoquets de souffrance.

" _Bien, tu peux y aller, je ne vais pas t'obliger à assister à la suite…"_

Parce qu'il y avait une suite ? Cet endroit était maudit…

* * *

 _ **J+6;**_

Castiel avait décidé de dormir sur le canapé parce que, dorénavant, il ne voulait plus que Dean l'approche. Dès qu'il le pourra, il prendra le studio qui lui revenait de droit et ne perdra plus de temps avec son professeur. Ce qu'il avait vu la veille l'avait anéanti, si Dean s'était contenté de subir, Castiel ne ressentirait pas ce sentiment de trahison, mais il n'avait pas fait que ça. Il avait apprécié et, ça, c'était quelque chose que Castiel ne supportait pas.

Bref, il avait supposé que Dean était endormi dans ses draps alors qu'elle n'a pas été sa surprise quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir vers midi. Il ouvre les yeux en attendant une clé s'insérer dans la serrure et se redresse sur les fesses quand il voit Dean apparaître dans son champs de vision.

" _Tu-Tu étais dehors ? Tu n'es pas rentré ?"_ réussit il à articuler froidement alors que Dean pose ses clés sur le comptoir après avoir de nouveau verrouillé la porte.

" _Un client a payé pour que je passe la nuit avec lui."_ répond Dean calmement en s'approchant de son élève.

Ce dernier se crispe et s'éloigne brutalement quand l'homme pose sa paume sur son épaule et se penche. Il n'avait plus que du dégoût pour l'homme qu'il commençait à aimer. Il le répugnait, le dégoûtait à la limite du supportable.

" _Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Cas ? Tu savais à quoi t'attendre dans ce milieu, non ? Je risques de pas rentrer tous les soirs comme ferait n'importe quel couple !"_ ricane son professeur en essayant de s'approcher à nouveau de lui.

Bien sûr que Dean ne comprenait pas sa réaction, parce qu'il ne savait pas qu'il avait été témoin de toute l'horreur d'hier soir !

" _Et qu'est ce que tu fous dans le canapé avec ta couette ? T'as dormi là ?"_ reprends Dean en plissant les yeux.

Castiel respire longuement avant de poser à nouveau ses yeux sur son mentor. " _Sais tu si mon studio est prêt ?"_

Castiel eut l'impression de demander le code de la bombe nucléaire vu le regard perdu et outré de Dean, pour autant, il ne flanche pas et tient son regard ferme, indestructible.

" _Quoi ? Pou-Pourquoi ? Je te comprends pas, Cas ! C'est pas toi qui m'a dit hier que tu voulais qu'on reste ensemble ? Putain, explique moi !"_

" _Je ne le veux plus. Je veux mon studio."_ Castiel avait l'impression d'être un môme capricieux à cet instant mais il s'en fiche éperdument.

Le regard de Dean passe de paumé à haineux et il contracte sa mâchoire violemment avant de cracher. _"C'est par rapport à hier ? De m'avoir imposé alors qu'un client te voulait toi, c'est ça ? Tu m'en veux de t'avoir défendu ?"_

L'ange ouvre la bouche en le dévisageant longuement. Dean était il sérieux ? Comme si Castiel allait lui en vouloir d'avoir souhaiter le sauver de toute cette perversion ! _"Bien sûr que non, Dean ! J'avais encore beaucoup d'estime pour toi à ce moment là !"_

Les sourcils de Mowgli se plissent. _"Comment ça encore à ce moment là ? Explique moi franchement ce qui a changé entre ce "sauvetage" et ton départ de la salle ! J'ai tout fait pour que tu te sentes bien, bordel !"_

" _J'ai tout vu, Dean ! Crowley n'a pas accepté que je m'en aille ! J'ai assisté en tant que spectateur !"_

Cette fois, Castiel voit les yeux de Dean s'écarquiller de surprise avant de ne transmettre que de la colère et de la fureur. _"Tu as tout vu, hein ?"_ Ses yeux ne se calment pas, il avait compris. _"Et t'as pas aimé ce que t'as vu, Cas, c'est ça ? T'as pas aimé que je prenne mon pied avec les clients ? Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, mon vieux ! Et sache que je ne changerais pas pour tes putains de beaux yeux !"_ Dean se dirige vers la porte. _"Tu me trouves immonde et immoral ? Et bah c'est cool, mon pote ! Fais ta vie, j'fais la mienne ! Après tout, vu comment tu as été irréprochable avec les clients hier soir, tu as plus besoin de moi, hein ?"_ Castiel voit la porte s'ouvrir et il fait un pas, son cœur se serrant illogiquement à l'idée que Dean s'en aille. _"J'venais également te dire que ton client est arrivé et qu'il passe tous les tests en ce moment. J'supposais que c'était moi que tu voulais à tes côtés en attendant la sentence mais, j'ai compris. Char sera là d'ici peu. J'te souhaite.. Juste bonne chance."_ La porte claque et Castiel se retrouve seul, perdu, dans ce flux de sentiments qui semble sur le point de l'anéantir.

* * *

 _ **J+6;**_

Castiel est debout dans cette chambre horriblement sensuelle, tout paraît tellement surréaliste. Charlie avait été parfaite, l'avait soutenu, rassuré, alors qu'il ne ressentait qu'un vide profond à l'idée d'être séparé de son mentor. Il l'avait voulu, oui, mais finalement, leur explication, le monologue de Dean plutôt, n'avait fait que le détruire davantage. Et, à présent, il se retrouvait dans cette chambre qui allait l'enfoncer encore plus dans son cauchemar et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Charlie lui avait dit d'attendre patiemment à l'intérieur de sa geôle alors il attend. Son client n'allait pas tarder lui avait elle dit. Il n'était pas prêt, ne le voulait pas mais il n'avait pas le choix. Sa liberté était en jeu… Durant un laps de temps qui lui semblait tellement loin, tellement intouchable. Il soupire, se masse la nuque et, alors qu'il est sur le point de se déplacer jusqu'au lit, la porte s'ouvre derrière lui, le pétrifiant sur place. Son client vient d'arriver et il a peur. Il ne bouge pas, immobile et peureux, alors qu'il entend son client refermer la porte doucement.

Castiel ferme les yeux quelques secondes avant de les ouvrir, se donnant le plus de force possible pour survivre à ces quelques heures, et il se retourne tout sourire, envoyant une image de lui confiante totalement inexistante en son fort intérieur.

Pourtant, son sourire se fane et ses yeux s'écarquillent en apercevant son bourreau. Balthazar ?

" _Balthazar ?"_

" _Bonjour mon cher Cassie !"_ salue son.. client ?, un sourire heureux sur le visage.

Les pensées de Castiel se stoppent deux secondes avant de partir dans un méli mélo endiablé. L'ange était à la fois heureux et totalement perdu à l'idée de voir cet homme dans cette chambre. De un, ce châtain de presque cinq ans son aîné était ce qu'il avait pu considérer comme un ami à sa faculté. De deux, parce que ce grand homme brun était un homme absolument charmant et amusant. De trois, parce qu'il l'avait retrouvé pour se le faire et ce dernier détail le laissait quelque peu pantelant.

" _Qu'est ce.. Que.. Pour.. Je.."_ Trop d'informations se battaient pour sortir de ses lèvres et il n'y avait absolument rien de cohérent.

" _Calme toi, chéri ! Je comprends que ma présence te perturbe à ce point mais quand j'ai su que ton connard de beau père t'avait envoyé ici - parce que je suis un client fidèle de ce milieu - tu sais comment je suis, hein ? La baise, c'est la vie !"_ ricane t'il en levant les bras en l'air tel un vainqueur. _"J'me suis dit que - connaissant ta pureté de bébé - tu serais beaucoup plus heureux de savoir que tu le fais avec une connaissance qui sait de quoi il parle que de le faire avec un parfait inconnu qui t'aurait juste considéré comme un petit morceau de viande fraîche !"_

Castiel ne sait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire alors il hoche simplement la tête, toujours aussi perturbé qu'avant.

" _Donc me voici, me voilà, pour te faire goûter au plaisir de la chair et, bordel, si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'espérais avoir le privilège d'entrer dans ton petit cul, me voilà comblé !"_ Castiel le voit s'asseoir sur le lit. _"Je n'ai pas pour but de te détruire comme le font habituellement les clients d'ici, Cassie, je suis là pour te satisfaire autant que tu le feras avec moi !"_ Un sourire pervers se dessine sur ses lèvres mais cela ne le rend pas détestable aux yeux de Cas. " _Sache que ton patron, Crowley hein ?, a placé des caméras dans cette pièce… dans toutes les pièces qui servent de baises d'ailleurs, et qu'il est actuellement entrain de nous mater pour être sûr que je te passe du côté obscur de la force, tu piges ?"_

La paume de Balthazar tapote le lit et Castiel, toujours en stand-by, se laisse s'y installer.

" _Je ne compte pas froisser ton patron, Cassie, alors j'espère que toi non plus, ce n'est pas dans tes projets.. Tu peux parler, tu sais, il n'a pas le son."_

" _Je suis content de te voir, Balthy."_ sont les seuls mots cohérents que Castiel arrive à formuler.

" _Moi aussi, Cassie, et je veux que tu saches que j'ai payé pour être avec toi au moins une fois par semaine. On baisera comme des lapins, on parlera comme au bon vieux temps et je t'informerais sur ce qui se passe à l'extérieur ! Ça marche ?"_

Castiel hoche la tête, absolument heureux d'avoir quelqu'un pour s'accrocher à la vie extérieure de cette enceinte même si le détail relation sexuelle le dérange un peu. Après tout, Balthazar était principalement là pour ça et Crowley n'allait pas accepter qu'ils ne discutent juste que tous les deux. _"Tu ne me feras pas mal ?"_

" _T'ai je déjà fais souffrir, Cassie ? Laisse moi te pervertir avec douceur, mon lapin, et prend ton pied."_

La bouche de Balthazar se pose sur ses lèvres et Castiel ferme les yeux, goûtant cette étrange et nouvelle alliance sur le point d'aboutir.


	11. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous,

Nous sommes Mercredi et donc Chapitre dix du POV Dean. Un chapitre BEAUCOUP plus calme que ceux d'avants... Hé, oui, les pauvres, il leur faut du repos x).

 _Petite note : Pour certains d'entres vous, Dean avait eu une réaction excessive envers Cas mais sachez que dans celui là, Dean redevient lui et son côté protecteur/sauveur fait son grand retour._

Bref, je vous laisse à la suite,

* * *

 *** Chapitre dix ***

 **POV Dean**

 _ **J+7;**_

Dean tourne en rond en se triturant les doigts et lorsqu'il voit Charlie sortir de sa chambre, la boule qui s'est logée dans son estomac semble grandir encore un peu plus.

" _Dis moi que tout s'est bien passé ! Dis moi que Cas n'est pas traumatisé ! Qu'il va…"_

" _Dean ! Calme toi enfin !"_ hurle Charlie en lui tenant les deux épaules de ses paumes, l'empêchant de bouger à nouveau. _"Tout s'est absolument bien passé, d'accord ? Castiel n'est pas traumatisé et il semblerait même qu'il le connaît de sa vie… antérieur ?"_ demande t'elle plus pour elle-même, pas certaine de la bonne formulation.

" _Vrai ?..."_ Il s'avachit sur le canapé, laissant tous ses nerfs descendre d'un bloc, il se sent même sur le point de pleurer de soulagement. Peu importe qu'il le connaisse ou non, au moins, Castiel n'avait pas subi un "viol" en bonne et due forme comme la plupart des esclaves présents dans ce maudit endroit. _"Si tu savais comme je suis heureux pour lui… Il n'a pas souffert, hein ? A t'il aimé ? Est ce qu'il t'a donné son ressenti ou…"_

" _Ferme là, Mowgli ! Si tu veux savoir tout ça, tu n'as qu'à aller voir le principal intéressé !"_

Le susnommé soupire en se frottant le visage de sa paume. _"Il ne veut pas me voir, Char… Il ne veut plus.. de moi.."_ sa voix avait dérapé.

Il se sentait comme vidé de ne plus le savoir à ses côtés. Il ne le connaissait pourtant pas mais il aurait juré que lui et Cas étaient faits pour partager autre chose qu'un simple lit, qu'ils auraient dû faire un bout de chemin ensemble. A priori, non, puisque Castiel avait décidé de mettre un terme à leur… relation ambiguë.

" _Oh, arrête de faire ta chiffe molle et va le voir !"_

" _Non, si il pense être mieux sans moi, soit. Je ne veux pas le blesser encore plus."_ dit il en baissant son regard vers ses mains jointes entre elles.

" _Qu'est ce qu'il s'est réellement passé entre vous ?"_ demande Charlie en s'installant sur le canapé à côté de son invité.

" _Il a assisté à la hotstyle avant hier et il a vu que je prenais mon pied à me faire prendre de tous les côtés, il a pas aimé, me l'a fait comprendre et il a décidé de faire sa petite vie de son côté."_ finit Dean dans un murmure, totalement lessivé.

" _C'est ce que tu crois ? Lui as tu demandé son explication, ce qu'il a ressenti ? Parce que je te connais, mon vieux, tu as dû lui balancer toutes les horreurs à la gueule sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, hein ?"_

" _Faux, je lui ai demandé qu'il m'explique mais au lieu de me répondre calmement, c'était "je le veux plus, je veux mon logement" comme un gamin capricieux."_

Charlie lève les yeux au ciel en posant son menton sur son genoux. _"Tu veux que je te rappelles comment j'étais au début ? Et toi ? Comment tu étais au début quand tu es arrivé ici ? Et me dis pas que c'était simple, sans problème ! Est ce que tu te rends compte que Castiel, le petit innocent à la pureté blanchâtre, vient de découvrir toutes les horreurs du monde en même pas une semaine, hein ? Est ce que tu t'ai mis à sa place deux minutes ?"_

Dean allait rétorquer mais Charlie le fusille du regard, le dissuadant de faire ne serait ce qu'un seul commentaire négatif alors il soupire simplement en se passant une main dans la nuque.

" _Je suis ici depuis tellement longtemps que je ne sais même plus ce qui est bien ou mal…"_ avoue t'il en se mordant la lèvre.

" _Comme beaucoup, Mowgl', je crois que Crowley a réussi à détruire notre humanité. Nous baisons sans pudeur, à quatre ou à vingt, nous acceptons de nous faire frapper, humilier et torturer, bientôt, nous serons de fidèles soldats et je ne serais pas surprise de mettre le meurtre dans notre quotidien. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?"_

Dean hoche la tête, lui laissant l'opportunité de continuer.

" _Imagine Cas, celui à la morale catholique, qui comprend où est le bien et le mal, qui arrive dans ce milieu et qui assiste à tout ce qu'il s'est refusé de vivre, de croire réel, de ne serait ce qu'imaginer un environnement de ce genre… Tu étais sa sécurité parce que tu n'étais qu'avec lui, Dean, tu n'étais qu'à lui et quand il a découvert la vraie nature de ce lieu…"_

" _Il a été anéanti…"_ finit Dean en observant un point fixe devant lui.

Charlie hoche la tête vivement avant de poser sa paume sur son épaule et d'y mettre un peu de pression. _"Va le voir, parle avec lui, essaye de le comprendre et peut-être qu'il te pardonnera tes péchés, Mowgli…"_

Dean lui sourit et dépose un baiser sur son front avant de se lever pour quitter le studio, résolu à l'idée de revoir son élève.

* * *

Il attend patiemment devant la porte, incertain sur sa manière de devoir entrer en jeu. Devait il être cash ou s'inquiéter d'abord pour sa santé ? Peut-être qu'il n'apprécierait pas que Dean se fasse du soucis pour lui. Son cerveau se stoppe quand il voit la porte s'entrouvrir et quel la tête de Castiel passe par l'entrebâillement.

" _Ah.. C'est toi."_

Dean aurait bien répliquer méchamment mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour repartir dans une engueulade, il était là pour avoir des réponses et les répliques de mauvais goût n'allaient pas lui être d'une grande aide.

" _Je te dérange, peut-être ? Tu veux que je reviennes plus tard ?"_

Il voit la porte s'ouvrir un peu plus et Castiel secoue sa tête de gauche à droite.

" _Non, non, entre, vas-y."_

Dean ne réfléchit pas et fais quelques pas pour se retrouver dans un salon simple. Tous les studios avaient la même disposition mais Castiel avait choisi de mettre le canapé en parallèle devant l'îlot. Dean ne s'attarde pas sur ce point, au contraire, il reporte son attention sur l'hôte qui vient d'ouvrir le frigo pour en sortir deux bières. Aucun des deux ne parlent pour le moment et Dean prend la bouteille que lui tend Castiel avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans la salle.

Castiel soupire en s'installant sur un tabouret alors Dean en fait de même, légèrement nerveux. Il se racle la gorge avant de boire une gorgée.

" _Je venais aux nouvelles, savoir comment c'était hier, si…"_

" _Ça a été, merci."_ La froideur de sa réponse rend Dean tendu, du moins encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Alors, ils en étaient là tous les deux ? A se parler en quelques syllabes ? Encore avant hier, ils se complétaient, s'épaulaient, communiquaient et aujourd'hui, plus rien n'existait ? Parce que Castiel avait compris que Dean était corrompu par l'endroit ?

" _Tu n'as pas.. souffert ?"_

" _Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Dean ? Tu veux savoir si mon petit cul était assez dilaté ? Tu veux y passer aussi, peut-être ?"_

L'interpellé ferme les yeux, blessé par l'attitude de son élève envers lui, à quoi s'attendait il en venant ici ? Il avait détruit la bulle que Castiel s'était faite, il ne risquait pas de réparer quoi que ce soit. Lui, il n'était qu'un pion dans l'échiquier. Après tout, Castiel était le seul à avoir une porte de sortie. Dean, lui, était corrompu jusqu'à l'os, il n'arriverait jamais à sortir de cet endroit. Parce que, finalement, il ne le désirait pas non plus… Pourquoi Castiel s'évertuerait à sauver quelqu'un qui ne veut pas l'être ? Dean ricane pour lui même. En effet, la bonne question était là : voulait il être sauvé ?

" _Qu'y a t'il de drôle, Dean ? Tu es venu voir à quel point tu avais réussi à me changer ? A me faire prendre conscience de ton monde ? Sache que je n'en ferais pas parti, je ne veux pas devenir aussi paumé que toi."_

Dean se lève, ne touchant pas davantage à sa bière et il pose sa paume sur le comptoir. _"C'est ce que je suis venu entendre, Angel, et je suis heureux de t'avoir brisé."_

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être sauvé, Castiel n'avait pas à prendre ce rôle. S'il le faisait, Dean le détruirait, comme il vient de le faire.

Il se dirige vers la porte, le cœur en miettes et il sort, ses pas avançant sans qu'il n'en prenne conscience. Dean avait juré de l'aider à s'en sortir et il n'allait pas l'abandonner, il allait le faire en silence, au loin sans empiéter dans le nouveau cocon de son protégé. Quitte à se détruire lui-même, encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il reprend conscience de son corps quand il se rend compte qu'il se trouve devant la porte de Benny.. Une très mauvaise idée.. et pourtant, il frappe sur le battant, attendant l'ouverture vers un autre enfer.

Benny était sa solution pour le moment, parce qu'il souffre au niveau du cœur et, à choisir, il préfère souffrir physiquement et se laisser se faire battre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne ressente plus rien à l'intérieur de lui.

" _Qu'est ce que tu veux, Dean ?"_

La voix hargneuse devant lui, lui fait relever la tête et il pose ses iris sur le visage de Benny.

" _Je veux que tu me détruises…"_ murmure t'il dans un souffle.

" _Tu l'es déjà, Dean, Castiel s'en est chargé pour moi. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Mets toi une corde autour du cou et abandonne."_

La porte se referme et Dean pleure… Voilà bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi faiblement humain.

* * *

 _ **J+9;**_

Dean avait médité. Longuement. Sur sa vie. Sur sa personne. Sur son passé. Sur son avenir. Il avait bien entendu passé en boucle la phrase suicide de ce connard de Benny mais il ne l'avait pas envisagé. Pas une seule seconde. Parce qu'il y avait Sam, son Sammy dans cet enfer et maintenant, il y avait Cas, son Castiel qu'il devait protéger coûte que coûte.

Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés, ne s'étaient même pas observés pendant la hotstyle. Ils avaient été chacun de leur côté et, même si Dean guettait tout de même d'un œil discret les alentours de Castiel, il ne s'était jamais arrêté sur lui parce qu'il n'était pas un voyeur et qu'il savait qu'il serait capable de faire un scandale en voyant la vertue de Castiel disparaître au fil des jours, au fil des prises…

A présent, il est en face du bureau en marbre du patron, attendant que celui ci daigne poser son regard sur lui. Crowley était devenu différent depuis quelques jours avec lui et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. D'accord, les clients semblaient être plus attirés par le nouveau venu que lui mais était ce une raison pour que le roi de l'enfer ne lui accorde plus aucune importance ? Alors il attend, sagement, comme un esclave qui attend l'autorisation de prendre la parole.. ce qu'il était tout compte fait.

" _Bien, je suis à toi, maintenant. Qu'y a t'il ?"_

" _Je veux changer les termes du contrat de Castiel."_

Il avait vraiment médité ces derniers jours et il ne lui était apparu qu'une seule et même solution concernant son élève.

" _Benny m'a raconté votre… rupture.."_ un regard sadique se lit dans ses yeux. " _Tu es venu pour me demander de faire disparaître le contrat, c'est ça ? C'est vrai qu'il devient de plus en plus rentable et…"_

" _Non, je suis venu pour te donner ça."_ Dean pose une boîte carrée sur le bureau et il pose sa paume sur le dessus. " _J'ai économisé plus de trente trois mille euros et je veux que cet argent revienne à Castiel pour accélérer sa mise en liberté."_

" _Tu donnes ton pognon à celui qui t'a humilié ?"_ crache Crowley mécontent.

" _C'est ça."_ hoche Dean calmement.

D'après ses calculs, Castiel mettra un peu plus de cinq mois pour parvenir à la somme de sept mille euros en comptant ses propres revenus, soit 153 jours au compteur. C'était encore un délai horriblement long mais si Castiel avait été seul pour parvenir à atteindre les quarante mille dollars, il aurait dû survivre plus de quatre ans dans cet enfer, et ça, Dean n'y comptait pas.

" _Il le sait ?"_ finit par dire Crowley en plissant les yeux.

" _Non et je ne veux pas qu'il le sache. Par contre, entube moi ne serait ce que d'un centimes et je détruirais tout ce que tu as construit jusqu'ici."_

Le regard du patron devient pétillant de malice mais Dean ne se laisse pas démonter.

" _Serais tu entrain de me menacer, Mowgli ?"_

Le susnommé secoue ses épaules sans pour autant revenir sur ses paroles. Il patiente, les yeux durs et résolus, prêt à en démordre si Crowley rejette sa proposition.

Il voit le cerveau de son patron fumer à pleins tubes et, au bout de quelques minutes qui semblent durer des heures pour Dean, Crowley finit par soupirer en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière, mécontent mais sur le point de céder.

" _Si tu y tiens… Et si je te proposais autre chose, Mowgli ?"_ reprend t'il dans un sourire carnassier.

Dean fronce ses sourcils. Que pouvait il bien proposer de plus intéressant que ça ? _"Quoi donc ?"_

Le boss pose son index sur son menton et il ne cesse pas de sourire méchamment. Ce n'était jamais bon quand Crowley avait cette attitude et Dean se tendit automatiquement, pas rassuré le moins du monde par ce qu'il est sur le point d'entendre.

" _Ta liberté contre cinquante mille dollars… Toi et Sam.."_ fait il dans un souffle, impassible, attendant la réaction de son joyaux.

Dean écarquille les yeux. Sa liberté ? Lui, libre ? Avec Sammy ? Cinquante mille euros… Cela reviendrait à rester un peu moins d'un an et demi seulement si Sammy n'a pas lui-même mit de l'argent de côté… S'il l'avait fait, ce n'était donc qu'une question de semaines… Pouvait il accepter alors qu'il avait donné sa parole à Cas ? Après tout, Dean et Sam s'en sortaient très bien jusqu'ici et la relation qu'entretient son meilleur pote avec le second patron lui donne une sécurité non négligeable. Le seul à réellement souffrir ici, c'était lui. A cause du maire, principalement. Mais il s'y était habitué alors que Castiel, lui, ne survivra jamais quatre ans dans cet enfer.

" _Non, je veux que cet argent revienne à Castiel."_

Le regard de Crowley devient mortel et il frappe son poing contre son bureau en marbre. _"Castiel apporte beaucoup d'argent depuis qu'il assiste à la hotstyle alors que toi.. toi, tu dégringoles ! Je préfères te voir disparaître plutôt que lui !"_ hurle t'il rouge de colère.

Dean rit en posant sa main sur son cœur. _"Je suis incroyablement blessé Crowley mais je crois que tu oublies un détail, un gros détail !"_

Crowley plisse les yeux et Dean savait que son patron n'était concentré que sur les chiffres actuels, concentré seulement sur la rentabilité des derniers jours avec Castiel.

" _Le maire va revenir et, à moins que tu ne comptes donner Castiel en pâture, tu sais que je suis le seul à supporter ses coups… Et c'est bien lui notre plus gros poisson…"_ crache Dean, le seul et dernier argument à pouvoir fournir.

" _... C'est exact…"_ finit par admettre le roi de l'enfer en se calmant de chef.

Dean croise ses doigts entre eux, priant pour que Crowley finisse par accepter et c'est ce qu'il fit dans un hochement de tête, rassurant Dean qui se détendit automatiquement. Il se met même à sourire en pensant à Castiel.

" _Je t'accorde le droit de subvenir à la dette de Castiel pour sa mise en liberté, aujourd'hui jusqu'à son départ, mais, comme pour lui, au moindre écart de ta part, le contrat devient caduc. Je te conseille donc de te remplumer les poches pendant la hotstyle et de remonter ta côte de popularité. A l'heure actuelle, ton salaire du mois dégringole rapidement et si tu ne t'améliores pas…"_

Dean connaissait la fin de sa phrase alors Crowley n'eut pas eu besoin de le dire. S'il ne correspondait pas aux attentes du boss, il allait finir au trou et c'était le dernier endroit que Dean voulait revisiter.

" _Tu peux me faire confiance, boss, je ne te décevrais pas."_

A nouveau ce sourire carnassier sur son visage, comme une marque de fabrique à son effigie, alors Dean se lève et se dirige vers la sortie.

" _Tu sais ce que ça te coûte de me décevoir, tâche de ne pas oublier à quel point je peux être machiavélique, Dean."_

Le susnommé hoche la tête en ouvrant la porte et il sort de la pièce, le cœur plus léger, ravi à l'idée de rendre la liberté de son élève plus rapidement. A présent, il espérait que Castiel ne fasse pas de faux pas. 153 jours, c'était faisable.

* * *

 **Parce ce que Dean a du cœur et qu'il est prêt à tout pour les autres... Je l'aime x).**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Bisous, bisous, et à dimanche pour le chapitre onze mes loulous !**


	12. Chapter 11

Bonjour tout le monde,

Comme convenu, voici le chapitre onze et un nouveau départ sur la relation Cas/Dean mais je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse le découvrir.

 _Warning : Ce chapitre nous en apprend également un peu plus sur le passé de Dean._

Bonne lecture,

* * *

 *** Chapitre onze ***

 **POV Cas**

 _ **J-152 ;**_

Castiel se réveille avec un mal de crâne. La hotstyle d'hier soir avait été un peu trop… hard et il avait vomi tout son repas de la veille en rentrant pour se coucher. Cela fait un peu plus d'une semaine et demi qu'il est dans les locaux de ce cauchemar et il n'y avait pas eu plus d'amélioration. Et le fait qu'il est repoussé Dean ne l'aidait absolument pas à se sentir mieux. A chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur ce dernier, il ressentait un pincement au cœur et il était à chaque fois sur le point de verser une larme. Mine de rien, il avait vécu beaucoup de choses avec lui, en peu de temps, certes, mais tout était multiplié ici. Il se redresse de son lit doucement en se massant les tempes, espérant faire diminuer la douleur, et il s'habille à la hâte avant de passer dans la salle de bains pour se faire une toilette rapidement étant donné qu'il avait fait sa douche la veille. Comme à chaque fois qu'il assistait à la soirée hotstyle. Puis, il s'installa dans sa cuisine pour se forcer à avaler quelque chose. Quand il était avec Dean, il avait presque toujours faim et maintenant.. C'était une épreuve. Son estomac était à chaque fois sur le point de tout rendre mais il fermait les yeux et faisait un exercice de respiration pour tenir sa nourriture à l'intérieur de lui. Ce matin ne fut pas une exception. Il soupire et entame son exercice pour contenir son lait et ses céréales dans son ventre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se lève et se dirige vers un calendrier qu'il tient depuis qu'il est arrivé dans ce studio. Ce soir, il est de "repos", il n'allait faire que servir les clients d'alcools. Gabriel lui avait fait des exercices mais cela avait été catastrophique alors son boss lui avait ordonné de continuer à servir, ce qui ne lui déplaisait absolument pas.

Il coche la case d'aujourd'hui et soupire. Encore une journée dans ce milieu. Il sursaute alors qu'un petit bruit se répercute sur sa porte d'entrée. Il fronce les sourcils mais se décide tout de même de l'ouvrir.

" _Salut, Castiel, je viens t'apporter quelques courses."_ le salue Sam en lui montrant un grand sac.

L'interpellé lève un sourcil. Habituellement, c'est Garth ou un certain Bobby qui lui apporte la nourriture mais il se décale quand même pour laisser Sam entrer dans sa demeure.

" _Comment se fait il que ce soit toi qui te charge de ça ?_ ' demande t'il en refermant la porte alors que Sam dépose les courses sur son plan de travail.

" _Garth s'occupe d'un gars blessé et Bobby est parti faire d'autres achats. Je suis également venu t'annoncer quelque chose."_

Castiel croise ses bras sur son torse alors que son invité s'installe sur un tabouret, cherchant ses mots et se mordant les lèvres.

" _Qu'y a t'il ? Est ce grave ? C'est Dean ?"_ il est sur le point de se frapper le front contre le mur. Il devait arrêter de penser à lui. C'était terminé entre eux… Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir réellement commencé quelque chose avec lui.

" _C'est effectivement en rapport avec Dean.. Je.. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour toi.. Il m'a interdit de t'en parler mais j'estime que tu as le droit de le savoir…"_ dit Sam en se passant une main dans sa longue chevelure.

Une bonne nouvelle pour Castiel ? Quelque chose que Dean ne veut pas qu'il sache ? Si Sam croit que savoir que Dean a une relation avec quelqu'un soulagerait Castiel alors c'était mal le connaître… Et Castiel ne voit que ça, ne comprend que ça et il se retient de verser une larme sur sa joue. Il se dirige vers le comptoir et attend, droit comme un i, que Sam daigne lui révéler la pire chose qu'il ne veut absolument pas entendre.

" _Je.. J'aimerais juste que tu ne te fâches pas, que tu n'ailles pas le tuer non plus, ok ? Il l'a fait pour toi, d'accord ?"_ demande Sam calmement.

Castiel fronce ses sourcils. Pourquoi est ce que Sam posait cette question alors qu'il venait de dire que c'était soit disant une bonne nouvelle pour lui ? S'il le croyait, pourquoi pense t'il que Castiel irait tuer Dean ? Et puis, ça veut dire quoi "il l'a fait pour toi ?" ?

" _Je t'écoute, Sam."_

" _Bien, alors… Dean a.. Dean a donné trente trois mille dollars à Crowley pour accélérer ta mise en liberté. D'après lui, il ne te resterait que 152 jours à vivre dans cet endroit."_ dit Sam d'une traite.

Sur le coup, Castiel crut à une mauvaise blague parce que c'était impensable que Dean l'aide alors que Castiel avait été froid et dur avec lui. Mais, quand ce dernier fixe les pupilles de Sam, il ne voit que de la sincérité et il se dirige en courant vers sa porte.

" _Cas… Non, tu m'as promis de pas vouloir le tuer.. Castiel !"_ entend l'interpellé derrière lui mais il ne s'arrête pas et court en direction du studio de Dean, son coeur battant à une allure improbable.

Lorsqu'il se trouve devant la porte, il ne prend pas la peine de frapper et entre en trombe dans l'appartement où il voit Dean sursauter et lâcher un plat de pâtes au sol, renversant son contenu au sol. Un vrai fiasco.

" _Ca-Cas.. ?"_ dit Dean en écarquillant les yeux devant l'approche du susnommé dans sa direction.

Castiel le voit se reculer, un peu peureux devant son attitude, mais il s'en fiche et se jette sur lui, collant sa bouche contre la sienne. Il sent Dean totalement perdu et ce dernier met un peu plus de trois secondes pour répondre au baiser. Mais lorsqu'il y répond, Castiel accélère l'embrassade en amenant sa langue à rejoindre sa partenaire, sa main s'enroulant autour de sa nuque alors que l'autre s'accroche fermement à sa hanche. Castiel ne sait plus ce qu'il fait, il profite juste de cette sensation et il se rend compte que cette bouche lui avait terriblement manqué. Dean lui avait manqué.

C'est lui qui met fin au baiser pour reprendre son souffle qu'il s'est vu couper avant de se jeter sur lui et il pose son front sur celui de son ancien professeur qui ne semble toujours pas se remettre de l'action.

" _Merci, Dean… Pour tout…"_ arrive t'il à dire en fermant les yeux, profitant juste du souffle de Dean sur son visage.

" _Pour-Pourquoi ?"_ demande Mowgli d'une voix déraillée.

" _Ce que tu as fait pour moi.. l'argent.."_ murmure Castiel sans briser leur échange.

Il entend un soupir de soulagement traverser les lèvres de son interlocuteur. _"Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ?"_

Cette fois, Castiel s'écarte en le dévisageant du regard. Pour quelle raison lui en voudrait il ? Ce n'était pas lui qui devait s'en vouloir mais Castiel. C'était lui qui l'avait rejeté, c'était à Dean de lui en vouloir mais, au lieu de ça, il avait donné toutes ses économies pour qu'il s'en aille, qu'il soit sain et sauf, loin de cet enfer. C'est à Castiel de se poser la question: pour quelle raison avait il mis fin à leur début de relation au fait ? Parce qu'il avait été déçu de voir du plaisir dans les yeux de Dean ? Cela semblait tellement ridicule à présent.

" _Pardonne moi, Dean.. Pardonne mon comportement, je suis tellement…"_ il fut coupé par Dean qui l'embrasse subitement.

" _Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, Cas…"_ sont les seuls mots que Dean dit entre deux baisers.

* * *

 _ **J-152 ;**_

Castiel avale sa bouchée d'une traite alors que ses yeux s'illuminent de nouveau devant le rire cristallin qui sort de la bouche de Dean avant que celle-ci n'avale à son tour sa nourriture. Il est heureux d'être de nouveau en présence de son ancien mentor devant un bon repas chaud alors qu'ils discutent comme avant.

" _Je t'assure que j'avais été à deux doigts de lui balancer l'assiette dans la tronche."_ finit par dire Dean en souriant de nouveau.

Castiel se sent terriblement bien, ici, dans cet environnement. Il a même l'impression de n'avoir jamais abandonné ce cocon agréable et Dean faisait comme si il n'en était jamais parti. Castiel s'en veut, vraiment, de l'avoir quitté pour quelque chose, qu'à présent, il comprenait. Dean aime la hotstyle parce qu'elle fait partie de sa vie depuis des lustres et qu'il n'a plus connu autre chose que cet événement. Il pousse son assiette vers le centre de la table pour pouvoir installer ses bras sur l'îlot.

" _Pourquoi as tu fait ça, Dean ? Qu'est ce qui t'a poussé à vouloir donner ton argent pour moi ?"_ demande Castiel rendant l'atmosphère plus tendu.

Il voit l'interpellé se mordre la lèvre avant d'abandonner à son tour son plat pour poser un regard tendre vers l'ange.

" _Parce que je t'ai fait une promesse et tu n'es pas fait pour ce milieu, Cas, je ne veux pas qu'il détruise ce qui est beau en toi. Tu ne mérites pas ce qui t'arrive."_

Castiel plisse les yeux face à cette révélation. _"Et toi, Dean ? Tu penses mériter d'être ici ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta vie pour que tu es si peu foi en toi ?"_

Cette question, Castiel se l'était posé une bonne vingtaine de fois. Malgré le fait qu'ils aient vécu ensemble une bonne semaine, Dean n'avait jamais voulu se confier sur sa vie d'antan pour son plus grand malheur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dean persistait à dire qu'il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait en venant ici.

Dean soupire en se massant la nuque d'une main clairement mal à l'aise de la situation. _"Je n'ai pas envie…"_

" _Je ne te le demande pas, Dean, je te l'ordonne… Je ne comprends pas."_ dit Castiel en ne laissant pas le choix à son ancien professeur de refuser d'y répondre. Il avait besoin de réponses. _"Je veux savoir, Dean.. Tu me connais maintenant, non ? Tu sais que je ne juge pas."_

Il voit Dean hocher la tête péniblement en fuyant son regard mais Castiel sait qu'il vient de gagner sa première bataille. Dean allait se confier.

" _J'ai… Quand j'ai eu quatre ans, ma mère est morte dans un incendie en me sauvant des flammes. Je me suis retrouvé seul avec un père totalement dévasté et il a finit par se noyer dans l'alcool... "_ il soupire lourdement en fermant les yeux. _"Lorsque j'ai atteint l'âge pubère, vers treize ans à peu près, mon père a commencé à être violent physiquement avec moi. Il me battait régulièrement, presque tous les jours mais je ne disais rien parce que j'étais responsable de son état."_ Castiel est sur le point d'intervenir mais Dean lève la main alors il le laisse continuer. _"A quinze ans, j'ai eu le droit à mon premier viol de sa part, j'avais essayé de me débattre mais… il était beaucoup trop fort pour moi à cet époque.. Tu devines la suite.. J'ai supporté un bon moment.. avant de.."_ une larme perle sur sa joue et Castiel n'amorce aucun geste de peur de le faire fuir. _"Avant de le faire à mon tour sur un de mes camarades de classe.. J'ai violé un mec parce que je ne voulais pas être le seul à souffrir… Tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai fait, Cas ? Te rends tu compte du mal que j'ai fait ? Du mal qui est en moi ?"_ Castiel ouvre la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, incertain sur les paroles qu'il doit fournir. _"Je l'ai violé trois fois dans les toilettes du bahut.. Trois putains de fois… et ce mec s'est suicidé à cause de moi ! Je l'ai envoyé à la mort à cause de mes conneries !"_ Castiel voit Dean hurler à la mort alors qu'il se lève de sa chaise. _"Personne n'a rien vu alors je n'ai pas été poursuivi, j'aurais dû.. j'aurais dû aller en taule… me dénoncer… Mais tu sais ce que j'ai fais à la place ?"_ Castiel secoue la tête trop éberlué pour faire autre chose. Il avait voulu savoir, c'était de sa faute. _"J'ai retrouvé mon père dans notre baraque et je l'ai battu à mort alors qu'il avait tenté une nouvelle fois de me… j'ai tué mon père et la police ne m'en a pas voulu jugeant mon acte comme étant de la légitime défense…"_ Dean a un regard fou et Castiel se crispe sans le vouloir. _"Alors j'ai finit par errer dans les rues et… je suis arrivé ici. C'est mon enfer, je l'accepte.. jusqu'à Sam.. et toi.."_ fait il dans un souffle en s'asseyant subitement.

Castiel est trop perdu et désarçonné pour réussir à penser intelligemment. Il avait su que Dean portait un lourd fardeau mais à ce point ? Lui qui jugeait sa vie comme étant dramatique, d'avoir perdu son père et sa mère… mais ils s'aimaient. Tous. Alors que Dean, lui, n'avait pas connu ça. Il avait perdu l'amour de sa famille à l'âge de quatre ans à cause d'un malheureux accident qu'il ne devait même pas se souvenir en détails. La vie avait été cruelle avec lui et Castiel n'était pas étonné qu'il pense devoir subir ce qu'il vivait ici. Il soignait ses péchés par la souffrance, il voulait souffrir autant qu'il l'avait fait.

" _Et tu ne crois pas avoir payé ta dette depuis ?"_ questionne l'ange calmement, sans reproche.

" _Ma dette ? J'ai bousillé des vies, Cas ! Ma dette est éternelle !"_ souffle t'il d'une traite.

Dean semble avoir longuement médité sur la question puisque Castiel ne voit aucune larme ou attitude violente sortir en son intérieur.

" _Tu as eu une jeunesse difficile, Dean, je l'accorde. Tu souffres d'avoir détruit deux vies, je le comprends, mais tu n'as plus à te sentir responsable, Dean. Pas après tout le mal que tu as vécu ici. Il est temps pour toi de passer à autre chose, de vivre ta vie parce que, là, ce que je vois, tu détruis la tienne et je ne veux pas être témoin de tout ça."_ Castiel avait été sur le point de finir son monologue par un "pas alors que je t'aime" mais il s'était repris de justesse.

Dean n'était pas prêt à l'entendre et Castiel n'était pas sûre d'avoir le courage de le dire. Comment pouvait il être sûre d'être amoureux de Dean alors qu'il ne le connaît que depuis quelques semaines ? Comment pouvait il tomber amoureux dans ce genre d'enceinte ? Il savait que toutes ses émotions étaient multipliées par mille mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ressentir ça, ce n'était pas possible.

" _Tu vois… Tu es quelqu'un de trop bon pour cet endroit, Cas. Malgré mes erreurs que j'estime impardonnables, toi, tu me les pardonnes. Je hais ton beau-père pour t'avoir amené ici. Je le hais tellement."_

Castiel secoue la tête lentement. _"Je ne le hais pas, Dean, parce que grâce à lui, j'ai eu la chance de te connaître. Oui, je suis malheureux dans cet endroit, oui, je souffres, mais tu es là et cela me convient."_

L'ange avait réussi à faire table rase du passé, à pardonner à Zachary même s'il ressentait toujours de la haine pour lui. Mais il n'était plus question de vengeance, Castiel souhaite juste pouvoir refaire sa vie ailleurs, avec Dean si cela été possible. Il allait tout faire pour que ce le soit. Il ne se voyait pas partir en l'abandonnant ici.

" _Tu ne devrais pas tenir de tels discours, Cas. Je suis un monstre et je le resterais. Je veux juste te voir loin d'ici, à refaire ta vie. N'espère pas me sauver, je n'ai pas envie de l'être, d'accord ?"_

Castiel hoche la tête mais il sait d'avance qu'il ne tiendrait jamais cette promesse. Au lieu de ça et pour adoucir l'atmosphère, il se lève et contourne le comptoir pour se lover contre les bras de Dean.

Ce qu'il voulait à présent était ce qu'il avait souhaité lorsqu'il avait pris conscience de son attirance pour cet homme. Il voulait faire l'amour avec Mowgli, il voulait se perdre dans ses bras, s'abandonner en lui. Il voulait enlever toutes les images sexuelles en son encontre pour n'avoir que celle de Dean et lui.

" _Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, Dean."_ dit il en rougissant, mal à l'aise de faire une telle demande.

Pourtant, il voit Dean sourire tendrement en posant ses mains sur ses hanches avec tendresse et le regard doux qu'il lui transmet rend Castiel totalement haletant.

" _Comment fais tu pour le vouloir avec ce que je viens de te dévoiler ?"_ murmure Dean en posant son front contre le ventre de l'ange.

" _Parce que je ne vois pas cet homme en toi, Dean. Je ne vois que l'homme qui m'a aidé et soutenu durant cette épreuve et qui m'a sauvé de la perdition. Tu es mon héros et mon sauveur et c'est avec lui que je veux me perdre."_

Il sent un faible sourire sur son tee-shirt alors que les mains de Dean s'aventure au delà de la barrière de tissus. Castiel laisse un soupir de plaisir sortir de sa bouche. Il avait oublié à quel point la chaleur de l'homme était aussi prononcée et agréable. Il avait oublié la façon dont son corps réagissait sous ses mains expertes et il ne voulait qu'une chose: redécouvrir chaque sensations.

" _Tu veux que je te fasses l'amour, alors ? Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que je t'ai dit ? Que personne ne faisait l'amour ici…"_ dit Dean en déposant de fins baisers sur son torse qu'il vient de dévêtir en remontant le tissu vers ses pectoraux.

" _J'espérais que tu fasses une exception.."_ parvient à dire Castiel entre deux soupirs de bien-être.

Il sent sa ceinture quitter sa place pour rejoindre le sol et les mains de Dean descendre son jean jusqu'à ses pieds. Castiel souhaite que Dean fasse une exception pour lui parce que Cas, lui, était prêt à se donner entièrement à cet homme, lui ouvrant et offrant autant son corps que son cœur.

" _Alors, je le ferais…"_ avoue Dean en se levant lentement, traçant un passage humide sur son torse avant d'embrasser avec tendresse l'ange.

Castiel enlève le jean de ses pieds alors qu'il sent la main de Dean se refermer sur la sienne et ils se dirigent tous deux vers la chambre où Castiel sait que leur relation vient de prendre une tournure beaucoup plus belle, promettant un avenir beaucoup plus agréable dans cet enfer.

* * *

 **Alors mes loulous ? Un chapitre selon vos attentes ?**

 **Je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin amener une relation plus stable, sincère et tendre entre nos deux loustiques.**


	13. Chapter 12

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Chapitre douze en ligne ! En espérant que cette fiction vous intéresse toujours autant ;).

Bonne lecture,

* * *

 *** Chapitre douze ***

 **POV Dean**

 _ **J-145 ;**_

Dean ouvre les yeux bien avant de sentir une présence entre ses bras. C'est en fixant ce qui se trouve en face de lui qu'il le voit et il sourit involontairement. Castiel lui avait pardonné et voilà plusieurs jours qu'ils se retrouvaient dans ce lit, emmitouflés ensemble.

Il était heureux et serein comme jamais auparavant et il espère que sa présence rend l'ange aussi satisfait que lui. Peut-être même que Cas commençait à se sentir mieux dans ce milieu, du moins, en partie, grâce à lui. Qui sait ?

Il resserre son étreinte, se colle contre ce corps à ses côtés et il cale son visage dans le creux du cou de Castiel inspirant son odeur alléchante.

Il sourit encore en pensant à ces dernières journées avec lui. Ils avaient fait l'amour. Lui, il l'avait fait. Il avait donné de la tendresse, en avait reçu. Il l'avait aimé et Cas l'avait aimé en retour. Ça avait été beau et doux. Nouveau aussi. Mais Dean donnerait tout pour le revivre encore et encore.

Castiel méritait d'être aimé et comblé, il méritait d'être encerclé d'amour et de respect. De reconnaissance et de loyauté. Cas méritait sans doute mieux que lui… Mais Dean allait tout faire pour être à la hauteur. Il le voulait. Il le veut. Pour le restant de ses jours.

" _Hello, Dean…"_ entend t-il la voix de l'ange parvenir jusqu'à son oreille, envoyant un frisson sur sa peau où son souffle se fait sentir.

" _Hey, Cas…"_ sa voix est rauque mais il s'en fiche. Se réveiller aux côtés de celui qui le rend heureux est tout ce qui lui faut. _"Tu as bien dormi ?"_

" _Mmmh… et toi ?"_

Pour toute réponse, Dean se penche vers sa bouche et lui dépose un baiser tendre. Il se savait brutale, violent et impatient et pourtant, avec Cas, il n'était rien de tout ça.

C'était étrange, parce qu'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais su comment s'y prendre en douceur, sa jeunesse ne l'ayant pas aidé sur ce point mais, voilà, avec Castiel, il semblait savoir quoi faire, de quelle façon… Ce qui devait être complexe pour lui semblait, finalement, être bien trop simple. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire, mais il avait la sensation d'être.. quelqu'un d'autre ? De devenir le vrai Dean, peut-être ? Celui qui aurait dû naître avec une famille aimante.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devenait mais cela lui plaisait et Castiel semblait lui aussi s'en complaire.

" _Tu veux quoi au petit déjeuner ?"_ demande Dean en se redressant pour étirer ses muscles endoloris.

" _Bobby est passé ?"_ Dean secoue ses épaules. _"Si y'a des miel pops alors je prends."_

Dean lève les yeux au ciel ce qui lui vaut une petite tape sur l'épaule. Castiel et le miel, une histoire d'amour bien au delà de celle de lui et Dean. Ce dernier se demandait même si l'ange n'avait pas été une abeille dans une vie antérieure. Il avait la sale manie d'en parler chaque jour, de vouloir regarder des documentaires là-dessus… Il avait même demandé à Bobby d'en prendre en photo à l'extérieur pour qu'il en accroche sur le frigo. Ce qu'il avait fait, bien évidemment. Bobby adorait Castiel.

" _Avec du lait chaud ?"_

Il voit son ange hocher la tête avant de refermer les yeux alors Dean s'active et lui prépare un repas digne de ce nom. Quinze minutes chrono pour qu'il se lave et s'habille également.

Il était de corvée nettoyage aujourd'hui et Castiel s'était proposé pour l'accompagner. La salle principale devait être impeccable pour le soir même.

Dean saute sur le lit pour emmerder son amant qui hurle de rire en sentant les mains douces de son ex mentor sur ses côtes. " _Allez, bébé, tu t'es sacrifié pour m'accompagner alors je n'accepterais aucun refus !_ "

* * *

 _ **J-145 ;**_

Dean rit en lui balançant une éponge qu'il avait en main. Ils ne sont que tous les deux dans cette grande pièce vide et ils se retrouvent comme deux adolescents à se chercher des noises.

Malheureusement, l'ambiance devient pesante quand ils relèvent tous les deux la tête en entendant les portes battantes se refermer violemment entre elles. Dean grogne en silence en reportant son attention sur le sol, à quatre pattes, pour enlever la moindre trace sur le lino argenté.

" _Alors les deux chiennes, comment ça va ce matin ?"_ articule Benny avec tellement de hargne que Dean sent ses poils s'hérisser.

Il jette un coup d'œil vers son amant et ce dernier soupire en reprenant son nettoyage d'une des tables.

A certains moments, Dean se demandait comment et pourquoi avait il eu ne serait ce qu'un semblant de relation avec ce type quand il l'apercevait à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. C'était devenu un mec ingrat et cru. Dean se sait plus ou moins responsable de ce changement mais tout de même. Comment un homme comme lui avait pu cacher son vrai visage aussi longtemps devant lui ?

Dean ne relève pas la tête même quand il entend les pas s'arrêter juste derrière son fessier. Il n'allait pas lui faire plaisir en s'intéressant à sa petite personne. Il avait trop donné et Benny lui en avait fait assez voir.

" _Tu sais qu'on dirait Cendrillon dans ta position ? Aussi sale et soumise qu'elle."_

Il sent la main de Benny agripper ses cheveux et il le tire en arrière. Il ne peut empêcher un grognement s'échapper de ses lèvres. Dean en avait marre de se battre contre lui, il en avait assez alors il ne dit rien et se laisse faire. Un jour ou l'autre, Benny se lassera de ce petit jeu.

" _Lâche le, Benny."_ intervient Castiel en le fusillant du regard.

A priori, non, il allait devoir se sauver de cette étreinte. Il était évidemment hors de question qu'il se montre faible, ce qu'il n'était absolument pas, devant Castiel. Il balance un coup de coude dans les parties de Benny qui le relâche dans un juron pour finir à genoux au sol.

" _Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de nous tourner autour, Drac', un jour ou l'autre, tu finiras par prendre beaucoup plus cher que ce malheureux petit coup de rien du tout."_ dit Dean calmement en reprenant ses gestes sur le sol.

Benny était imposant, oui, avec une carrure à faire peur mais Dean n'était pas fin non plus et il était bien musclé. S'il se battait, Dean avait autant de chance de remporter la bataille que Dracula et il espérait que ce dernier s'en rende compte. L'ex professeur en avait absolument marre de se battre et de se fatiguer pour si peu. Oh oui. Il préfère nettement plus se fatiguer dans les bras de l'ange.

" _Je…_ " il entend Benny se redresser en lâchant plusieurs jurons. _"Je t'ai fait la promesse de te pourrir l'existence jusqu'à la fin, Dean... "_ il sentit une frappe non doucereuse s'abattre contre son crâne. _"Et souviens toi que je ne reviens jamais sur mes promesses.."_ Dean lève le visage pour apercevoir Benny pointer du doigt son amant qui n'avait pas cessé de l'observer de son regard noir. _"Angel… Toi aussi, tu es à présent dans ma ligne de mire…"_ il s'approche de lui dangereusement et Dean crispe sa mâchoire.

" _Ne t'avise pas de le toucher, connard…"_ beugle t'il en se redressant.

Un sourire méprisant se dessine sur les lèvres de Benny qui se recule pour rejoindre les portes battantes, en levant les bras vers eux. _"Un ordre est un ordre, Dean… Sache que le jour où Crowley m'autorise et m'ordonne de passer par le petit cul de ton protégé, tu n'auras que tes yeux pour pleurer… Bébé…"_

Dean ne répond que par un regard lacéré, sa mâchoire aussi serrée que possible, et même au bout de plusieurs secondes où Benny a disparu de la pièce, Dean ne semble pas se détendre. Il ne le fut que lorsque Castiel posa sa paume contre sa joue.

" _Ne l'écoute pas, Dean… Benny est simplement impulsif."_

L'interpellé secoue la tête. Benny était beaucoup de choses, oui, mais c'était également celui qui obtenait toujours ce qu'il désirait. _"Tu ne le connais pas, Cas.. Moi, oui, et si ce mec veut pénétrer tes magnifiques fesses, sache qu'il y arrivera."_

Le cerveau de Dean ne cesse pas de divaguer vers les paroles de Benny et le nettoyage du lieu devient un vrai cauchemar. Il commençait à se sentir oppressé et il lui semblait même ressentir de la peur. Oui, il avait peur pour ces prochains jours, il avait peur pour Cas et il se promet de faire encore plus attention, expiant tous les gestes de son ancien amant. Il n'allait certainement pas le laisser s'en prendre à son ange.

* * *

 _ **J-143;**_

Dean se redresse, attrapant la serviette qui tient mollement contre la vitre de la douche, et s'extirpe de cette dernière en balançant ses cheveux de gauche à droite, s'enroulant les hanches de la serviette.

" _Et tu penses que c'est quelqu'un de bien ?"_ ne peut il pas s'empêcher de demander en jetant un coup d'œil à son partenaire qui est encore rougissant de leur ébat.

" _Je ne le pense pas, je le sais. Balthazar a toujours été quelqu'un de respectueux avec moi à la faculté et, le savoir ici, à me tenir au courant de la vie extérieure m'indique bien que c'est quelqu'un de confiance."_ dit il en s'essuyant les cheveux frénétiquement.

Dean grogne en prenant une brosse à dents. Ici ? Dean n'était vraiment pas persuadé que ce Balthazar était réellement innocent. Il était quand même là pour se le faire, non ? Il couchait avec son soit disant pote de la fac, vendu par son beau-père. La situation pourrait paraître cocasse si elle n'était pas aussi déprimante aux yeux de Dean.

" _Tu sais qu'il est également là pour profiter de ton petit cul ?"_ dit Dean avec arrogance.

Il voulait faire ouvrir les yeux de son ange. Ce dernier semblait persuadé que ce Balthazar était là pour le sauver mais Dean n'était pas d'accord avec sa façon de voir les choses. Ce client était justement un client ! Et en tant que tel, il pouvait nettement se foutre de lui. Castiel était beaucoup trop innocent et ce Balthazar devait le connaître et jouer avec cette partie de son caractère.

" _Dean… Je sais ce qui m'en coûte, merci…"_

" _Je ne dis pas ça pour te rabaisser ou te blesser, Cas, mais pour que tu prennes conscience de ton statut ici."_ Dean met son dentifrice sur sa brosse avant de croiser le regard de Castiel à travers la vitre. _"Ça se trouve, il se moque de toi, te fais croire des trucs pour que tu tombes plus facilement dans le panneau."_

Dean vit l'ange froncer les sourcils amenant son petit nez aquilin à suivre le mouvement. _"Balthazar n'est pas comme ça. Tu devrais cesser de le dénigrer et de voir cela comme une ouverture et une opportunité."_

Dean se tut le temps de nettoyer convenablement ses dents avant d'en recracher le contenu dans l'évier et de reporter son attention sur Castiel entrain de se vêtir d'une tenue de scène. _"Une ouverture ? Ça, pour une ouverture, c'en est une. Il te défonce l'arrière train…"_

" _Dean…"_ le reprend t'il en levant les yeux.

" _C'est juste que je ne voudrais pas que tu te retrouves confronté à la réalité, Cas. Je suis sûr que ce mec n'est pas sain ! Tu ne peux faire confiance à personne, tu comprends ?"_

Il voit le regard de Castiel devenir plus froid et il prend sa brosse à dents des mains pour faire les mêmes mouvements que Dean précédemment.

" _Je te fais confiance, moi. Tu devrais en faire autant de ton côté."_

Dean soupire en se dirigeant vers ses fringues de scène qu'il enfile à la hâte. _"Je ne fais confiance qu'à toi et à Sammy, Cas. C'est juste…"_ il se mord la lèvre avant de se noyer dans les iris de son ange dans le miroir. _"Je n'aime pas savoir qu'il se sert de toi, c'est tout… De savoir que ce mec couche avec toi déjà, ça m'horripile, mais si, en plus, il abuse de ta gentillesse et ta naïveté…"_

Castiel brise leur échange visuel pour recracher ce qu'il a dans la bouche et Dean termine de se vêtir de sa tenue moulante.

" _Tu couches bien avec le maire, toi… M'as tu déjà vu te demander comment cela s'était passé ? Non alors je ne prendrais plus la peine de te parler de Balthazar."_

Dean grogne en frappant son poing contre la porte faisant sursauter son interlocuteur. _"Ne compare pas mon client avec le tien, bordel ! Rien n'est comparable !"_ il lui lance un regard dur et froid. _"C'est normal que je me fasse du soucis pour toi, Cas ! Et ouais, excuse moi d'avoir des doutes sur ton soit disant pote !"_

" _Parce que, moi, je n'ai pas le droit de me faire du soucis pour toi, peut-être ? Tu sais que j'appréhendes l'arrivée de ce maire ? J'ai peur de votre prochaine séance ! Déjà que Charlie m'a expliqué les fameuses marques de ton dos alors…"_

Dean ouvre la porte avec rage, ne voulant plus écouter les babillages de son amant. A vrai dire, Dean aussi appréhendait de le voir débarquer. Cela faisait plus de trois semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas revu et il savait que la date fatidique approchait. Doucement mais sûrement.

" _Ne me tourne pas le dos, Dean, quand je te parles !"_

L'interpellé se retourne toujours autant remonté. _"Mais je t'écoutes, Cas, et rien ne changera ! Quand le maire viendra, tu ne seras pas plus au courant que tu ne l'es déjà, okey ? Je ne veux pas en parler, ni à toi, ni à personne d'autre !"_

" _Tu devrais… Je veux savoir quelles limites a t'il pu franchir !"_

Dean ricane plus pour lui-même que pour son amant. Les limites ? Quelles limites ? Le problème du maire était justement qu'il n'en avait aucune… _"Quelles limites, Cas ? Il n'en a franchit aucune… Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?"_ L'interpellé fronce les sourcils en s'approchant à petits pas faisant reculer Dean. _"Parce que ce mec n'en a absolument aucune ! Il peut être doux à une séance et torturer à l'autre ! Il n'a pas de limites et personne ne lui en donne ! Crowley ne dit rien parce que c'est grâce à ce type que la boite marche autant ! Tu piges à présent ?"_

Le regard de Castiel se fait plus peureux, plus sensible, plus… doucereux et il encercle sa tête de ses paumes. _"Pourquoi est ce toi qui est chargé de lui, Mowgli ? Pourquoi es tu obligé de subir ça ?..."_ sa voix est douce, facilitant à Dean l'envie d'en parler.

" _Parce que je suis le seul à le pouvoir…"_

" _Et Benny, il est assez fort, il pourrait…"_ Dean le fit taire en posant sa bouche sur la sienne. Il l'aimait. Malgré la différence d'opinions concernant énormément de sujets entre eux, Dean était fou de l'homme en face de lui et il se surprenait souvent à lui dire des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir avouer un jour à quelqu'un.

" _Physiquement, Benny est fort, oui… mais le maire est beaucoup plus vicelard que ça, Cas… Je suis le seul à le supporter moralement…"_ Il l'embrasse de nouveau. _"Si tu savais le nombre de collègues qui ont fini par devenir des mollusques, tu serais surpris… Certains.._ " Dean se tait en laissant un sanglot s'échapper de ses lèvres. _"Certains en sont morts, Cas…"_ et à cette phrase, il pensa particulièrement à la belle Jo.

" _Certains que tu.. appréciais ?"_ demande Castiel dans un murmure.

Dean se love dans le creux du cou de son amant pour en sentir son parfum, ne voulant pas repartir trop loin dans ses pensées pour en ressasser de mauvais souvenirs. _"Il y avait une fille, Jo, c'était un peu.. comme ma petite sœur, tu vois ? Elle était là avant moi et Crowley cherchait un nouveau prétendant au trône._ " ricane t'il dans un sanglot. _"Elle fut choisie et, tu sais, les ordres sont les ordres… Il la tuait en l'étouffant avec une ceinture… Elle.. Si tu avais vu le nombre de marques sur son corps frêle... "_ Dean étreinte son ange plus fortement, laissant une fine goutte perler sur sa joue.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent où aucun des deux ne parle, laissant le soin à Dean de se remettre de ses émotions. Il se repousse lentement avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de son amant avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Pourtant, Castiel l'arrête en lui prenant la main.

" _Pourquoi le maire ?"_

Dean se retourne pour poser ses iris émeraudes dans ceux de Cas. _"C'est un nom de scène que nous lui avons trouvé.. Au vu du personnage et de sa réputation dans le milieu, on trouvait que ça lui allait plutôt bien."_

Castiel le relâche pour se diriger à son tour vers la sortie et Dean sent son cœur rater un battement. Son ange allait revoir son sale client et cette pensée le rendait quelque peu furax.

" _Le maire ? J'aurais plutôt choisi Lucifer si tu veux mon avis."_ dit il en ouvrant la porte, s'insérant dans le couloir suivi de Dean.

Ce dernier secoue ses épaules avant de la refermer et de partir en direction de la salle principale pour exercer ses talents dans le service. Il était plutôt serein ce soir puisqu'il n'avait pas à assister à la hotstyle ni même Castiel. Bien que ce dernier était convié à satisfaire un client qui abusait clairement de lui. Mais, au moins, il n'avait pas à se faire pénétrer par une panoplie de clients, que d'un seul. Ce point ne rendait pas Dean plus heureux mais bon, c'était ainsi que ce milieu était fait et il fallait s'en faire une raison.

" _C'est quoi son vrai prénom alors ?"_ demande Castiel avant d'ouvrir les portes battantes, le regard étonnamment curieux.

Dean lui dépose un nouveau baiser avant de poser sa paume de la même manière que son amant. _"Azazel."_

" _Le fils de Lucifer ? Le roi de l'enfer, hein ? Si je tombe sur lui, un jour ou l'autre, sache que je vais lui refaire le portrait."_ dit hargneusement Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean rit sans se retenir. _"Si tu y arrives, tu auras une médaille, bébé, mais, après tout, un ange peut combattre le mal, non ?"_

" _Compte sur moi pour ça."_


	14. Chapter 13

Bonjour !

Comment vous dire à quel point je suis navrée... J'ai un temps de retard de publication impardonnable ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, **je ne compte pas délaisser cette fiction** (Autrement, tuez-moi, je vous en prie).

 _Je ne sais absolument pas quoi vous dire à part que je suis terriblement désolée !_

Malheureusement, ma vie est une vraie montagne russe et, à partir de maintenant, je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir mes engagements de parution (2 fois par semaine ? Nope', oubliez). Je compte, tout de même, publier une fois par semaine ! Et je vais essayer de tenir cette promesse (balancez moi des cacahuètes si ce n'est pas le cas).

Bref, je me tais et je vous laisse sur ce chapitre treize qui tardait à venir,

* * *

 *** Chapitre treize ***

 **POV Cas**

 _ **J-133 ;**_

Castiel gémit. Ce n'était pas un gémissement de plaisirs ni même de douleurs. C'était plutôt un gémissement mécanique parce qu'il avait appris à faire ça. Le sexe n'allait pas sans bruit. Si c'était le cas alors l'acte devenait un viol, une torture et la plupart des clients détestait ne rien entendre. Balthazar faisait parti de ce lot.

Alors Castiel gémit pour lui faire croire qu'il aime ce qu'il lui fait: le prendre à quatre pattes sur ce lit soyeux. Il ne détestait pas mais il n'appréciait pas non plus.

C'était différent de toutes les fois avec Dean. Avec ce dernier, Castiel pouvait crier au monde entier le plaisir qu'il vivait. Il aimait quand Dean était derrière lui ou sur lui ou quand c'était lui qui le prenait. Il aimait tous les traitements de Dean parce que Dean était bon, doux, généreux, tendre, sensuel et amoureux. Et Castiel l'était tout autant.

Avec Balthazar, c'était plus… bestial ? C'était ce que ressentait Cas du moins. Il n'y avait pas d'amour et il savait qu'il n'y en aurait jamais.

Il gémit encore, plus bruyamment. Il avait simplement hâte que cela se termine alors il jouit sur les draps parce que Balthazar aimait qu'il le fasse avant lui et il espère que ce dernier mettra un terme à cette partie de jambes en l'air.

Il attend plusieurs minutes, finalement, avant que Balthazar ne vienne à son tour, sa semence se déversant en lui. Il n'aimait pas sentir le liquide en lui, couler entre ses jambes mais il ne se plaignait jamais. Il ne pouvait et ne devait pas se plaindre.

Encore une fois, avec Dean, c'était différent parce qu'il aimait se savoir entièrement rempli de cet homme fabuleux. Mais Balthazar n'était pas Dean, Castiel le savait parfaitement.

Son client se penche sur son dos et y trace de légers baisers. Ce n'était pas dégoûtant mais ni excitant non plus.

" _Tu es tellement bon, Cassie…"_

L'interpellé soupire silencieusement avant de se laisser tomber sur le drap, se forçant à un sourire. C'était la clé ici. Tant que tu souris, tout va bien.

" _Merci Balthi."_ il n'avait pas la force de mentir. Il ne l'avait jamais eu et il ne comptait pas l'avoir.

" _Ta sœur t'embrasse au fait."_

Là, Castiel se réveille totalement. C'était pour ça principalement qu'il prenait autant de joie de le revoir. Parce qu'il allait lui parler de l'extérieur, de sa sœur et son frère. De ce qu'il se passait dans le monde. Avant, l'ange essayait de se tenir au courant de tous les événements mondiaux, aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus cette possibilité. Crowley interdisait les journaux ou magazines d'informations. Ils étaient enfermés dans ce cocon dans le but d'y rester à jamais. Sans contact.

" _Comment va t'elle ? A t'elle réussi à avoir son diplôme de psychologue ?"_ demande t'il en se redressant sur un coude, son visage focalisé sur celui de son client.

" _C'est fou à quel point tu es beaucoup plus enthousiaste quand je te parle de ta famille que quand je pénètre ton jolie petit cul…"_

Castiel se contente de plisser le front attendant une réponse. Il avait donné son corps, à présent, il méritait d'en savoir plus sur le monde du dehors.

" _... Elle a eu son diplôme et elle a trouvé du remplacement pour quelques mois. Ton frère est toujours juriste, ça se passe plutôt bien de son côté."_

Castiel sourit, comblé. Il espère que sa sœur ne le cherche pas trop de son côté. Ils avaient toujours été comme cul et chemise avant et il se demandait ce que Zachary avait bien pu lui raconter comme sottise pour qu'elle n'est pas la rage contre lui.

" _Elle sait où je suis ?"_ ne peut il pas s'empêcher de demander, une lueur d'espoir perçant son regard.

Balthazar rit avec désinvolture. _"Bien sûr que non, personne ne le sait… A part moi."_

A cet instant, Castiel plisse le front, décortiquant sa phrase de gauche à droite. Oui, Balthazar le savait puisqu'il ne serait pas là autrement mais il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit de rassurer sa sœur ou d'amener les gendarmes ou autre à venir le secourir ? Dean avait peut-être raison. Balthazar abusait de lui… Il se redresse, observant un point fixe devant lui. Balthazar aurait pu porter plainte pour lui, aurait pu s'activer pour dénoncer les agissements de Crowley, de ce lieu. Au lieu de ça, il venait pour le violer et lui parler de l'extérieur…

" _Pourquoi n'irais tu pas voir les autorités pour me faire sortir d'ici, Balthi ?"_

" _Pourquoi le ferais je ?"_ le sourire qu'il lui transmet achève Castiel.

Dean avait raison. Balthazar se moquait de lui en venant ici. Peut-être qu'il lui mentait en affirmant que sa sœur avait eu son diplôme… Après tout, c'était son seul accès à la vie en dehors de ses murs, pouvait il lui faire confiance aveuglément ? Il n'en était plus si sûr que ça.

" _Pourquoi ne le ferais tu pas ?"_

" _Qu'est ce que j'y gagnerais à le faire ? J'aime ce que je fais dans "Plaisirs sauvages", Cassie. Tu es là, à te donner à moi… Si je te fais sortir, tu le feras toujours ?"_

" _Bien sûr que non."_ Castiel se mord la lèvre, il aurait peut-être dû mentir pour le coup.

Il se retrouve basculé sur le matelas, le dos contre, alors que son client est au dessus de lui à l'observer avec un petit sourire en biais. _"Tu vois que j'y gagne beaucoup plus à te voir ici…"_

" _Je te croyais mon ami… Tu n'as pas honte de savoir ce qu'il m'oblige à faire, à subir ?"_ Castiel plisse le front de nouveau, se tortillant pour ne plus être sous son emprise mais les mains de Balthazar deviennent plus solides sur ses poignets.

" _Pas...vraiment… Moi, je profite juste de t'avoir que pour moi…"_

Castiel crispe sa mâchoire, bougeant de nouveau pour s'extraire de ce démon. Ce dernier desserre son étreinte et se laisse tomber à ses côtés. L'ange se lève rapidement, voulant disparaître de ce cauchemar.

" _Tu me dégoûtes, Balthazar… J'avais confiance en toi…"_

L'interpellé lui répond par un sourire avant de balancer sa main vers sa direction. _"A la semaine prochaine, Cassie…"_

Le susnommé se contente de gonfler les joues, blessé par l'attitude de son ancien ami. Puis, il sort de la pièce, insatisfait à l'idée d'avoir été une nouvelle fois aussi naïf.

* * *

 _ **J-133;**_

Quand Castiel ouvre la porte du studio de Dean qui était dorénavant autant le sien que celui de son ancien mentor, il fut surpris de voir Sam entrain de recoudre le haut du bras de Dean.

" _Que s'est il passé ?"_ demande t'il en se déplaçant rapidement vers le blessé qui vient de relever son visage vers lui.

" _Un client qui s'est pris pour un dieu… Ce n'est pas grand chose, elle m'a juste griffé. T'aurais vu ses ongles… Une vraie sorcière."_ répond Dean dans un sourire avant de retrouver son sérieux. _"Et toi ? Avec Balthazar ? Toujours aussi fidèle ?"_

Castiel soupire en se laissant tomber dans le canapé alors que Sam reste concentré sur sa tâche. _"Tu avais raison, Dean… Il est avec moi simplement par intérêt."_

" _Je te l'avais dit… Aïe…"_

" _Laisse Cas tranquille et je serais doux."_ intervient le meilleur ami de son amant dans un sourire. Dean grogne simplement mais il ne dit plus rien.

Castiel avait toujours été plutôt ébahi devant la relation qu'entretenait les deux hommes. A certains moments, il se sentait plus ou moins jaloux surtout quand il voyait Dean observer Sam avec ce regard fier et heureux. Castiel savait que son amant le voyait comme un petit frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu mais il n'arrivait pas à se retenir de jalouser cette relation.

La leur était belle pourtant malgré l'environnement mais Castiel n'était pas Sam. Des fois, il se demandait pourquoi n'étaient ils pas ensemble tous les deux… Il n'avait jamais osé questionner Dean ou Sam là-dessus. Après tout, cela ne le regardait pas vraiment. Pas beaucoup.

" _A présent, je coucherais simplement avec lui et c'est tout. Plus de discussions."_ finit il par dire alors que Sammy vient de terminer de recoudre son amant.

" _J'aime t'entendre dire ça, bébé… Tu nous laisses, Sammy ? Merci, hein."_ dit Dean calmement.

" _Je ne sais pas comment vous faîtes pour remettre ça entre vous... "_

" _Evidemment que tu sais pas, vu que toi, tu couches qu'avec le boss…"_ Castiel voit le grand homme tapoter le bras de Dean avant de leur souhaiter bonne nuit et de s'éclipser vers le couloir.

Castiel laisse sa tête reposée sur le dossier du canapé et il sent la main de Dean caresser son torse à travers le fin tissu qui le protège. Il sourit par automatisme, seulement comblé de l'avoir près de lui.

" _Ça s'est si mal passé que ça ?"_ entend t'il à sa droite.

" _Non… Enfin, normalement… C'est juste qu'il m'a avoué être heureux de me voir dans cette bâtisse."_ murmure t'il en fermant les yeux.

Il n'entend rien pendant quelques secondes avant que le froissement de vêtements emplit l'air. Il sourit encore plus en sentant deux mains se poser sur le haut de ses cuisses et il ouvre un œil pour apercevoir Dean accroupi devant lui entre ses genoux entrain de le regarder avec fièvre.

Avant, quand Castiel avait pris la décision de s'éloigner de cet homme, il vomissait à chaque fois qu'il avait un rapport lorsqu'il rentrait dans son studio. A présent, son remède était Mowgli. Il ne passait pas une seule journée sans le sentir contre son corps. C'était devenu sa drogue, finalement, dans ce lieu et il ne s'en plaignait pas, en quémandant le plus possible même.

" _Ne pense plus à lui, bébé…"_

" _Je n'y pense déjà plus."_ murmure t'il alors qu'il relève le bassin pour aider son ancien mentor à lui enlever la barrière de tissu.

Il se mord la lèvre énergiquement quand il voit Dean se pencher vers son membre proéminent. Puis, un coup de langue râpeuse et chaude s'enroule autour de son sexe et il laisse un gémissement sortir dans l'air.

Il se sentait toujours aussi excité et impatient quand son partenaire portait le nom de Dean. Tout était tellement différent des autres fois et il comprenait à présent ce qu'il lui avait dit lors de sa première semaine dans ce club. "Le sexe avec des clients n'a rien à voir avec le plaisir de le faire avec une personne de ton choix" et aux yeux de Cas, c'était exactement ça qu'il vivait avec Dean.

Il gémit de plus en plus fortement au fil des coups de langues de son amant sur sa verge avant de lâcher un son rauque lorsqu'il voit Dean entamer des va et vient langoureux tout en malaxant ses testicules.

Son ex professeur était absolument doué et il comprenait pourquoi il avait autant de client. Il était beau, performant et avec un sex appeal à en faire baver tous les êtres de ce monde.

Castiel était encore plus fier de se dire que cet homme lui appartenait. Son cœur lui appartenait et il était heureux.

Il bouge involontairement ses hanches, amenant son amant à le prendre plus profondément, et il le surprend entrain de continuer dans cette voie, achevant Castiel sur le bord du précipice.

Il hurle son prénom avant de se déverser dans cette bouche délicieuse et de se laisse tomber plus confortablement contre le canapé, se remettant difficilement du plaisir qu'il vient de vivre. Il aimait ce qu'il vivait avec lui et il ne changerait sa place pour rien au monde.

* * *

 _ **J-129;**_

Castiel ouvre un œil, serein, et un sourire s'élargit sur son visage quand il sent la chaude présence de son amant contre ses côtes. Sa paume trouve naturellement sa place dans la chevelure devant lui et il la lui caresse tendrement.

" _Hello, Dean."_ dit il dans un murmure pour s'assurer que l'interpellé est bien éveillé.

" _Hey, Cas."_ La voix rauque de Dean le fait sourire encore plus.

Ce dernier relève le visage vers lui et il sent ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes amoureusement. Castiel ne tarde pas à répondre, amenant même leur échange à devenir plus bestial. Il le voulait. Ce matin, comme tous les autres matins, il voulait se donner entièrement à cet homme.

" _Cas…"_ Dean se mouve rapidement sur lui, prenant le dessus et Castiel se laisse faire, gémissant à chaque coup de reins de son amant sur son sexe déjà tendu.

Leur baiser devient plus fougueux et, finalement, Dean délaisse sa bouche pour parcourir sa mâchoire. Puis, en quelques secondes, les doigts de Mowgli trouvent leur place dans la bouche de Castiel qui s'évertue à les enduire de salives.

A cet instant, il était persuadé que même sans lubrifiant, il accueillerait son amant sans ressentir aucune douleur. Il avait même l'impression que son antre s'ouvrait presque par automatisme pour son membre proéminent. Peut-être était ce dû au fait que son arrière train n'avait pas une seule journée de repos, n'empêche que pour Dean, Castiel se sentait prêt à le recevoir peu importe l'heure.

" _Maintenant, Dean…"_ soupira l'ange en écartant les jambes, l'invitant sans préambule. Il voit les doigts de son partenaire se diriger vers son postérieur mais il les stoppe et les coince sur le matelas. _"Ton sexe, Dean. Maintenant."_

" _Mais.. Cas, tu…"_

" _Maintenant._ " dit il difficilement alors que son corps ne cesse de se mouvoir contre le bassin de Mowgli.

Il ne lui faut pas plus de quelques secondes pour sentir la surface douce sur son entrée et quelques secondes de plus pour le sentir envahir son antre. Il n'avait pas mal, ne ressentait aucune douleur et, alors que Dean vient de le remplir entièrement, il gémit à s'en casser les cordes vocales quand il ressent son organe se faire buter. Comment faisait il pour connaître aussi facilement sa sensibilité ? Castiel, lui, mettait toujours plus de temps pour buter contre ce point G alors que Dean… Dean était assurément parfait.

Il agrippe les omoplates de ce dernier, envahi par des tonnes d'émotions plus délicieuses les unes que les autres et il se laisse entièrement aller, criant sans gêne le plaisir ressenti. Il l'aimait comme un dingue. Dean était le plus bon et le plus doux de tous les amants.

Les déhanchements de son partenaire deviennent plus brusques et Castiel se déverse sur son torse dans un râle plus qu'équivoque. Dean ne tarde pas à venir à son tour avec un son presque animal mais pas le moins répugnant.

" _Dean…"_

" _Cas…"_

Ce premier pose son front sur celui de Castiel et ils restent l'un et l'autre dans cette position plusieurs minutes, reprenant leurs esprits. L'ange était comblé et heureux, ne souhaitant aucunement sortir de ses draps. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il resterait dans cette position aussi longtemps que possible.

Malheureusement, le bruit d'une porte qui claque contre un mur les fait se redresser et, alors que Castiel se dépêche de cacher leurs corps sous la couette, le visage de Sam et Charlie font leur apparition.

C'est à ce moment-là que l'ange se rend compte que quelque chose cloche parce qu'aucun des deux arrivants n'a un visage heureux.

" _Que se passe t'il ?"_ demande Dean en plissant le front et Castiel ne tarde pas à faire de même.

" _Le maire, Dean… Il est là."_ dit Sam avec une voix brisée.

Le susnommé se redresse un peu plus, se fichant de se retrouver nu devant les invités, et il empoigne les barres du lit pour se retenir. _"C'est une urgence, c'est ça ?"_

" _Il veut te voir maintenant… Il.. Il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur."_

Castiel enroule ses bras à la seconde près autour de Dean. C'était le jour J. Le jour tant méprisé.

" _Humeur de chien du genre ?"_ grogne Dean en serrant machinalement le corps de l'ange contre lui.

" _Du genre à avoir sorti tout son arsenal de sa valise, Dean…"_

Castiel plisse les yeux et se concentre sur l'expression de son amant. Expression qui ne tarde pas à lui donner des sueurs froides. Dean a peur. L'ange peut le voir dans ses yeux et il déglutit. Était ce si horrible que ça ? Qu'est ce que Sam pouvait bien vouloir dire ?

" _Char'... ?"_

" _Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, Dean-o… Je me suis ruée vers Kévin dès que je l'ai vu. Il m'a donné de la pommade pour prévenir… Laisse moi t'en mettre, Dean, je t'en prie."_

Castiel voit l'interpellé hocher la tête vivement et il se redresse tellement vite que l'ange n'a pas le temps de le retenir. _"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Dean ?"_

" _Ne t'en fais pas, Cas… Tout va bien se passer."_

Et vu le regard que s'envoya toute l'équipe, Castiel sût que ce n'était pas le cas.


	15. Chapter 14

Bonjour mes fidèles (oui-oui-oui),

Voici le chapitre 14 de PS, plus ou moins dans les temps. Veuillez me pardonner pour les publications en retard... Impardonnable, je sais.

 _Warning : Ce chapitre peut être considéré comme atroce, je préfère prévenir les petites âmes sensibles... Même en tant qu'écrivain, j'ai morflé._

Bref, je vous laisse le soin de le découvrir, bonne lecture,

* * *

 *** Chapitre quatorze ***

 **POV Dean**

 _ **J-129 ;**_

Dean se retrouve les mains liées au dessus de sa tête, accrochées contre des grilles en fer. Son dos se colle à la froideur de la ferraille et ce n'est qu'avec la pointe des pieds qu'il arrive à supprimer la douleur de ses bras. Il ne voulait pas lâcher prise, s'il le faisait les jointures de ses épaules en souffriraient. Il avait mal aux orteils mais il savait d'avance que la douleur serait beaucoup plus prononcée dans ses bras s'il ne prenait pas appuie au sol. Il en avait déjà fait les frais. C'était la même rengaine. Encore.

" _Tu sais ce qu'ils m'ont dit, hein ? Que je ne méritais plus ma place au haut de la hiérarchie ! Moi ? Azazel ? Le démon ?"_ Dean le voit se munir d'un gant en latex et d'un petit scalpel. _"Ils envisagent de me remplacer par de la sous-merde ! Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Alastair ? Je t'en foutrais des Alastair, moi !"_ Il s'approche de Dean et passe sa main sur son torse dénudé.

Dean sait qu'il ne le regarde absolument pas, qu'Azazel est simplement concentré sur son dialogue et sa rage. Mowgli crispe sa mâchoire quand il sent les doigts de son bourreau pincer l'un de ses tétons avec un regard vide.

" _Je suis l'homme le plus riche des Etats-Unis, Mowgli…"_ sa voix est déraillée et lointaine. _"Le plus riche… Si je perds ma place à leur côté, que vais je devenir ?"_ Dean inspire en sentant le doigt descendre vers son nombril. _"Qu'adviendra t'il de toi, hein ?"_ Il sent la main gantée encercler son membre et Dean déglutit. _"Hein, Mowgli ? Qui prendra soin de toi à ma place ?"_

Cette fois, les yeux de son geôlier se posent dans les siens et Dean sait qu'il attend une réponse. _"Tu pourras toujours revenir…"_

Azazel serre sa poigne sur son sexe et Dean retient un cri. _"Que je revienne ? Avec quel argent, hein ? Ils vont tout me prendre. Tout. Jusqu'à mes vêtements !"_

Une goutte de sueur perle sur le front de Dean quand il voit la main tenant le scalpel s'approcher de son entrejambe. Il n'allait quand même pas laminer cette partie de son corps, si ? Jamais il n'avait été jusque là… Il était hors de question qu'il le fasse aujourd'hui… _"Que-Que comptes tu faire avec.. ça ?"_

Le regard d'Azazel se pose sur l'arme et il repose un regard dur vers Dean. _"Je fais ce dont j'ai envie, Dean. J'ai encore ce droit aujourd'hui ! Je fais ce que je veux de toi ! Tu m'appartiens !"_

Dean hurle en sentant la lame froide sur son pénis et une douleur insupportable, amenant son sang à battre au niveau de ses tempes, se fait ressentir sur son membre. Il baisse le regard et il aperçoit une fine coupure sur cette dernière. Vraiment fine, pas de quoi s'alarmer réellement mais le sang qu'il voit goutter lui donne envie de vomir.

La main gantée se pose sur la blessure et Dean crie de nouveau. _"C'est ma dernière journée avec toi... "_ Les yeux de son bourreau se voile alors que la main commence à faire de léger mouvement sur le sexe ensanglanté de Dean. _"Pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas vivre avec moi, hein ?"_

Dean sent son front perlé de sueurs mais il arrive à lever les yeux vers Azazel. Vivre avec lui ? Dean pouvait lui cracher un nombre incalculable d'arguments dans la figure. La torture ne faisait pas parti de ses tripes. _"Crowley ne le permettra pas, Az'..."_

" _J'EMMERDE CROWLEY !"_ Cette fois, la lame se pose sur son torse et elle le taillade plus profondément qu'habituellement. Le visage de Dean se penche en arrière et il mord sa lèvre pour ne pas hurler de douleurs. C'est difficile, surtout en ce moment alors qu'il sent encore son sang battre entre ses jambes, mais il y arrive. _"Ton boss n'est qu'un misérable ! Un connard de pacotille ! C'est grâce à moi que son business marche aussi bien !"_ Une nouvelle coupure sur ses pectoraux. _"Je suis celui qui fait marcher la boite !"_

Dean ne compte plus le nombre de taillades sur son corps. A chaque seconde, il sent la lame s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Toujours plus, toujours plus loin, toujours plus douloureuse. Il n'avait plus la force de s'observer, il n'avait plus le courage de voir sa peau se teinter de rouge. Au moment où il était sur le point de battre de l'œil, de se sentir tirer vers les Abymes, les coups cessèrent et la main recouverte de latex agrippe sa mâchoire pour lui faire relever le visage.

" _Bande pour moi, Mowgli !"_ Le souffle est trop proche de lui et il ouvre les yeux pour observer l'homme positionné devant son visage. L'homme recouvert de sang. De son propre sang. Il les referme aussitôt, se concentrant plus sur ses orteils qui semblent sur le point de ne plus pouvoir le soutenir. _"J'ai dit : Bande pour moi !"_

Dean laisse un gémissement sortir de ses lèvres alors qu'il s'évertue à replacer plus confortablement ses doigts de pied contre le lino. Si ses pieds le lâchaient, il n'allait pas pouvoir rester conscient et il était hors de question qu'il se retrouve à moitié dans le coma dans sa situation. Il signerait son arrêt de mort.

Un grognement mécontent emplit l'air et Dean se tendit dans la seconde en sentant la bouche de son bourreau se refermer sur son membre. Il baisse le regard, s'agrippant du bout des doigts à la grille, et il est sur le point de gerber en voyant son sang envahir la salive de son geôlier. Ce dernier entame des va et vient sur son sexe ensanglanté et il le voit s'extasier dans ce mélange répugnant. Azazel était malade.

Dean avait l'habitude de l'étrange mais, là, ça dépassait tout. Il n'avait pas la force de pouvoir trouver ne serait ce qu'un minimum de plaisir, pas avec cette vision d'horreur.

Il hurle à la mort en sentant les dents de son bourreau serrer sa verge et il essaye de se débattre tant bien que mal en lançant un coup de genou contre le visage devant lui. Il n'aurait pas dû. Jamais dû.

Azazel se redresse précipitamment, encercle ses doigts autour de son cou et lui relève les jambes. Dean était souple, vraiment souple, mais, là, il avait l'impression de sentir les filaments de sa jambe se déchirer. Sa cuisse touche pratiquement son ventre et cette position le rend encore plus faible, obligeant sa dernière jambe à ne plus pouvoir supporter tout son poids. Il hurle de nouveau en sentant ses bras craquer et il essaye tant bien que mal d'empoigner la grille avec ses doigts. A cet instant, il emmerde la gravité et l'insulte sans scrupule.

La douleur ne s'arrête pas là quand il sent le sexe entrer dans son antre dans un seul mouvement et quand il sent la poigne de son bourreau se resserrer, l'empêchant de respirer convenablement.

" _Si c'est ma dernière journée à tes côtés alors ce sera la tienne aussi."_

Le cerveau de Dean commence à faiblir alors qu'Azazel lui déchire son antre de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus profondément. La dernière image que lui représente son cerveau n'est pas le regard démoniaque de son bourreau mais le regard tendre de Castiel et il part dans l'inconscience, priant simplement pour que son ange survive.

* * *

 _ **J-110;**_

Les pensées de Dean reprirent consciences avec lenteur. La première chose qui lui passe par la tête n'est qu'un nom, un simple nom qui lui donne envie de se lever pour aller le retrouver. Mais pour l'heure, il y pense juste. Castiel. Ses yeux papillonnent sous ses paupières et il s'humidifie les lèvres qu'il sent trop sèches. Il a faim aussi, terriblement faim. Et il a mal. A la gorge, aux bras, aux jambes et aux pieds. Castiel. _Castiel._

Ses yeux papillonnent encore, ses paupières lui semblent beaucoup trop lourdes pour réussir à les soulever alors il patiente. _Castiel._ Il essaye de bouger un doigt. Il essaye. Encore. Il y arrive enfin. Il papillonne de nouveau. _Castiel._

Essayer de bouger, essayer d'ouvrir les yeux, essayer de parler. Tout lui demande beaucoup trop d'efforts et les Abymes reviennent. _Castiel._

* * *

 _ **J-109;**_

 _Castiel._ Son cerveau se remet en marche, doucement, et il arrive à bouger sa mâchoire. Lentement. Un peu. Pas beaucoup mais suffisamment pour qu'une douleur sourde lui vrille les oreilles. Il arrête et se concentre sur ses mains. Il bouge un doigt. Douloureux aussi. Il arrête, respire. Là aussi, une nouvelle douleur. Alors il arrête encore et laisse simplement son esprit en fonctionnement. _Castiel._ Il a froid et sa gorge est sèche. Trop sèche. Détestable. Il a soif aussi. Il s'humidifie les lèvres rapidement. Ses yeux papillonnent sous ses paupières de nouveau trop lourdes. _Castiel._ Les Abymes reviennent.

* * *

 _ **J-108;**_

 _Castiel._ Ses paupières sont moins lourdes mais il n'arrive toujours pas à les soulever. Sa gorge le mitraille encore mais c'est moins douloureux. Que la veille ? L'avant veille ? Il peut bouger ses doigts quelques secondes supplémentaires et ses orteils. Ses orteils bougent eux aussi. Il a un bleu à la mâchoire, il peut le sentir. _Castiel._ Une mitraillette fait encore des vagues dans un coin de son cerveau. Il sent des fils, des tubes dans ses narines. _Castiel._ Est il à l'hôpital ? Serait il sorti de l'enfer ? Il ouvre la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Trop douloureux et difficile. _Castiel._ Les Abymes réapparaissent.

* * *

 _ **J-107;**_

 _Castiel._ Il n'entend rien, pas même le bruit d'une machine, ni d'une vie à l'extérieur. Serait il devenu sourd ? Il essaye de gémir mais sa gorge ne l'aide pas et il ne dit rien. Il ne bouge pas. Il sait que cela lui demande beaucoup trop d'efforts alors il pense. _Castiel._ Que s'est il donc passé ? Pourquoi était il dans cet état ? Azazel… _Castiel._ Torture. Scalpel. Le maire. Des images lui reviennent. Il papillonne de nouveau. Horrible. Souffrance. Peur. Destruction. Les Abymes sont de nouveau là.

* * *

 _ **J-106;**_

 _Castiel._ Cette fois, Dean ouvre les yeux, en grand, rapidement, de peur qu'il ne puisse plus les ouvrir de nouveau. Pourtant, il les referme, la lumière lui agressant les iris. Il essaye de nouveau plus lentement, se laissant des minutes pour atteindre l'ouverture complète. Il peut y arriver, il le sait. De la patience. _Castiel._ Il a juste besoin d'être patient. Il n'entend toujours rien, son cœur bat vite. Il a les yeux ouverts et il voit le plafond. Surface froide et blanche. Hôpital ? Il papillonne ses cils, s'acclimatant à la lumière. Il a réussi. Il essaye de sourire, sa mâchoire ne veut pas abdiquer alors il baisse les yeux. _Castiel._ Il n'est pas dans un hôpital. Il est dans une chambre du pub, celle pour les blessés. Il essaye de grogner, sa gorge ne veut pas. Il laisse tomber. Il tourne le visage vers sa droite. Personne. Vers sa gauche. Personne. Il gigote dans le lit, souhaitant se redresser sur le matelas. Il a mal au dos dans cette position. _Castiel._ Il sent une larme couler sur sa joue. Il n'entend rien mais il voit.

Garth est là devant lui, il bouge les lèvres rapidement. Trop rapidement. Dean ne déchiffre pas, ne comprend pas mais il sait. Il est sourd. Aucun son ne lui parvient. Son cœur s'emballe. Les Abymes de nouveau.

* * *

 _ **J-105;**_

Lorsqu'il ouvre de nouveau les yeux, il surprend Garth entrain de lui administrer une dose dans le creux de son coude avec une seringue. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle contient mais il ne grimace pas pour autant. Il a confiance en ce médecin, il lui confierait sa vie s'il le devait. Il l'observe simplement faire sans émettre un seul son. De toute façon, il lui semble que son ouïe n'est toujours pas revenu.

Garth pose ses yeux dans les siens alors qu'il retire la seringue de son bras et un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Puis, en quelques secondes, ces dernières gigotent dans tous les sens et Dean regrette de ne pas pouvoir l'entendre. Il s'était toujours plaint du fait qu'il soit une vraie pipelette et pourtant, là, il donnerait tout pour entendre le son de sa voix. Il soupire juste, se rendant compte par la même occasion que sa gorge ne lui fait plus si mal que ça et il porte son attention sur le plafond.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Garth lui passe une sorte d'examen, observe tous ses membres et organes avec diverses ustensiles plus étranges les uns que les autres. Dean ferme les yeux la plupart du temps, pas rassuré à l'idée de se sentir comme un rat de laboratoire.

Une bonne trentaine de minutes de soins plus tard, Garth finit par disparaître et Dean se retrouve de nouveau seul à observer la chambre de fond en comble de ses yeux. Pourquoi Cas n'est il pas venu encore pour le voir ? Sait il au moins qu'il est allongé sur ce lit ? Comment est il arrivé là déjà ? Son dernier souvenir remonte au moment où des doigts se referment sur… Azazel avait essayé de le tuer. A priori, il n'y était pas parvenu puisqu'il était bel et bien vivant. Pourquoi ? Pour quelle raison ? Comment avait il pu s'en sortir alors que son bourreau était aussi bien parti pour l'achever ?

Il cesse de se poser des questions quand une longue chevelure apparaît dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Son sourire s'élargit ostensiblement lorsqu'il voit Sam se ruer vers lui, des larmes envahissant son doux visage. Les bras de Dean s'élèvent dans l'air et Sam se retrouve en peu de temps entre eux, sa tête posée sur son torse. Sa paume caresse le dos de son visiteur et il espère que ce geste l'apaise.

Après de longues minutes d'étreintes, Sam finit par se redresser et se met à gigoter pour prendre une feuille et un crayon. Dean plisse les yeux en le voyant s'activer à écrire et il les écarquille en apercevant l'ardoise.

"Tu m'as fait peur, Garth m'a dit pour ton ouïe. Il est confiant, il pense que tu vas vite la récupérer."

Dean hoche la tête, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était donc pas définitif, il allait de nouveau pouvoir entendre le son de chaque voix, chaque bruits… Il en était grandement soulagé. Ses doigts se noient dans la chevelure de son Sammy et il l'observe tendrement avant d'ouvrir la bouche, espérant que son meilleur ami arrive à lire sur ses lèvres. "Cas" essaye t'il de transmettre et il semble y parvenir quand il voit son visiteur écrire sur le bout de papier. Il le lui montre peu de temps après et Dean hoche la tête vivement en apercevant les lettres de son amant sur cette feuille blanche. Sam reprend son écriture avec un visage presque désolé et triste. Dean se redresse un peu, son cœur battant en attendant de pouvoir le lire. Il devient vraiment impatient et angoissé quand il voit que Sam écrit presque un pavé avant de le lui faire lire.

"Crowley a explosé la porte de la chambre pour te sortir des griffes d'Azazel et Castiel n'a pas mis longtemps avant de le rejoindre. Je suis arrivé après mais j'ai eu le temps de voir Crowley amener Castiel au trou. Apparemment, il aurait pris un couteau pour tuer Azazel. Il n'a pas réussi mais il l'a bien planté quand même. Charlie va le voir tous les jours grâce à Gabriel qui le lui autorise, il va bien, ne t'en fais pas."

Le sang de Dean ne fait qu'un tour et il essaye de se redresser totalement avant de se faire reprendre par Sam qui l'empêche de bouger. Castiel était au trou par sa faute, il devait aller le rejoindre, voir Crowley pour excuser son comportement. Il était hors de question que Castiel reste enfermé H/24 avec de la pourriture, des rats et autres bestioles plus horribles les unes que les autres. Il grogne avant de tousser à s'exploser les poumons et il finit par prendre le crayon rapidement pour écrire quelques mots à l'attention de Sam.

"Depuis quand il est enfermé ? Je veux le voir ! Maintenant !"

Sam bouge la tête de gauche à droite, écrivant à son tour. "25 jours, il lui en reste encore 5."

Dean voit rouge, terriblement rouge et il est à deux doigts de tout exploser dans cette chambre. Il pourrait même foutre son poing dans la tronche de son meilleur pote même s'il sait pertinemment que ce n'est en aucun cas de sa faute. Il a besoin de se défouler. Il a besoin de crier, d'évacuer toute la haine qu'il a en lui, toute la tension accumulée mais à la place, il sent ses muscles devenir douloureux et les Abymes l'engloutissent de nouveau.


	16. Chapter 15

Bonsoir,

Chapitre 15, ma gueule ! (Pardonnez ma vulgarité, j'suis tout bonnement ravie de ce chapitre).

Qu'il me plaise, d'accord, c'est une chose, mais j'espère également qu'il vous plaira, petites lectrices (lecteurs ?) impatientes !

J'vous laisse humer tout ça,

* * *

 *** Chapitre quinze ***

 **POV Cas**

 _ **J-105 ;**_

24… Vingt quatre fois que Charlie est venue. Vingt quatre jours d'après elle que Castiel est enfermé dans ce donjon sale, crasseux. Vingt quatre jours d'une quasi solitude. Vingt quatre jours à attendre patiemment que Charlie lui apporte de l'eau et de la nourriture. Vingt quatre jours que le froid imprègne ses pores. Vingt quatre jours plongés dans le noir. Vingt quatre jours à entendre des bestioles passer et repasser à côté de lui. Vingt quatre jours à se demander si Dean s'en sortira. Vingt quatre jours. C'était long.

Castiel se balance de haut en bas, se fichant de se blesser l'épaule contre la grille froide qui l'empêche de sortir. Il se balance pour se réchauffer. La couverture que Charlie lui avait apporté ne suffisait pas. Il avait froid aux pieds, aux jambes, aux dos, à la tête. Il avait froid, il était sans doute même entrain de mourir de froid.

Il devenait fou à attendre, à ne rien entendre. Il devenait fou à savoir que des rats se promenaient sur ses jambes. Il devenait fou à l'idée que son amant était actuellement dans le coma à cause d'un abruti de client qui n'avait pas su contrôler ses ardeurs. Il était fou à l'idée de savoir ce même client vivant.

Il accélère son balancement, ses pensées rivées sur le maire. Il avait pourtant enfoncé la lame profondément dans son torse. Il avait entendu un craquement, il avait vu du sang envahir sa chemise ouverte, il avait tout donné dans cette action. Il voulait le voir mort. Ce type méritait de mourir et d'être envoyé en enfer.

Il crispe sa mâchoire, haineux à l'idée de savoir cet homme sain et sauf. Il ressentait tellement de haine pour ce client, tellement de mépris, de dégoût. Il crie, serrant davantage la couverture sur lui.

Ses yeux sont fous. Il est fou. Fou d'amour pour Dean qui a réussi à se battre jusqu'au bout. Il est fou de rage contre l'environnement. Il est fou de haine pour Azazel et toux ceux qui profitent du système. Il est fou de tristesse d'être abandonné de la sorte, sans avoir la chance d'être au côté de celui qui hante ses rêves.

Une larme coule sur sa joue et il l'essuie avec acharnement. Il avait besoin de Dean, il voulait être près de lui, il devait être à ses côtés. C'était son devoir. Il se fichait à présent de tout, d'absolument tout. Il ne vivait que pour savoir Dean en sécurité. Seulement pour ça.

Il entend une porte s'ouvrir au loin et il cesse de se balancer, se concentrant sur les sons qui lui proviennent jusqu'à l'oreille. Une porte se ferme, des pas s'approchent de sa direction. Il ferme les yeux, les ouvre de nouveau à moitié pour s'habituer à la faible luminosité qui apparaît devant lui.

Sa paume se pose sur son visage, il grogne doucement, se concentrant sur le faisceau de lumière qui irradie à présent tout l'espace. Une minute pour s'y habituer.

" _Cassie ?"_ L'interpellé enlève son bras et sourit. Il sait encore sourire. Pour elle principalement. Pour Charlie. Il émet juste un bruit pour lui dire qu'il est là, bien présent.

Elle s'approche et lui donne une bouteille d'eau que Castiel prend dans la seconde pour boire avidement. De l'eau. Il était entrain de s'assécher. Il s'arrête, sur le point de tout rendre alors il respire. S'habitue.

S'habituer… Il n'avait fait que ça depuis qu'il était dans ce trou. Il s'était habitué à la froideur, s'était habitué à l'attente, s'était habitué à partager sa couche avec des créatures, s'était habitué à l'obscurité mais, surtout, il s'était habitué à l'odeur. L'odeur de pourriture, d'excréments, les siens et autres. L'odeur était exécrable et insoutenable et il s'y était habitué. Tout n'était qu'une question d'habitude.

25… Vingt cinq fois que Charlie venait. Vingt cinq jours pour s'habituer.

" _Prends ton temps, Angel…"_ Castiel tourne son visage vers elle en prenant une toute petite gorgée. Du temps, il en avait, oui. Du temps pour réfléchir, pour haïr, pour devenir fou. Il avait tout le temps. _"J'ai des nouvelles qui vont te plaire."_

Castiel arrête tous ses mouvements et scrute de nouveau la belle rousse à ses côtés qui s'installe confortablement au sol à quelques centimètres de lui.

" _Dean se réveille, doucement mais surement. Garth pense qu'il sera entièrement rétabli dans quelques jours grâce aux dosages de Kévin. Il n'a plus aucune cicatrice sur le corps déjà. Ses bleus disparaissent aussi."_ Castiel voit ses doigts s'accrocher à la grille et son épaule se pose sur ces dernières. _"Son coma n'a pas altéré tous ses sens.."_

Castiel se tend avant de poser à son tour ses doigts sur la grille. _"Pas tous ?"_ A présent, il écarquille les yeux, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle lui indiquait.

" _Il… Il n'entend plus.. Pour le moment. Garth dit qu'il a de grandes chances de pouvoir retrouver l'ouïe."_

" _Combien ? A combien de pourcentages ?"_ Il sent la couverture quitter peu à peu ses épaules mais il s'en fiche, se concentrant simplement sur les lèvres de son amie.

" _80%... Il a déjà eu beaucoup de chances que vous soyez arrivés avant qu'il perde entièrement connaissance."_

" _De la chance ? Il était inconscient, Charlie ! Inconscient ! Ses épaules étaient déboîtées, il était tailladé du torse à son sexe ! Azazel lui avait coupé la respiration et, à priori, l'oxygène n'a pas pu atteindre tout son cerveau à temps ! Tu appelles ça de la chance ? Il a peut-être perdu l'ouïe !"_ Castiel tousse, plus habitué de parler autant et aussi vite. Il récupère la couverture et la replace sur ses épaules.

" _Je sais tout ça, Cassie, je dis juste que ça aurait pu être plus grave que ça. Il aurait pu perdre beaucoup plus que l'ouïe."_ Elle bouge ce qui oblige Castiel à se retourner vers elle et il voit un bout de pain dans sa main. Il se lèche les lèvres avant de se jeter sur la nourriture. _"Dean est une force de la nature, Cassie, il ne nous quittera pas de sitôt."_

" _Je sais."_ arrive t'il à dire entre deux bouchées.

" _Heureusement que Crowley a placé des caméras en tout cas… Tu savais qu'il regardait ?"_ demande t'elle lentement, dans un souffle.

" _Je me suis lié d'amitié avec Gabriel et il m'avait dit que Crowley assistait toujours aux séances de Mowgli."_ Il soupire avant de terminer son dernier bout de pain. _"Je trouvais ça malsain mais finalement, je suis heureux que le patron ait pris cette habitude."_ Tout n'était qu'une question d'habitude. Encore. _"Bref, quand vous êtes partis, je me suis placé devant la loge de Crowley et j'ai attendu."_ Il boit une gorgée doucement. _"Quand je l'ai vu quitter son trône pour se diriger à la vitesse de l'éclair vers la chambre de Dean, j'ai tout de suite su ce qu'il se passait. J'ai accouru à mon tour."_ Il pose la bouteille à côté de lui et s'emmitoufle à nouveau plus confortablement dans la couverture. _"Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a attendu autant de temps pour intervenir."_

" _Dean a l'habitude de la torture. Il a déjà été tailladé, Cassie, des tas de fois…"_

" _Sur le pénis ? Un client a déjà été jusque là ?"_

Castiel voit Charlie se retenir de verser une larme et elle secoue la tête pour lui répondre, se retenant également de laisser échapper un sanglot.

" _Alors, Crowley aurait dû intervenir à ce moment là."_

Un lourd silence s'ensuit sans que l'un ou l'autre ne bouge. Castiel était dans ses pensées, reprenant ses balancements de nouveau. Il est gelé, sa lèvre inférieure tremble à cause du froid glacial de la pièce. Combien de temps devait il encore être enfermé dans ce donjon ? Ce qu'il voulait, c'était Dean. Pouvoir s'asseoir à ses côtés, le toucher, le rassurer, l'aider à reprendre des forces.

" _Je t'ai apporté de la soupe et…"_ Charlie n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Castiel se jette déjà sur la petite boîte fumante d'entre ses mains. La chaleur transmise sur sa paume le brûle mais il s'en fiche, se dépêchant d'ouvrir le couvercle pour en boire une fine gorgée. Le liquide lui écorche l'œsophage et pourtant, il persiste à en boire encore et encore sans lâcher un seul grognement. La soupe lui réchauffe l'intérieur de son corps et cette sensation est exquise. Délicieuse et bienvenue.

Sa bouche cesse de bouger et il arrête de se balancer. Pendant quelques heures, son corps allait pouvoir se reposer un peu et il allait en profiter au maximum.

" _Je vais te laisser, Cassie… Je reviens demain, d'accord ?"_

" _Merci Charlie."_ sont les seuls mots qui arrivent à sortir de la bouche de l'ange, trop concentré sur sa nourriture pour entamer une plus longue conversation.

Il l'entend se relever et disparaître avec le faisceau lumineux, se retrouvant au fil des secondes de nouveau dans une obscurité complète. Quand la porte se referme et que le calme revient, il entend des couinements revenir dans sa geôle le faisant se contracter involontairement.

Il s'y était habitué pourtant.

* * *

 _ **J-104;**_

Castiel balance la bouteille d'eau à présent vide devant lui et il se concentre sur le bruit. Grille, sol, roulade. Puis, couinements, déplacements et la bouteille roule de nouveau. Les créatures ne sont pas loin de lui et il amène ses jambes plus près de son torse. Son dos lui faisait mal mais il s'interdit de s'allonger au sol. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, il avait senti un nombre incalculable de pattes grimper sur son torse et cette expérience l'avait fait hurler.

Il détestait les rats, souris et toutes bestioles des égouts. Il soupire en posant son menton sur son genou et il encercle ses bras autour de ses jambes. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Il tourne son visage vers la gauche, entendant la porte s'ouvrir et un rayon lumineux apparaître. 26 fois que Charlie venait le voir. Vingt six jours de détresse, de peur et de souffrance. Il avait compris la leçon.

Il ferme les yeux, les ouvre, les referme, s'habituant à l'éclairage de plus en plus présent dans la pièce, et lorsqu'il parvient à garder les deux yeux ouverts, il plisse les yeux en observant Gabriel devant lui.

" _Salut, Angel ! Tu es libéré de ta cage, mon ami ! J'ai un peu forcé notre cher démon aux yeux rouge, j'vais pas te mentir !"_ Castiel se concentre sur un trousseau de clés qu'il sort de sa poche. _"Monsieur grincheux voulait te garder au trou pendant trente jours, quel couillon celui-là !"_ Une clé se faufile dans la serrure sous le regard envieux de l'ange. _"En fait, c'est surtout Dean que tu devrais remercier, il hurle depuis qu'il est réveillé pour te voir."_ La porte s'ouvre enfin et Castiel essaye de se redresser. En vain.

" _Gaby, je…"_

" _Je sais, reste où tu es. Tu n'es pas le premier que je ramène à la vie, tu sais."_ Gabriel entre dans la cellule et se penche sur le prisonnier. _"Mets ta main autour de mon cou, je vais t'aider à te redresser, d'accord ?"_

Castiel hoche la tête vivement et laisse son patron l'encercler de son bras. Au bout de quelques secondes, Castiel se retrouve debout totalement à la merci de Gabriel qui entoure l'un de ses bras autour de sa taille.

" _Fais un pas, un petit… Voilà, comme ça. Un deuxième.. C'est ça.. Prends ton temps, Cassie."_

" _Dean…"_

" _Nous allons le voir, je te le promets, Cassie."_

L'interpellé soupire mais il s'évertue à avancer, se sentant tout à coup fatigué. Il laisse sa tête se poser sur l'épaule de son patron et il lâche un grognement de frustration. Castiel n'aime pas ne pas être maître de ses gestes mais sa récente amitié avec cet homme lui permet de ne pas s'en formaliser. Le faisceau lui fait voir la fameuse porte tant attendue et, c'est à cet instant, qu'il laisse un soupir de satisfaction sortir de ses lèvres avant que le noir complet ne l'emporte.

* * *

 _ **J-104;**_

" _Vu les épreuves qu'il a traversé en ce moment, il mérite un peu de repos."_

" _Dormir dans le même lit que Dean serait un repos ? Et bien, c'est mal connaître le phénomène, hein !"_

Castiel papillonne des yeux avant de les ouvrir pour apercevoir Sam et Garth discuter devant lui. Aucun des deux ne lui prête attention, continuant d'énumérer les oui et les non de sa condition pour se reposer dans les bras de son homme.

Castiel se lèche les lèvres pour les humidifier. _"Dean…"_ Il tourne le visage à droite et à gauche pour observer son environnement. Il ne perçoit rien d'intéressant. Où était donc Dean ?

" _Cassie.. Hé, mec, doucement…"_ Sam se retrouve dans son champs de vision et Castiel papillonne de nouveau. _"Tu t'es évanoui en sortant du trou, tu es déshydraté et…"_

" _Dean…"_

Castiel voit Sam se retourner vers Garth et ce dernier soupire avant de se déplacer vers un drap qu'il relève. Le visage de Castiel s'illumine quand il aperçoit son homme endormi dans un lit. Il se redresse sans s'en rendre compte mais Sam l'arrête en posant sa main sur son épaule. _"Doucement, Cas, s'il te plaît."_

Garth revient près d'eux et il passe son bras derrière le dos de l'ange. _"Dean est dans un lit double, on t'amène à lui, d'accord ? Mais, s'il te plaît, Angel, ne fais rien de stupide. Dean a besoin de repos.."_ Castiel pose ses pieds au sol et Sam se déplace rapidement pour se retrouver à sa gauche. _"Et quand je dis repos, ce n'est pas une métaphore, hein ? Ce mec était à deux doigts de nous clamser entre les mains, je t'interdis de l'ennuyer !"_

" _Garth…"_

" _Tais toi, Sam, Castiel doit être au courant de la fragilité de notre Mowgli et c'est mon devoir de le tenir au courant !"_ Castiel se sent agripper et ils se déplacent tous les trois en direction de Dean, toujours endormi. _"Je sais pas si c'est vraiment efficace de les foutre ensemble ! Ça se trouve, ils vont se croire dans Roméo et Juliette et vont décider de s'entre-tuer pour vivre heureux !"_

" _Garth…"_

Quand Castiel se retrouve à quelques centimètres du lit, son sourire éclaire son visage et il devient impatient à l'idée de coller son corps contre celui de son amant. Les garçons le relâchent rapidement, Sam mettant plus de soin et de temps pour le placer confortablement contre le matelas.

Mais, dès lors que Castiel sent son corps rejoindre le doux confort du matelas, sa paume se pose sur le visage à ses côtés et une larme roule sur sa joue.

Le bien que cela lui procurait ! De pouvoir de nouveau toucher son amant ! Tout cela le rendait heureux, comblé et tellement reconnaissant pour que Dieu lui autorise à nouveau de goûter à ce bonheur, de lui avoir ramené Dean près de lui. Il se tourne sur le côté, ses yeux grand ouverts pour admirer toute la beauté du visage face à lui. Une nouvelle larme roule sur sa joue mais il ne s'en préoccupe pas, posant simplement sa paume sur le pectoraux de Dean, comme pour s'assurer que son cœur bat encore. Il bat.

" _On… On va te laisser, Cassie… Tu as un bouton derrière toi, il te suffit d'appuyer et on débarque, okey ?"_ entend t'il derrière lui provenant de la bouche de Sam.

Castiel se contente d'hocher la tête sans pour autant se retourner. Rien ne pourrait l'obliger à détourner son visage de l'homme devant lui.

Il entend le bruit de pas s'éloigner et, lorsque plus aucun bruit ne vient perturber son moment, il baisse le visage, collant sa joue contre l'épaule de Dean et il inspire. Il l'avait de nouveau contre lui, il pouvait de nouveau le toucher et s'enivrer de son odeur. Il était à ses côtés et Castiel allait tout faire pour qu'ils ne soient plus jamais séparés.

Il embrasse la peau douce à ses lèvres, glisse son bras sur le torse musclé de Mowgli encore entouré de nombreuses bandes et il ferme les yeux.

Depuis vingt six jours, il n'avait pas cessé de penser à ce moment. Au moment où il retrouverait l'homme qui lui faisait battre son cœur avec frénésie. Depuis vingt six jours, il souffrait en silence. Aujourd'hui, il s'accrochait à son bonheur.


	17. Chapter 16

Bonne fête à tous et à toutes !

Voilà que l'année 2016 touche à sa fin... (Perso, j'ai rien vu défiler x))

Enfin bref, je ne suis pas là pour vous faire un topo de ma trépidante vie de cette année mais je suis bien là pour vous publier le chapitre seize de Plaisirs sauvages !

 _Avancement de la condition physique de notre Dean avec un Cas qui s'est très bien remis de son petit séjour au trou (Pas étonnant, avec un Dean près de lui ;))_

 **Avis de recherche : Je suis à la conquête d'un bêta pour suivre mes folles histoires ! Si cela vous intéresse ou si vous connaissez quelqu'un qui serait intéressé, contactez moi ! Cependant, j'aimerais un bêta "efficace" dans le temps... Hé, ouais, méchante sorcière !;)**

Bref, bonne lecture, et encore joyeuses fêtes mes loulous,

* * *

 *** Chapitre seize ***

 **POV Dean**

 _ **J-103 ;**_

Ce n'est pas l'assèchement de sa gorge ni même son mal de crâne qui le réveillent mais le corps chaud englouti contre lui. Son cœur s'emballe à l'idée que ce soit Castiel à ses côtés et automatiquement son cerveau lui révèle la vérité. Ce ne peut pas être Cas parce que Cas est encore enfermé au trou pour cinq jours. Il ouvre les yeux si subitement, peureux à l'idée que ce soit Benny à ses côtés, qu'il sent son cerveau tanguer. Il grogne, dû moins, le pense t'il puisqu'il ne s'entend toujours pas… Hier, quand il avait hurlé pour avoir le droit de voir son homme, il avait simplement senti ses cordes vocales vibrer. Seulement ça. Pas d'échos, de sons graves. Absolument rien et c'était frustrant.

Il tourne le visage vers la gauche et, à cet instant, il se croit dans un rêve. Un doux rêve. Plutôt étrange de rêver de soi amoché avec le plus parfait des amants à ses côtés, non ? Il bouge son bras droit et pose sa paume sur la joue posée sur son épaule. Il sent la chaleur du corps à travers sa paume… Son rêve était putain de réaliste, non ?

Il reste interdit un moment en voyant les lèvres de Castiel mimer son prénom. Il rêve de lui sourd ? Ce rêve était vraiment des plus étranges.

Dean se contente de sourire en caressant la joue de son partenaire et il se penche pour sceller ses lèvres aux siennes. Pouvait il coucher avec cette personne dans son rêve ou son état était aussi catastrophique que dans la réalité ? Il se contorsionne pour mettre à bien son idée, se retrouvant au dessus de l'homme parfait et il l'embrasse de nouveau.

Pouvait il être aussi inventif dans un rêve ou est ce que son sosie préférait les positions plus prudes ? Il descend sa main vers le bas ventre de Castiel et il malaxe son membre légèrement dressé. Même dans les rêves, il était question de préliminaire ? Il ferme les yeux, se laissant entièrement envahir par ce bien-être.

Mais au bout d'un moment, il sent son fantasme le repousser gentiment, en bougeant les lèvres contre les siennes et Dean ouvre les yeux pour apercevoir Cas balancer son visage de gauche à droite. C'était possible, ça ? Que l'homme à qui on rêve à l'autorisation de faire tout capoter ? C'était pas censé être Dean au commande ? Et bien, même ses rêves partaient en sucette.

Il se laisse tomber sur le côté en soupirant de lassitude. S'il n'avait pas la possibilité de coucher avec Castiel, ni même de lui parler, à quoi rimait donc ce rêve ? A lui faire comprendre l'impossible ? C'était tordu… Son cerveau avait dû clamser en cours de route. Peut-être était il mort en fait ?

Même mort, on gardait les symptômes ? La surdité et les bandages sur le corps ? Déprimant. Vraiment.

Il papillonne des yeux, se demandant vraiment ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant, avant qu'il ne porte son attention sur Castiel qui se munie d'une ardoise et d'un marqueur. Ou avait il déniché ça ?...

"Hello, Dean."

L'interpellé sourit. Son Cas rêvé ou son Cas de la mort n'avaient à priori pas perdu ses caractéristiques. Fascinant. Dean prend le matériel et écrit à son tour.

"Hey, Cas… J'suis dans un rêve ou j'suis juste mort ?"

Le susnommé l'observe incrédule avant de s'acharner sur l'écriteau.

"Mort ? Mais non, Dean, tu es seulement réveillé."

Il rit parce que c'est tout simplement grotesque. "Impossible, mon Cas est encore au trou pour quatre ou trois jours."

Il voit Castiel balancer de nouveau son visage en écrivant énergiquement. "Non, Dean, Gabriel est venu me chercher pour m'amener à toi, c'est tout."

L'amener à lui ? Gabriel ? Depuis quand Gabriel acceptait de répondre favorablement à ses requêtes, hein ? Il plisse le front, encore méfiant. "Vrai ?"

Cette fois, Castiel hoche la tête avec un sourire lumineux. Dean l'observe avec plus d'attention. C'est vrai qu'il semble avoir perdu de la masse et son teint est blafard. Pourtant, il a ses iris qui reflètent un bonheur sans nom et un sourire à vous rendre aveugle. Pour quelqu'un qui vient de passer presqu'un mois dans l'obscurité la plus totale, il semble être en pleine forme...

"Mais, ça va ?" écrit il en ne cessant pas de froncer les yeux.

"Bien sûr que ça va, Dean, je suis à tes côtés."

Mowgli sourit vraiment cette fois et il balance l'ardoise pour prendre son amant dans ses bras, heureux à l'idée de pouvoir enfin le serrer réellement dans ses bras. Il est vrai que, en se concentrant bien, Castiel ne sent pas la rose mais Dean s'en fiche d'une guigne, trop comblé pour chipoter pour un détail aussi insignifiant.

Il était là, à ses côtés, dans son lit, et c'était juste fantastique.

Ils se câlinent un moment, sans aucun geste déplacé, se redécouvrant simplement l'un et l'autre, goûtant l'étreinte de l'autre avec une joie prononcée.

A cet instant, Dean se fout royalement de ne pas pouvoir entendre, d'avoir encore la gorge en feu, d'avoir son cerveau en pleine ébullition ou d'avoir les doigts de pieds en fusion. Ce qui comptait, c'était Castiel contre lui.

Il était juste heureux, tout simplement.

* * *

Des heures s'écoulent où Dean ne fait aucun mouvement, ni n'écrit à l'homme de ses rêves. Des heures à juste le tenir contre son torse, s'enivrant de sa chaleur.

Mais, au bout d'un moment, il voit Garth apparaître avec des ustensiles à gogo et il assiste à un échange verbal entre les deux autres hommes de la pièce. Cette situation le lasse, l'exaspère et le déprime. Il avait essayé de lire sur les lèvres mais très vite, il avait abandonné, attendant juste qu'ils se souviennent de lui, de sa présence dans les locaux.

Il attend près d'une demi-heure avant que Garth ne s'avance vers lui pour lui faire un tas de tests visuels et auditifs. Dernier point qui ne semble toujours pas en amélioration puisqu'il n'entend absolument rien. Encore.

Il voit Castiel le regarder avec douceur et cela lui suffit pour qu'il ne se sente pas trop en difficulté, ni même pour qu'il se sente faible.

Garth discute à nouveau avec Castiel, délaissant derechef Dean qui soupire de lassitude. Cinq minutes à se sentir seul, cinq foutues minutes qui paraissent être des heures. Cette situation le rendait malade.

Puis, d'une seconde à l'autre, Garth disparaît et il sent Castiel se redresser pour lui enlever les bandages restants sur son torse. Dean pose sa main sur son poignet en l'interrogeant du regard alors Cas se dépêche de prendre l'objet leur permettant de communiquer.

"Garth dit que tu ne devrais plus avoir une seule égratignure mais il pense que tu as de nouvelles cicatrices."

Dean ricane en son fort intérieur. Il s'en fiche. Après tout, deux ou trois marques de plus sur son corps n'allaient en rien changer les dégâts de maintenant. De toute façon, il les voyait comme un moyen de se souvenir de son enfer dans ces lieux, un moyen de lui rappeler les souffrances qu'il avait commises avant d'arriver ici. C'était sa punition. Qu'il s'infligeait lui-même sans aucun scrupule. Il avait détruit des vies, il devait en payer le prix.

Il lâche l'avant bras de Castiel et il l'observe dérouler les bandes avec une infinie douceur. Il aurait été tenté de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas mal et donc qu'il pouvait y mettre plus de hargne mais il n'avait pas la force d'agripper l'ardoise pour écrire. Alors il regarde juste son amant le dévêtir. Doucement avec une lenteur à rendre fou et, pourtant, Dean ne dit rien.

Au fils du temps, il voit la peau de son torse envahir sa vision et il se retrouve de plus en plus estomaqué. Les cicatrices qu'Azazel lui avait faites étaient vraiment impressionnantes. Elles étaient plus larges, plus longues et beaucoup moins belles qu'habituellement. Comme si le maire s'était totalement déchaîné sur sa peau.

Dean relève le visage vers l'ange qui le regarde d'un air désolé tout en enroulant les bandes entre elles. Il n'avait pas à l'être, ce n'était pas de sa faute si son corps était envahi d'horreurs. Dean espérait juste qu'il arrive à en faire abstraction et que son physique soit toujours avantageux, du moins, à ses yeux. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais si Castiel ne le désirait plus.

Ce dernier semble avoir lu en lui puisqu'il finit par lui sourire et par déposer ses lèvres sur chaque nouvelles marques présentes dénigrant son magnifique corps musclé.

Dean sourit à son tour en goûtant l'étrange caresse que ses lèvres effectuaient sur son torse. Il ferme les yeux, se concentrant seulement sur les baisers endiablant son être.

Il pouvait dire qu'il était heureux. Castiel était avec lui, il n'avait pas à affronter la hotstyle ni même les clients pour plusieurs jours voire semaines et cela le rendait serein, comblé et reposé. Il allait enfin avoir des "vacances" méritées au côté de celui qui lui faisait battre frénétiquement son cœur. Oui, il était heureux et il le crierait s'il le pouvait.

* * *

 _ **J-100;**_

Trois jours que Castiel l'obligeait à faire des exercices pour se "remettre en forme". Ces derniers pouvaient être physique autant qu'intellectuel et Dean haïssait trop réfléchir. Pourtant, il fut obéissant parce que c'était Castiel, son mentor. Et dire qu'il y a quelques mois, c'était lui dans ce rôle et qu'aujourd'hui, c'était son homme… Cela le faisait bien rire.

Il n'avait toujours pas récupéré son ouïe et cette constatation commençait à le rendre anxieux. Et il n'était pas le seul à l'être, Garth s'inquiétait lui aussi de plus en plus et cette appréhension rendait Sam furieux.

"Il serait temps de voir Crowley, tu ne crois pas ?"

Dean secoue ses épaules en faisant une moue. Il appréhende l'affrontement entre lui, Cas et le roi de l'enfer. Le choix que Castiel avait fait, de prendre l'initiative de tuer Azazel allait sans aucun doute jouer en sa défaveur pour sa liberté et cela le frustre. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais si le contrat disparaissait… C'était de sa faute. Parce que Cas était tombé amoureux de lui, parce qu'il avait su que quelque chose de grave se passait, parce que Dean était quelqu'un de faible et qu'il aurait dû se débattre de ce connard depuis longtemps.

Mais non, au lieu de ça, Castiel avait essayé de détruire ce monstre et à cause de ça, il risquait de tout perdre. Par sa putain de faute.

Il prend l'ardoise et griffonne rapidement quelques mots avant de la montrer à Castiel positionné face à un tableau d'écolier que Sam avait eu l'obligeance d'apporter avant hier.

"Ton contrat va disparaître Cas…"

Il voit le susnommé balancer ses épaules avec nonchalance comme s'il s'en foutait éperdument. Il se fiche de lui, n'est ce pas ? Lui qui s'était "battu" pour pouvoir être libre un jour ou l'autre, il était entrain de passer ce détail ? Ce gros détail ? Le genre de truc à rendre votre vie meilleure ? C'était une blague ?

"Cas !" Dean se fait plaisir à mettre des points d'exclamations. "! C'est ta liberté, bordel !" C'était moche, à l'écrit, mais il espérait que son amant y comprendrait la nuance verbale qu'il essayait de transmettre. Nuance qui, à priori, ne semble pas être compris par son cher Cas.

Dean lève les yeux au ciel. Décidément, il ne le comprendrait jamais. Il voit des mots apparaître sur le tableau et il attend patiemment que Castiel finisse d'écrire.

"Ma vie à l'extérieur de ces murs va me paraître fade sans toi alors je préfère rester ici."

Dean se redresse et se lève, son fort intérieur sur le point d'exploser de colère, mais il ouvre la bouche devant la douleur qui se fait sentir sur ses jambes et ses doigts de pieds. Il retombe lourdement sur le matelas en cachant son visage contre les draps. Ses jambes ne se sont pas encore remises de l'événement qui a failli lui coûter la vie, bordel. Cela faisait encore un mal de chien. Il sent les douces paumes de Cas sur son dos et il se laisse masser en le rassurant par un pouce levé vers lui. Un massage… Rien de mieux pour oublier ces foutues douleurs.

Il se redresse légèrement pour prendre l'ardoise entre ses mains et il écrit rapidement avant de la poser devant lui, espérant que son amant lise par dessus son épaule.

"Je veux te savoir dehors, bébé, je t'en prie, promets moi de tout faire pour sortir d'ici…"

Les mains cessent leurs mouvements circulaires et Dean tourne son visage vers l'arrière pour voir Cas hocher la tête lentement, une larme sur le point de sortir de son iris droit.

Il ne réfléchit pas, se retourne entièrement et encercle son homme de ses bras, essayant de lui transmettre tout son amour dans ce geste.

Ils restent ainsi un moment avant que Cas n'amène ses mains à découvrir la peau de Dean, enlevant toutes les couches visibles de son corps hâlé. Dean se retrouve rapidement en simple boxer sur le matelas alors que Castiel le chevauche en baladant ses paumes sur chaque bout de peau accessible.

Les caresses de Castiel rendent Dean fébrile et sa peau crépite à chaque passage, comme s'il était envahi de milliers d'éclairs sans pour autant que ce soit douloureux. Oh ça oui, tous les traitements de Cas à son égard n'étaient en rien de la souffrance, au contraire.

Dean sent son membre se gorger de sang au fil des caresses et il s'active à déshabiller à son tour l'homme de ses rêves face à lui. Il n'avait pas encore toute la maîtrise sur son corps, principalement à cause de la douleur de ses jambes, mais, à cet instant, il ne désirait que sceller son corps avec son ange et rien ne l'arrêtera.

Il ne leur faut pas longtemps pour se retrouver l'un comme l'autre entièrement nu et Castiel prend les devants en se positionnant au dessus de son amant pour envahir son corps de baisers humides. La température grimpe lentement, leurs lèvres se caressent, leurs langues se goûtent, s'imprègnent de l'autre, leurs mains se baladent, griffent, jouent.

La seule chose que Dean regrette est de ne pas pouvoir entendre les soupirs dévaler cette bouche magnifique. Pourtant, il sait que Cas est entrain de soupirer, il sent son souffle sur lui, il a la bouche entrouverte et ses yeux à demi-fermés d'extase.

Dean empoigne le sexe gonflé de son partenaire et il commence à le masser lentement en mordant son épaule. Il avait tellement envie de le sentir en lui qu'il serait sur le point de s'enfoncer lui-même ce membre jusqu'à la garde. Depuis combien de temps n'avait il pas couché ? Lui, qui ne passait pas une seule journée sans sexe, était pratiquement en manque. Il le sentait en lui. Son corps demandait à être pris, à ressentir la jouissance parcourir ses veines. Dean avait l'impression de faire un putain de marathon. Il avait tellement chaud, son souffle était saccadé, sa gorge lui faisait mal mais c'était principalement son sexe tendu, au bord du précipice, qui lui faisait réellement mal. Son désir avait besoin d'être assouvi.

Il attrape la mâchoire de son partenaire et il l'embrasse avidement, demandant silencieusement que Castiel le prenne, maintenant. Son partenaire eut l'air de comprendre sa demande puisqu'il amène ses doigts à sa bouche pour les sucer avidement et, dans un délai étonnamment rapide, il sent les doigts de Castiel s'insérer dans son antre.

Il se crispe mécaniquement, serrant ses muscles sur le doigt. Cette première intrusion était plus compliquée que d'habitude, plus douloureuse aussi. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été si serré.

Pourtant, la douceur et les caresses de son amant le détendent et il se laisse envahir entièrement. Il sent les doigts de Cas exercer de petits cercles dans son antre et, lorsque sa sensibilité se retrouve frappée de pleins fouets, Dean a l'impression de renaître de ses cendres.

Il aimait le sexe pour ressentir ce qu'il ressent actuellement et le faire avec le plus bel homme de sa vie rendait ce geste encore plus irréel. Si c'était ça le paradis alors Dean ne souhaitait que d'y aller rapidement.

Quelques gestes bien placés et il est sur le point de jouir contre son ventre. Castiel doit lire en lui ou le connaître absolument bien puisque c'est à ce moment là qu'il enlève ses doigts pour le pénétrer entièrement de son sexe. Et là, Dean jurerait ne rien connaître de meilleur. Castiel était son ange, son dieu.

Les mains de Dean s'agrippe aux épaules de son partenaire alors que ce dernier accélère ses coups de butoir. Il allait jouir.

Il allait se déverser et avoir un orgasme même malgré sa putain de condition physique. La douleur de ses bras, de sa gorge ou de ses jambes paraissaient minimes et indifférentes. Il ne se concentrait que sur les allers venus de ce membre majestueux en lui. Il se mord la lèvre frénétiquement, versant une larme sur sa joue, absolument comblé.

Castiel était son rêve et, le jour où cet homme sortira, Dean n'allait pas survivre.


	18. Chapter 17

Bonne année, citoyens de FF !

Comme vous vous en doutez, ce week-end a été plus que chargé mais, néanmoins, voici ce chapitre dix-sept avec un petit temps de retard.

Ne m'en voulez pas, je suppose que certains d'entres vous avaient également un WE de folie !;)

 _Pour ma part, la nouvelle année commence étrangement puisque mon téléphone a admiré le bitume de beaucoup trop près -il est dead- et que mon mec s'est fait dragué ouvertement devant moi sous mes petits yeux estomaqués -Non, la meuf n'est pas dead, rassurez vous-._

 **Warning : Fin de chapitre horrible...**

Je m'excuse pour les fautes, je n'ai pas eu de cours d'orthographe et conjugaison pour Noël ! ;)

Bref, je vous laisse à la lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire,

* * *

 *** Chapitre dix-sept ***

 **POV Cas**

 _ **J-93 ;**_

Castiel rit en prenant le bol de soupe que lui tend Charlie. Cette dernière a un sourire lumineux et sa tenue de pirate mise pour le spectacle rend ses mimiques encore plus drôles. Cette fille est un vrai rayon de soleil et, Cas peut bien le dire, c'est aussi grâce à elle que ses journées sont attrayantes.

" _Tu es désespérante, Charlie."_ dit Dean en grognant alors que Castiel tourne son visage vers lui.

Voilà deux jours que son ouïe est revenu, grâce à la persévérance de Garth et de Sam pour activer ses neurones. Le manque d'oxygène dû à la torture d'Azazel lui a privé un bon moment de ce sens mais Garth a réussi à réactiver la partie de son cerveau endommagé. Pour le plus grand bonheur du principal concerné qui ne passe plus une seule seconde sans parler et écouter.

Castiel s'installe sur la chaise derrière lui et laisse le liquide chaud envahir son œsophage.

" _Désespérante mais charmante ! J'ai hâte de jouer de mon épée pour planter notre cher Benny, il va morfler, je te le dis !"_

Castiel sourit et observe son amant se vêtir confortablement. Il allait reprendre du service, au grand désarroi de l'ange qui ne cesse de se souvenir de la dernière séance de son partenaire avec le plus grand salop du monde. Mais ce qu'il appréhende le plus est la rencontre imminente de lui, Dean et le roi de l'enfer. Pas de doute que ce dernier compte bien rendre son contrat caduc et, malgré le fait qu'il s'en fiche d'une guigne pour le moment, voir sa liberté disparaître d'un coup de baguette le fait frémir.

Il avait désobéi et essayait de tuer un homme, le plus gros client de l'affaire de Crowley… Ex gros client à présent puisque, à priori, il avait tout perdu. Même son droit d'entrée au "Plaisirs Sauvages".

" _Saignes le, chérie !"_ crache Dean en fermant la braguette de son pantalon.

" _Comptes sur moi pour ça, mon beau ! Je vais le planter et…"_ son regard dévie vers l'entrée de la chambre et plus personne ne fait aucun geste.

Castiel se tend involontairement sur sa chaise quand ses yeux croisent ceux furieux de son patron. Alors ça y est, l'heure de la révélation va sonner.

D'un mouvement sec et froid, il congédie Charlie qui prend tout de même le temps pour embrasser les deux autres hommes de la pièce et Castiel voit Dean s'installer lentement sur une des chaises mise à disposition dans un silence presque mortel.

Trois minutes et vingt secondes de silence permettant à Crowley de dévisager sans scrupule Castiel qui déglutit difficilement sur son fauteuil.

Ce dernier n'avait pas eu la chance, malchance peut-être, de le croiser pendant le rétablissement de Dean et Castiel en était soulagé.. jusqu'à présent.

Là, maintenant, il en suait à grosses gouttes, espérant que la sentence de son patron soit clémente et compréhensive. Après tout, il avait payé sa dette en restant enfermé au trou pendant presque un mois, non ? Il avait compris son erreur. Qu'il referait avec joie si Dean était de nouveau en danger.

" _Comment te sens tu, Mowgli ?"_ dit Crowley avec une infinie douceur dans la voix.

Castiel tourne le visage avec douceur vers l'interpellé. Peu importe les conséquences de son acte, le patron voue encore un culte sans nom pour son protégé et cette constatation le soulage presque.

" _Mieux, boss."_ Dean se masse la nuque, gêné. _"Merci d'être intervenu, tu n'aurais pas dû…"_

" _Pas dû ? Tu penses sincèrement que j'aurais laissé cet idiot te tuer ?"_ Castiel ne fait aucun mouvement, de peur de briser l'échange compatissante qui a lieu en face de lui. _"Malgré nos différents en ce moment, te perdre serait la pire des sentences, Dean !"_ Il voit la bouche de Dean s'ouvrir avant d'être refermé aussitôt. _"Tu restes le joyau de mon royaume et plus jamais quelqu'un ne posera une main volontairement malsaine sur toi, je t'en fais la promesse !"_

Castiel reste interdit alors que les deux hommes continuent de discuter. Jamais il n'avait compris le lien entre eux mais, à cet instant, le regard tendre de Crowley envers son poulain montrait un amour sans nom envers Dean. C'est étrange de voir le patron ressentir ce genre d'émotions pour quelqu'un, lui qui semblait avoir un cœur de pierre. Est ce que Crowley était amoureux de son joyau ou est ce simplement un lien père/fils ? Est ce que Dean comprenait le sens de ses paroles ?

Castiel finit par baisser le visage vers ses doigts entremêlés afin de ne plus être témoin de l'expression affectueuse de son patron sur celui de toutes ses pensées.

" _Tu reprends du service ce soir en tant que serveur mais je t'interdis d'assister à la hotstyle toute la semaine et la discussion est close."_ crache Crowley en reprenant une voix autoritaire et dur, sans une once de gentillesse. _"Bien, je suis là pour discuter du contrat, Angel…"_

Cette fois, Castiel relève le visage vers le patron en posant un regard déterminé vers lui. Il connaît la suite de ses propos et il ne veut en aucun cas paraître faible à ses yeux alors il restera digne jusqu'à ce qui lui dise la dure vérité.

" _Ton acte était irréfléchi, immoral, désobéissant et totalement stupide. Franchement, des abrutis, j'en ai croisé à la pelle, Angel, mais toi…"_ Un grognement bestial emplit l'air et il lève la main vers Dean sur le point de rétorquer. _"Tu connaissais les règles et tu les as transgressé ! Un mois au trou n'est pas suffisant pour payer ta dette. J'aurais fouetté pour bien moins que ça, Castiel, et pourtant, tu es là, au top de ta forme !"_ Un regard perçant se pose sur Dean qui vient de se lever. _"Il ne te restait que trois mois pour parvenir à être libre. Tu as joué, tu as perdu !"_

" _Crowley ! Il m'a sauvé la vie !"_ hurle Dean.

" _Je t'aurais sauvé et son intervention a été ensanglanté ! Je suis le patron, les ordres sont les ordres et si je décide de détruire le contrat, il est détruit !"_ continue Crowley avec un flegme déstabilisant.

" _Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça ! Je t'interdis de le détruire !_ " Castiel se déplace rapidement pour poser une main sur l'épaule de son amant afin de le calmer un minimum mais son geste ne semble pas avoir l'effet escompté puisque Dean se dirige avec haine vers le propriétaire des lieux. _"Sa place n'est pas ici ! Il n'a pas à être ta poupée !"_

" _J'accepte la sentence, Crowley."_ parvient à dire Castiel avec une détermination inébranlable.

Il voit Dean se retourner violemment vers lui, estomaqué. Il pouvait l'être, Castiel comprenait, mais il comprenait également le choix de Crowley. S'il ne punissait pas son acte, qu'est ce qui empêcherait les autres d'en faire autant ? Il devait être un exemple. Il le savait.

" _Je comprends votre décision et j'accepte de voir mon contrat disparaître. J'ai fais une erreur que je referais avec joie mais je comprends."_

" _NON ! Non !"_ Dean se dirige vers lui et le secoue par les épaules comme s'il essayait de lui faire reprendre conscience de ses paroles. _"Tu dois te battre pour ta liberté, Cas, je t'interdis d'abandonner !"_

" _J'abandonne la vie à l'extérieur mais rien ne me fera te quitter, Dean. Je suis libre avec toi."_ La paume de Castiel se pose sur la joue de Dean envahie de larmes et il lui embrasse l'autre joue. _"Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas vivre sans toi."_

" _Tu m'as promis de te battre pour sortir, Cas, tu me l'as promis !"_ désespère Dean en repoussant son étreinte.

Un raclement de gorge leur fait reprendre conscience de la présence de Crowley à leurs côtés et ce dernier finit par hocher la tête, satisfait. _"Puisque tout ce cirque est réglé, je prends congé."_ Il s'éloigne vers la porte sous les plaintes de Dean avant de s'arrêter pour se retourner vers Castiel qui n'a pas bougé. _"Tu assistes à la hotstyle ce soir."_ Et il disparaît sur ces mots laissant un Dean totalement haineux et un Castiel indifférent.

* * *

 _ **J+3;**_

Castiel soupire en fermant la porte et il se déplace dans ce long couloir froid à petits pas. Dean ne s'en remettait pas de la décision de Crowley et depuis trois jours, il était hargneux avec toutes les personnes qu'il croisait. Même Castiel en faisait les frais et, encore une fois, il était dans l'obligation de partir du studio de Dean entièrement ravagé.

Sam n'était pas d'une grande aide et même Charlie ne semblait pas avoir les mots pour calmer sa rage. Il repoussait toutes personnes l'approchant et Castiel commençait à en avoir marre de son petit jeu immature. Il souffrait, d'accord, mais c'était sa liberté qui avait péri, pas celle de Dean. C'était lui qui devrait être dans cet état, pas son amant, pas de cette façon. Et pourtant, Castiel acceptait et Dean, lui, souffrait.

Rien n'avait de sens.

" _Tu t'es encore fait jeter comme une merde, alors ?"_ Castiel ne s'arrête pas et presse le pas. _"Tu regrettes pas ton choix ? D'avoir sauvé ce gros connard ? J'te parle !"_ Une poigne se resserre sur son épaule et l'oblige à se retourner vers l'interlocuteur. _"Au final, t'as tout perdu, hein ? Ta liberté, ton Dean et ta sécurité par la même occasion, non ?"_

" _Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, Benny ?"_ dit-il en plissant les yeux, essayant de se détacher de l'étreinte de ce mastodonte. Étreinte qui se renferme et fait crisper la mâchoire de Castiel.

" _Je sous-entends juste que tu te retrouves tout seul, hein ? Y'a personne pour venir te sauver en cas de pépins."_

Et là, Castiel prend peur devant le regard totalement pervers qui se pose sur lui. Il se détache rapidement, envoyant des coups dans l'homme positionné en face de lui mais sa carrure ne parvient pas à blesser celle de Benny. Au contraire, ce dernier finit par rire et par renverser Castiel au sol.

" _Tu es pitoyable, Cassie…"_ dit-il en s'agenouillant juste à côté de l'interpellé avant de lui attraper les cheveux et de le redresser à sa hauteur. _"Tu n'es qu'une pute des bas fond, tu n'as aucune valeur… Juste bon à sucer des queues et à t'en prendre dans le derrière."_ Castiel se débat mais Benny le repousse de nouveau contre le lino et il lui menotte les mains au dessus de sa tête tout en clouant ses jambes au sol. _"Regardes-toi…"_ L'ange tourne son visage prêt à donner un coup de boule si son bourreau avance son visage plus près du sien. _"Je sais ce que Dean te trouve. Tu as une carrure tellement fine, des doigts de fées et une tête d'ange tellement mignonne que Dean s'est vu contraint de te protéger de ce monde de brutes."_ Un ricanement diabolique sort de sa bouche faisant frémir Castiel. _"J'me demande ce que ça fait de se faire un ange, t'es du genre silencieux ou expressif ?"_ Benny place son bassin sur celui de sa victime et il se déhanche. _"Tu sais qu'un jour ou l'autre, t'auras pas le choix de te faire pénétrer par ma grosse queue et je t'assure que ce jour là, je filmerais."_

Castiel est sur le point de rétorquer quand il entend un juron à quelques pas d'eux avant de voir Benny se faire repousser et que la main de Sam se poste devant lui pour l'aider à se relever. _"Ça va, Cas ?"_

L'interpellé hoche la tête rapidement et se redresse avec grâce sous le sifflement de Benny encore au sol. _"Une gazelle…"_

" _Ta gueule, Benny, et je t'assure que tu as intérêt à le laisser tranquille sinon…"_ commence Sam en s'éloignant, tenant fermement Castiel par l'épaule.

" _Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me casser la gueule ? Ou me dénoncer à ton mec ? Bordel, tu me fous la trouille, t'as pas idée !"_ ricane Benny en se levant adroitement, un sourire toujours aussi mesquin sur ses lèvres.

Castiel se repousse de l'étreinte de Sam, pas très fier d'avoir été ainsi protégé, et il foudroie Benny du regard en époussetant son jean. _"Un jour ou l'autre, je te détruirais Benny…"_

" _Là, j'ai vraiment peur, bébé."_

Castiel finit par le lâcher du regard et à repartir vers la direction du début, voulant à tout prix disparaître dans son studio pour oublier l'humiliation qu'il vient de subir. Si Dean ne reprenait pas du poil de la bête, il savait que Benny reviendrait de plus belle pour le harceler et même si Castiel ne voulait en aucun cas être protégé, il avait besoin de Dean. Face à Benny, il n'avait pas le choix.

* * *

 _ **J+5;**_

Dean aurait dû être là, Dean aurait dû sortir de sa chambre pour venir le rejoindre. Au lieu de ça, Dean était encore enfermé dans son antre à jurer sur la miséricorde de Dieu et Castiel était seul, exposé à la haine de Benny à son encontre. Et il allait en faire les frais, aujourd'hui.

Quelle idée aussi de laisser sa porte déverrouillée ? Comme si Dean allait débarquer pour lui avouer son amour et se faire pardonner pour sa réaction des derniers jours. Oui, Castiel ne s'était pas battu. Oui, Castiel avait trahi la parole qu'il lui avait faite. Oui, Castiel était coupable mais était-ce une raison pour que Dean le rejette de cette façon ?

A cause de lui, il était seul et Benny avait su en tirer profit.

Voilà plusieurs minutes que Castiel hurle à s'en détruire les cordes vocales, à se débattre en vain de la poigne de son bourreau, à vouloir s'extraire de sa condition. Il crie encore, versant des larmes à foison, sachant pertinemment que si personne ne vient dans son studio dans les prochaines minutes, il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Benny le surplombe de toute sa taille, arrachant ses vêtements avec détermination alors que Castiel s'évertue encore et encore à battre l'air de ses jambes, à s'arracher la peau de ses poignets pour parvenir à sauver ses mains menottées au chauffage du salon.

" _Laisse moi !"_ parvient-il à dire entre deux hoquets.

Seul le rire de son bourreau emplit l'air et son torse se retrouve à la merci de cet homme. Castiel lâche prise, hurlant une dernière fois, déçu de lui-même de ne pas pouvoir être suffisamment fort pour le repousser, déçu que Dean ne soit pas là pour le sauver alors qu'il le lui avait promis, déçu d'être une nouvelle fois victime dans cet environnement.

Il sent la bouche de son bourreau se poser sur son torse dévêtu et la sensation est horriblement désagréable. Faire l'amour avec des clients était son travail, il s'y était habitué alors que là, là, rien n'était accepté. Il était la pute de cet ignoble homme, écartant les pattes pour assouvir une vengeance et c'était détestable d'être ainsi utilisé.

" _Benny…"_ C'est une supplique, un appel à la raison.

" _Arrêtes de jacasser, tu vas vite prendre ton pied, tu vas voir."_

Castiel n'a plus la force de le repousser et c'est pourquoi il se retrouve entièrement nu devant la vision absolument perverse de Benny quelques secondes plus tard. Il pleure simplement, essayant d'accepter son sort sur le point d'avoir lieu. Il imagine que c'est un client devant lui, plus bestial qu'habituellement, et il ferme les yeux pour se concentrer sur cette vision.

Il les referme d'autant plus en sentant les mains de Benny écarter ses jambes pour accéder à son antre, des larmes s'écoulent de nouveau sur ses joues alors qu'il perçoit deux doigts envahir son entrée sans aucune délicatesse. Il lâche un cri de douleur, se débattant de nouveau de ses jambes, mais très vite, il abandonne de nouveau l'idée quand il sent une poigne se refermer sur ses testicules. _"Essaye encore de bouger et je t'écrase tes bourses."_

Son bassin se retrouve relevé dans l'air et ses fesses se font agripper violemment. D'un mouvement, il sent le sexe de Benny entrer en lui et un nouveau cri de souffrance se répercute dans les murs en même temps qu'un son de pure extase sortant de la bouche de son geôlier.

" _Oh bordel, t'es vachement étroit, putain ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi Dean prend son pied avec toi."_ lâche Benny dans un soupir.

Castiel laisse un hoquet s'échapper de ses lèvres alors qu'un premier mouvement de va et vient se répercute en lui. Il ne compte plus le nombre de sanglots sortir de ses lèvres alors que Benny augmente ses coups de butoir, il n'a même plus la force d'hurler, il se contente juste de pleurer, de laisser sortir toute sa tri…

" _CAS !"_

L'hurlement qui parvient aux oreilles de l'interpellé le déstabilise un instant et son corps cesse de verser des larmes. Il n'est pas le seul à être déstabilisé puisqu'il sent Benny se contracter devant lui et Castiel se concentre sur le nouvel arrivant.

Son arrivée était trop tard, le mal était déjà fait mais un soulagement parvient tout de même à s'ancrer dans ses pores et il laisse volontiers les Abymes envahir son esprit.

* * *

 **Parce que Benny est un vrai connard, oui... Et que Dean est un enfoiré sur ce coup... Et que Castiel est trop "fin" pour se sauver des griffes du grand méchant loup...**

 **Un chapitre pas calme le moins du monde, et encore de la tristesse et de l'horreur.**

 **Bonne année ! ;)**


	19. Chapter 18

Hello everybody !

 _Si certains suivent mon profil alors ils savent que cette fiction est sur le point de bientôt se terminer... Hé oui, il faut bien une fin un jour ou l'autre, n'est ce pas ? Bon rassurez-vous, je pense encore publier deux chapitres après celui-ci (normalement!)._

Énorme merci à ma bêta !:3

Bien, je ne vous embête pas plus et vous laisse à la lecture, -je ne fais aucune info sur la suite parce que, hé, je ne vais pas tout vous dire avant que vous lisiez-,

* * *

 *** Chapitre dix-huit ***

 **POV Dean**

 _ **J+5 ;**_

Etat de choc. Pétage de câble. Des mots qui qualifient Dean à cet instant. Quelques secondes s'écoulent avant qu'il ne réalise réellement la scène qui se déroule devant lui. Une seconde de plus pour qu'il visionne parfaitement le martyre allongé au sol. Une autre pour qu'il se jette à corps perdu sur le plus gros salopard que la terre n'est jamais portée.

Il cogne, hurle, fracasse, recogne, crie, balance. Il respire de nouveau, se redresse, inspire. Il cogne encore, hurle, fracasse, recogne, crie, balance. Un cercle sans fin jusqu'au moment où quelqu'un l'arrête, l'éloigne de deux pas.

Quelqu'un d'autre apparaît mais Dean ne voit pas, il tue simplement du regard l'homme allongé au sol, baignant dans son sang. Mâchoire fracassée, lèvres coupées, bras déboîté et des ecchymoses sur le torse. Des blessures tellement insignifiantes face à son acte.

Dean aimerait le saigner encore plus, lui arracher les oreilles avec ses dents, lui enlever les globes à même les ongles, le découper membres par membres, l'écarteler, le déchiqueter, le poignarder, le mutiler mais surtout, il n'a envie que d'une seule chose : l'émasculer.

Personne n'a le droit de toucher à son ange, personne n'a le droit de souiller son ange, personne n'a le droit de poser la main sur son ange. Castiel est à lui, seulement à lui.

Il hurle, tombe au sol, se tenant le visage de ses paumes, et hurle encore et encore.

Qu'a t'il fait ? C'est de sa faute, il lui a promis de veiller sur lui et encore une fois, il n'était pas capable de tenir sa promesse. Il l'avait déjà banni de la liberté et aujourd'hui, il trahissait de nouveau son amant ? Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Il sent une présence dans son dos qui essaye de le relever mais il repousse l'étreinte avec animosité avant de bousculer une autre personne sur le point de secourir Castiel, allongé inconscient au sol totalement nu.

" _ALLEZ-VOUS-EN !"_ crie-t'il en détachant les menottes des poignets de Cas. _"DÉGAGEZ, PUTAIN !"_ Il place tendrement une main dans son dos et positionne l'autre entre ses genoux afin de le soulever, se levant par la même occasion.

Il se dirige vers la chambre de Castiel, approchant le visage de ce dernier vers le sien. _"Je suis tellement désolé, Cas, tellement…"_ Il dépose ses lèvres sur son front, fermant les yeux quelques secondes pour essayer de canaliser le peu d'énergie qui lui reste. _"Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, bébé… Je suis ignoble pour t'avoir laissé seul.."_ Il renifle silencieusement avant de déposer ce corps majestueux dans le lit. _"Désolé, Cas, désolé…"_

Il relève le drap sur ce dernier et il s'accroupit au sol, joignant ses mains entre elles, priant quelqu'un ou quelque chose pour son propre salut. Il vient de détruire le seul être qui n'a jamais autant compté à ses yeux, même pas Sammy.

Un nouveau hurlement plus inhumain sort de sa bouche et il s'insulte de tous les noms, caressant tendrement la joue de son partenaire. Médiocre, il était médiocre.

Pourquoi n'a t'il pas droit au bonheur ? Pourquoi est-ce que la vie s'acharnait autant sur lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'acharnait sur Castiel ? Lui qui avait toujours tout fait pour être dans les bonnes grâces de n'importe qui, lui qui s'était battu pour parvenir à être un homme libre, lui qui n'avait jamais bronché sur sa condition. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était lui qui souffrait des erreurs de Dean ?

" _Pourquoi… ?"_ parvient-il à dire en embrassant le dos de la main de Castiel, la lui serrant fortement.

Si Castiel lui pardonne ses fautes, ses réactions et son égoïsme, Dean se promet une seule chose : dès que l'occasion se présente, ils plient bagages tous les deux et s'échappent de cette horreur.

Plus jamais Castiel ne vivra cet enfer et si Dean devait en payer de sa vie, il s'y jetterait la tête la première.

* * *

 _ **J+6;**_

Lorsque Castiel ouvrit un œil, Dean se sentit pitoyable et il avait perdu la parole, n'arrivant pas à aligner plus de deux mots cohérents. Il avait mal autant qu'il lui avait fait mal.

Pourtant, Castiel ne lui en a pas voulu et lui a juste sourit tendrement comme si rien de dramatique venait d'arriver et Dean était resté interdit.

Qu'a t'il fait pour qu'un homme aussi parfait que Castiel vienne à lui ? Sa vie pitoyable et minable lui autorise quand même à connaître et à être aimé par ce magnifique humain ? Une larme s'échappe de son œil alors qu'il enserre le torse de Castiel, trop éberlué et déçu de lui, pour parvenir à sortir ne serait-ce qu'un son au travers de sa bouche.

" _Dean…"_ Il relève la tête et une nouvelle larme s'écoule sur sa joue que Castiel s'empresse de faire disparaître. _"Je vais bien, d'accord ?"_

Comment arrive t'il à rester aussi maître de son corps ? _"Cas.."_ Et pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère, Dean sent son cœur tambouriner de peur. Peur de voir cet homme disparaître de sa vie. _"Sans toi, je ne suis rien, Cas..."_ Il se déplace lentement sur le lit et pose son front sur celui de son ange. _"Ce qu'il t'a fait... Ce qu'il s'est permis... Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais, Cas..."_ Il encercle les joues de l'interpellé entre ses paumes. _"Je n'ai aucune excuse pour mon comportement mais…"_

" _Dean.. Je suppose qu'il va mal, n'est-ce-pas ?"_ Il hoche la tête. _"Alors, je suis heureux."_ Il sent les mains de Castiel se poser sur son torse. _"Je suis faible, Dean. Je n'ai pas ta force, ni ta carrure, j'aurais dû me muscler dès que j'ai su que Benny en avait après moi. Je dois apprendre à me défendre seul."_

Mowgli s'écarte suffisamment pour ne plus sentir le souffle de Cas sur ses lèvres. _"Je t'avais promis de rester près de toi, je t'avais dit que rien ne te_ _serait_ _fait…"_

" _Et moi, je t'avais promis de me battre jusqu'au bout… Je crois... Je crois que nous ne sommes pas très doués pour tenir nos promesses..."_ sourit l'ange tristement.

Les iris émeraudes se noient dans ceux saphirs et, pendant de longues minutes, le silence reste maître du temps. Même leur respiration semble s'être éteinte et rien ne vient le briser, pas de froissements, de tremblements, de gestes involontaires.

Dean finit par se pencher légèrement, approchant ses lèvres de celles de Cas qui viennent de s'entrouvrir doucement. _"Je t'aime, Cas..."_

Le susnommé n'a pas besoin de le dire, ses yeux le font pour lui et Dean scelle sa bouche à celle de son ange.

* * *

 _ **J+6;**_

Il n'y a pas à dire, Castiel est une vraie force de la nature. Il ne parle plus de ce qu'il vient de subir moins de vingt quatre heures en attestant que cela ne lui a absolument rien fait puisqu'il estime le vivre pratiquement tous les jours dans ces locaux.

Pour Dean, cela n'a absolument rien à voir. Benny avait été à l'encontre de toutes les règles imposées par Crowley et Gabriel et il espère sincèrement que les deux propriétaires allaient correctement le punir. Il pouvait l'être aussi, après tout, il l'avait bien défoncé mais, dans tous les cas, Benny devait payer. Il était hors de question qu'il s'en sorte avec juste un blâme.

Bref, Castiel, lui, semble avoir totalement oublié cette mésaventure ce qui scie profondément Mowgli. Quelle image donne t-il de lui, hein ? Lui qui n'hésite pas à s'enfermer et à s'exiler pour pleurer quand quelque chose ne le satisfait pas… Castiel, à l'inverse de Dean, garde la tête haute et sa bonne humeur ne semble jamais s'effriter.

Dean se sent comme un gamin capricieux alors que Castiel est un homme.

" _Arrête de cogiter, Dean. Je n'ai même pas besoin d'allumer l'eau bouillante pour avoir de la buée dans la salle d'eau."_ rit Castiel en dégrafant sa chemise.

Dean sourit en réponse avant de terminer son déshabillage et de mettre son caleçon dans un bac prévu à cet effet. _"C'est juste que…"_ Il secoue ses épaules avant de se tourner entièrement vers son amant. _"Ton comportement est carrément plus mature que le mien_ _, Cas."_

" _Arrête, s'il te plaît, je ne veux plus en parler."_ soupire Castiel en posant délicatement son haut sur un meuble.

" _Je sais, je sais mais…"_ Dean se tait en voyant le regard noir de son ange sur lui.

" _Il n'y a rien à dire, d'accord ? Et s'il y a quelque chose à avouer ce serait simplement le fait que j'ai été trop faible pour m'en sortir."_ dit-il en maugréant alors que son pantalon se retrouve au sol.

Dean entre dans la douche de son studio et allume le jet, prenant la poire dans sa main, attendant que l'eau chaude parvienne jusqu'à eux. Durant ce laps de temps, il observe Castiel ranger correctement ses vêtements sur le meuble de la salle d'eau avant qu'il entre à son tour dans la douche, derrière Dean.

" _Je t'en prie, Dean, je ne veux plus jamais me souvenir d'hier."_ murmure Castiel à son oreille. Dean hoche la tête lentement, remettant la poire à sa place, goûtant les fines gouttes se projeter sur son torse. _"Cas… Je veux qu'on s'en sorte. Tous les deux."_

Dean sent les mains de son amant encercler sa taille et sa tête se pose sur son épaule. _"Nous nous en sortirons, Dean."_

" _Non, je veux dire... S'échapper, s'enfuir. Ailleurs."_ chuchote Mowgli, peureux à l'idée que Crowley surprenne leur conversation. Ce dernier avait la mauvaise manie de tout filmer alors Dean ne serait pas étonné qu'il ait également mis des micros dans chaque pièce de chaque putain de studio.

" _Tu veux qu'on... Prenne le risque de partir ?"_ Dean sent son ange se crisper et il colle son dos contre son torse.

" _On élabore un plan et on se barre d'ici, tous les deux."_ Dean se retourne, laissant le jet couler sur ses omoplates, et il place ses deux paumes sur les joues de l'homme face à lui. _"On plie bagage et on s'enfuit, loin de tout ça. Tu n'en rêves pas ?"_

" _Bien sûr que si, Dean, mais... Sam, Charlie ?"_ le regard de l'interlocuteur se fait plus froid ce qui fait frémir l'interpellé.

" _Une fois dehors, on gère pour faire un scandale, que les gens sachent ce qui se passe réellement ici et on ferme cette enceinte."_ une détermination sans faille se créait dans les iris de Mowgli.

Ils allaient risquer gros s'ils se faisaient choper mais s'ils y arrivaient… Dean pourrait tout faire changer, rendre la liberté à tous les poulains de Crowley, faire sortir Sam et Charlie. Et il allait se sauver lui-même, recommencer du début, ne plus faire les mêmes erreurs, apprendre à vivre de nouveau comme un vrai humain.

" _Et si... Et si rien ne se déroule comme prévu ? Si Crowley surprend notre plan ? Je ne veux pas te perdre, Dean, je préfère rester ici près de toi que de mourir sous la main de ce monstre."_

" _Il ne me tuera pas, Cas."_

" _Qu'en est-il de moi ? Il n'hésitera pas à appuyer sur la détente pour me bousiller le cerveau..."_ soupire-t'il en prenant la bouteille de shampoing pour s'en étaler sur les doigts.

" _Je suis là, il ne t'arrivera rien."_ continue Dean en prenant à son tour le tube.

" _Comme hier ? Comme mon séjour au trou ? Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir, Dean."_

Cette fois, le susnommé relève le visage, horrifié par les dires de son amant. D'accord, oui, il avait sacrément merdé à plusieurs reprises, mais est-ce une raison pour qu'il s'en prenne autant dans la figure ? Il crispe sa mâchoire, serre les poings, sentant une colère sourde envahir son esprit.

" _Je préfère essayer et mourir que de continuer à subir tes viols et harcèlements."_ dit-il en détachant bien ses mots, blessé de la tournure que prend la conversation.

" _Alors qu'est-ce que tu suggères, Dean ? Préparer un sac de voyage, attendre que tout le monde dorme et sortir tranquillement dans la rue ? Il y a des vigiles à chaque recoin, Bobby scrute le périmètre avec des yeux de lynx ! Nous n'avons aucune chance de parvenir ne serait-ce que vers la porte principale !"_

" _Tu me fais confiance, Cas ?"_

L'interpellé se mord la lèvre mais il finit tout de même par hocher la tête.

" _Bien alors tu me laisses gérer, okey ?"_ Nouveau hochement plus enthousiaste et Dean agrippe le cou de Castiel pour y déposer un baiser humide. Un soupir dévale les lèvres de son amant et il se déhanche, amenant son sexe dressé jusqu'au sien.

Bon, avant de penser à un stupide plan, Dean allait d'abord ne faire qu'un avec son ange parce que ce corps magnifiquement pâle face à lui ne l'aide pas le moins du monde à se consacrer sur une possible évasion. Premier problème à régler : sa libido.

* * *

 _ **J+7;**_

" _Amène-toi !"_ crache Dean en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain alors que Sam vient juste de lui ouvrir la porte de son studio.

Sam se contente de soupirer avant de le suivre à pas lents, très lents, ce qui énerve l'invité profondément. Dean le fusille du regard alors qu'il ouvre le robinet au maximum de l'évier et celle de la douche.

" _Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?"_ hurle Sam en se dirigeant vers le jet pour l'éteindre. Mowgli le retient par le poignet avant de fermer la porte de la salle et de se placer devant son meilleur ami.

" _Cette conversation est privée."_

" _Et ? Nous ne sommes que tous les deux, Dean..."_ parvient-il à dire en installant son dos contre la faïence sur l'un des murs.

" _Je ne veux pas prendre de risques."_ Dean s'assoit sur le petit tabouret positionné dans la pièce à quelques pas de la girafe qui le scrute à présent avec curiosité. _"Je vais avoir besoin de toi."_

" _Pour ?"_ Dean voit le sourcil de Sam se lever, attendant vraisemblablement une réponse parfaitement censée pour l'avoir dérangé à une heure aussi matinale.

" _Cas et moi avons décidé de nous enfuir."_ dit-il d'une traite, conscient que Sam ne va pas être ravi de l'entendre.

" _Quoi ?"_ les mains de Sam se figent dans l'air et le propriétaire de ces membres se déplace jusqu'à lui pour s'accroupir juste en face. _"Répète, je crois que j'ai mal compris."_

" _Non, tu as parfaitement pigé. Moi et Cas, on se barre."_ Sam se décompose à vue d'œil et il finit même par poser ses fesses au sol.

" _Où ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?"_ finit-il par laisser sortir.

" _J'sais pas, ailleurs, loin d'ici. Tu as vu ce qu'il a subi avant-hier ? Plus jamais je ne veux qu'il subisse encore un seul truc de ce genre !"_

" _Quitte à mourir ? Dean ! Je te pensais beaucoup plus responsable et mature que ça !"_ crache Sam en hurlant, plaçant ses paumes sur ses joues, éberlué.

" _Responsable ? Bordel, Sam, tu ne vis pas ce qu'on vit, putain ! Tu te rends pas compte du nombre d'horreurs qu'on subit ! Tu veux que je te rappelle le maire ? Les orgies ? Réveille-toi !"_

Dean voit la main de Sam se placer sur sa bouche alors que ses yeux fuient son regard. _"Et... Et moi ?"_ sa voix est déraillée, instable et il voit le regard de Sam s'humidifier.

" _Tu as Gab', Sammy, et une fois dehors, je ne t'oublierai pas, tu le sais. Je vais tout faire pour rameuter tout le monde, faire un putain de scandale et fermer ce cirque !"_ il pose sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Ce geste se veut apaisant et serein mais Sam ne semble pas en comprendre la signification puisqu'il s'en dégage rapidement.

" _Et détruire ce que Gaby a créé ?"_

" _QUOI ? Tu vas m'en vouloir de sauver tous les joyaux d'ici ? Tu vas m'en vouloir de les rendre libre ?"_

Le regard de Sam devient perçant et Dean déglutit. _"Parce que tu crois que Crowley va attendre sagement que tu parviennes à détruire son affaire ? Tu crois qu'il ne va rien faire en se rendant compte que toi et Cas êtes partis ?"_ Sam se relève et agrippe fermement les bords de l'évier. _"Tu crois qu'il ne va pas trouver une solution pour rendre son affaire saine ? Détruire toutes les preuves le temps que tu arrives à rameuter "toute la troupe" de journalistes et de flics ?"_ Il se penche, tous ses gestes montrant clairement sa colère. _"Tu crois qu'il va garder tous ses joyaux dans son enceinte ? Qui te dit qu'il ne va pas tous les tuer ? Qui te dit qu'il ne va tout bazarder pour inventer autre chose ?"_

Il est vrai que Dean n'avait pas pensé à toutes ces choses-là. Il s'est principalement concentré sur le fait de pouvoir s'enfuir d'ici mais le raisonnement de Sam valait d'y réfléchir sérieusement. S'il réussissait à sortir alors il aurait un laps de temps particulièrement court pour parvenir à sauver tout le monde en amenant les journalistes et flics sur les lieux. Si Dean partait du principe que leur évasion allait être silencieuse… Et découverte que plusieurs heures plus tard. Mais quelle était la probabilité pour qu'ils puissent sortir sans se faire griller ? De un, il y avait énormément de vigiles. De deux, Crowley avait des caméras un peu partout.

" _Je n'avais pas pensé à ça…"_ avoue Dean en entrouvrant la bouche.

Un silence envahit l'espace pendant plusieurs minutes. Dean essaye de réfléchir à un autre plan, à quelque chose de moins risqué mais à chaque fois, il tombe sur une impasse. Sam finit par lâcher un soupir et il se repositionne face à Mowgli.

" _Si tu veux réussir à te sauver, à sauver Cas, à me sauver et sauver les autres alors je ne vois qu'une solution."_ Dean relève le visage, une lueur d'espoir se ravivant dans ses pupilles. _"Détruire de l'intérieur."_


	20. Chapter 19

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Chapitre dix-neuf ? Allez, ça va !

Pas de blabla pour une fois.. quoi que.. Faîtes moi plaisir en m'indiquant votre ressenti sur ce chapitre (Avant-dernier, mes amis).

 _Un énorme bisou et remerciement à ma bêta Arya, qui est mon ange, et qui fait un travail remarquable ! :3_

Bonne lecture,

* * *

 *** Chapitre dix-neuf ***

 **POV Cas**

 _ **J-2 ;**_

Dean est persuadé que le plan établi avec Sam à toutes les chances de réussir. Pour Castiel, au contraire, il y a beaucoup trop d'incertitudes et de "admettons" pour qu'il en ait confiance. Et pourtant, il a accepté. Sans doute à cause de l'excitation et l'optimisme de Dean ou le côté intellectuel et réfléchi de Sam. N'empêche que Castiel a approuvé le plan et c'est pour cette raison qu'il se retrouve dans le bureau du patron à parler pour ne rien dire.

" _Tu es venu m'emmerder pour une histoire de repos ? Tu crois quoi, Angel ? Ce n'est pas toi qui décides, ici, et depuis le temps que tu traînes ton petit cul dans nos locaux, j'espérais que tu t'en doutais."_ crache Crowley en levant un regard noir sur Castiel.

" _Et bien, je pensais avoir assez de cran pour oublier mon.. Altercation avec Benny mais…"_ Il baisse le regard et triture ses doigts.

Depuis qu'il est dans ce pub, il s'est découvert quelque peu comédien et il prie pour que le roi de l'enfer le croie suffisamment peureux et faible pour lui accorder sa soirée.

" _Mfff."_ beugle-t-il en tapotant ses doigts sur son bureau.

Castiel en profite pour observer à sa droite et il remarque une grande armoire verrouillée par un cadenas. Dean avait donc raison. Crowley possédait des biens qu'il ne voulait pas voir entre de mauvaises mains.

Maintenant, la question est que cache-t-il derrière ses portes en bois ? Castiel se mord les lèvres, changeant son regard de direction.

" _Bon... J'accorde le fait qu'il a abusé de la situation et de son rang dans l'enceinte…"_ un soupir emplit l'air. _"Et d'accord, j'accepte que tu prennes ta soirée mais cela reste exceptionnel !"_

L'ange se dépêche d'hocher la tête rapidement, de peur que le patron décide de changer d'avis subitement.

" _Déguerpis maintenant."_ lâche Crowley avec dureté, balayant l'air de sa main.

Castiel ne perd pas de temps et s'éloigne du bureau pour retrouver son amant dans son studio. La première étape vient d'être remplie, il allait donc avoir suffisamment de temps pour entrer dans le bureau de Crowley cette nuit et découvrir ce qu'il peut bien cacher dans l'armoire. Première incertitude. Il se peut qu'il n'y ait absolument rien d'utile là-dedans.

Il ouvre la porte, s'attendant à se faire accoster dans la seconde par Mowgli mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il plisse les yeux, se demandant s'il n'y avait pas un problème. Peut-être que Gabriel avait compris son manège et l'avait envoyé au trou.

Le sang de Cas ne fait qu'un tour et au moment où il est sur le point repartir en direction du couloir, il entend l'eau de la douche se propager sur la faïence de la salle de bains. Il lâche un soupir de soulagement, se dirigeant vers cette dernière, se fustigeant de laisser son esprit croire au pire.

" _T'es sûr qu'il a rien cramé ?"_ la voix de Dean parvient jusqu'à ses oreilles quand il ouvre la porte.

" _Je ne crois…"_ Sam se tait quand il perçoit le mouvement de Cas derrière lui et il sourit lorsqu'il l'observe refermer la porte. _"Je ne crois pas. En tout cas, il n'a rien laissé paraître."_ finit-il par dire en reportant son attention sur Dean, installé sur le tabouret au centre de la pièce.

" _Cas ? Alors ?"_ questionne son amant en croisant ses doigts sur ses genoux.

" _Tout d'abord, il a accepté de me donner ma soirée. Ensuite, il a bien une grosse armoire en bois dans son bureau, fermée par un cadenas."_ Castiel s'approche de Dean et pose sa paume sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

" _Je suis sûr qu'il garde les vidéos de nos ébats là-dedans.. Et s'il y a moi avec le maire, elle sera suffisante pour attester l'horreur du club."_ murmure Dean plus pour lui-même que pour les deux autres hommes. _"Gabriel a dit à Sam que Crowley gardait une copie de toutes les nuits passées dans les chambres."_

La main de Mowgli trouve sa place sur celle de Cas et il sent une légère pression agréable, amenant ses doigts à enserrer les siens. _"Si ce que tu dis se trouve confirmé alors il serait judicieux de mettre également la vidéo de moi avec Balthazar."_

" _Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas…"_

" _Cas a raison, Dean."_ intervient Sam en positionnant son fessier contre le bord de l'évier. _"Nous voulons transmettre les cassettes à sa sœur et si elle voit son grand frère subir cette violence, elle sera plus hargneuse à l'idée de le sortir de là."_

Castiel tourne son visage vers son amant, s'assurant qu'il comprenne bien la nécessité de ses dires. Il le voit pensif, dans un premier temps, avant qu'il bascule son visage de haut en bas.

" _Ouais, vous avez raison. Il faudra mettre le plus de détails possibles dans la lettre et j'espère que les enregistrements ne seront pas trop imposants."_ grogne-t-il en se massant la nuque, clairement lessivé.

Deuxième incertitude. Il se peut que les vidéos ne puissent pas être transmises par voie postale. Castiel soupire, relevant ses yeux bleus sur Sam. _"Maintenant, il faut savoir où est-ce qu'il cache la clé.."_

Le plus grand homme de la pièce hoche la tête avec gravité. _"Et nous avons exactement..."_ Sam baisse le visage pour observer la petite horloge installée confortablement autour de son poignet. _"..neuf heures et vingt minutes pour la trouver."_

Castiel cesse d'observer l'interlocuteur et baisse le visage vers Dean qui balance le sien dans plusieurs directions. _"Bobby va être d'accord pour poster la lettre à ma sœur sans faire d'esclandre ?"_

La mine renfrognée de son amant le fait frémir. _"J'espère.."_

Troisième incertitude. Il se peut que la lettre n'arrive pas à destination de la bonne personne. Et si Crowley se retrouve avec ladite lettre dans ses mains, Castiel et Dean signeraient leur arrêt de mort. Sam serait protégé puisqu'il n'allait pas apparaître dessus mais, eux, risquent gros.

" _Pas besoin de partir défaitiste. D'abord, on trouve cette foutue clé, okey ?"_

* * *

 _ **J-2 ;**_

Quelle était la probabilité pour que l'objet tant recherché soit autour du cou de l'homme le plus ingrat qui existe sur cette terre ? Comment diable vont-ils faire pour soustraire un collier qui semble précieux aux yeux du patron ?

Castiel lève ses yeux du col de Crowley pour les poser sur Gabriel qui discute avec ce dernier. Leur conversation semble palpitante au vu de l'enthousiasme que fait preuve Gaby et les mouvements exagérés de ses bras. L'ange se mord la lèvre, déviant son regard sur Charlie à quelques mètres de lui, qui essuie quelques verres au dessus du comptoir.

Puis, il voit Benny, plus sage qu'habituellement, s'activer à remplir des bouteilles de vins provenant d'un cubi. Une idée se met à germer dans son esprit et il n'hésite plus. Après tout, l'heure tourne et ils n'ont plus que quelques heures pour avoir accès à cette clé pendouillante.

" _AAAAAAHH !"_ hurle-t-il en s'accrochant aux bords de la table la plus proche. _"Aaaaaah... Aaaah..."_ Il se contorsionne, plongeant sa main sur ses reins.

Il entend des bruits de pas parvenir jusqu'à lui mais il continue de jouer la comédie, hurlant à nouveau.

" _Angel ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?"_ la voix de Gaby rugit dans l'air et Castiel voit ses mains lui tenir la taille. Il place tout son poids sur cette étreinte.

" _Je... Je ne sais pas... J'ai comme des aiguilles qui se plantent dans mon bassin, c'est..."_ Il tourne de l'œil, espérant de tout cœur que Gabriel le maintienne assez pour ne pas qu'il tombe à la renverse.

De toute évidence, c'est le cas puisque sa tête ne percute pas le sol et il sent toujours la poigne de Gabriel autour de lui. _"Merde… Charlie ! Viens m'aider, on l'emmène voir Garth !"_

Un sourire est sur le point de se dessiner sur les lèvres de Castiel mais il se retient de justesse, se souvenant qu'il devait continuer de jouer à l'homme inconscient.

Il se sent transporté d'une manière très peu confortable mais il ne grimace pas, acceptant la sentence.

En quelques minutes, il se retrouve allongé dans un lit, sous les recommandations de Garth, et il ouvre les yeux quand il n'entend plus Gabriel et Charlie près de lui.

" _Castiel ! Que s'est-il passé ?"_ la main du docteur trouve sa place sur son front. _"Tu as mal à la hanche, c'est ça ? As-tu fait quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire aujourd'hui ?"_ les yeux du soi-disant malade s'écarquillent quand il aperçoit Garth sortir une aiguille de sa sacoche. _"Depuis quand as-tu ce genre de douleur ?"_ L'interlocuteur donne une pichenette sur le minuscule tube et Castiel ouvre la bouche.

" _Qu'est-ce que… ?"_ Il s'écarte vivement lorsque Garth approche la seringue vers son bras. _"J'ai.. Je crois que je manque seulement de sommeil, Garth ! Je ne dors plus depuis... Tu sais..."_ finit-il dans un son presque inaudible.

Le regard de l'interpellé semble perdu avant que ce dernier ne finisse par écarquiller les yeux en hochant de la tête vivement, rangeant sa seringue par la même occasion au grand soulagement de Castiel. Il n'aime pas se servir de ses erreurs et faiblesses pour parvenir à lire de la pitié dans les iris des autres mais, malheureusement, rien d'autre ne lui venait à l'esprit.

" _Benny va avoir ce qu'il mérite, Cassou, il paiera suffisamment longtemps… Tu veux que je te prescrive des antalgiques ?"_ questionne Garth en refermant sa sacoche calmement.

" _Et bien… Je pensais plutôt à des somnifères, quelque chose de ce genre-là peut-être…"_ répond-il en ne regardant pas son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

" _D'accord. Je peux te donner une boite mais n'en abuse pas."_ Garth se lève pour ouvrir une armoire à quelques pas d'eux. _"Je n'ai plus de gélules mais j'ai du diluant."_ Il sort des sachets qu'il lui montre. _"Tu bois ça avec de l'eau, c'est même plus rapide que les cachets, si tu veux savoir. En quinze minutes, tu pionceras comme un gros bébé."_

Le sourire de Cas s'illumine. Quinze minutes ? Absolument parfait. Il prend la petite boite dans sa paume en plissant les yeux. _"Pendant combien de temps ? Je veux dire, penses-tu que je pourrais avoir une nuit complète en avalant ce médicament ?"_

" _Dix heures au moins d'un repos bien lourd. Peu de chance que Dean te réveille même s'il se met à danser la zumba sur ton matelas."_ rit Garth en lui tapotant l'épaule gentiment.

Dix heures ? Castiel se lève, ravi, remercie aimablement Garth pour son aide et il s'éloigne de la chambre, se dirigeant vers la salle principale.

A présent, il doit trouver un moyen pour parvenir à faire boire toute la dose du sachet à Crowley... Sans que ce dernier ne remarque quoique ce soit. Fastidieux.

* * *

 _ **J-2;**_

Castiel a fini par demander à Dean de l'aider à mettre son plan à exécution et il s'avère que Dean a un talent caché pour réussir à amadouer le grand Crowley.

Son amant avait simplement hoché la tête face à sa demande, avait pris le sachet de somnifère dans sa paume et il s'était tranquillement dirigé vers la machine à café. De là, il avait rempli une tasse, dilué le médicament à l'intérieur et il l'avait apporté gentiment à Crowley qui l'avait juste remercié d'un hochement de tête avant de le boire cul sec. Aussi simple que ça.

Castiel avait observé Dean, la bouche entrouverte. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se doute que si cela avait été lui qui lui avait proposé ce simple verre, Crowley aurait été méfiant ? Pour quelle raison Dean ne paraissait pas louche à ses yeux ?

Castiel grogne pour lui-même, mécontent à l'idée que Dean puisse aussi facilement approcher Crowley alors que lui, de son côté, galère à imaginer des scénarii plus improbables les uns que les autres.

Dean s'approche de lui, lui dépose un baiser sur la nuque avant de lui murmurer, joueur. _"Le boss est fou de moi, Cas... Ne crois pas être le seul à n'avoir que moi dans ta tête..."_

Castiel se contente de le fusiller du regard alors qu'il s'éloigne pour repartir vers le bar, souriant. Que Dean ne soit pas au cœur de ses seules pensées l'énerve au plus haut point. Il n'est pourtant pas quelqu'un de possessif habituellement mais, étrangement, entre Sam et leur complicité et les étranges regards et remarques de Crowley envers Dean, il a l'impression de l'être. Ces liens le désespèrent plus qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre.

Le bon côté des choses, que leur plan réussisse ou non, est que Crowley ne le regardera plus jamais de cette façon. Il finit par sourire, content et confiant, avant de se diriger vers le couloir que Crowley vient d'emprunter. Treize minutes avant que la dose ne fasse effet et qu'il échange la clé de la réserve avec celle de l'armoire. Clés qui semblent pratiquement sœurs jumelle à ce qu'il a pu en voir.

Il attend patiemment une vingtaine de minutes au détour du couloir à quelques mètres du bureau de Crowley et il finit par toquer à la porte de ce dernier, priant pour qu'aucune réponse ne lui parvienne.

Quelques secondes. Toujours rien. Il toque de nouveau plus fort, le cœur battant à un rythme soutenu. Toujours rien. Il inspire et il clenche la poignée pour entrer à l'intérieur.

Il passe son visage dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et il laisse un soupir de satisfaction sortir de ses lèvres quand il aperçoit Crowley avachi sur son bureau, ronflant comme une locomotive. Il s'empresse de refermer derrière lui et il ne perd pas de temps pour enlever la clé de son cou. La différence entre les deux objets n'est pas flagrante mais s'il s'avère que Crowley tient fermement à elle, il allait peut-être remarquer la plus petite différence, si insignifiante soit-elle à ses yeux.

Il respire longuement, remettant ses idées en place. Peut-être allait-il avoir assez de temps pour trouver ce dont il cherche dans l'armoire avant que Gabriel ne vienne dans le bureau et qu'il puisse remettre cette clé sur son pendentif.

Il accélère la cadence en se jetant le plus silencieusement possible sur l'armoire pour la déverrouiller. Un cliquetis emplit l'air mais Castiel ne prend pas la peine d'observer derrière lui pour s'assurer que Crowley est toujours endormi puisqu'il entend toujours un ronflement parvenir jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Il ouvre les portes et plisse les yeux en observant l'intérieur. Il y a des tonnes de documents, des boîtes à archives remplissant presque toutes les étagères du haut et d'autres boîtes en carton qui sont entièrement pleines de diverses choses. Il n'allait pas avoir assez de temps pour tout visionner...

Il se jette sur les premiers cartons face à lui en espérant de tout cœur que ce qu'il recherche est là-dedans mais très vite, il se rend compte que rien de compromettant n'est classé à l'intérieur.

Il passe de cartons en cartons, de plus en plus dépité et anxieux en voyant l'heure qui tourne. Dans moins de trente minutes, Gabriel viendra chercher Crowley pour qu'ils assistent à la soirée… Et s'il le découvre, là, en train de fouiller dans les placards du patron, Castiel ne donne pas cher de sa peau.

Il arrive rapidement dans les dernières étagères et son cœur se serre quand il ne voit aucune chose pouvant servir d'enregistrement. Il sue à grosses gouttes, essayant de se concentrer et de réfléchir convenablement à la situation.

Si aucune vidéo n'est enregistrée sur un disque, qu'est-ce qui pourrait prouver que ce qu'il fait est illégal ? Les documents vus jusqu'ici n'ont rien révélé de bien palpitant... Il pose son front contre le battant de la porte, essayant en vain de penser à autre chose.

" _Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être assez compromettant pour avouer ses péchés ?"_ dit-il dans un murmure alors que ses yeux parcourent la dernière étagère.

Un journal... Un journal daté et signé de sa main. Un journal relatant toutes ses journées, ses actions et ses monstruosités. Il agrippe un livre caché entre deux boîtes à archives et il se dépêche de l'ouvrir pour avoir sa confirmation.

"Jamais je ne me serais cru capable de tant d'horreurs, je viens quand même de tuer un de mes semblables par la seule force de mon poing. Il devait être puni, il le devait. Personne ne devait remettre en doute mon autorité. Je suis celui qui ordonne, qui satisfait des clients assoiffés de sang et de luxure..." Il tourne la page, observant la date inscrite. Septembre 97. Huit ans. Huit ans que Crowley tient un journal ?

Castiel lâche un soupir. Ce journal fait état de preuve de la dépravation de ce lieu. Il scrute d'autres lignes sur d'autres pages.

"Mai 98 : Azazel vient de poignarder un de mes joyaux parce qu'il considère qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur de ses espérances ! Comme si c'était lui au commande de mon business !"

"Octobre 99 : Rien n'est comparable à la sensation du fouet dans ma main et des hurlements de souffrance de ma victime. Mon père n'avait jamais su me décrire la joie que lui procurait cet acte et je comprends ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à me dire. Aucun mot…"

Un grognement surgit dans l'air et Castiel lève la tête vers Crowley. Il le voit bouger lentement et son cœur rate un battement. Il ne doit pas se faire prendre alors qu'il tient, enfin, la preuve qu'il cherche depuis des heures ! Il range le journal derrière son dos, le cachant derrière son T-shirt. Puis, il s'active à descendre de la chaise et à refermer les portes alors que les grognements de son patron deviennent de plus en plus réguliers.

Comment se fait-il qu'il se réveille ? Garth lui avait pourtant assuré une plus longue période de répit ! Est-ce que Dean avait oublié de verser le sachet dans son entier ? Peut-être que le roi de l'enfer n'avait pas bu sa tasse dans son intégralité...

Il finit par refermer le verrou de ses mains tremblantes et, alors qu'il est sur le point de sortir du bureau, il voit la porte s'ouvrir lentement.

Il entrouvre la bouche, sentant son pouls battre plus frénétiquement. C'est fini... Il observe le bureau rapidement mais il n'a aucun endroit où se cacher... Gabriel allait le tuer. Castiel sent ses yeux s'humidifier et son corps être parcouru de tremblements.

La porte s'ouvre entièrement et l'ange dévie son regard, angoissé à l'idée d'être ainsi surpris, croisant celui de Crowley dans sa direction.


	21. Chapter 20

Hiiiiiii,

Chapitre vingt et le début de la fin ! ;)

Place à la lecture, _avec une petite dédicace à Arya qui est... FABULEUSE_ ,

* * *

 *** Chapitre vingt ***

 **POV Dean**

 _ **J-2 ;**_

La première chose que remarque Dean est que Crowley est sur le point de se réveiller alors il ouvre encore un peu plus la porte. Castiel n'était pas ressorti de cette foutue pièce et si le patron le trouve en pleine recherche dans son armoire, Dean sait qu'il ne pourra pas le sortir ni le sauver de la mort certaine que le boss prévoirait.

Il voit le regard de Crowley se poser sur le mur à la droite de lui et Dean se mord la lèvre inférieure. Il a fallu que Castiel se trouve derrière cette porte ? Comment expliquer au patron qu'il vient juste d'entrer dans la pièce, maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que Dean pouvait bien dire pour attester de l'innocence de son amant ?

Et pour couronner le tout, Dean peut parier que l'ange a le visage aussi cramoisi que les belles tomates du jardin, ce qui prouve sa culpabilité.

Dean ne perd pas de temps. Hors de question que le silence atteste du crime que Cas vient de commettre. _"Hey, boss, t'as vu Castiel ? Il devait venir pour te demander si je pouvais prendre ma soirée, moi aussi !"_

Le regard de Crowley change de direction pour se poser sur lui et il essaye de ne pas se laisser dérouter par ce regard. Il ne devait surtout rien laisser paraître.

" _Il est justement derrière la porte, Dean…"_ crache-t-il comme s'il savait la raison de sa présence. La vraie raison de sa présence.

Le susnommé ne se laisse pas démonter et décide de jouer à l'innocent en jetant un regard derrière son épaule.

" _Non, Dean, de l'autre côté de la porte."_ il redirige son regard vers Castiel et Dean entre encore plus dans l'espace, s'approchant du bureau pour observer son amant.

" _Qu'est-ce que tu fous derrière la porte ?"_ rit Dean en apposant sa paume sur l'épaule de son amant. _"T'as quand même pas fait ce que je t'ai dit, hein ?"_

Dean se place devant le visage de Castiel qui le regarde à présent avec interrogation. _"Je…"_

Cette fois, Mowgli s'écarte pour montrer à Crowley le visage entièrement pivoine de son amant. Le rougissement de ses joues allait jouer en sa faveur pour une fois.

" _C'était une façon de parler quand j't'ai dit que t'allais devoir ramoner sa canalisation, Cas, pour qu'il l'accepte… C'était une expression perverse, une métaphore quoi…"_ fit-il en balançant sa main dans les airs. _"Et une blague ! Je n'étais absolument pas sérieux quand je t'ai dit de l'enculer pour qu'il m'accorde la nuit !"_ Dean ouvre grand les yeux pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il essaye de faire sous-entendre.

" _Oh ! Tu…"_ Castiel rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux alors qu'il lève le visage vers la ventilation au dessus de lui avant de reposer son regard sur Dean. _"Tu… Je pensais que tu souhaitais que j'entretienne les bouches d'aération et que si je le faisais, Crowley accepterait de…"_

" _Vous vous foutez de ma gueule, c'est ça ?"_ Dean se pétrifie sur place en entendant la voix déraillée de son patron derrière lui.

Franchement ? Bien sûr que Dean se fiche de lui mais il était bien évidemment hors de question qu'il ne l'avoue. Il pose son regard sur son patron qui amène ses doigts autour de son pendentif, touchant pensivement la clé accrochée dessus. Mowgli sent Castiel se contracter méchamment à ses côtés.

Bien, il n'a donc pas eu le temps de la remettre à sa place. Dean se mord la lèvre, espérant de tout cœur que Crowley ne remarque rien.

" _Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez, bande d'incapables, mais je vous interdis de venir me redemander ne serait-ce qu'une seule faveur !"_ Le boss se lève de sa chaise, étalant ses paumes contre la surface dure du bureau. _"Je me trouve suffisamment clément avec vous et ce détail va prendre fin dès demain !_ " Le visage de Gabriel apparaît dans la pièce et il plisse les yeux en voyant l'attroupement et le ton employé de Crowley. _"DEHORS !"_

Il ne faut absolument pas longtemps aux deux amants pour disparaître de la salle pour s'engouffrer dans le couloir, le cœur sur le point de sortir de leur cage thoracique.

* * *

 _ **H-24;**_

Dean a eu le temps de déchiffrer ce journal et mon dieu, il en a appris des belles sur la naissance de ce milieu. Il en a cauchemardé la nuit dernière, s'imaginant sans cesse dans la peau d'un joyau ayant vécu au début de "Plaisirs Sauvages". Cet homme avait connu de telles monstruosités que c'en était inconcevable.

Cole Trenton. Humain humilié, battu, détruit et prit pour exemple avant que Dean ne rejoigne ce chaos. Crowley avait pourtant parié très gros sur lui mais, à ce qu'il a pu lire, ce Cole avait abusé de son statut.

Ses yeux restent fixés sur le journal devant lui alors qu'une tasse tiède est positionnée juste à ses côtés. Mowgli n'a pas arrêté de laisser son esprit vagabonder autour de ces révélations depuis son réveil.

Comment allait-il faire à présent pour parvenir à déposer ce journal dans les mains de la petite sœur de Castiel ? Bobby allait forcément se poser des questions sur la grosseur et le poids de l'enveloppe.

" _Il n'y avait que ce journal dans l'armoire…"_ la voix de son amant se répercute dans l'air. _"Il va falloir trouver autre chose pour le lui faire parvenir."_

Dean hoche la tête, ne déviant pas son regard de la couverture quelque peu abîmée. Il enlève son doigt de son menton pour montrer l'évier face à lui et il entend l'eau couler du robinet au bout de quelques secondes.

" _Bobby n'acceptera jamais de le poster sans en connaître l'origine… Bordel ! Nous avons encore de la chance que Crowley n'est pas utilisé la clé pour ouvrir cette putain d'armoire mais…"_

" _Le temps presse."_ finit Castiel en s'installant à son tour sur le tabouret à côté de celui de Dean.

" _Il faut vite trouver quelque chose, Cas… Sinon, on va finir par crever dans ce trou minable !"_ il joint ses mains entre elles à la naissance de sa nuque.

Comme Cole. Comme tous les prostitués de ce bunker. Dean et Castiel allaient finir par mourir de déshonneur parce qu'ils ont essayé de se sauver de cet endroit.

" _Crois-tu réellement que Bobby soit aussi fidèle à Crowley ? Peut-être serait-il ravi de détruire ces locaux."_ questionne l'ange en attrapant la tasse de Dean pour y tremper ses lèvres.

" _Tu veux prendre le risque ?"_ le regard de Dean se pose sur le visage de son interlocuteur. _"C'est trop dangereux, Cas !"_

La tasse reprend place sur le comptoir et Dean voit l'interpellé se mordre la lèvre innocemment. _"Nous n'avons plus le temps, Dean. C'est soit maintenant, soit jamais."_

" _D'accord, Cas, d'accord."_ Il se lève et attrape machinalement le journal avant de le mettre dans l'enveloppe marron préparée la veille par son amant.

Après tout, l'heure tourne et si Crowley ne s'était pas rendu compte de leur supercherie la veille, ce ne sera peut-être pas le cas aujourd'hui. C'était quitte ou double.

" _Je gère avec Bobby. Va voir Sam et tiens-le au courant de la suite. Je vous rejoins quand… Ce sera fait."_ murmure-t-il, rivant ses yeux dans ceux de Castiel.

" _Et prions pour que tout se déroule comme prévu."_

* * *

 _ **H-23;**_

Dean attend, le cœur battant au niveau de ses tempes. Tout allait se jouer ici et maintenant. Bobby ne devait pas poser de questions. Bobby ne devait pas s'intéresser à ce qui se trouvait dans ce paquet. Bobby ne devait pas transmettre cette lettre à Crowley.

" _Hé, gamin, que me vaut ta visite ?"_ la voix bourru de l'homme de main se propage dans l'air et Dean se tend involontairement quelques secondes avant de reprendre du poil de la bête. Il ne devait pas paraître suspicieux, surtout pas devant cet homme.

" _Hey, Bobby, j'aurais un service à te demander."_ articule Dean le plus détendu possible en se retournant pour faire face à ce bon vieux Bobby. _"Castiel aimerait envoyer une lettre... Un journal qu'il tient depuis quelques mois à sa petite sœur Anna pour qu'elle arrête de s'inquiéter pour lui. D'après Balthazar, elle ne cesse de poser des questions à droite, à gauche, à mener une enquête pour le retrouver et... Tu sais, j'suis pas sûr que Crowley soit ravi de l'apprendre alors…"_

Dean lève les yeux sur Bobby et ce qu'il voit le fait légèrement frissonner. Il ne semble pas le croire ou, du moins, il semble suspicieux et Dean n'a vraiment pas besoin de lire ce genre de choses à l'heure actuelle.

" _Ah ouais ? J'ai rien entendu pourtant.. Tu crois pas que le premier à être tenu informé serait Crowley justement ?_ " la main de Bobby frotte son menton envahi par une barbe bien touffue.

" _J'en sais rien, Balthazar a peut-être pas fait remonter l'info, qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?! C'est pas moi qui baise avec."_ dit-il avec désinvolture alors qu'il tend l'enveloppe vers l'homme bourru.

" _Puis, j'suis pas facteur moi, Idjit !"_ grogne Bobby en prenant tout de même le paquet dans sa main.

" _S'te plaît, Bobby ! Fais pas l'ours mal léché, c'est juste une enveloppe de rien du tout, ça va te prendre une heure grand max pour la lui transmettre !"_

" _Mfff."_ est le seul son qui sort de la bouche de l'interpellé alors qu'il tourne l'enveloppe entre ses doigts. _"Bon, d'accord, j'm'en occupe dans la journée mais j't'assure que c'est la dernière fois que tu m'utilises pour ce genre de conneries ! J'en ai marre d'être considéré comme le larbin, ici !"_

Dean sourit, reprenant une posture beaucoup plus détendue que quelques minutes plus tôt. _"Promis, Bobby."_ Oh ça oui, ce sera la dernière fois qu'il demandera ce genre de services.

" _Putain, j'suis nourrice, homme de mains et facteurs maintenant ? Bordel que j'ai hâte de prendre ma retraite !"_ L'homme s'éclipse en maugréant dans sa barbe, aussi grognon que tous les autres jours de la semaine et Dean sent un poids quitter ses épaules.

A présent, il fallait tenir.

* * *

 _ **H-2;**_

Dieu n'existe pas. Dean aurait dû le savoir. Cela faisait des lustres que sa vie était un bordel sans nom et rien n'était allé en s'arrangeant. Castiel peut-être mais c'était tout. Il n'avait pas connu la rédemption et la paix de son être alors, franchement, pourquoi croyait-il s'en sortir maintenant ?

Parce qu'il avait rencontré Cas et que cet homme lui avait donné envie de se sauver ? De recommencer quelque chose ? De reprendre sa vie à zéro ?

Depuis quand croyait-il avoir une bonne étoile ? Depuis qu'il avait envisagé une "rupture de contrat" ? En y pensant à présent, c'était absolument débile et grotesque.

Surtout à l'heure actuelle, alors qu'il est au trou attaché à la verticale sur une croix en fer par des menottes en acier qui lui découpent les poignets et les chevilles, alors que Castiel est devant lui dans la même situation.

Il pensait avoir une chance ? Un rire cynique se transmet dans l'espace et Dean se rend compte que cela provient de sa gorge. Ouais, la situation était plutôt comique.

Il est attaché sur une croix alors qu'il avait fait appel au Seigneur peu de temps avant. Bien, ce dernier avait eu l'air de l'avoir écouté, hein ?!

" _Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, Dean…"_

Le susnommé bascule la tête vers l'arrière pour pouvoir poser ses pupilles dans ceux de son amant qui le regarde avec détermination.

Au moins, il y avait toujours Castiel pour être optimiste, même dans ce genre de situation. Dean se contente de rire à nouveau avant de grimacer en sentant le froid des menottes lui entailler la peau, laissant quelques gouttes de sang couler le long de son bras.

Il vit en direct ce que Cole Trenton avait subi, comme dans son rêve d'hier soir.

Le grincement d'une porte s'ouvrant emplit l'air du sous-sol nauséabond et Dean fronce les sourcils, espérant de tout cœur que le nouvel arrivant n'est pas celui qu'il pense. Parce que si Crowley vient, ça ne va pas être pour taper la discute.

La faible bougie qui éclaire l'espace est sur le point de s'éteindre alors qu'un léger courant d'air imprègne les lieux, faisant frissonner le torse de Dean dénudé.

Combien de temps lui reste-t-il pour ne pas mourir de froid ? Pour que Castiel survive ? Ce dernier commence à avoir les lèvres bleues et il devait être dans le même état.

Une grille s'ouvre à sa gauche et il dirige ses yeux vers le bruit, apercevant Crowley chaudement habillé en train de mettre des gants. Puis, toujours dans un silence oppressant, le boss amène une table roulante jusqu'au centre de la pièce où un nombre incalculable d'ustensiles se présente.

Si Dieu existe, c'est maintenant qu'il doit se montrer.

" _Bien… Nous allons pouvoir commencer."_ le timbre sans voix de Crowley laisse Dean abasourdi.

Il n'allait avoir aucune pitié, même envers lui. Et, même s'il s'en fiche d'une guigne que Crowley le persécute lui, il ne voulait pas voir Castiel mourir devant ses yeux, surtout pas. Alors ce qu'il devait faire ? L'énerver pour que ce soit lui qui prenne, l'énerver jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un les délivre d'ici, quitte à ce qu'il meurt.

Lui ou Castiel ? La réponse est évidente.

" _Et bah, j'me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais bouger ton cul pour venir nous voir, j'ai la dalle, t'imagines même pas._ " grelotte Dean en souriant de toutes ses dents.

" _Je ne suis pas là pour te nourrir, Mowgli."_ ricane Crowley en soufflant sur un couteau dont la lame fait la longueur de sa paume.

" _Ah ? J'm'en doutais bien mais j'me suis dit on sait jamais."_ il se haïssait pour avoir la voix aussi instable à cause du froid qui imprégnait son corps.

" _Tu vois, j'ai été dans cette situation tellement de fois que ton sarcasme ne me touche pas."_ le regard de Dean se fait perçant mais non moins joueur quand il aperçoit le roi de l'enfer venir vers lui. _"Je veux des réponses et même si tu te décides de ne rien me dire, je vais me faire une joie de te tuer."_ la lame pointe son bout sur son pectoral et Dean sourit.

" _Tu peux toujours essayer de me torturer, boss, mais c'est toi qui m'a appris à survivre au coup. Ta lame ne me fait pas peur, j'ai pas peur de souffrir, le mal, ça me connaît."_ arrive-t-il à dire alors que sa mâchoire tressaute, gelée.

" _Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai oublié le nombre de fois qu'Azazel a tailladé ce corps ? Le nombre de coups que tu as pu supporter sans rechigner ?"_ Crowley sourit en biais et Dean plisse ses sourcils, confus. _"C'est quand même moi qui a su que tu serais assez fort pour supporter toutes les machinations perverses de ce gros connard. C'est grâce à moi."_ un soupir dévale les lèvres de Crowley. _"Tu avais tellement de qualités. Je voyais un bel avenir devant toi et puis, soyons réalistes, tu étais vraiment mon meilleur joyau ici."_

" _Et tu comptes me tuer alors que c'est moi qui te fournis autant de blés ?"_ Dean sent la lame s'enfoncer dans son ventre, là où quelques semaines auparavant, Azazel avait laissé une cicatrice.

" _J'avais un poulain avant que tu arrives, qui pensait exactement comme toi. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es bon, que tu es_ _également_ _indispensable et irremplaçable."_ la lame ressort mais Dean ne grimace pas. _"Quelqu'un d'autre viendra, bien meilleur que toi et qui me sera éternellement fidèle !"_ un grincement insupportable parvient jusqu'aux oreilles de Dean et il crispe sa mâchoire pour ne rien laisser paraître.

" _Alors quoi ? Tu vas me tuer sans remords ?"_

" _Te tuer ? Je ne sais pas. J'attends d'abord de connaître ce que vous m'avez pris dans mon armoire."_ Crowley ne le lâche pas des yeux et Dean ricane, se rendant compte qu'il ne ressent absolument plus rien dans ses membres, comme si le froid anesthésiait la douleur.

" _Tu peux toujours courir, trouduc, pour avoir ta réponse."_

Le roi de l'enfer fait deux pas en arrière, tournoyant la lame entre ses doigts, avant qu'un rictus ne se dessine sur son visage. _"Je me doutais de ta réplique."_ il fait de nouveau quelques pas pour rejoindre la table au centre et il dépose la lame ensanglantée dessus avant de porter son attention sur une petite scie. _"Je te connais, Dean, et je sais que tu ne craqueras pas si c'est toi qui subis."_ Dean voit des yeux noirs se poser sur lui. _"Pour quelle raison, à ton avis, ton emplumé d'ange serait également présent dans cette pièce autrement ?"_

Le cerveau de Dean voit rouge et il grogne. _"Tu le touches, je te tue."_ un rire glacial surgit des lèvres de Crowley et, cette fois, Dean sent son cœur battre beaucoup trop frénétiquement.

Il dirige son regard sur Castiel qui semble toujours autant déterminé et silencieux comme s'il attendait le bon moment pour parler. Quel bon moment ? Dean n'en a aucune idée mais il semblerait que Castiel avait tout calculé.

Comment pouvait-il être autant de marbre alors que Crowley vient de lui apprendre qu'il allait être torturé jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux craque ?

" _Je crois que cette séance va me ravir."_ ricane le geôlier en faisant quelques pas dans la direction de Castiel.

" _Il me semble qu'à moi aussi."_ sourit Castiel en dirigeant ses iris vers Dean.

D'accord, le froid lui est monté à la tête et, alors que la confusion se lit sur les traits de Crowley, une porte s'ouvre avec fracas. La bougie s'éteint, la pénombre s'installe. Était-ce le début de la fin ? Dieu avait-il entendu ses prières ? Peu importe, Dean est serein.


	22. Epilogue

Bonsoir jeunes (vieux?) gens,

Hé, oui, comme vous vous en doutez, ceci est la fin de cette fiction ! Parce que, oui, il faut bien une fin.

Pas de trash, de hard ou je-ne-sais-quoi qui pourrait vous choquer.. J'espère.. et, mmh, je souhaites que ce dernier chapitre vous plaise.

 _Dans tous les cas, je remercie profondément Arya, pour ses commentaires et corrections, et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle veuille bien me suivre encore pour d'autres aventures parce que ses remarques sont justes hyper constructives et intéressantes ! :3_

Et je remercie également, _de tout mon amour_ , toi, vous, lecteurs, lectrices pour m'avoir suivi, commenté et apprécié cette folle story. Et comme d'habitude, j'espère vous avoir à nouveau pour mes autres fictions qui ne tarderont pas à tomber ;).

Je vous embrasse, stoppe mon blabla, et vous laisse poursuivre,

* * *

 *** Épilogue ***

 **POV Cas Dean**

 _ **Trois mois plus tard;**_

Une porte s'ouvre et Castiel sourit, se levant de sa chaise pour aller à la rencontre de la femme se présentant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il sent Dean le suivre dans son mouvement mais il ne s'en préoccupe pas et tend la main pour enserrer celle que présente la personne.

" _Bonjour, Mr Novak. Mr Winchester."_ un sourire confiant et sincère se dessine sur son visage.

" _Bonjour, Mme Mills."_ salue Castiel avant d'apercevoir Dean hocher simplement la tête à son encontre.

" _Qui souhaite commencer la séance aujourd'hui ?"_ questionne-t-elle en se déplaçant, une main présentant l'intérieur de son bureau et, comme à chaque fois depuis plusieurs semaines, c'est l'ange qui se dirige vers la salle.

Il s'installe sur un petit fauteuil, laisse son trench sur le dossier et inspire calmement pour faire descendre toute la tension accumulée de ses derniers jours alors que Jody Mills ferme la porte avant de le rejoindre en face de lui, se servant d'un canapé comme assise.

" _Alors, Castiel, comment se passe cette nouvelle semaine ?"_ dit-elle en prenant un bloc et un stylo présent sur le bord de son bureau à sa gauche.

" _Bien mieux pour ma part, j'ai repris les études cette semaine dans le social."_ sourit-il en triturant le bas de son T-shirt, pas spécialement à l'aise encore pour parvenir à parler de lui-même. _"J'ai encore du mal à aller vers les autres mais je pense être sur la bonne voie."_

" _Reprendre les bancs de l'école n'est pas trop compliqué ?"_ continue-t-elle en ne cessant pas de sourire gentiment, rendant Castiel de plus en plus détendu.

" _Non."_ il soupire, ferme les yeux et se concentre. Il est ici pour réussir à se libérer, se confier et parler en monosyllabe ne va pas aider. _"J'ai toujours aimé étudier, je suis satisfait de pouvoir retrouver cette atmosphère."_ son regard dévie vers la baie vitrée à sa gauche. _"Il y a une fille, Mégane, qui m'aide à m'intégrer de nouveau dans le cercle de la communauté étudiante."_

" _Celle que vous connaissiez avant votre vente ?"_ demande-t-elle calmement.

Castiel laisse quelques secondes s'écouler avant qu'il ne balance sa tête pour acquiescer. C'était toujours compliqué de parler d'avant, parce que ses souvenirs remontaient toujours vers Zachary. Ce beau-père immonde et immoral, à présent en prison pour encore une bonne dizaine d'années en admettant que son jugement soit enclin à approuver Castiel.

Le plus dur, depuis sa sortie, était de se rappeler ce dont il avait été témoin et victime aux "Plaisirs Sauvages" et vivre avec Dean rendait les choses encore plus compliquées.

" _Elle m'apporte beaucoup."_ il pose son regard azur dans celui de sa psychologue. _"Je n'en serais pas là, sans elle."_ déclare-t-il, les yeux quelques peu pétillants en se souvenant de ce que son amie n'avait de cesse de faire pour parvenir à le voir détendu.

" _Et votre ami... Balthazar, qu'en est-il ?"_ elle arrête de griffonner ses notes pour se concentrer sur l'expression de Castiel.

" _Il fait parti de ces gens que je ne souhaite plus revoir."_ balance-t-il, de but en blanc. _"Il me fait me souvenir de tout ce que j'ai dû abandonner pendant quelques mois. Il était judicieux que je mette fin à notre amitié devenu trop... Chaotique."_

Un silence se propage dans l'air où Jody et Castiel se scrutent longuement, sans que cela paraisse malsain ou déstabilisant.

" _De quels autres personnes parlez-vous ?"_ son doigt passe le long de sa lèvre et Castiel observe un point invisible à travers la fenêtre derrière elle.

" _Voir Charlie ou Sam me fait plus de mal que de bien."_ murmure-t-il dans un souffle, sentant des larmes s'entasser autour de ses cils.

" _Pourtant, ce sont des personnes importantes et indispensables pour Dean."_

" _Je sais."_ un sanglot se propage dans l'air et il porte son attention sur ses doigts emmêlés entre eux posées sur ses cuisses.

" _Dois-je comprendre que Dean fait parti des gens que vous ne souhaitez plus voir ?"_ sa question ne sonne pas comme un reproche, relevant juste d'une curiosité saine. Est-ce là le vrai problème à soulever aujourd'hui ?

Castiel lève rapidement ses yeux pour les lier à ceux de Jody qui le regarde avec patience, attendant une réponse de façon stoïque.

Est-ce que Dean est mauvais pour lui ? Rien n'était simple avec lui, tout était un problème, une complication que Castiel essayait en vain de solutionner. Pourtant, il était aussi sa bouée, une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, une main pour l'accompagner, une bouche pour oublier. Il n'était que tendresse et amour depuis qu'ils étaient libres.

" _No-non."_ bégaye-t-il en frottant sa paume sur sa joue pour enlever une goutte d'eau ayant trouver accès jusqu'à cette dernière. _"J'ai autant besoin de lui qu'il a besoin de moi."_

Dean était celui qui lui avait apporté la lumière en enfer, Dean était celui qui l'avait soutenu et aidé, Dean était l'homme qui l'avait aimé alors que ce sentiment semblait être banni de ce milieu. Et pourtant, Dean avait été là. Toujours et il était encore là, aujourd'hui.

Sans lui, qu'adviendrait-il de Cas ? D'accord, sa vie sociale reprenait des couleurs et sa vie professionnelle réapparaissait dans son esprit mais Dean... Il avait besoin de sentir cet homme à ses côtés, il avait besoin de l'amour et de la confiance qu'il lui portait. C'était grâce à lui que Castiel revivait.

Parce que Dean croyait en lui.

" _Sans Dean, je ne suis rien."_ dit-il avec détermination.

" _Et je crois que c'est réciproque de son côté."_ avoue-t-elle en reprenant ses notes. _"En avez-vous parlé entre vous, Castiel ? Lui avez-vous dit vos ressentis quand vous êtes en contact avec Sam ou Charlie ?"_

" _Non, je... Je ne peux pas... Il ne comprendrait pas..."_ tressaute Castiel, un regard hagard trouvant sa place dans ses iris.

" _En êtes-vous sûr ?"_ questionne-t-elle en lâchant son stylo.

" _Je ne peux pas lui demander de s'éloigner d'eux... Il... Sans eux, Dean ne s'en sortira pas, je ne suis pas assez fort pour l'aider... Il..."_ Castiel se mord la lèvre et ferme les yeux pour éviter de laisser de nouvelles larmes envahir sa vue.

" _Qui vous parle de séparations ?"_ l'ange reporte son attention sur la psychologue et il plisse les yeux, incertain. Où veut-elle en venir ? _"Dean peut les rencontrer autre part que dans votre logement, vous laissant l'espace nécessaire dont vous avez besoin."_ montre-t-elle avec ses bras. _"Et je suis sûr que Dean comprendrait votre raisonnement, votre conjoint est quelqu'un de compréhensif, Castiel. Vous devriez lui laisser l'opportunité de vous écouter."_

" _Je… Je vais essayer."_ approuve-t-il finalement, se tendant involontairement sur son fauteuil.

" _Il serait important pour vous et pour lui que vous communiquiez sur ce que vous ressentez l'un comme l'autre, Castiel. J'aimerais vraiment que vous travailliez sur cet aspect avant notre prochaine rencontre, d'accord ?"_ conclut-elle en se levant, posant son bloc sur le canapé. _"Notre demi-heure vient de s'écouler et j'espère que vous prendriez mes recommandations à la lettre, Castiel. Dans tous les cas, sachez que je suis ravie de vous voir reprendre les études."_

Elle lui tend la main, que Castiel serre comme à son arrivée, avant d'abandonner son siège pour en retrouver un autre dans la salle d'attente. Dean ne dit rien lorsqu'il l'aperçoit, lui souriant juste avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue pour disparaître à son tour dans la pièce.

* * *

" _Alors, Dean, comment allez-vous ?"_ commence Jody de nouveau assise mais sur le fauteuil cette fois parce que ce nouveau patient apprécie plus le confort du canapé. C'est son choix.

Le susnommé place sa cheville sur le haut de sa cuisse alors que sa main trouve sa place sur son pied, tapotant ce dernier involontairement. _"J'm'en sors. Un peu mieux."_

" _Nous avions parlé de vous ouvrir au monde à notre dernière séance, qu'en est-il ?"_

Dean secoue ses épaules, balayant ses yeux dans la pièce sans s'arrêter sur la psychologue. _"J'ai essayé... Je me suis inscrit à un club de voitures parce que j'ai toujours aimé les caisses mais... les gens me regardent comme une bête de foire, j'aime pas ça."_

Bête de foire ? Les gens le regardaient surtout comme s'ils connaissaient tout de lui, comme s'il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant en lui. Il avait le mot "pute" inscrit sur son front et personne ne semblait vouloir oublier son passé sombre.

" _Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?"_ continue-t-elle alors que Dean s'est plongé dans ses souvenirs.

" _Certains regards qui ne trompent pas, d'autres qui me proposent de finir dans leur pieu pour une modique somme, ce genre de choses."_ dit-il avec désinvolture. _"J'ai l'habitude de toute façon, ça me touche plus."_

Dean n'aime pas qu'on le regarde trop longuement et Jody avait pris l'habitude de poser ses yeux sur lui parce qu'elle lui disait qu'elle ne voyait rien de honteux. Il ne pense pas comme elle, il se sent sale et poisseux et cette sensation n'est pas prête de le quitter. Il vit avec depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle fait partie de lui. Par contre, Dean n'arrive pas à noyer ses yeux dans ceux de Jody parce que ce qu'il voit est trop beau pour qu'il arrive à soutenir ce regard.

" _Je me suis remis à Internet et certains forums de bagnoles, ça me convient mieux pour le moment. Je ne vois pas les gens en direct, c'est plus facile."_ reprend-t-il en souriant de biais.

" _Et la proposition de Bobby ?"_

Dean ricane, se grattant la nuque. _"Travailler avec lui au garage ? J'suis pas prêt à voir du monde."_

" _Vous serez dans un garage, Dean. A travailler sur des voitures, à réparer. Bobby s'occupe de côtoyer les clients, vous, vous vous occuperiez de la réparation."_

" _Ouais, jusqu'au jour où il sera appelé en urgence et que je serais obligé de m'occuper d'un client."_ soupire-t-il en jouant avec l'ourlet de son pantalon.

" _Vous êtes de mauvaises foi, Dean."_ attaque-t-elle calmement.

Dean replace son pied au sol, son buste s'avance vers ses genoux, plaçant ses coudes sur ses cuisses alors que ses mains se positionnent dans sa nuque. _"Mauvaise foi ?"_ crache-t-il en posant ses yeux sur le parquet à ses pieds. _"Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je serais un bon mécano, hein ? J'ai toujours été bon qu'à me prendre des queues dans le cul, alors m'emmerdez pas avec ma mauvaise foi."_

" _Ce n'est pourtant plus le cas, Dean."_ sa voix est douce et sincère faisant grogner le patient qui en fronce les sourcils.

" _Bien sûr que si, j'me prends toujours la bite de Cas."_ débite-t-il en se mordant les lèvres, s'en voulant automatiquement d'avoir sorti cette phrase de nulle part.

" _C'est votre choix, vous le regrettez ?"_

" _Non, je..."_ il se redresse, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue avant de fixer un tableau placé contre le mur. _"J'ai parfois le besoin de me sentir dominé, pour me rappeler..."_ sa paume trouve sa place sur son front. _"J'ai toujours connu que ça, vous savez ? Je sais que je fais souffrir Cas avec mon attitude mais.."_

Il entend le stylo être posé sur la table en face d'eux mais il ne pose pas son regard dessus. _"Quelle attitude ?"_

" _J'aime quand Cas me donne de la tendresse et de l'affection dans nos échanges mais, des fois, j'ai besoin de... Brutalité et..."_ il ne voit plus, laissant ses pensées partirent plus loin. _"Et je deviens monstrueux, ne donnant pas le choix à Castiel de le devenir à son tour."_ un ricanement sort de ses lèvres mais cela sonne comme un sanglot. _"L'homme le plus saint de la terre… Je le pervertis avec mes idées et mes besoins."_ il se frotte les cheveux qu'il a relevé en piques. _"Je l'empêche d'avancer, je sais qu'il serait mieux sans moi mais… J'ai besoin qu'il soit à mes côtés. Je suis égoïste."_

" _Vous pensez que Castiel s'en sortirait mieux sans vous ?"_

" _Bien sûr ! Il a repris ses études, repris contact avec des gens alors que je n'en suis toujours qu'à me libérer de mes démons. Je stagne, je rame et il n'a pas le choix que de me suivre."_ grogne-t-il en plaçant son bras sur le dossier du canapé, reprenant une posture plus décontractée.

" _Vous avez des démons en vous depuis votre enfance, Dean, et ils ne partiront pas d'un simple claquement de doigts. Vous allez avoir besoin de plusieurs années pour être entièrement exorcisé."_

" _Je le sais et c'est pour ça que Cas devrait s'éloigner de moi."_ cette fois, son regard croise celui de Mme Mills. " _Je suis un démon et lui, un ange, ma perversion l'anéantira."_

" _Vous ne croyez pas que sa lumière est assez puissante pour vous envahir ? Ne croyez-vous pas au contraire que c'est grâce à lui que vous vous dirigez vers l'expiation de vos péchés ?"_

Un nouveau ricanement envahit l'air. _"J'ai beaucoup trop de péchés pour qu'ils soient tous expiés, Jody. Je serais même étonné que Dieu me laisse une place dans son putain de paradis."_

Un silence long et désagréable s'imprègne de la séance, obligeant Dean à reprendre son calme.

" _Je crois que Castiel est bon pour vous, c'est tout de même grâce à lui que vous avez eu envie d'abandonner l'enfer créée par Crowley, non ?"_ finit-elle par dire après cinq minutes.

" _C'est vrai."_ acquiesce-t-il en se mordant la lèvre. _"Il m'a également fait découvrir l'amour, il m'a donné envie de voir le meilleur en moi aussi. Il.."_ il rit, un rire franc et sincère. _"Il a tendance à voir beaucoup trop de bonnes choses en moi, il peut être vraiment têtu quand il s'y met mais, j'ai souvent tendance à être remonté à bloc quand il me parle."_ il rive de nouveaux ses yeux à ceux de Jody. _"Et puis, j'ai Sam à mes côtés, c'est difficile pour lui, beaucoup plus difficile. Il a perdu Gabriel et pourtant, il reste à mes côtés, on s'épaule. Il m'est aussi important que Castiel."_

" _Vous voyez, le mal commence à s'estomper, non ?"_ sourit Jody.

Dean finit par hocher la tête, se rendant compte qu'il avance petit à petit. Il avait encore besoin de temps, inévitablement, mais grâce à son entourage, il arrivera à retrouver sa place dans la communauté. Il avait autant sa place que les autres, après tout.

" _Castiel et vous avez besoin de remettre les pendules à l'heure, Dean. Parlez entre vous, je crois que c'est cela qui vous manque pour avancer un peu plus rapidement."_

" _Peut-être, oui."_ hoche Dean en se levant de son canapé, plus serein qu'à son arrivée. Jody faisait également partie de ces personnes indispensables à sa vie, il en était persuadé à présent.

* * *

 _ **Quelques jours plus tard;**_

" _La dissolution de la maison close qui a eu lieu en avril dernier fait de nouveau l'objet d'une enquête judiciaire. La police de l'Etat du Michigan aurait retrouvé plusieurs corps enfouis dans le sous-sol. Aucune information sur l'identité des victimes n'a pour le moment était…"_

Dean éteint précipitamment la radio lorsqu'il entend la porte de leur maisonnette être ouverte. Castiel ne tarde pas à apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine où est installé Dean sur le comptoir, se servant une nouvelle bière.

" _Hello, Dean."_

" _Hey, Cas."_

L'interpellé se dirige vers son amant et il dépose chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Depuis quelques temps, l'un comme l'autre prenait des distances entre eux sans s'en rendre véritablement compte.

" _Ça a été la fac ?"_ demande Dean en concentrant ses yeux émeraude sur le visage de Castiel.

 _"Comme d'habitude, et toi, tu as passé une bonne journée ? Tu as vu Sam ou Charlie ?"_ questionne l'interlocuteur en s'activant à se remplir un verre de jus de fruit, ignorant les battements de son cœur en interrogeant Dean sur les deux personnes qu'il ne souhaite plus voir depuis quelques temps. Castiel n'a pas réussi à en parler au principal concerné, il essaye juste de ne pas être présent lorsque ses amis viennent. Il va devoir en discuter parce que fuir n'est sans doute pas la meilleure solution et même, un jour ou l'autre, Dean remarquera ce changement. Cette situation ne pouvait pas durer mais comment le lui dire d'une manière la plus douce qu'il soit ?

" _J'ai..."_ commence Dean en se frottant la nuque. _"J'ai été voir Bobby pour... Éventuellement commencer à travailler au garage et…_ " il baisse le regard en voyant un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de son Cas. _"Et je commence lundi prochain."_

Un soupir de soulagement parvient jusqu'à ses oreilles et il relève le visage vers son amant en trench. _"Je suis heureux pour toi, Dean. Tu seras un parfait mécanicien."_

" _Ouais... Parle pas trop vite, hein, j'ai pas commencé encore."_ ricane-t-il en amenant sa bière jusqu'à sa bouche. Il laisse quelques secondes s'écouler avant de reprendre. _"Les flics ont trouvé de nouveaux cadavres aux "Plaisirs Sauvages", une nouvelle enquête vient d'être ouverte…"_

" _Tu as eu un coup de fil de la police ? Ils souhaitent nous revoir pour nous interroger à nouveau ?"_ Castiel baisse le visage vers son épaule, plissant le front par la même occasion.

" _Non, pas encore mais je suppose qu'on va devoir y repasser…"_ murmure Dean en fixant un point devant lui.

Un nouveau silence prend place dans la pièce laissant Dean dans ses songes tandis que Castiel s'installe sur le tabouret face à lui avant de commencer à lire le journal. C'était devenu un rituel, une monotonie. Aucun ne se plaignait mais ils n'aimaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils étaient devenus.

L'étudiant cesse de tourner les pages, soupirant, avant de porter toute son attention sur son amant. _"Dean… Tu crois... Tu crois qu'on peut s'en sortir tous les deux ?"_ il eut droit à un froncement de sourcils en guise de réponse. Au moins, il avait le monopole de son attention. _"Je veux dire… J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas souvent avec moi et…"_

" _Je suis désolé, Cas…"_ le coupe-t-il en serrant sa main sur la bouteille. _"Cette histoire de nouveaux corps me travaille."_

" _Non, Dean, pas maintenant. Je te parle depuis notre sortie..."_ il se mord la lèvre, triturant son trench qu'il se rend compte avoir toujours sur lui.

" _C'est… Tu sais, quand les flics sont entrés au trou pour nous sortir de là, j'ai cru faire une attaque. Crowley aurait pu te tuer s'ils n'étaient pas arrivés à temps, je t'aurais vu te faire torturer et... "_ sa main trouve sa place sur son front. _"C'était pire que tout ce que j'avais vécu, Cas... Ca aurait pu être la fin. Pour toi. Pour moi. Pour nous."_

" _Mais cela ne s'est pas passé ainsi, Dean."_ dit-il en posant sa paume sur le bras de son amant.

" _Je sais bien, Cas, mais à certains moments, je me dis que la mort me suit, me guette, attendant que je fasses un faux-pas pour me prendre ce que j'ai de plus cher. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux, Cas et... "_ il fuit son regard. _"Et parfois, je me demande si tu ne serais pas mieux ailleurs, avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis mauvais, Cas. J'ai..."_ son doigt se pose sur son cœur. _"J'ai quelque chose de mal en moi, tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?"_

Castiel le scrute longuement, sans dire un mot, attendant simplement que Dean place son regard vers le sien. Il n'attend pas longtemps.

" _Je ne suis pas d'accord, Dean. J'ai tenu dans cet enfer parce que tu étais là pour me garder en sécurité, j'ai survécu parce que tu m'as accompagné et soutenu. Tu as pris des coups pour moi,_ _tu as risqué les foudres de Crowley plus d'une fois pour me sauver, tu as payé presque la totalité de ma dette ! Cesse de dire que tu es le diable, Dean ! Je ne vois que du bon en toi !"_

L'interpellé arrête de bouger, entrouvrant la bouche alors que ses yeux restent figés sur le visage rougeâtre de son partenaire. _"Je…"_

" _Je t'aime, Dean ! J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie ! Je sais que tu as encore besoin de temps, de retrouver tes repères mais tu n'es pas seul ! Je suis là et je compte rester à tes côtés aussi longtemps que tu voudras bien de moi !_ " il finit sa tirade, essoufflé.

Dean reste ébahi et clairement perturbé. Voilà bien longtemps que Castiel n'avait pas haussé la voix, ni même montré autant d'intérêt pour lui depuis leur retour dans le monde d'aujourd'hui. C'était un peu comme une révélation, une vraie révélation sur leur sentiment. Peut-être que Mme Mills avait raison. Leur vrai problème était le peu de communication entre eux. Dean se lève, rapidement, et se déplace aisément jusqu'à son homme, ne brisant pas le visuel avec lui.

Lorsqu'il est à sa hauteur, ses deux mains s'agrippent à son trench et leurs souffles s'entremêlent entre eux.

" _Je crois... Je crois que j'avais besoin d'entendre ça…"_ murmure-t-il en sentant son cœur accélérer la cadence.

" _Et moi, je crois que j'ai besoin de tes lèvres. Maintenant."_ dit l'ange d'une voix rauque de désir. _"Pour toujours."_

" _Pour toujours, Cas. Je suis à toi."_

Quand avaient-ils eu une conversation aussi sincère ? Depuis quand le besoin de sentir l'autre était-il aussi puissant ? Aucun des deux ne pourrait y répondre mais ce qu'ils savaient à l'heure actuelle, c'est qu'ils emmerdaient le monde et qu'ils étaient enfin prêts pour un nouveau départ.


End file.
